The Story of Lily and James
by Annunminuialiel
Summary: Following the HP books memories. Filled with adventure, troubled times, dark marks, a half-blood prince, marauders, werewolves, the Order of the Phoenix, resolutions LPJP and more! Starting in 6th year.
1. Hogwarts & The Warning

CHAPTER 1 – The Return to Hogwarts

She slowly stepped out of her cab and onto the busy side of Kings Cross Station and heaved her very large trunk onto a nearby cart. Lily Evans' sixth year of Hogwarts was about to begin and she could not be more eager. He beautiful dark red hair cascaded down her shoulders while her deep green eyes searched for her destination. There it was. Platform nine and platform ten, she would be somewhere between the two. Three quarters to be exact. She launched her small frame forward, pushing the heavy cart toward, and finally through, the barrier.

Even though by now she should have been used to it she stumbled through to the other side. Finally standing up straight and peering around at the large group of witches, wizards and parents she spotted a friend. Not to far away was Lily's closest friend, Amelia Paddock. She was giving her mother and father the usual goodbye hugs as Lily slowly pulled her things toward the tall brown haired girl.

"I'll see you during the break mum, no worries." She reassured a very protective, round faced mother.

Amelia was at least a full three inches taller than her mother and almost just as tall as her father. She looked a lot like a stretched out version of her mother, her father was very proud that she had gotten at least something from his side. She gave them both one final hug before noticing Lily and smiling brightly.

"Lily! Its been to long! Are you ready to go?" Amelia assisted Lily with putting away her luggage.

"Now wait Amelia. You make sure you write at the very least, once a week. Things are not so bright these days and we must know that you are safe. I'll also be checking in on emergency alerts near Hogwarts at the ministry so if I ask you to do something I need you to follow my instructions. Is that clear?" A worried Mr. Paddock questioned.

"'Course dad but Hogwarts is just as safe as anywhere else." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Off you go, then." Mr. Paddock waved her off but turned to his daughter's redheaded friend, "Lily, mind your steps. The occurrences of misfortune for witches and wizards of your birth is increasing everyday."

"I understand Mr. Paddock. Nothing I haven't come up against at Hogwarts already, I'll be ace." Lily followed Amelia onto the train while waving goodbye.

"Think it'll be any worse for you Lily than before?" Amelia asked absentmindedly while searching for an open compartment.

"Can't be. I've only got the Slytherins to worry about really and I don't care what they think." Lily pointed to an empty compartment and stopped, "Being a prefect doesn't hurt as well. Maybe keep some of them in their place. Better be off to the meeting then."

"Okay Lily. Meet me then when you're done."

Amelia closed the door behind her as Lily headed for the prefect compartment to have the first meeting of the year. Through the crowd of people shifting to find boxes either empty or with friends she could see a familiar fellow sixth year; Braxton Hirst waving and heading her way.

"Oy! Lily Evans! Got a message for you." Hirst smiled after reaching her and handing her the small, folded up parchment, "Got one as well myself. Another Slugghorn lunch. Right across from the prefect compartment actually. Say you're coming."

Braxton and Lily had spent many of the parties hosted by their Potions professor discussing different ways to slip away unnoticed or miss future meetings. Braxton, who was one of Gryffindor's chasers had it much easier than Lily. Although, she had a sneaking suspicion he secretly loved the attention and connections that came along with being a member of the 'slug club.'

"I told Amelia I would meet her after the prefect meeting but I suppose I could drop by for a bit. He'll bother me until the next one if I don't at least show up." Lily shrugged.

"That's the spirit!" Braxton lightly clapped her back cheerfully, "we'll catch up then."

Braxton continued through the crowd and Lily pocketed the invite without so much as a glance at it. She reached the compartment and took a seat next to the other sixth year prefect, Remus Lupin. It was not until recently that Lily and Remus had even held a full conversation together. He spent most of his time with James Potter and Sirius Black. Though the three were significantly gifted those two abused their talents in ways Lily did not approve. At the end of their fifth year Lily and Remus were assigned patrolling duty together and found that they had a fair amount in common. Lily was surprised that he spent so much time with the troublemakers Potter, Black and Pettigrew and often shared in their 'accomplishments.'

"Had a good summer?" Remus smiled politely.

"As good as can be expected. I hope yours was well." Lily said.

With no elaboration Remus dropped the subject knowing enough about the feud between her and her sister to leave it alone. He noticed a couple glares focused on Lily and him coming across from them. There sat Lucius Malfoy with his nose in the air and a distracted looking Severus Snape next to him. As the Head Girl and Head Boy stood to welcome and explain changes and extra protection and protocol that the school had underwent Remus watched the two carefully. Each year Snape looked greasier and more sallow faced than the last. He assumed it had something to do with the loss of his best friend and the lengths he went with the Dark Arts. Lily and Snape were good friends up to fourth year. Things got a little rocky when Snape was spending time with Malfoy, Mulciber and their gang. He fell further and further into the Dark Arts. Lily did not like the way it was affecting him and by fifth year they were no longer on speaking terms.

"That's about it. Make sure if you have questions to come to us or your head of house. We'll contact you for the next meeting on Hogwarts safety precautions. Cheers."

The Head boy dismissed them only twenty minutes later. Lily and Remus stood up quickly to get out of the compartment first.

"Going to the lunch?" Remus questioned her, making small talk.

"For a moment. I've really got other things to do. You know something I never understood Remus? Why you never come to them." Lily commented looking him in the face.

"Er…that'd be because I don't get invited. I know just what I hear from James." Remus shrugged looking down.

"Is that so? I would think…well you just…one of the most talented. It doesn't make much sense. I haven't seen Potter at one for almost a year now." Lily tried to look Remus in the eye.

"Well he's had quidditch and he's got captain this year to worry about and to be honest I think they bore him." Remus smiled toothily.

"Of course. Well I best be going. See you in class Remus." Lily turned away and headed just a few compartments over as slowly as she could be.

She opened the door and heads turned her way as she entered. Being the center of attention she blushed a bit and muttered apologies for being late and took a seat next to Braxton. Slugghorn greeted her merrily making comments about her exceptional magical skills and responsibilities. He then moved on to tell a story of a wizard he grew up with who became the headmaster of Durmstrang.

"What did I miss?" Lily joked sarcastically.

"Loads. You'll be tested on it all as well. I've also come to realize my friendship with you comes with some consequences." He chuckled pointing across the compartment.

There sat James Potter leisurely staring down Braxton. Of course the two had known each other they were teammates after all. Braxton winked at James who merely shrugged reluctantly. They'd always gotten on fine but James had a hard time controlling his jealousy.

"Forget it. He's a prick. Anyway if he's your captain I suppose I understand if you want to make him happy." Lily scowled at James.

"Are you kidding? Who else would I talk to at old Sluggy's get togethers? Besides, he's never taken it out on me on the pitch before."

"That's when he wasn't your captain. Thanks anyway. I suppose Potter's wrath is better than Slugghorn's meetings alone in boredom." Lily whispered while smiling brightly, and if it made Potter angry, well that didn't bother her at all.

After being guilt tripped into staying for longer Professor Slugghorn stood up briskly as the train began to slow right before it's halt; "Oho look at that, the time has escaped me. You've only but a few minutes. Hurry along and change. Don't miss the carriages."

Lily rushed to change and find Amelia. She hopped off the train and stood before a magically drawn carriage. Feelings of excitement rushed through her; she was back for another year at Hogwarts. It felt like she was returning home.

"Lily! There you are." Amelia pulled Lily toward a carriage, "knew you'd get caught up with Sluggy, same as last year. Alice Raleigh, the Hufflepuff's saving us a carriage."

Lily stepped into the carriage sitting next to Gryffindor seventh year prefect Frank Longbottom and across from Alice. Amelia sat next to Alice and smiled at Frank.

"Frank, you might know Alice. She's a seventh year as well, Hufflepuff though." Amelia introduced the two.

"I've seen you around," Frank smiled and shook her hand, "pleasure, Alice."

"Pleased to meet you as well Frank. I think my good friend is a prefect as well. You may know her." Alice chattered for a good while until Amelia stopped her, pointing at the castle before them.

"This year'll be great. I just know it."

Once the carriages stopped in front of the enormous castle students filed in quickly, eager for their dinner. Lily and Amelia took their seats close to the sorting hat as the first years entered the Great Hall. The stars twinkled on the ceiling and Lily and Amelia began chatting happily. The Great Hall was filled with talking until the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood. Silence filled the hall and the sorting hat began to sing:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told, I have warned you…

Let the sorting now begin.

Lily and Amelia, and frankly almost no one else, paid attention to the sorting of the students after listening to the sorting hat's song. Their were mutters and whispers about the meaning of the hat. Not to far away Lily could hear four boys whispering specifically.

"My dad says the sorting hat will give warning when it feels those at the school are in particular danger. He said to listen carefully this year." James Potter said seriously before looking more relaxed, "I'm not to bothered. It's Hogwarts and even if something could happen here, why would anyone want to attack a bunch of students."

"Prongs I know you have a lot of faith in Hogwarts but the students all have parents you know. Parents that may be useful or may be fighting against these attackers." Remus hissed, "I know myself what can happen."

"Right." James ran his hand nervously through his already tousled hair.

Sirius sat quietly staring up at the sorting hat before saying, "I don't think we have much to worry about here though. It's mostly what's going on outside the castle. You know what I'd like to do? Join up with the group out there to fight it off. I heard Dumbledore–"

Remus shushed Sirius as the first years were all seated, the food appeared and Dumbledore stood again. He cleared his throat looking out at the sea of students.

"We have heard some great advice from our most wise sorting hat. I suggest we follow them. It does not do to be fighting inside this castle when there is so much outside of it. I do ask that you all follow the new rules posted in every common room. Make sure to be in those common rooms every night by eight o'clock. These are times when sneaking around the grounds is strictly forbidden and could result in much trouble. The precautions we are taking are merely for your safety and just that; a precaution. I suggest you each look over the rules or speak with a prefect if you have any questions. Now dig in and get some sleep for your lessons tomorrow!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ace – wonderful

**A/N: So this is what I have so far but I just wanted to put it up because I am so excited for this story. I have so many great ideas. I want to follow JKR's style as well if I can. I'm also up for any ideas that you may have, just review and let me know! Thanks! Also, I'm using British slang to make it a bit more realistic. I'll try to put up some of the words and their meanings as I go. **


	2. Of Futures, Revelations, and Suspicions

(A/N: I finished this chapter and will continue with the story! Let me know what you think!Thanks!)

**CHAPTER 2 – Of Futures, Revelations and Suspicions**

Lily was unsure of what she wanted to become after she was finished with Hogwarts. Time seemed to be slipping like sand through an hourglass and that sand was moving much too quickly. She was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table in the early morning. Many students were not even awake, let alone eating breakfast. She had a library book open in front her and she was reading through the different magical professions. Lily jumped when someone sat beside her at the table peering at the book.

"Hello. Reading about wizarding careers?" Remus Lupin eyed the book before looking at her.

"Yes. I'm completely unsure of what I'd like to do. There are so many options. Being a healer would be a great job, as a teacher I'd be able to teach others what I know, an Auror sounds exciting, something in the ministry might not be bad either." Lily said slowly.

"Well what classes are you signed up for?" He asked grabbing the closest piece of fruit.

"The classes required for all of those jobs…" She peered at Remus sheepishly.

"That's a heavy load Lily. I'm sure you can handle it but maybe you ought to speak to a Professor and narrow down your options." He shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" Lily caught a melancholy expression on his face for just a moment before he smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't mind working in the Department of Magical Creatures. Specifically under protection and such. Either that or teaching would be nice. Keeps me always learning." He shifted his weight.

"I never knew you were interested in magical creatures Remus. I suppose you are right though." Lily sighed.

"I'm always right." Remus smiled at her and rose, grabbing a muffin, "I better head back to the common room. They'll be wondering where I went."

Lily waved, wondering who she should ask, as he exited the Great Hall. Surely the head of her house would be best. She found herself walking out of the Great Hall and to her first class of the day thirty minutes early. She found her way to the dungeons; the potions room door wide open. She slipped inside quietly and saw Professor Slugghorn brewing a couple potions at once.

"Excuse me Professor."

"Miss Evans! Wonderful to see you my dear. What brings you to Potions so early?" He grinned stirring his potion very slowly.

"I only had some questions I thought maybe you could answer for me." Lily took a seat on the other side of the cauldron.

"I see." His face darkened but then softened just as quickly, "How may I help my favorite student?"

"Er…well I was just not sure what I want to do yet for a career." She hesitated.

"Well what were you thinking? I have plenty of contacts in almost any ministry position you'd want. You are quite capable of all of them." Slugghorn smiled proudly.

"I haven't been very familiar with the wizarding world. I'd like to do something challenging but there are so many options to choose from." Lily shrugged, brows furrowed.

"Yes well of course it is always a tough decision. So many choices. I do not hesitate to say that your strong suits, Miss Evans, are Potions, Charms and Defense. That points toward a healer or an Auror. I would not suggest the later, I advise against it really. Much too dangerous." He looked at Lily with serious and thoughtful eyes.

"Thanks for the advice Professor Slugghorn. I think I'll go towards being a healer but I'll sit on it for a few days. When's your next party?" She questioned.

"I haven't planned one just yet but I was thinking Halloween would be splendid." Slugghorn brightened and stood up, prepared for the students entering the class.

Lily really was talented in potions and charms and both of those really pointed toward a healer. She loved both and the only reason she considered Auror was because she was tired of the pureblood nonsense. As a healer she could still effectively help against the movement. A ministry job might do the same. It was so hard to come to a final conclusion. She pulled out her potions book as a certain Slytherin slowly passed by her cauldron.

Severus Snape glanced at Lily as he passed her and took a seat where he could get a proper view. He opened his book leisurely and flipped through the first half of the book that was covered with scribblings and corrections. He and Lily had begun making changes for the better to the potions directions listed. It was their thing, something they did together every potions class from third year right up through fifth year. Things were different now. Lily and Snape were no longer friends; he glanced at her again. They were not even speaking. After the numerous letters Snape had sent her all summer he finally got one back from her. The words left a bitter taste; she had forgiven him but did not want any part in what he was becoming. Snape looked at the page he had stopped on. After many revisions he had managed to get a certain spell right, a spell Lily would definitely not approve of.

"–And you know, Moony has his furry little problem to deal with this weekend. We won't be able to put in a trip to Hogsmede. We can just wait for the official one or some other weekend Padfoot." James Potter entered the classroom followed by three others speaking in hushed voices.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he scrawled something down on his parchment and others quickly filled the Potions room. Amelia entered with Alice Ramsey and took seats next to Lily. She smiled up at them in a seemingly good mood.

"I think I've narrowed it down a bit. That means I don't really need Ancient Runes anymore. I may keep it though. Could be useful." Lily opened her book to a page with neatly scrawled revisions to several directions for Potions.

"That's great Lily. Almost everyone has already decided what they're going for. About time you do." Amelia poked her smiling.

Professor Slugghorn stood before the class with a grin on his face. He shifted his gaze from Lily to Snape and back again. The class quieted but Slugghorn still said nothing. After a few moments, clearly for dramatic effect, he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the NEWT course for Potions. Now that we have a higher skilled selection of students, we begin to delve into more complicated Potions. For this particular class you will partner up and I will give your partner a vial that they will drink. Without knowing what your partner has been given you must find a way to cure –or save them. Quickly now." Slugghorn clapped his hands together.

"Lily, I've told Alice I'd be her partner. I thought it would be much easier for you to find another partner for this task." Amelia said fidgeting with her wand.

"Em –it's ok. Really. I don't mind. I'll just find Braxton or Elayne." Lily stood up, looking around for her two friends.

Slugghorn saw her and caught her attention before she managed to make her way to Braxton. Lily shrugged, giving up on being able to choose a friend or even a competent partner and trudged over to him.

"Miss Evans. I know anyone in this class would pick you first as their partner and not just because of your talents. I think I'll place you with a more familiar face then." He whispered, his expression looking as if he were about to do her a big favor.

He steered her by students, past Braxton, Elayne, Alice and Amelia and even others she knew quite well. Lily thought she knew where this was going and her insides squirmed. Professor Slugghorn would have no idea that the familiar face was no longer Lily's friend. She felt a pair of eyes following her across the room and she made contact with them. James Potter looked considerably interested in the events about to take place. His expression was of irritation, speculation and – was that concern?

"Here we are. Mr. Snape you and Miss Evan make a great team. I expect you will be the first with a cure. Here is your vial. On to it now." He smiled and walked to a group where both were refusing to drink whatever was in the vial.

The vial looked very similar to a test tube but was blackened on the outside so that the drinker would not be able to see the contents. Lily had the vial in her hand and sat slowly next to Snape without a word.

"I'll drink it." He said reaching for the potion.

Lily opened the top, took a smell, and then drained the contents quickly. She had hoped that it would give her an excuse not to say anything but the potions effects were not that sudden. She forced a polite smile.

"Gryffindor, remember? A hint of some kind of berry but no odor." She stated looking Snape directly in the eyes.

"Uh…of course. That could be some kind of a sleeping potion, a sensory deprivation potion or a slow moving paralyzer." Snape muttered, thinking deeply.

"Paralyzer, I'd say." Lily stated looking at the people around her then at her own legs, which were beginning to seize up.

Across the room Sirius Black was trying his best to hit his partner; James Potter with his Potions book. James was tearing through his book, all arrogance lost. He looked back at his friend, still scrambling for the right antidote. He chanced a look in Lily's direction and felt the pit of his stomach tighten as he noticed she was the one who drank the potion. She was in need of Severus Snape's help and James did not like that one bit.

"Oy! Mate! Prongs. I can't move my bloody legs. Hurry up and brew something." Sirius ejected.

James watched his best friend slowly begin to go limp. Although both boys were incredibly talented they were taken a bit off guard and James was distracted. He threw open his book to the desired page and pulled out the necessary ingredients. He rushed through the instructions, tossing in the wolfs bane while taking a few chances to glance around and particularly in one direction.

James froze, dropping the ingredients he was holding. There, before his eyes, was Lily Evans with her arm around Severus Snape. His stomach lurched and his mind wheeled but was quickly calmed and Snape shifted her from her seat. Most of Lily's weight was leaning against Snape and her lips were drawn tightly. Snape slowly, perhaps to slowly, helped her to the ground and laid her where the seat had been. James confusion was answered with a sudden 'thud' beside him followed by a few others through out the classroom.

The students who drank the vials no longer had control of their muscles and were falling out of their seats left and right. Sirius was one of those students. James stared at his comrade's awkward position and tried hard not to laugh.

"Prongs, there will be consequences. Hurrrrry uuup maaa-" Sirius was unable to finish his statement, completely paralyzed.

James threw in the rest of the needed components and began to stir, allowing himself to look in Lily's direction while counting stirs. She looked almost dead, beside the life James could still see in her beautiful green eyes. For once in his life he was jealous, jealous of greasy Severus Snape who was currently pouring a violet, steaming liquid into a small glass beaker. He swirled the contents around a few times and bent down over Lily, placing an undeserving hand on her face and letting her smell the aroma of the potion. Her lips moved very slowly so he placed the glass to her lips and let her swallow little by little.

The few students who had already finished had no idea what to do with their unmoving partners. Some were trying to shove their antidotes down their partner's throats. James would never admit it in a million years but he knew, Snape was brilliant with potions. Then again so was Lily, she was resting against her elbows now, her upper body almost completely free, forcing Snape further away. James looked down at his own potion, it was a purple color, and not quite the lovely violet of the antidote given to Lily but it would suffice. He scoop some up and placed it under Sirius' nostrils until he could open his mouth and swallow.

"Don't think I didn't spot that Prongs. I may not have been moving but I was never blind." Sirius raised his eyebrows accusingly.

"Sorry Padfoot, couldn't help it. Besides I wouldn't have known what to do with the potion if I hadn't been looking." James shrugged and Sirius pulled himself awkwardly into a sitting position.

"Oho! Of course, of course! My two best students! Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for a job well done Miss Evans, Mr. Snape." Slugghorn crowed for the class to hear.

Lily, ignoring the hand Snape had cautiously stretched out to her, pulled herself up by the desk and leaned against it; waiting for the rest of the control over her muscles to return. Slugghorn walked around the classroom assisting the less fortunate groups whose victims did not receive a proper antidote.

"Thank you." Lily muttered to Snape.

He held her gaze a few moment before replying, "I'd like to speak with you Lily."

"You are." She said after a short pause.

"You know what I mean." He snapped.

"I've told you before Severus. I forgive you, but we can't go back. Things are different now, we're different now." She looked confidently into his eyes.

Snape hung his head, knowing exactly what she meant. His fascination with the dark arts as well as being a Slytherin had been slowly leading them in separate directions. Not to mention that he would have to deal with Malfoy and Mulciber. Although Snape had interests that were similar to theirs he did not quite have the same thought processes. Mostly because of Lily, he did not care so much about a wizard's blood; he himself was only a half-blood. Something Malfoy meticulously brought up any time they disagreed.

"I'd like to be friends. It may not be the same but. . ." He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, how much he missed her.

Lily sighed wanting to comply with her old friends wishes but knowing how impossible it would be. She had thought about it more than he knew, enough to know the potential problems and weigh the mountain of cons for the both of them.

"Severus, I really miss when we were friends. Before you. . .before things got complicated. I don't agree with it Sev and I can't believe you would even associate. You realize what they want. How they think? That's people like me, Sev. They hate us, me. You know He is out there and as soon as we finish our seventh year people like Malfoy will be the first to join up." Lily looked deeply into his eyes before saying, "Will you be with them?"

Snape was lost for words. Of course her honesty was something he loved about her but she was serious now and he could not even fathom joining sides with anyone who wanted to hurt Lily Evans. He shook his head but could not get any words to come out.

"I'm sure it's not easy for you but I know you can come away from it, you're better then all of that." Lily placed a hand on his hunched shoulders and then exited the classroom.

Through their years of friendship Lily Evan had taught Severus Snape many things. His home life may have been lacking but she helped to fill the holes. It was partially for this reason he had more of a good conscience than most Slytherins, though he would never admit to it.

A few other followed Lily out the door and soon so did Snape joined by Malfoy and his cronies. James, Sirius and Remus were helping Peter stand up shakily from reluctantly drinking the potion. As soon as they had their things gathered they were the last to exit. Snape and Malfoy not far enough head to hide their conversation.

"I saw her, he hands all over you. Snape, she may be attractive but she is still just a mudblood. In other words, a waste of time, Malfoy drawled, "I can give her name to my father, get her out of the way."

Snape's fists clenched but James Potter saw no reaction and over hearing Malfoy his temper began to fly. He pulled out his wand and pointed it in Malfoy's direction.

"Oy! Shut your mouth, you big git!" James called out.

Malfoy, Snape, Mulciber and two other Slytherins, Harrow and Rennings, turned to face the four Marauders. Sirius was already prepared for a duel, wand out and pointed like James' was. Remus had his out and pointing to the floor ready to help but hoping it would not come to it. Peter trembled in the back, unsteadily pulling out his own wand.

Malfoy glared at him not bothering, or maybe not daring, to pull out his wand, "I don't care how pure or how ancient your family may be Potter you do not speak in such a way to a Malfoy. We are by far one of the noblest lines and you and everyone else will soon see it and act accordingly."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Slugghorn said peeking from outside of the potions classroom to see the commotion, "and I will not allow anyone to attack my students. Now keep moving boys."

The Marauders pocketed their wands as the Slytherins walked away. James made a mental note to use a good hex on Malfoy the next time he could. Sirius looked a little disappointed, taking the lead to their next class: Transfiguration. Fortunately for the Gryffindors they shared this class with the Hufflepuffs.

(A/N: Does anyone remember if it was said when Snape discovered Remus was a werewolf? I was thinking of doing that oart of the story but not if it came before 6th year and I can't remember if a time was specified in Rowlings books. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Animagus and Patrol Duties

**CHAPTER 3 – Animagus and Patrol Duties**

To Lily, things felt like any other year. It was exciting to be learning magic, so dull was not quite the correct word to describe it, but there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the past couple weeks of being back. In a push for inter-house relationships patrols were often assigned randomly and fairly so that the Prefects could make friendships with those other than their fellow house mates.

Lily had already patrolled twice, once with her good Hufflepuff friend Alice and again with a Ravenclaw boy named Terence Steele. She was keeping her fingers crossed that her luck would keep her from patrolling with a Slytherin. No matter who she was stuck with it would not be pleasant. There was an inkling of her that hoped, if she had to patrol with a Slytherin, it would be Severus. They had patrolled together once before in their fifth year and it was completely silent. Lily had felt so betrayed by her long time friend for calling her the absolutely worst thing possible, a mudblood.

Lily was sitting in the library, her preferred spot for studying. Transfiguration: An Advanced Guide to Alterations was lying open before her. She tapped her quill against the book reading and rereading through the table of contents. Before delving further into transfiguration Professor Gray decided it was a good time to assign an essay on any topic found in this book. The information and actually writing the essay was not Lily's problem but the topic was.

A chair was suddenly filled beside her and she jumped looking at the culprit who disturbed her thoughts. Remus Lupin looked at her with a small smile before pulling out the same book and a roll of parchment, 12 inches. Of course he already knew what he was going to write about, Lily may have been a good student because of her curiosity and ambition to prove being a muggleborn was not a limitation but the marauders were naturally gifted. Something she would only admit openly about Remus Lupin and none other.

"Good evening Lily." Remus glanced at her empty sheet of parchment, "Having a hard time deciding?"

"There is just loads to choose from. What are you doing yours on?" She questioned innocently.

Remus shifted uncomfortably then smoothed out his features and smiled warily, "Animagus. I find it interesting. Maybe on day I'll give it a go."

"I suppose that would be something. I can't imagine how it would feel. Very strange," said Lily not mentioning the discomfort she noticed like a sudden alarm over his head, "it would be interesting to note the difference between animagus and magical creatures. What about normal witches and wizards who don't have the choice in changing such as she-wolves and werewolves? I know that werewolves are known for attacking children and being evil but it's not by choice right? Unlike an animagus they can't decide whether they want to change or not. After that they have no control."

"Lily, Lily, Lily. Already doing my essay for me," Remus' voice was a different pitch and he was a bit pale, he cleared his throat, "My intention was to simply touch upon the difference but not go any further. As far as I'm concerned they have nothing to do with each other. We're looking at Transfiguration versus Care of Magical Creatures."

"I've always wondered that. About she-wolves and werewolves. Are they considered magical creatures? I'd say they're more witches and wizards with something of an ailment."

"We'll ask the next werewolf we see," Remus bowed his head signaling an end to the conversation.

"Yes. That's likely." Lily laughed and continued to look through the contents before choosing to write about changing inanimate objects into living things.

An hour later both Lily and Remus had finished their assignments. Remus leaned back in his chair, looking a bit more like he belonged with Marauders than when he had entered an hour before. Lily eyed him suspiciously before realizing something.

"Remus I noticed we were scheduled to patrol together Thursday but when I checked again they put me with Terence again. I'd like to know how you weaseled out of it. That hurts Remus." Lily swatted him jokingly.

Remus was almost regretting ever deciding to sit next to Lily in the library. He knew she was bright and observant; it was only a matter of time before she put it all together. He hoped she had heard enough of his fake family life back home to understand. His 'dying mother,' who was in fact very well, and his inherited chronic illness was pretty common knowledge.

"Lily you know I would like nothing more than to weed out the trouble makers hiding in dark corridors with you but I…" Remus was getting better and better at feigning sorrow over a dying mother.

Lily's hand flew to her mouth when she realized her mistake, "Oh Remus! I'm terribly sorry. I should have known you'd only miss if you must. How is she doing? Any better? I know you visit her every month, it must be so hard."

"Er…yeah." Remus looked uncomfortable again, it was harder to lie to Lily who was fast becoming his good friend.

Although he didn't answer Lily's questions she backed off. She gathered up her things and Remus followed suit feeling very relieved. They headed to the exit but Lily stopped him with a sudden hug. Remus was caught off guard but began feeling warmth toward his fellow Prefect and Gryffindor. Guilt then clutched him, James would kill him if he could see him now, hugging Lily Evans, the object of his long time affections.

"Thanks Lily," Remus said backing out of the hug, "I appreciate it."

"Anytime Remus. I'll collect notes for you," Lily tried to flash him a comforting smile as they walked back to Gryffindor.

They entered the common room together. Remus gave Lily a wave before heading over to Peter Pettigrew how was playing exploding snap by the boy staircase. A few girls were watching the Marauder cautiously. Lily took a seat on the couch across from the fire waiting for Amelia to return from Quidditch try-outs to hear how it went. If James, _Potter_, decided to keep her on the team it would be Amelia's second year as keeper. Although not exceedingly gifted she worked hard and loved the sport.

Flying held a lot of interest for Lily but she refused to try quidditch because of _him._ In her second year, twelve-year-old James decided to tell Amelia she was not coordinated enough for the sport and that Lily was too afraid to fly.

Frank took a seat next to Lily, not saying a word.

"Decided not to go for it this year Frank?" Lily asked him.

"I know I'm useless. I'm too much of a boor. At least I'm good with magic." He smiled optimistically, "I wouldn't want to make James feel like he had to include me."

"You're a good friend Frank. Although I'm not sure that sounds like something Potter would do," Lily sighed.

"Dear, sweet Lily. James Potter was in fact a big headed git, _quite some time ago_." Frank smirked, "he's done some growing up. This is my seventh year Lily and to be honest I think he matured faster than I did. He might not actually put me on the team because he would do what is best for Gyffindor and he loves Quidditch too much but you can bet he would have had a hard time with it."

Lily raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. James Potter. Not likely. The portrait of the fat lady swung open and the furor started. It was a known fact that if a Gryffindor tried out for Quidditch with James Potter on the team they stayed to watch no matter how much they may have embarrassed themselves during the try out. James Potter was what many called an expert flier as well as a very talented seeker. Another thing Lily refused to admit, at least out loud. She wasn't going to assist in enlarging his already oversized ego.

Frank stretched, "I think I'll be heading to bed now. By the way, I'm thinking of asking your friend Alice to accompany me to Hogsmede on the Halloween trip. I'd like to get to know her a little better."

Lily beamed, "I think that's a wonderful idea Frank. I'm sure she would love it."

"Great. Well goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Frank."

The first to enter were the younger Gryffindors, excited about the team regardless of not making it on. They were chattering happily. They were followed by James Potter and Sirius Black, both exceptionally good looking young men, with wind blown hair and enormous grins. There was no question in anyone's mind about what James Potter would prefer to be doing. Many assumed that he would go on to become a famous quidditch player after Hogwarts. The very thought made Lily snicker, how absurd.

Amelia followed the two boys and headed in Lily's direction. She plopped down beside her friend with a big smile. Of course she had made it. Lily wasn't too sure with Potter as captain this year.

"Great job Amelia! How did it go?" Lily asked excitedly.

"It went great. I beat out all the other keepers, it was pretty close. I wish you were on the team too Lily. You should have seen James as captain though, he's brilliant. He even made Sirius try out, he pushed him harder than anyone," Amelia smiled.

Lily didn't say a word but the thought crossed her mind: _Maybe Potter really isn't so bad._ Amelia was making James Potter sound like the ultimate Gryffindor, the symbol of what every Gryffindor should be. The hat _did_ place him in Gryffindor. He also hadn't made a point of bothering her . . . _yet._ That didn't stop him from scaring off any guy who wanted a date though.

What was it to her anyway? It didn't really matter that much. They weren't close friends and probably never would be.

Amelia watched her words sink in and saw behind Lily's emerald eyes things change a little. Amelia had been right with Lily about the Marauders all along but once she joined the quidditch team last year she started to see the changes. James Potter was a good person who had just grown up loving attention; he was the Potter's only child.

"Nobody is saying you have to give him a chance you know. Just ease up a bit on the bitterness. I know he chased off Hanks, and Thoroughgood, and Baileys, and Marril. It was irritating then but hey- I think it's rather endearing now," Amelia laughed.

"Yes. A great laugh to you. I suppose it's the past now. I'll secretly give him a fresh slate and see what he does with it. Black too," Lily shrugged, "I'm headed to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amelia watched her friend climb the stairs and sighed. Lily had no idea about James. None. He had been the bigheaded toe-rag she thought he was – but that was then and this is now. She couldn't think of a single guy more fitted for Lily Evans then James Potter. Amelia told her self she wouldn't get involved, it was Lily's choice and no one elses.

That was before James Potter and the rest of the Marauders occupied the empty space on the couch. Amelia looked at James and saw the look. He didn't even have to say anything but she wasn't going to crack that easy.

"Nice job at try-outs today Paddock. Amelia." Sirius ejected, "I'm really looking forward to this season."

"How's Lily?" James questioned.

"Smooth Prongs." Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"She's fine and if you must know it has come to our attention that all four of you have finally begun to grow up." Amelia said looking directly at James.

_Take the hint James!_

"Right . . . so has she said anything about me?" At this Sirius elbowed James in the gut, complimenting Remus' previous comment.

"Actually James yes. We were just talking about you. I've decided I wont get in the middle of it all but I will tell you this. You have a fresh start. Use it wisely."

Amelia stood up and turned to the girls dormitory without saying goodnight. She didn't expect the formalities but he sure had a one track mind.

(A/N: I really enjoy writing this but i get a lot of motivation when i hear that people like to read it. Let me know what you think! Thanks!)


	4. The Defense of Severus Snape

**CHAPTER 4 – The Defense of Severus Snape**

The students in the Great Hall on Thursday morning were rather boisterous. Many had just noticed the Hogsmede weekend event posted, a little more than two weeks away. Many were a buzz about who they wanted to go with or the places they wanted to visit. Lily, Amelia, Braxton and Elayne sat in an empty space at the Gryffindor table not far from a few excited third years. While Braxton immediately dug in to breakfast the girls couldn't help overhearing the conversation between the third years.

"I wouldn't want to go inside. Just have a look at it. I heard its been haunted for years now and that it just came from nowhere." Said a scrawny brown haired boy.

"It's haunted! I was in Hogsmede with my family last year during Christmas and we were out late. We could hear the shrieks for miles. Terrible. It's the worst at night I heard. Whatever poor souls trapped inside won't be friendly, you can bet. Something bad must've happened," a girl responded nodding her head.

Lily nudged Amelia causing her to almost lose her seat. She had been listening so noticeably that her body began to slowly lean toward the third years that were now eyeing her crossly.

"What?" Amelia whined.

"Its rude to listen to other's conversations," Lily answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh and you weren't." Elayne began to giggle from across the table.

"No, I was. I just wasn't about to tip over and squash them," Lily smirked.

"Come to think of it though the shrieking shack has been haunted for as long as I can remember," Elayne threw in, "I've never even been to see it. Too creepy."

"More importantly, what are _we_ going to do in Hogsmede?" Amelia thought out loud.

Usually James asked Lily to go to Hogsmede with a quick refusal on her end. Last year Amelia and Braxton both had dates so it was just Elayne and Lily. They decided to do their best to explore every open shop. They managed to get through most of them, avoiding places like Madam Puddifoots. Lily already had one thing in mind that she needed to do, find a gift for Amelia. Her birthday was in November and approaching quickly. From the look on Elayne's face she was thinking the same. Any ideas for a proper gift eluded her. Maybe something quidditch related? She would like that. Lily would have to find some time to get away and make a stop.

"Hello ladies. Braxton." A familiar voice greeted bringing his crew with him and sitting next to them.

"Good morning Black. Good to see you are running fairly on time today," Amelia teased.

"Well Paddock, you have this bloke to thank for that." Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"If it weren't for M-Remus, he would never even make it to class," Peter snickered.

"Goes for you as well mate. What would we do with out him?" Sirius over dramatized before answering his own rhetorical question, "Have more fun. That's what."

It dawned on Lily that she had yet to see one of the usual ridiculous stunts the Marauders were so infamous for. She was sure it was too soon to rule it out. Once the quidditch games begin students are light on their feet and much more cautious. Somehow quidditch always brought out the pranking, not only from certain Gryffindors but often times other house followed as well. Resulting in some nasty ones courtesy of Slytherin house. Only last year before the Gryffindor-Slytherin game entire Gryffindor team somehow found themselves hanging from the vaulted entrance ceilings for everyone to see. This provoked four very unruly Marauders to follow up by bewitching the entire Slytherin table buck off the students or become suddenly intangible. Everything snow balled until two Slytherins and three Gryffindor quidditch players (one of whom was Sirius Black) wound up in the hospital wing.

"Good morning Evans." James nodded at Lily, taking advantage of Sirius' repartee.

"Good morning Potter." Lily forced a smile, reminding herself to be civil.

It was not as hard as she thought it would be. It was like saying hello to an acquaintance aside from subconsciously waiting for something unexpected and unpleasant to occur. Or worse yet – waiting for those five little words. She blinked very slowly, waiting.

When it didn't come she looked at James who was no longer looking in her direction. He was glaring at Remus sitting beside him. Remus smiled innocently to Lily and she turned her attention to him.

"Headed home tonight?" She asked casually.

"Er . . . yeah. I won't be gone long. To much homework, can't lag behind."

It was even more difficult to hide his condition when it landed on a weekday. He knew Lily must think it odd he was leaving Thursday and would be back Friday night or Saturday, depending on how long he stayed in the hospital wing. He could already feel the effects; he felt exhausted with the easiest of tasks and woke up feeling drained. Fortunately for him he only had to worry about Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Once those were finished he'd head straight to the hospital wing. When all the students were gone to dinner he would sneak down to the ever-growing whomping willow and continue with the usual routine.

Lily held her tongue, even she wouldn't let herself be bothered with school work if her mother was on her death bed for the past few years, ready to go any day. Lily suppressed her suspicion that Remus was hiding something guiltily. The poor boy was suffering from his mother's condition as well as his own and it was plain to see. He already looked fatigued and the day was just starting. Lily wondered if his ailment was triggered some way by emotional stress as well. Every time he came back from a visit, although not a hair on his head looked hurt, he seemed to be in pain.

"Time for class, wouldn't want to be late." Sirius piped up while still scarfing down food.

They all walked to class together, James and Sirius complaining about having one of their favorite classes with the Slytherins. They found their seats and as the new Professor stood before the class. She was a tall woman with all shades of graying frizzy hair. She cleared her throat to introduce herself:

"My name is Charlotte Walsh. Professor Walsh to you. I fully insist on respect from each and every one of you. As you may know your last Professor was lost in a tragic broomstick accident. I have served at the ministry in the Defense Department for the last thirty-two years and am more than capable of teaching you lot."

"I like the month of free period better," Sirius whispered to James.

"Black I must ask you to quiet yourself or I will be forced to move you. Now please open your book to chapter four. We will be skipping the first chapters and I will assume you have all already read through them and are prepared. You have, after all, not had this class once this year. Plenty of time for you to be even further prepared."

Most of the class was skimming through the pages beginning to feel the stress of their N.E.W.T. level classes, especially this one. Professor Walsh was a strong supporter of theory then practice. For a full hour she lectured on protective spells and their importance and then quizzing the class on incantations for a number of important protective spells. As the class ended there were sighs of relief and students stood to get out as hastily as possible.

"Not so fast. I want you all to know these spells by heart as well and the wand motion. I want ten inches on five you find most important and why. We will begin practicing them next week. You are dismissed."

Maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts would not be so bad with the Slytherins after all. Everyone was so focused on keeping up with what Professor Walsh was saying and getting everything down that there was no time for squabbles. The students filed out quickly and the Gryffindors headed down the hall toward the Transfiguration classroom. The Hufflepuffs were already seated. Lily and Amelia found their way to Alice.

"Frank asked me to Hogsmede on Halloween." Alice giggled.

"That's great Alice. He told me he would. It should be a lot of fun." Lily flashed her a big smile.

"Frank Longbottom," Amelia sighed, "Not bad really. I'd fancy going to Hogsmede with someone."

"Oh not with us?" Lily said, mock offended.

"It's fun but we've all been going together since . . . well you stopped spending so much time with _Snape._" Amelia looked a little disgusted.

Professor Gray began his lecture, taking no notice of the three girls in the back not paying attention. He was in his mid-fifties and had been teaching Transfiguration for years, enough to lose any ambition of controlling his students. Especially those who were doing well. If they did not interrupt he left them alone. Oddly enough his favorite students actually consisted of the four Marauders. Somehow they all had a lot of knowledge when it came to Transfiguration. Ever since their third year they improved enormously and were a joy to teach.

"Why did you spend so much time with Snape Lily? I never understand it," Alice questioned.

"Snape was the first to let me know what I really was. When we were just little he told me everything. About being a witch and all about Hogwarts. He told me everything about himself and he hasn't had an easy life. I'll never forget when I asked him if it mattered that my family was normal. He told me it didn't matter at all. Boy was he wrong but he always stood up for me when we were younger," Lily explained, not realizing they had four nearby eavesdroppers.

"Alright I suppose I get that. It's just odd you can go from that to what he is now."

"I think he's still a good person. He's just with the wrong crowd. Most Slytherins just bring out the worst in each other," Lily scribbled down some notes, "We should really be paying attention."

"Wondered when she'd say that," Amelia said rolling her eyes.

Across from them sat the Marauders, one in particular reflecting on the defense of _Snivellus_. James didn't care how Snape used to be, the git sold out his own best friend, calling her a mud blood in front of half the school. The fact that he was absolutely in love with the girl just made him hate Snape more. Lily truly was an amazing girl to even forgive the dirt under his shoes. At this point in his life there was no one James hated more than Severus Snape. He first disliked Snape only because of the time he spent with Lily, how close they were as friends. James picked on Snape more and more, hoping to show Lily the true colors of Snape. Unfortunately this backfired and she pegged James as a bully. The day Snape shouted at his own best friend, calling her a mud blood James' dislike grew to hate. Severus Snape deserved no forgiveness and certainly no kind words; in fact he deserved none at all. But there was Lily, forgiving and being civilized toward him but at the same time recognizing that a friendship with him was not only impossible but also potentially harmful. God he loved her.

James hadn't even noticed that the class was now empty or that Sirius was shaking him and pushing him to get him moving, "Prongs, we know you have your own little Potter land up there but it'd be nice if you'd join us. Moony and Wormtail are already headed to eat!"

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Obviously. Let's forget about the slimy grease ball we call Snivellus and get some food, mate." Sirius always seemed to know what James was thinking.

The day passed quickly for Lily and before she knew it, it was time to patrol. She met Terrence Steele at the entrance of Hogwarts. They checked the locks and started their round. Terrence Steele was a handsome, tall, blonde boy in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Being a Ravenclaw he was also pretty quick witted, on top of being a prefect he also played quidditch as a chaser. Lily should have been able to come up with some kind of conversation but her shyness got the better of her.

"Nice night tonight Evans," Terrence said awkwardly stopping at a window.

The stars were out and the grounds were silhouetted by a beautiful full moon. Lily glanced up at it through the window, trying to keep a less uncomfortable distance. Terrence held Lily's gaze for a while before pointing toward the forest.

"You know, if you listen very carefully you can hear howling," Terrence smirked but his attempt did not scare her, only intrigue her.

"Like a wolf?" Something about it sent an alarm off inside Lily's head but she pushed it away.

Terrence gave up his game and shrugged, "Or a dog. I stop by this window when it's not too dark to see. I've seen dogs, a stag, a small glimpse of a unicorn, honest, oh and one time a rather large creature. It looked like a bear. I can't imagine how those non magic animals being able to survive in the Forbidden forest."

"A unicorn, huh?" Lily teased disbelievingly; it was rare to ever see one, "We better keep moving."

They patrolled for an hour catching no one out of bed as usual. Sometimes Lily felt like these patrols were a waste of time but she held her tongue. This may only have been her second year as a prefect but she had only once caught someone out of bed. Sirius Black was sneaking back to the Gryffindor common room with snacks in his hand and a cloak under his arm. Where he had been Lily never discovered.

"Evans before you go off to bed may I ask you something?" Terrence looked a little nervous.

"Of course you can."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmede with me? Or rather, if I could take you to the three broomsticks that day for lunch."

'That would be great Steele. Er, Terrence? I'll meet you there, say one?" Lily planned.

"Perfect. I supposed I'll see you then. And in class." He turned and headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

Lily chuckled to herself. It would be the perfect way to ditch Amelia and find her a gift. She made it to the portrait of the fat lady before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A short figure huddled against the wall not far away. She cautiously walked toward the form.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Lily recognized the boy.

"Evans!" Peter squealed, a bit startled.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't have the heart to get him in trouble, he often times forgot the password and she assumed this was one of those times.

"I . . . uh . . . I . . . er . . ."

"Forget the password again Pettigrew? Well come on. Mandrake roots."

The portrait opened and Peter ran up the stairs without another word. He was so odd sometimes. He didn't really seem to fit in with the rest of the Marauders. Lily was curious to know how they befriended him and let him in on their 'group.' Poor Peter Pettigrew, he looked anxious, it must not be easy living in the shadow of three talented boys.

**(A/N: Ok so I put this one up pretty quickly because I got reviews and some of you added the story to your alerts and/or favorites. Thank you!! I really appreciate the reviews and words of encouragement. It keeps me writing. Anyway, about the next chapter: It may take me a few days to a week to write. Its going to be an important one. It will have a lot happening and a lot of action so I want to get it right. I will have it soon though, I'm excited to write it!) **


	5. A Hogsmede Weekend

**CHAPTER 5 – A Hogsmede Weekend**

Saturday afternoon on a cold, cloudy Halloween had come. Lily, Amelia, Elayne and Braxton were wrapped in scarves searching through shops. They were enjoying the free time they had, ending up at Honeydukes. The walls were lined with colors of different sweets. Halloween in the wizarding world was just another day; besides the feast Hogwarts prepared every year. It was certainly comparable to the beginning and end of year feasts but nothing like the Christmas feast, for those lucky enough to have been present.

"Lily, don't muggles celebrate today as a holiday?" Braxton questioned, knowing little about it.

"Mostly children. Families would make special soul-cakes and children dressed in costumes would go to various houses. Those who participated would give the children soul-cake. Some like to call it Mischief Night. Those older who wanted to celebrate would play jokes. A few years ago our front door was unhinged, we found it in a nearby pond." She replied.

"Muggles are odd," Elayne teased.

"Well your lot don't come any stranger," Lily nudged Elayne.

"'Your lot' includes you, y'know. You aren't a muggle anymore. Just muggle born. And the most brilliant witch here." Amelia said picking up a sugar quill.

Lily blushed but didn't say a word. She never placed herself as brilliant, just determined to prove that she could be just as good a witch as any. Her first three years at Hogwarts were spent asking questions and long hours in the library with Snape. She learned all she could about the wizarding world; she would not be left behind. Snape had been a big help as well. Anytime she had a question or needed something explained he would tell her or help her find it. The one thing he never helped her discover was the difference between muggle borns, half bloods, and purebloods. Although fourth year he scribbled a nickname on his potions book Lily noticed. Half-blood Prince. He was proud to be a half-blood. Lily never said anything about it but she knew what it meant to him and thought fondly of it. She was sure his Slytherin friends had never heard that nickname and probably never would.

"Right, time to go Lily. You don't want to be late for Steele," Elayne winked at her.

"Oh yes. Almost slipped my mind," Lily shrugged and headed for the door.

"Well that's a good sign." Braxton barked with laughter.

Lily rushed to The Three Broomsticks, a little late. It was a relief to step inside from the frigid October air. She spotted Terrence Steele sitting alone in a both. Lily may have been a well round girl with looks, charm and wit but she had not had many dates. Courtesy of James Potter. She was surprised he hadn't done anything about this one, or maybe she was speaking to soon. She took a seat across from Terrence and smiled unwinding the scarf around her neck.

"Hello Lily. Day been all right? I ordered two butter beers." Terrence grinned.

"Going by quickly. Hogsmede is great though. There are quite a bit of people here today," she commented.

"Early Christmas shoppers, I reckon. I dunno about Gryffindor but heaps of Ravenclaws are meeting their families up here." He glanced out the window.

"What about your family?" Lily inquired for the sake of conversation.

"I'll see them a bit later today," he smiled, "Or I would've asked to spend the whole day with you."

Lily reddened, "I've got to find a gift for Amelia anyway."

Lily's date went on uneventfully, with Terrence sneaking in compliments while they got to know each other. She told him about her muggle parents and a little about her sister Petunia. He laughed when she tried to explain what he father did for a living, insurance. With a simple spell and the wave of a wand most any damage was magically fixed. He was also interested when she mentioned that she was the only one in her entire family to have even a microbe of magical ability. Terrence told her about his two nine-year-old siblings: a twin boy and girl. Lily enjoyed getting to know him and was slowly beginning to feel more comfortable with him.

"Terrence, I better go. I still have to get Amelia something before I find them and head back for the feast tonight."

"Yes, go. Thank you for joining me." He flashed her a white smile as she stood.

"See you in class." She waved, remembering they had Charms together.

She headed back outside and proceeded in the direction of the two stores that may have what she was looking for. The gray clouds above were beginning to look ominous. Knowing it was a bad sign Lily quickened her pace and it began to sprinkle. Many people were scurrying to the nearest shelter. Cold and beginning to get wet she jumped in to a small trinket shop. Not quite quidditch supplies but it could work to her advantage.

She strolled through the quaint little store looking at pendants and necklaces underneath magical glass. The male shopkeeper smiled toothily and let his eyes follow her around the store. This rushed her decision a bit more. Lily knew she wanted to find something quidditch related and possibly a necklace or pendant. Amelia would be able to wear a pendant on her school robes and quidditch uniform. Lily cleared her throat slightly and looked up at the man timidly.

"May I help you, my dear? I might suggest something with emeralds or sapphires for you, go nicely with those beautiful eyes."

"Err…well I just. Was looking for something quidditch related," Lily whispered shaking off the strange aura.

"In the corner. We have a couple."

She gazed at the pendants under the magical glass and reached through it to pull one out. It was exactly what she was looking for. It was galleon sized and silver but most of all it had three little hoops with a figure on a broomsticks bewitched to circle around them. It was absolutely perfect for Amelia, she would appreciate that the bauble was fashioned for a keeper. Happy with the pendant she purchased it from the shopkeeper who wrapped it up for her and slowly handed it back.

"Stay dry." Was the last thing he said to her before she opened the door to the shower outside.

Just stepping out she was already beginning to soak. Her goal was to find Amelia, Braxton, and Elayne wherever they were but it was soon forgotten. Not far in the distance she saw four figures, hunched sneaking suspiciously down the road. Lily squinted trying to recognize the four, the leader made some kind of hand motion and they advanced. It was rude to follow strangers around but her feet would not let her move. As the four began to get further away her feet made up her mind for her. She followed them as far back as possible, not really understanding what she was doing. She crouched behind a tree as the figure in the lead turned to say something to the others. It was James Potter and he must've been with the other Marauders. What were they up to?

She continued to follow, not allowing herself to think. She knew if she thought about it then she would ultimately turn around and go back. They were going in the direction of the shrieking shack. That was not much of a surprise. The boys loved trouble and they'd probably find it in there. The way they looked wouldn't let Lily leave; it was like they didn't want anyone to know where they were going. Her curiosity grew by the minute but she had to stop when she watched them walk through the fence without any hesitation and enter the shrieking shack. Lily had two options: turn around and find her friends or follow them and uncover the mystery the Marauders always carried. She chose the latter.

Lily Evans had never been a nosey girl, in fact she hated when she was the victim. What possessed her to poke around in others, the Marauders to be exact, business she did not know. She gave them about fifteen minutes before deciding to head in after them, she knew it could only end with her getting caught but that did not deter her. What could they do about it anyway? It would be awfully embarrassing. Maybe she could make up the excuse that she was concerned or curious about the ghost that inhabited the shack.

Before she could make it to the door the shrieking began. She had never heard it so loud but then again she had never been so close. She took a deep breath, she was a Gryffindor after all, and pushed open the creaky door. She held out her wand half expecting something to fly at her. The wailing caused her to cover her ears, wand still in hand. Assuming the boys would be wherever the howling was coming from she moved toward it. She stepped lightly over the creaking floorboards down a narrow hall. She could see at the end of the hall a small entranceway of what could have been a dining room.

Having reached the entrance she slowly peeked around it to see four boys sitting on bare floor and twirling their wands. Strange enough, the shrieking was loudest from this room but there were no ghosts. Lily leaned against the wall trying to understand. Here were the four most mischievous just lounging together on the floor of Hogsmede's most avoided place. It did not seem to make any sense. She once again looked around the edge of the corner but her eyes came in contact with Sirius Black's, who immediately dropped his wand and sat up straight. The cat was out of the bag, Lily moved into the room with a questioning expression. The others turned to see what Sirius was looking at with such a horrified expression.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Remus choked out.

She shrugged not sure what to say, "I just saw you four come in. I thought it odd. My curiosity got the better."

The screeching had stopped a moment ago but Lily had only now noticed. She stood there with the four of them looking at her in silence. Their stares were starting to make her uneasy. They looked at her like she had done something terribly wrong. James was the first to recover as Remus had gone quiet and Peter and Sirius still looking dazed.

"No harm. Just wanted to get out of the rain. We come here loads of times." James motioned to the loud pattering above them.

"Right. Listen Evans it would be great if you didn't say anything about this place. It's our hide out of sorts. Really." Sirius said fingering his wand menacingly until James hit him.

"Lily I would appreciate it. Sometimes I just need to get away," Remus pulled the emotional card and what could she say to that?

"Alright, its not life or death. I won't say anything. Why here?" She entered the room examining the walls and ceiling.

"No one comes in. You know, haunted." Peter piped in.

"And the shrieks, that's you?" Lily asked it in a question but she already knew the answer.

"Not always." James said truthfully. It was all a matter of perspective.

Lily got the feeling they weren't telling her something. This all boiled down to Remus and she knew it but she also knew that if he had something to hide it was none of her business. She knew he was a good person and whatever it was would cause no harm to stay secret. Lily's mind subconsciously began to put together all the odd things involving the boys. Fortunately, or soon to be unfortunately, for the Marauders sake there was a loud crashing sound that pulled her from her thoughts. Remus could see through her eyes that she had the pieces; she only needed to put them all together. This scared him, what would Lily do if she found out?

James and Sirius stood up listening carefully; the crashing and sounds of destruction did not cease. They hurried down the hall to see out the old front windows. In the distance could been seen flashes of light and gaggles of people running this way and that. Screams could be heard. From this distance it looked like a celebration but they knew better. James whirled around looking into Lily's eyes.

"Stay here, with Peter. Remus, Sirius we need to go." James said, his voice urgent.

They flew out the door before Lily or Peter could even react. He wanted her to stay but what was going on? Her brain was already fuzzy from trying to make sense of the Marauders and now she was trying to add in something so sudden and something she did not want validated. Peter stood at the window frozen in place. Lily paced and hand on his shoulder, peering at the shoot colors. Then it hit her. Someone was attacking Hogmede. All of the families and students; Braxton, Amelia, Elayne and Terrence. Lily was sure that even if she could apparate there would be no way too. If this was a planned attack it would be well thought out and – she gasped – most likely successful mission. What was she doing just standing here? She was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors did not hide. She looked into Peter's eyes just a bit shorter than hers; there was fear and worry. He _wanted_ to hide, and yet he too had been sorted to Gryffindor for some reason.

"I'm going Pettigrew. You can come or you can stay, I'm assuming Potter just wanted you to look out for me. I won't stay here while _that_ is going on out there." She said kindly, motioning out the window.

All her fear seemed to melt away and replace itself with courage and determination. Peter nodded, unable to form words but followed her out the door. They ran to reach the upheaval. Whatever Lily was expecting was not this. They stayed in groups of three cloaked all in black and their faces covered with masks. They had been news worthy more and more often. The Daily Prophet said they were labeled "Death Eaters." What a horrid name, but it suited them. Lily and Peter pulled out their wands, quickly approaching a group of three.

"I'll look out for you Peter," she said reassuringly.

The death eaters were standing near the trinket shop Lily had just come from. The shop was in ruin and the odd owner was lying outside the door in the mud. James, Sirius and Remus could not be seen and Lily prayed they would be all right. A number of adults, parents by the look of it, had come out to defend Hogsmede. Four were currently dueling with death eaters spread out all across the roads and shops. Many others were hiding in the shops, hoping to be left undiscovered. _Lets keep it that way_.

"Stupefy!" Lily yelled, to nervous to cast the magic nonverbally.

The death eater she hit had his back to her but now was not the time to do things honorably. They were outnumbered and outmatched. How could this have happened? The death eater fell to the ground and his companions reeled around to face her. Noticing that they were up against two young Hogwarts students they laughed. Lily held her wand steady her nerve wavering a hair. The tall man directly in front of Lily flicked his wand. She reacted quickly ramming Peter to the ground seconds before the spell would have hit him. She pushed herself off of him and faced the two death eaters.

"Well, well, well. I think I recognize this one Rookwood." Said the shorter of the two death eaters, "Goes to school with my son, she does. I'd recognize that mudblood anywhere. What about this one?"

"Never seen him before. Y'know he looks a bit like Richard. At least a half blood, we'll keep him alive. Stupefy!" the taller death eater, Rookwood, stunned Peter before either student had time to react.

Knowing that the best way to save herself and Peter were nonverbal she concentrated and found herself dueling with two adult death eaters. Two adults on one student was hardly fair. Lily barely had enough time to throw up a protective spell when the death eaters attacked let alone go on the offensive. The thought of helping had driven her to the death eaters but really who was she helping? Herself get killed, that's who.

"Give it up mudblood. We're too strong, too powerful and too many." Rookwood sneered.

A wave of anger shot through Lily as she threw a blasting spell in the death eaters' direction. It hit the shorter of the two, causing him to fly into the nearby shop an unconscious bloody heap. Rookwood was a powerful death eater, Lily was tempted to run into a nearby shop so she wasn't so in the open but decided against it. There could be people in there. Rookwood pointed his wand to the sky, muttering. His wand emitted a green light that reached up to the dark clouds.

It was something Lily had never seen in her life and never hoped to. The dark mark was plastered against the gray clouds menacingly. She held in the urge to scream, her legs would not move. The dark mark illuminated their surrounding with a pale green light. She had trouble taking her eyes off of it.

Rookwood began to laugh hysterically, "A difficult little mudblood. You don't know what you're up against girl. You won't be able to evade all the other unoccupied death eaters. Crucio!"

Lily was on the ground before she could even bring her wand back up to level. She was in pain, endless pain. An unfamiliar voice was screaming, dying. Was that her? She wanted him to stop, she wanted the pain to stop, she wanted to die. The plea for death was nearly out of her mouth before she stopped them, biting her tongue and spilling blood first. She would not give him the satisfaction. At least she would die with her dignity. The pain did stop, in time for her to her the faint popping sounds, maybe six of them? She clenched the muddy ground in her fists, panting.

"Rookwood found a mud blood to play with," snickered a voice nearby.

"Looks like she got the better of those two," came another voice full of accusations.

"Our backs were turned. We had no idea." Rookwood justified, "Foul mudblood, I'll kill her and enjoy it."

The pain began again only stronger. Screaming was the only thing that stopped Lily from asking for death. She could barely hear the laughter through her cries. After only minutes, but what felt like hours, the pain stopped. Feeling weak but knowing she had to do something Lily clutched her wand tighter, surprised it was still in her hand and not broken. She flicked it in Rookwoods direction, catching him off guard. He flew backward and into the ground, still functioning but angrier than ever. The other death eaters fixed their wands on Lily but waited amused to see Rookwood's reaction. He stood furiously and stamped over to her kicking at her limp form, shouting and cursing her. She could hear him but she could not longer understand what he was saying. His face was just a few centimeters from hers but he suddenly turned around, looking in another direction. Lily lay sprawled in the mud looking around Rookwood and the others' feet to see four pairs of new legs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Professor Walsh now faced seven death eaters.

Professor Walsh and most of the other Professors of Hogwarts were informed by Dumbledore of the happenings in Hogsmede and immediately took a secret way in to defend their students. They spread out and Professor Walsh happened upon the three Marauders in an impressive duel. Putting their talent out of her mind she quickly joined them until the death eaters were incapacitated. They continued searching Hogsmede for more death eaters and those in need of help.

Upon arriving at the scene James could see two forms of Hogwarts students collapsed in the mud. They were both unmoving and the sight sickened him. The death eaters probably killed two of his fellow students. Angrily James stormed ahead of the others and suddenly getting a good glance at who the students were. Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. His rage intensified and he led the others to the battle. He noticed the two unmoving death eaters before jumping in to duel with the closest one. The death eater was down in a matter of minutes and the others joined James fiercely. The death eaters were caught off guard and the fear began to show on their faces. This was supposed to be easy; it was just a bunch of students.

Rookwood shouted an incantation for everyone to hear and disappeared, followed by the other five left conscious. Professor Walsh was already checking on Peter and saying the spell to get him back up. He stood shakily, he looked close to tears. James and Remus were helping Lily off the ground, she sagged unable to hold herself up.

"I didn't need help from _you,_ Potter." She said half-heartedly with a small chuckle.

"Right Evans. You had it all under control. Glad to see you still alive." He could'nt return the smile.

"Thank you." She looked into James hazel eyes trying to express how thankful she really was.

"Let's get you inside and out of this rain." James and Remus headed in the direction of The Three Broomsticks, behind Professor Walsh, Sirius and Peter who kept glancing back in Lily's direction.

**(A/N: I was suprised how quickly I wrote this chapter! Thanks to Brightaay and TwiPrincessSami I had more motivation to keep writing. 8 pages later I have this. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks again!)**


	6. Changes

**CHAPTER 6 – Changes**

Change happens whether good or bad regardless of whether we want it or not. It is something no one can control. Sometimes those changes can sneak up on you. This was the case for the students of Hogwarts. Change was happening all around them but they chose not to see it. The attack on Hogsmede had forced them to see it. Things were changing and not for the better, they didn't want to see it but it was impossible now.

Lily Evans sat on the table of the bar at The Three Broomsticks. As the Marauders had said, it was a central gathering point for students and shoppers, just like it always had been but in more pleasant circumstances. The Gryffindors on either side of her supported her: James Potter and Remus Lupin. She watched through hazy eyes as Sirius helped Peter and began to question other students in the crowd. Lily's stomach felt like lead as it dropped. She couldn't have been the only one in that type of situation. How many were injured? How many were dead? Where were her friends? She felt tears begin to accumulate and tried her best to stare upward and get rid of them. Now was no time to be breaking down.

James cautiously put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. If it was any other time things would be different but she accepted it. She was too consumed, physically and emotionally. Her body felt sore all over and a little more so specifically where Rookwood landed a kick in her ribs. It hurt to breathe it just hurt all over. She had no room to complain as she watched a mother weep over the small form of her soon in the corner. What monster attacks a defenseless child? It was then and there that Lily decided to do all she could to oppose this terrible, reckless hatred.

She wanted to help but she was in no shape and she didn't know the advanced charms for healing nor did she have any helpful potions. She felt James shift beside her and she leaned more heavily against Remus. James stood upright glancing into Lily's blank green eyes. He nodded to Remus and went off to find Sirius; he didn't have to look far. Sirius Black was kneeling next to the woman clutching her young boy and sobbing uncontrollably. James kneeled beside him.

"He'll be okay," Sirius said for James and the mother.

"Padfoot has anyone said anything. Where are all the other students?"

"There are some at the Hogshead I heard. Walsh joined the rest of the Professors to gather everyone up." Sirius paused looking over James shoulder with a look of relief.

The popping started as ministry officials, aurors, and healers apparated into The Three Broomsticks. James placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and looked at her with a kind expression.

"Everything will be fine now. Healers are here and they'll take a look at your son." James reassured her before pulling Sirius with him back to Lily, Remus and Peter.

The aurors quickly left the Three Broomsticks with all but two healers. The ministry officials spread out questioning and sorting the people to the left or right side of the room. Another pop was heard, another ministry official. James waved his hand to motion him over to them. The man was tall and handsome with messy black hair. David Potter approached his son.

"James! Blimey, you're alright." He embraced his son.

"Dad! It's really great to see you here."

"I'm on business. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"What're they doing?" Sirius jumped in pointing at the people being sorted.

"The ones needing questioning and those who didn't see anything. I expect you'll be with them. No need to worry." Mr. Potter said assessing the five Gryffindors, "Or perhaps not."

"We've all been involved dad." James said avoiding his father's eyes.

"Of course you have. I should've expected so. Right side of the room then. You'll each be questioned. I'll get a healer over to look at you."

"Thanks Dad. Evans and Padfoot could use it."

Lily had not taken the time to look at the condition of the others. They had been fighting death eaters; of course they'd be injured. Sirius was clutching his left arm, his sleeved burned and his skin charred. James had a cut on his cheek and a long gash across his chest, probably due to a very close dark spell. Remus sitting next to her looked beat up but nothing serious. For Lily, it was as if time and the people around her were moving incredibly slowly. Remus helped her follow the others to the right side of the room. A healer found them not long after and started on Sirius, healing his arm slowly and looking very focused. She was quiet all the while Sirius was flirting and telling her his story of fighting off an exaggerated number of death eaters.

James kept shifting his eyes back and forth from Lily to the other side of the room. He fought the urge to tease Sirius about the healer. He shifted closer to Lily and Remus without being noticed. He was hoping that the ministry official them would not take them separately, he wanted to hear Lily's story. He also wanted to scold her for not staying in the shrieking shack like he said but decided against that. She would not be Lily Evans if she had stayed.

The healer finished with Sirius' arm and moved on to him. She must've been in her late twenties. He could see Lily doing this, helping others. He smiled until the healer spoke to him:

"You're going to have to remove the shirt."

"Err…right." His eyes jumped to Lily and back to the healer.

He pulled off his shirt, exposing his athletic torso, one handed groaning with pain from the movement. The healer pulled out her wand and began working. She muttered spells James had never heard before, each one causing him to grimace. After many of the spells failed she huffed.

"I can't fix this. It's dark magic. You need a dermwood potion. Wait here." She bustled over to the left side.

James had never been embarrassed about the way he looked before; on the contrary he was generally very cocky about it. Standing awkwardly in front of Lily he was more aware of himself than he had ever been, he had hoped she would like what she saw but was sure she was disgusted by the great ugly gash across his chest. The healer returned with a small, clear bottle and handed it to him.

"Drink this. I'll start on your friends but tell me if you feel any strange sensations. You should heal quite nicely." She turned to Lily next, "Are you alright m'dear?"

"I-I . . . its hard to breathe," She refused to say more.

"Right then. Don't be embarrassed lift your arms a tad for me. I'm going to have a look at your ribs." The healer said slowly rolling Lily's shirt up.

James couldn't help his eyes and noticed Lily's cheeks tinged with red. The healer pulled up the shirt and tucked it in to reveal her ribs. Lily had always been a slender petite girl and though James liked what he saw his reaction is not what he expected. He looked away respectfully but not before he saw her toned stomach, which looked very normal until the ribcage started. James was on the right side of her to see that the area had begun to swell quite a bit and was already turning a deep purple. _Stubborn girl, didn't say a thing to us._ James could only imagine what had happened but did not want to think about it. People he cared about could have been a lot worse off. He counted himself lucky.

"That's broken that is, you'll need a potion as well. We're running out of supplies fast. I'll be just a moment." She disappeared again and Lily rolled her shirt back down.

"I'm sorry Evans. I didn't know." James apologized, unsure why.

"It's not your problem Potter," Lily snapped before realizing she was being rude, "If it weren't for you all I might not even be here. It could have been much worse."

"Lucky us." James responded not very ecstatically.

The healer returned again with a blue fizzing potion for Lily, "Drink up. Its not going to feel to great for the next little while but your bones should be good as new in an hour."

She swallowed the potion and groaned. She could already feel the burning sensation. The healer moved to Peter who had a simple bump on his head from when he was stupefied. Remus had minor cuts and bruises which she fixed quickly. As soon as she finished she was off to help others.

"Glad you're okay Wormtail." James smirked to his friend, "We need four to be the proper Marauders."

"Thanks Prongs," Peter said for the first time before leaving the shrieking shack.

A man approached them and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I need to interview all these people so I must be quick. I need to know everything. One at a time please. Hurry now."

James was the first to speak up, "James Potter sir. We were just on our way to the shrieking shack. We wanted to have a look, haunted you know. Before we could get inside we heard sounds and saw flashes. The three of us took right off. We chased down some death eaters that were attacking some of the students, closer to the Hogshead. It was a tough fight, we almost lost but Sirius Black here surprised them with some wonderful hex work. That's when Professor Walsh showed up. The Professors came from Hogwarts to help. We went with her to try to help along the way. We happened across about nine death eaters, two down. Peter and Evans were down as well. We attacked and caught them off guard, they fled."

Remus and Sirius confirmed the story and the official quickly took notes, "Notice any faces? Hear any names? Any unforgivable curses?"

"Most of them were using nonverbal spells. There were a few missed cruciatus curses but nothing more. They had masks and didn't say names," Remus answered.

"I heard a name!" Peter spoke up, "Rookwood."

"You weren't with those three. Tell me your side."

"Peter Pettigrew. I stayed behind with Miss Lily Evan here. She's muggleborn. We thought it best to wait near the shack but couldn't just stand around. I followed Lily until we found three death eaters. It looked like they were in groups of three. Lily stupefied one whose back was turned. One called the other Rookwood. I think they knew my dad. They said his name and stupefied me. That's all," Peter explained ringing his hands.

"That's a start. Every bit helps. Now you Miss Evans."

"After Peter was out I managed to hit Rookwood's companion with a blasting spell. Rookwood conjured the dark mark. He-he used the cruciatus curse and some other death eaters appeared. That's when Professor Walsh and this lot showed up, thankfully," Lily said feeling uneasy under the eyes of those around her.

"Rookwood you say? That helps Miss Evans. As brave as you all are it was terribly foolish to chase after the death eaters. You're sixth years and these men are very dangerous. They will not hesitate. You may return to Hogwarts. No wandering." With that said the official left to interview others.

"Hogwarts won't be the same after this," Remus muttered.

**(A/N: Not one of my better chapters. I really appreciate the reviews. You guys rock! Especially lasting illusion. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've already started on the next chapter and I want to keep things interesting, especially since this chapter wasn't. Let me know what you think!)**


	7. Howlers and Birthdays

**CHAPTER 7 – Howlers and Birthdays**

It was an early morning in November for Lily Evans who was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for post to arrive. Her miniature black owl Pecklin should be on its way back with a letter from her parents. More importantly Lily had taken to reading the Daily Prophet, well, daily. After the incident in Hogsmede she kept an eye out for suspicious deaths and public attacks. Trips to Hogsmede were now cancelled for any and all students for the rest of the school year.

The "death eater aggression on Hogsmede," as the Prophet called it, had ended with the deaths of eight students: four from Gryffindor, three from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw. All of the victims were fifth years or younger and either muggleborn or "blood traitors." Lily would not admit that she was a little scared. It was only a matter of time until some students with similar opinions began attacking inside Hogwarts. Not only was Gryffindor missing four students Lily had never really met before but parents were also deciding to pull students and keep them home. She was sure after the holiday even less would return in January. Lily had neglected to tell her parents anything negative about the wizarding world, this especially. Pecklin soared into the great hall dropping a letter off into her lap. A large gray owl was right behind him dropping off the Prophet. She opened the newspaper first and spread it out before her.

"Would you look at that. Evans would rather read the Prophet before a letter," the voice startled her and took an uninvited seat next to her.

"You're up early Black." Lily stated not taking her eyes away from the paper.

"The earlier, the less embarrassing. I'm due for a family _letter_," Sirius began to eat, "What's the damage today Miss Evans?"

"Hmmm . . . looks like two deaths. One muggleborn family and an auror. Both happened very late last night," Lily's voice caught in her throat.

"No offense Evans but your family isn't well known and I'm betting you don't tell them much. I doubt they'll end up in there," Sirius nodded to the paper.

Lily smiled at Sirius; glad she had decided to give him a new start. Not only had he and James come through for her at Hogsmede but they never bothered her since. She wasn't able to comprehend why. They were such nuisances only a year before. Before the two could say another word a very large owl dropped a crimson letter off to Sirius. Lily looked around the Great Hall. There were only a couple people at each table. Sirius carefully opened it, his expression unreadable.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU UNGRATEFUL TRAITOR! NOT A WORD OF APOLOGY AFTER YOU LEFT! I'VE BURNED YOU OUT! YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THIS FAMILY! DON'T COME BACK FOR THE HOLIDAY! WE DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYWHERE NEAR HERE! STAY AWAY FROM REGULUS; HE DOESN'T NEED YOUR KIND OF INFLUENCE. YOU AND THOSE BLOOD TRAITORS CAN ROT IN HELL." The howler burst into flame and disappeared.

Lily looked at Sirius with wide eyes. That could not have been his family, impossible. Regulus was Sirius' younger brother though. Sirius' face was still unreadable, like he had some kind of mask over his expressions. She was sure he was angry but she thought she could see a hint of something else. Relief, maybe?

"Black. I had no idea. I-I'm sorry. They're awful." No words she could think of could comfort him.

"That's why I left. Maybe I am a blood traitor but I'd rather be that with the Potters than anything else. The whole lot of them can disappear," Sirius saw the look of concern Lily had, "I've been dealing with this for as long as I can remember Evans. Things are just fine, especially now that I'm out of there."

"Right. Good then." Lily said, still unsure.

"I'm off to have a word with Miss Mary Coddler, she is looking especially nice today," Sirius winked at her and stood.

Sirius Black had just received a terrible howler from his family who never wanted to see him again and the next thing he does is find a girl to flirt with. Lily, for the first time in her life, wished that James would hurry to breakfast. She was sure he would know what to say to Sirius, he must have a routine by now. She pulled a small wrapped package out of her pocket, fiddling with it deep in thought. The last time she looked at the little package was when she hid it away neatly in her trunk the night after Hogsmede. It felt like only minutes to her but she was pulled into reality by the hum of chattering students in a completely full Great Hall. Amelia and Braxton were sitting beside her talking to each other.

"Hello Lily, nice of you to join us," Braxton chuckled.

"Sorry. Happy seventeenth birthday Amelia! You're of age now. I got this for you," she pushed what might have been the last pendant that shop keeper ever sold to her friend.

Amelia unwrapped the package hungrily. The paper was gone in a matter of seconds revealing a small box, which she opened more carefully. She pulled out the silver quidditch pendant and let her finger trace over it before pinning it to her school robes.

"Thank you Lily, I love it. It'll bring me the best of British tomorrow," Amelia grinned just thinking about tomorrow's game.

"We'll pulverize Hufflepuff!" Braxton said enthusiastically, receiving a few cheers from his fellow Gryffindors.

"You better not miss it Lily. Pull yourself out of that Library and make sure you are front row!" Amelia said excitedly.

After the Hogsmede weekend Lily had spent even more time in the library than usual. Once she completed all schoolwork she began a project of her own. She did not want to fall into a situation like that again and so she took it upon herself to dive even further into defense against the dark arts and healing charms. She was quickly into very challenging seventh year material. Remus was often around to help to her respite. Once even James Potter and Sirius Black had assisted in learning a particularly tricky spell.

"I'll be there Amelia," Lily smiled at the memory.

"Also, er . . . Lily. We're going to the kitchens tonight to celebrate. Please come, for me!" Amelia pleaded with her generally rule abiding best friend.

"Amelia, I'm a prefect. What if we get caught?" Lily said nervously.

"We wont get caught but if we do then we'll get detention. Its not all that bad."

"I'm not so sure." Lily knew she was going to get pushed into it so she said nothing more.

Classes went by in a blur for Lily and her friends. Charms had quickly become one of Lily's best subjects from all the extra work she was putting in. Lily managed to detach herself from the group and plant herself in the library at her usual spot. Although her schoolwork was already finished she planned on putting in some work with defense against the dark arts. Strangely James Potter was sitting alone at a table nearby. Sitting wasn't quite right, he had his feet resting upon the table and his chair leaned back, playing with a small golden snitch. She pretended not to notice and spread her books in front of her. Before she could begin James stood up and moved to sit next to her, Lily's irritation flared a bit.

"Yes Potter?"

"I waited here to talk to you," He shrugged though not elaborating.

Lily had to stop the frown creeping into her expression. They had a good thing going. He stopped pestering her and began acting like a grown up and she gave him a clean slate to start over with. That did not mean they were friends. By the tone of his voice she knew it might not be something she wanted to hear. She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure how to say it," James paused, "I know you've found me to be a right duffer so maybe you won't listen. Hear me out. I know what you are doing. You're cutting yourself off you know. I see you in here more than class. You can't blame yourself for Hogsmede. I think you did ace."

Lily stared at the handsome, dark haired boy in front of her. The boy who had the nerve to tell her that she shouldn't throw herself into studying so that she never had to repeat Hogsmede again. She was scared and he knew it, but she didn't want him to. It took a minute to digest his words. There was a lot to them, said and unsaid. She looked at the face of one of the boys that may as well have saved her sorry skin. So she did what most sixteen-year-old witches would do.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Potter. If I did it wouldn't be any of your business now would it?" She felt regret after saying those words but couldn't just take them back.

James had never been one to give up, "You know right well what I mean Evans. I'm only trying to help."

"You wouldn't understand. I refuse to lie down and allow those kind of people to control us. They have no right. I have to prove myself." She clenched the seat underneath her with both hands; surprised she was telling this to James Potter of all people.

"You can go about this a different way. It's like you are punishing yourself. It's not right. Just because you are a muggleborn doesn't mean you have to be the best. We all know you're brilliant Evans," James was unsure of what to say; just letting the words tumble from his mouth.

"I'll be at the match tomorrow," She shrugged as if trying to prove him wrong.

James looked at Lily, trying to figure her out. He didn't understand her most of the time. He had expected shouting but it was almost like she easily admitted that he was right. Almost. He was glad she would be there but knew that it was not a result of his lecture. Lily did not want to admit he was right, her pride had already taken enough from him for one night.

"Is Black alright?" Lily asked grateful for a sincere question to change the topic with.

"He'll be fine. That'll be howler number three for him. He said this one wasn't so bad. He's better off if you ask me," James said quietly.

"That's good to hear. He's not all I thought. I think I judged much to quickly." Lily said standing up from her seat, "Well come on then Potter. I have Amelia's birthday to celebrate."

James looked a little taken aback but stood up anyway. Not only did he have a normal conversation with Lily but he seemed to convince her to spend more time outside of the library. Something he knew she would never admit to. They walked out of the library into the slowly darkening halls.

Things could never be normal at Hogwarts. After what happened at Hogsmede it seemed the whole world was changing, inside and outside of Hogwarts. The changes inside the castle were subtler. Each house seemed to keep more to itself than usual, branching out less. The Slytherins kept quiet for the most part, although there was a lot of suspicion regarding some of the recent and more mysterious dealings.

Lily and James were walking to their common room silently, one feeling a little awkward and the other beaming. Lily was the first to hear it, she ran toward the sounds leaving James behind wondering what he might've done to scare her off. Hanging from the ceiling not far from the portrait of the fat lady was a third year Gryffindor. Two rather large Slytherin students were looking up at the poor boy, pointing and laughing.

"Let me down!" The poor boy shouted flailing about.

"What is this?" Lily practically shrieked.

One of the Slytherin's turned around, nudging the other as he did. It was Mulciber and Nott; she could recognize those large frames and malicious faces. She pulled out her wand and they followed suit, snickering.

"It's the mudblood Evans. All alone. What're you going to do? Hex us both? That would be against the rules," Mulciber laughed louder.

"I'll be speaking to Slughorn about this. I'm sure this warrants detention for a month," Lily spoke confidently.

"Go ahead Evans. Give us detention," Nott said pointing his wand at Lily threateningly.

"Oy! What'd you think you're doing?" James had now caught up with Lily noticing the strange scene before him.

"You stay out of this Potter and out of our way. As far as this little Gryffindor runt is concerned we merely happened upon him hanging here," Mulciber glared at them.

"Happened upon them my arse," James pulled out his wand but Lily slapped his hand lightly.

"On your way then before I find a reason to get you detention," she scowled.

The two Slytherins were not one to back down from a fight but lowered their wands and headed in the opposite direction. James and Lily could hear their laughter long after they were gone. She pushed James underneath the third year and directed him to catch the student should he fall. She then performed a series of complex spells to slowly bring him back down.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He said not allowing his pride to take another hit, "I'll be going now. Thanks."

He sped through the portrait hole and up to the boys' dormitory. Lily and James followed slowly taking in what had just happened and what it meant. Did those Slytherins know where the Gryffindor common room was? If that was the case they could camp out for any unsuspecting and lone Gryffindors. No, it was to close to the entrance, even a dimwit would not attack a student when their whole house was just meters away.

**(A/N: I was planning on putting the Quidditch match in this chapter but then it started to get long and I wanted to be able to post something soon. So that and a few other important details will be in the next chapter, I'm trying to foreshadow little by little. Thanks for reading!! Please Review!!)**

******lasting illusion: I knew I needed to make Sirius a bigger part of the story and at the same time slowly let him warm up to Lily. I had this idea for awhile but when you mentioned that you were excited to see more of him I added it to this chapter. PS - i love reading your reviews. They get me excited to keep writing!**

**iloveredshoes: Originally I was not going to have James talk to Lily about Hogsmede but then I decided to sort of add that in at the library, something that will come into play again. Thank you for your reviews! **

**liver1995: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm really glad you like the story!**

*Best of British – best of luck


	8. A Match and A List

**CHAPTER 8 – A Match and A List**

Lily stood in the common room bustling with eager students. Today was the quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. It was Gryffindor's first match of the year and although it was not against the greater of the teams it was something to look forward to. The enthusiasm was catching like fire and it was found on the lips of every student that morning. Lily stood patiently waiting to go to breakfast with Amelia and Braxton before the big game. Braxton was currently talking strategy with James and Sirius while she tapped her foot impatiently. Amelia descended the girls' staircase in her quidditch robes and smiled weakly. Lily knew how she was.

"You need something to eat to keep your strength up now let's go," Lily practically dragged a limp Amelia to the Great Hall.

She sat down next to Sirius, Braxton and James so Lily followed her a little reluctantly but today was not a day to fuss. The three boys were eagerly waiting for their first game of their sixth year at Hogwarts to begin. The Great Hall was more alive than it had been for weeks. Many younger and even some older students would wish them luck and pat them on their backs.

"I'm not worried," James grinned, "It's only Hufflepuff."

"We'll slaughter them," Sirius agreed raising his fist in enthusiasm.

Lily watched the two Marauders across from her. She couldn't deny they were glowing in anticipation. The delight that they were emanating was very contagious. Lily couldn't help smiling back at them, catching the eyes of the ever observant James Potter. He beamed in return before pausing and letting the smile fade as quickly as it had come. Confused, Lily turned around in her seat. Terrence Steele was standing behind her looking rather nervous about approaching the Gryffindor table.

"Looking to join the Gryffindors Terrence?" Lily teased.

"Er…well that depends. I was actually wondering if you would like to watch the match with me. I'd like to talk," He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"With . . . the Ravenclaws or Gryffindors?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

Although the Houses sometimes mixed during quidditch matches Gryffindor always came together for their own. Lily couldn't imagine abandoning her fellow house mates for a bunch of Ravenclaws.

"I'll leave that to you, or I have somewhere other than the stands we can watch the game."

"That would be great Terrence," Lily stood apologizing to her friends before leaving the Great Hall with him.

"Prick," James muttered, not caring who heard.

"What was that James?" Amelia questioned.

"I said _prick_. That's my bloody spot. _I _was going to take Evans there. Eventually," James sulked.

"What are you talking about? How do you know where they're going?" Amelia raised a brow.

"It's a bit dangerous but not much. It's one of the wooden towers surrounding the pitch. What's he got to talk to her about? What are they going to do up there? I'll bloody throttle him," he slammed his fork down.

"Stay focused Prongs. We have a game remember," Sirius nudged him.

"What does he want with Evans anyway? He bloody well left her alone at Hogsmede," James said staring out the entrance of the Great Hall.

"He did not leave her, she left. You can hardly blame him for what happened," Amelia shot at him, "Besides, he is very nice."

James did not respond but Sirius knew how to handle it, "Mate. All you have to do is show her that you are better than this Steele bloke. Show her on the pitch."

Obviously this was something Sirius had dealt with before. Remus, sitting nearby, looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. James needed to pull himself together and focus on the game even though Remus knew Lily was not going to care how well James flew. James nodded his head trying to shake out thoughts of Terrence making a move on _his_ Lily Evans. He stood up, pushing his breakfast away.

"I'll see you team before we get on the pitch. I'll be getting a head start. Captain stuff," James said.

"Prongs don't even think of following them. Remember, fresh slate," Remus warned.

"Yeah," James replied defeatedly.

"It's about time anyway. Lets head out after him," Sirius said thinking about both the game and his best friend.

"Paddock!" Amelia turned at the sound of her surname.

The rest of the team continued out the door and to the pitch while she looked for the owner of the voice. Standing alone beside the castle wall was Severus Snape. His gaze seemed to pierce Amelia, she shivered. He wouldn't dare attack Lily's friend.

"What is it Snape? I have a quidditch match to get to," She said crossing her arms.

"Where's Lily? I need to have a word," He looked slightly panicked.

"I'm not Lily's keeper, I'm a quidditch keeper," she smiled at her cleverness.

"Funny. I need to speak with her, its important."

"Look Snape. She forgave you, you're a Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor. End of story. What would your mates do to her if you were still friends? Think about it and stop being so jealous," Amelia scolded, getting irritated.

"_Jealous?_" Snape looked confused but Amelia had already left him standing alone.

"Bloody Gryffindors, think they know everything," Snape grumbled stomping off to the pitch to find Lily.

The stands quickly filled with professors and students, cheering and chattering. Lily looked over the edge of the tower, she had no idea you could even get inside the towers let alone climb to the top and watch the games. Terrence stood beside her smiling and looking at all the students.

"It's unfortunate. That we're all so divided by our houses," He stated.

"Well yes, I suppose that's true but I imagine it would have happened naturally regardless," Lily thought aloud.

"How so?"

"The hat sorts us by our traits. Slytherin is ambitious; Hufflepuff loyal, Ravenclaw clever and Gryffindor is brave. Those aren't the only qualities but you're drawn to people that are like you," Lily stated.

"What about the whole 'opposites attract' theory?" He asked genuinely.

"Maybe. Sometimes. It's obvious that the people we surround ourselves with influence us. I think we have the same goals and hobbies the more alike people are. It's just natural. Easy," She looked out onto the field.

"I must be brave then," Terrence muttered staring out with her.

Lily smiled, flattered, but felt a little more uncomfortable with him than she was used to. Terrence was a very nice boy. She realized she was alone with him and that he said he wanted to talk. The horn sounded and the players on their broom sticks began to zoom around the field.

"You said you wanted to talk," Lily reminded him.

"Right. Well, it was about Hogsmede. I wanted to apologize. If I had followed you or-"

"Terrence, if you had followed me I would be less keen to speak with you again. You would not have done that. There was nothing you could do. Anyway, I was safe but I put myself in an unsafe position. It was my choice. Terrence it's been weeks."

"I've just felt guilty. Like I could have done something."

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN POINTS!" The crowd cheered and Lily returned her gaze to the pitch.

Amelia blocked a Quaffle headed to the right hoop and tossed it back to a team mate. Gryffindor had possession, then Hufflepuff, the Gryffindor, the Hufflepuff, then – score! Hufflepuff scored, earning ten points for themselves. They had improved since last year but it was still apparent that Gryffindor was the better team.

"Who are you backing?" Lily brought up another subject after thirty minutes of silence.

"Hufflepuff actually. It's just better for my team that way," He responded casually.

Lily's eyes flicked to the Slytherin crowd, booing Gryffindor. Severus had always opposed the Gryffindor team but always stating after that quidditch was nothing but a waste of time. Brooms were not meant for sport, he said. He probably was not even in the crowd.

Lily would have been surprised to know that Snape was not only at the game but circling around the Gryffindor crowd, looking for her. His daring turning to worry, he could not see a flash of dark red hair or a glimpse of deep green. He needed to find her. Before it had been about their friendship, now it was much more. Now it was about the list.

**(A/N: One of my shorter chapters and I could have done more with it but I didnt want to give everything away. Things happen in time and not just all at once and so I am trying to be patient with my chapters. Please, please, please review!! I haven't gotten any for awhile, I'd really like to hear what you think!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :-)**


	9. The Christmas Holiday

**CHAPTER 9 – Christmas Holiday**

Late December a snowy white blanket had encompassed Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The warmth inside was much more preferred than the blinding white chill outside the castle walls. The Great Hall and hallways were decorated with fresh pine trees and red ribbons and bows. Students were giddy in anticipation for Christmas and their long awaited break just a few days away.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew snuck casually out of the portrait hole. James held a cloak in one hand and a piece of parchment in another. The three were barely noticed exiting and were never seen returning that night.

Lily Evans sat on the couch across from the fire in the Gryffindor common room Thursday evening. Beside her sat Amelia and Braxton. It was not often that Lily was seen lounging about but there she was sitting upright with her legs folded on the couch giggling with Amelia and Braxton. The spirit of the season certainly was spreading.

Although the holiday was only a break, for many it was a dangerous end. Attacks outside the castle were more and more prevalent. It was no longer of surprise to anyone to see the titles; "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Leads Attacks Against Muggles and Muggle Borns" or "Death Eaters At Large." Fortunately only a few of the students and their families had been affected. Henry Clearwater, a Hufflepuff, was called to Dumbledore's office early one morning to find that his muggle born mother had been killed and his house destroyed while his father was away.

Anthony Hopkins, a fellow Gryffindor sixth year, had disappeared for a week and returned solemnly. Both his muggle born parents and his squib younger sister were murdered in their sleep by a band of death eaters. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff wordlessly began spending more time together, understand each other. The Slytherins had not had a single tragedy, although they often picked on their own if the student was muggle born. There were only a handful of muggle born Slytherins.

"Lily, you haven't been spending much time in the library lately," Braxton noted.

She sighed, "Its Severus. He won't leave me be. He's been saying really odd things to me. Something about a Slytherin list that's got him nervous. I think he's just trying another approach at fixing our friendship."

"You'd think he would give up already. Poor bloke must have taken quite a fancy," Braxton said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sev? No. Not likely."

"I could see it. Lily Evans Snape," Amelia joked.

"Hilarious. Really now. I should head to patrol. It is my misfortune to be paired with a Slytherin tonight."

"Bet its _Snape_. Don't have too much fun," Braxton said sarcastically.

Indeed it was Severus Snape that she was paired with. She was secretly thankful because she wouldn't have to watch for wandering students and watch for her own safety as well. She met Snape at the usual spot, outside the entrance of the Great Hall. They nodded their hellos and walked silently. Snape was not focused at all so after the first thirty minutes Lily stopped. She stopped in front of the window that Terrence had shown her months ago. She looked out the window glad for the light of the full moon.

"Just say it Sev. Whatever it is you want to say just get it out," Lily said still looking at the grounds.

He followed her gaze, spotting the whomping willow and narrowing his eyes saying the first thing he thought, "Those Marauders are up to something. They always disappear out on the grounds. It's always a full moon. Always. It's illegal I'll wager."

Snape looked at Lily who was now staring at him. He saw the recognition in her eyes and then saw them change to anger.

"That's what you wanted to say? Let it go _Snape_. This obsession with those boys is mad."

"I know you see it! Stop defending them, they are worthless bullies." Snape spat angrily.

"I know that's not what you meant to say. I also know that the only mischief they've gotten into is charming the Christmas trees to move and smack passing students. You can hardly call that bullying."

"You can't side with them Lily. I won't let you."

"Who are you to tell me who I am friends with? Remus is the only Marauder I find decent enough to friendship. Just drop it."

"Lupin? That monster! Stay away from him Lily," Snape suddenly looked tired, overworked.

"I'm finished talking with you. You cannot say one thing without ordering me anymore. I don't like this new habit you've picked up. I'll finish the patrol alone thanks."

With that Lily turned heel and stomped off. Snape stood where he was looking horrified. Not only had he made things worse but he had not even explained the list to her. He had found her in the library a few times earlier and tried explaining. He told her the Slytherins were making a list and that he was worried about her. She did not take it the way he had hoped. She said she hoped he was not on the list and that he would stand his ground before she made a quick exit. Now she was walking away again without fully understanding anything. He wanted so badly to protect her, he promised himself he would and she was not making it easy.

Lily finished patrolling alone and luckily no one was out of bed. She knew what Snape had said had truth in it. Regardless of Remus' and his mother's illness something more was going on. It involved leaving the castle, looking dreadfully sick on return, possibly the shrieking shack, and most of all full moons. She recalled Terrence trying to frighten her with his story of the large animal he once saw on the grounds and the howling. For Remus Lupin, there really was more than meets the eye.

For a moment Lily was frightened out of her wits. There was something dangerous running around the grounds, something that could infect other students. Her first thought was to speak with the Headmaster but she stopped her thoughts from going any further. Remus and Lily had spent plenty of time together; prefects meetings, patrols, hours in the library. She liked to think she knew him pretty well by now. She knew enough at least to know that Remus Lupin would never intentionally hurt a soul. Then again intentionally was the key.

Lily rushed back to the window that she had stopped at with Snape. She stared out onto the grounds for some sign of movement or life. She waited at the window for hours and before she knew it the sky was significantly a lighter shade of black and birds were chirping. Lily's eyes were drooping and she could hardly stay standing leaning against the castle wall. She hadn't seen a single thing. Maybe Snape was wrong and maybe it was all just coincidence. Everything just seemed to fit and logically it made sense but Lily had hoped she was wrong. She stood straight and right as she was about to rush back to the common room to change she saw it. The branches of the whomping willow were still and three boys exited from a small opening at the base of the tree. They looked exhausted, but where was the fourth?

James, Sirius and Peter were recognizable even from the distance she was watching them. Not wanting to be caught she sprinted back to Gryffindor tower and up to the girls side. She sprawled on her bed panting, lost in thought. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and she was sure of it. Somehow his friends were involved but what could they be doing? Where did the hole in the willow lead to? Should she confront Remus?

Lily decided to get dressed and ready and check the hospital wing later that day. Remus would certainly not be in class. The day went by much to slow for her liking. She found herself observing James, Sirius and Peter most of the day. She had never noticed before how tired they looked when Remus left to "visit his mum." She hardly said a word to anyone that day, earning strange looks from her friends which she explained by yawning: "tired."

If she didn't say something to Remus today they would be off tomorrow for home and she wouldn't see him again until after the holiday. Maybe that was best, time to think it over. For the first time in her six years Lily Evans skipped her last class of the day, Transfigurations, to sneak into the hospital wing. She had to be sure but she had to stay hidden. She didn't know what to say to him yet or even if she would say anything at all. It would not do to be caught spying on a sick patient who no one knew was there.

She quietly opened and closed the door and turned the corner staying close to the wall. A small Slytherin boy lay in one bed covered in boils and fast asleep. Lily tip toed past his bed and headed for the hospital bed with the curtains drawn around it. That would make sense, wouldn't want to be seen. She peeked through the small opening where the curtains met to see Remus Lupin staring up at the ceiling looking miserable. She wanted so badly to comfort him but she backed away slowly and rushed out.

She cursed the Marauders. That was twice now that she had resorted to spying on them and she was not one for intruding on anothers privacy. She walked very slowly back to the common room and sat in front of the fire staring at it until Amelia dragged her away for dinner.

The next day the students flowed out of the scarlet Hogwarts Express and found their families. Lily's father was just outside Kings Cross Station waiting for her. She glanced at Remus Lupin across the way before heading home to have Christmas with her family.

**(A/N: Another short chapter but a pretty important one. From here things only get more intense. The next chapter will take place after the holidays and it will be called: Sirius Black's Bad Day. Should be pretty interesting. ****Also! I'm trying to ease James and Lily into friendship very slowly cause thats how life works. I realize there hasnt been much of those two but that is about to start changing! **Anyway thank you to liver1995 and iloveredshoes for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I hope you all like the chapter!)

**REVIEW PLEASE! :-)**


	10. Sirius Black's Bad Day

**CHAPTER 10 - Sirius Black's Bad Day**

January brought only more snow and cold but it also brought the students back to the castle of Hogwarts. The warmth invited the students in as well as the marvelous feast that lay ahead. Students were excited to catch up with one another, it was so loud Lily Evans could not hear herself think. She was still stuck debating with herself about what to do with the secret she had uncovered. It was not her place to pry but the more she thought about it the more worried for Remus she became. Snape knew about him, or was putting it all together. It was only a short matter of time before he figured it all out and acted upon his information.

So while students were happily chatting Lily pretended to listen to Amelia, Braxton and Elayne catching up with one another. She listed out her options; talk to Remus, or talk to Snape, or keep it to herself, or talk to one of Remus' friends, or speak to the headmaster. Talking to Remus was the best option, she felt but she never wanted to pry and she wanted him to come to her with his secret if he trusted her enough. No matter how she looked at it she needed to act sooner rather than later because Snape was a very clever wizard.

Lily returned to the Great Hall and her friends, joining in on the conversation. She glanced in Remus' direction and smiled at him. James waved at her and she turned back to her friends. They were discussing the missing students. Many of the students that had not returned had overprotective families that thought it best they stay home rather than go back to school. Lily couldn't imagine any place safer than Hogwarts. Especially after reading the lengthy article in the Daily Prophet about the "extra magical measures added" to Hogwarts over the holiday.

Before she knew it the feast was over and the Marauders were already out of their seats headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"I'll see you in the common room," she stood and rushed after them, "Remus! Remus Lupin!"

The seventeen year old blonde boy turned around, as well as his companions, "Lily?"

Lily was suddenly at a loss for words, "Er…I just…wanted….to see how your holiday went."

"Great! How was yours?" Remus asked understanding she was having some sort of trouble with what she was trying to say.

The Marauders didn't leave the two to talk. James especially, stared at Lily with a mixture of jealously and need on his face. She was too nervous to notice. She was losing her confidence and had no reason to follow through with her intentions. She thought back about her Christmas holiday. Petunia ignored her the entire time and Snape showed up on her door step one day.

"Mostly pleasant," she replied politely, "I had a question for you but I must've forgotten. I'll ask you once I remember."

She turned away and proceeded to the Gryffindor common room at a brisk pace. The Marauders all watched her go curiously. She was acting odd and she even forgot a question she was going to ask. Lily Evans did not forget things.

"Bloody hell. What was that Moony?" Peter asked, saying what they were all thinking.

"No idea. Really. That was a bit odd, wasn't it?" Remus said starting the walk back up again.

"Yeah but Prongs' face was priceless. I thought he might tear off Moony's face," Sirius barked with laughter.

"No worries, mate, its not like that with us," Remus eyes sparkled playfully, "Although….she is quite attractive…maybe I should think about it…"

"I'm bloody dying with laughter Moony," James growled, feeling a little better knowing that their friendship was only that and nothing more.

Without another word James sprinted after the red head. It took him longer than he expected to catch up to her but when he did she was standing alone in front of the portrait looking confused. Lily Evans, confused?

"Oy! Evans! Forget the password?" James tried to hold back the urge he had to tease her further.

"Actually Potter, I have."

"I wanted to ask you first; are you alright?" He looked at her sincerely.

Lily was taken aback by the question that she had never expected from James Potter, "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I've just got some things on my mind."

"Anything I can do? Godric," James stated the password and they entered together.

"I appreciate that Potter but I will be fine," Lily chose her words carefully, James was being especially nice.

"You just seemed a bit off before we left and even now. I'd like to help if I can," He pressed.

Lily considered telling him everything, she was touched he noticed even before the holiday that something was off. There was something about the look in his eyes that told her it would be the right move. She opened her motuh but nothing came out. She was just feeling to many emotions at once and she second guessed her sudden desire to tell James all. She stopped and looked back at him with a smile.

"You're a good friend Potter."

"We're friends then?" He looked very excited.

"Its only an observation Potter. I did not say you were my friend…but if you were I'd be lucky to have you."

For Lily this was one of those times when you speak before really thinking about what you say. What she said felt very right and even though she had not thought about it before hand she knew it was true. She may have felt, ever since Hogsmede, that there was something about James Potter that was slowly growing on her. He certainly seemed different and he meant what he said.

James grinned at Lily, showing his joy. It was funny how the smallest things about Lily could make him happy. The little smiles she had more often for him, the slight compliment she had given him and the fresh start he was using as wisely as possible. He could jump for joy at the idea that Lily _might_ be his friend. It would be easier to win her heart if she would open up to him and friendship was a great way to get to know each other more.

"We'll see," she answered his last question before turning away from him.

The first week of school went by without Lily making a decision but she knew what she had to do. Remus was looking a bit peaky and she assumed this was a result of the upcoming full moon was that very night. She told herself that today needed to be the day, she made it her goal to at least make sure that Remus would be safe from being discovered by the first full moon. She understood that he would disappear long before the sun set so she had to talk to him and soon.

Lily Evans was not the only one lost in thought. Sirius Black was pacing down a Slytherin corridor unhappily while the rest of the students were eating lunch. He waited impatiently for his brother to exit his common room and walk to the Great Hall, lat elike he always was. Sirius was not disappointed, he placed the Marauders map in his pocket and crossed his arms, wand in hand. Regulus Black approached the shadowed figure, already knowing.

"Sirius. What do you want," Regulus spoke without a trace of the former admiration he held for his older brother.

"Regulus, you're my brother whether I like it or not. I won't let _mum_ mold you into her little pet and get you killed. I've heard things Regulus," Sirius glowered.

"You left Sirius. You left me. I don't think its your business anymore. Don't poke around in my life." Regulus shot back at him.

"Your still in school. You can still get out. You don't have to do this. You don't have to follow the Black tradition," Sirius' scowl faltered.

"Bellatrix said you would try to dissuade me. After you heard about her."

"Its true then? Shes joined?" Sirius could believe, his cousin only a couple year older had chosen her side.

"Why not be on the winning side Sirius? Doesn't mean we have to like it but it means we live." Regulus' confidence changed to the young fifth year he really was.

"There are ways to stay hidden. You don't have to be involved at all."

"Sirius there are things you just don't understand." Regulus gave him a look, daring him to ask.

"That's fresh. I wont let you do this Regulus. You can live with me, as soon as I'm out of here." Sirius looked on the verge of pleading.

"Sod off Sirius. I can take care of myself and I can make my own decisions," Regulus stormed off, trying not to show any emotion for his brother.

Sirius stood in place, shocked. The conversation had spun out of control. He hadn't meant for it to turn out that way. He lost control for only a moment, slamming his fist into the castle wall causing only himself damage. He new Regulus was not like the rest of the Blacks, though maybe to worried about pleasing his parents. A fifth year could not decide properly what to do with his life, expecially when it was about choosing sides in a war. There was to much fear to get in the way. Sirius began slowly walking back to the Great Hall. Maybe James would have a bright idea.

In talking with Regulus he had discovered that not only had his wretched cousin Bellatrix joined up with the death eaters but it looked as if Regulus Black was just waiting in line as well. He was searching for his best friend but found only red. Well, a pretty red head to be exact. She stood in front of him with a nervous look on her face. Sirius was already having a bad day and he had an inkling that talking to Lily Evans, by the look on her face, it would not make things better. He let his shoulders hang as he glanced at her defeatedly.

"Yes, Evans?"

"Have you seen Remus?" She looked a little desperate.

Sirius' stomach lurched, "Gone to visit his mum I'm afraid."

"Really? After only being back a few days?" Her eyes bore into his.

Sirius' anger was quickly turning to panic, "She much worse since yesterday. Could be any day now Evans. Let him be."

"Listen Black if I can't find him right now then you will have to do. Someone needs to know and I know that you are in on it." She looked at him expectantly.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." He denied it, pleading that she would leave it alone but curious to know how much she really knew.

"Remus Lupin is my friend. I care about him. I wouldn't say a thing if it wasn't important. Its about Severus," Lily said nervously, "He's catching on Black. He's going to expose Remus. You have to stop him. Speak to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do. Warn Remus. You cannot let Snape find him tonight."

"Don't worry Evans. Lily? I'll take care of it. Just stay inside tonight, alright?"

Lily nodded not sure if she had made the right decision. If she knew Snape she knew he would be searching out the werewolf to confirm his theory. He could get hurt, Remus could be sent to Azkaban. Little did she know that the way Sirius Black was going to deal with it, in his current clouded state, was not good for anyone.

**(A/N: This one came a bit easier than the last two. I hope this ties things together more. I couldnt remember when Snape figures out Remus' secret so I'm putting it here. I think you know whats coming for the next chapter. Let me know what you think! PS- I love my reviewers!!)**

**tinkerbell25285: I hope you like the story thus far!**

**liver1995: You've continually been reviewing and I really appreciate it! I love reading your reviews they always make me smile and want to write more for you to read!**

**iloveredshoes: I really do "hurry up" when I read your reviews of excitement for the next chapter. I hope you like this one!**

**lasting illusion: (last but certainly not least) I am always looking forward to you lengthy reviews! I love them! And when you tell me you can't wait for the next chapter I start typing like mad. I hope this has given some more Lily/James and Marauder interaction. There is only more to come!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :-)**


	11. Whomping and Shrieking

**CHAPTER 11 – Whomping and Shrieking**

Sirius strolled down the hall chuckling to himself, a large grin spread across his face. His plan was perfect. Snape would get what was coming to him and have his wits scared out of him. He'd never mention a thing about Remus to anyone. All he had to do was nonchalantly explain to Snape how to get past the whomping willow. Maybe Snape would even end up injured. That brightened his smile even more. Whatever happened would be no fault of his own. Snape needed to finally learn a lesson in keeping his nose in his own business.

Snape had followed the Marauders around for years just looking for an excuse to get them expelled. James especially. Sirius knew that Snape had always been jealous of James and what he had. Sometimes even he, Sirius Black, was jealous. He had great parents, though very old, untold wealth, and plenty of skill and attention. What young wizard at Hogwarts didn't want to be James? Thinking of James caused Sirius' grin to grow even more. He would love Sirius' most recent prank. With that thought he decided to find James and let him in on the fun.

He sped up a little more, heading for the common room where James was sure to be, watching Lily. That had become a past time of sorts for James and he didn't think any of his friends noticed. Sirius let his mind wander back to Snape's expression when he told him how to get to Remus.

"Just poke the knot and you'll be ace. It's a walk from there. Go ahead Snivellus. That's what you've been waiting for isn't it?"

Sirius could see the skeptical look in Snape's eyes but said nothing more. He knew that his hatred and desire to expose them would overcome his doubts. After he walked away Sirius swore he heard Snape's footsteps headed to the great doors that led to the grounds.

The Fat Lady winked and swung open for Sirius without even asking for the password. James always said she had a crush on him. He spotted James near the fire, not far from Lily Evans. Of course, he knew his best friends better than anyone. James noticed Sirius and the look on his face and stood up, returning the mischievous expression.

"Let's hear it padfoot," He sat down again.

"You'll be rather pleased with this one Prongs," He leaned back enjoying the moment and letting his best friend hang a moment, "I've got Snivellus. He won't be bothering us again. He'll keep his great trap shut from now on."

James looked confused and a little worried, "What did you do?"

Sirius leaned forward still grinning, "I told him how to get past the whomping willow."

"Sirius what did you do!?" James jumped out of his seat.

Sirius looked confused. Where was the pat on the back, the matching grin? Where was the 'good job mate?' Before he could say anything at all James grabbed his wand and sprinted out the door after throwing Sirius the worst glare imaginable. He sat there frozen and bewildered. Why would he run after Snape? The bane of their existence at Hogwarts. Severus Snape had only ever caused the Marauders trouble. He was death eater material in the making. There was no doubt in his mind that that was what Snape would be immediately after graduating, or possibly after his seventeenth birthday.

As he sat the events began to sink in slowly. Remus would be pretty upset that he told Snape how to find him, even if it was for his own protection. If Remus, in werewolf form, hurt Snape he's be even angrier. He had always feared something like that might one day happen. He was more afraid of actually killing someone than anything, apart from the moon itself. Killing? Surely he wouldn't kill Snape? He _could_ kill Snape and it would not even be his fault. Remus Lupin, his best friend, could end up in Azkaban for life because of Sirius' five second decision.

His jaw dropped and he felt his body immobilize naturally. He couldn't think, hear or feel correctly. He may have just condemned his best friend to life in the most horrendous place achievable. It would be his fault if Moony was never happy ever again. It was his fault if Remus never had the chance to grow old. It was his fault if his best friend never saw the light of day again. His fault.

Sirius stayed frozen on the sofa. James had run after Snape, his worst enemy, to save his life and to save his best friends' neck. What a mess he had made, and to think only moments ago he had been proud of himself. He felt ashamed, no better than dirt. He may have betrayed one of the few very important people in his life. Maybe he wasn't so different from the rest of the Black family. Surely this was something they would do.

A weight shifted beside his and brilliant green eyes looked into his with worry. Lily Evans sat beside him, waiting for him to explain James' outburst and sudden departure. Her instincts told her it wouldn't be good. Sirius looked back at her unsure what to say. She trusted him to keep their friend safe and instead of doing that he gave her old best friend the death sentence. He opened his mouth slowly, hoping she wouldn't hex him into oblivion.

Meanwhile, James Potter thrust open the doors of Hogwarts and raced down the steps. He thought he saw a dark figure disappear under the whomping willow. He was close; if he hurried he could catch Snape before it was too late. He ran after Snape as fast as he could without thinking. He was so very close to the hollow in the tree before it happened. The whomping willow had recovered and took a swat at him. The branch connected with the side of his head, hurtling him side way onto the ground.

If James was not a particularly good chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team he might have been beat to a pulp. He rolled back to his feat but kept his head low and covered it with his arms. He zigzagged past the branches that were trying to pummel him. He kicked the knot at the base of the tree and it froze. He slid through the hole and under the tree. Warm blood was trickling down the side of his forehead as he lit his wand to see. He could hear slight noises made from Snape not too far ahead. Adrenaline was kicking in, he was sure that had it been any other time or reason he would never have made it past the willow.

As James struggled to catch up with Snape he finally managed to see his form crawling through the tunnel. He was so close. James wasn't sure what to do. There was no way Snape was going to trust him. Then again if he didn't say something now Snape would enter the shanty in a matter of minutes and never make it out alive.

"Snape! Stop Snape!" James shouted, now crawling after him.

Snape looked behind him, "Afraid I'll get you expelled Potter? Well there's nothing you can do about it now. You're too late."

"Snape stop! You don't want to go in there!" How could he make him understand?

"You can say goodbye to Hogwarts Potter," Snape smirked before turning back and pushing himself through the secret entrance.

James put his wand between his teeth and dashed after him. He practically rolled into the Shrieking Shack. Snape was standing upright, looking around. James grabbed him by the collar and tried to force him back into the tunnel. Snape whirled around and pointed his wand in James' face.

"I'm not going anywhere Potter. I have you right where I want you. You and your horrid friends will be gone by morning," Snape looked determined.

"We have to get out of here Snape! Now! Do you want to die?" James practically shouted he knew wherever Moony was right now he was on his way to find them.

Snape's expression of determination wavered before misunderstanding the meaning of James' words, "It is _I_ who was the wand pointed at _you_ Potter. Still as arrogant as ever."

James didn't get the chance to reply. He dived at Snape throwing him to the ground just as the giant werewolf lunged at Snape. James rolled over and dragged Snape's shocked body toward the secret passage before pointing his own wand toward the recovering werewolf.

"Get out! NOW!" James growled.

Snape sat up staring at the werewolf preparing for another attack. He knew this is what he expected but he still was not prepared. Remus Lupin was about to kill them both. He scrambled to get himself back into the tunnel. To leave James Potter to handle his werewolf of a friend. He managed to get inside and start crawling through the tunnel but left the entrance open. That was as far as his good deeds were going to go for Potter. He heard a howl and some racket followed by a few bangs from spells. He heard the entrance close and the heavy breathing of James not far behind him. The werewolf was trying to dig through to tunnel, the two boys had probably never moved so fast in their lives.

The racket behind them grew louder and was supplemented with howling. It felt like hours in the dark trying to make their way out. Neither boy said a single word to the other. When the reached the fresh air again the pressed the knot and ran away from the branches, hoping that the werewolf had not gotten far enough to leave the tunnel. Snape's run had turned into something other than just fear, James could see it. Luckily he was faster. He tackled the less athletic boy to the ground.

"You won't say a word! Not a word!" James shouted before Snape forced him off and continued running.

"Like hell I won't." He dove up the steps and plowed through the doors, running into two unaware students.

It was the middle of the night what were students doing out so late? Snape looked up to see three people before him, the familiar face of Lily Evans, and Dumbledore and Sirius Black. James stopped before them out of breath. He looked a mess, covered in blood and pale as the moonlight.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. To my office please. Mr. Black please escort Ms. Evans back to the Gryffindor tower, I've heard all I need from you."

Sirius and Lily returned to the common room as told and sat quietly in front of the dwindling fire. No one was getting sleep tonight, though both were relieved that nothing more serious had resulted. Lily was angry with Sirius and as soon as he had confessed to her what he had done she forced him to Dumbledore right away. His head hung low in shame, something Lily had never seen from him before. He had always been proud like James.

She didn't want to speak to him but she was beginning to feel more pity than anger, "You're lucky nothing happened."

She had not meant it rudely. It was a fact, Sirius really was very fortunate. That didn't mean he wouldn't be paying consequences. Having to tell Remus alone was punishment enough in her opinion. Sirius nodded and swallowed hard. He began nervously rubbing his hands together, waiting for James to enter the common room.

About an hour later James stepped through the portrait hole looking weary. His head and scratches were cleaned up but the look on his face told the whole story. Sirius stood up suddenly looking at his best friend. James just looked at him and shook his head in disgust. He took a seat near the fire, as far from Sirius as possible. He knew this was his queue to leave.

"I'm sorry mate," Sirius choked out before sauntering up to the boys' tower.

Lily stood to leave as well but stopped, "Potter."

James looked at Lily, allowing her to see his conflicting emotions written all over his face. His eyes were pleading with her not to ask questions. Not now. She didn't intend to. She moved closer to him, placing a hand on the arm rest of his chair so they were face to face.

"That was very decent of you," She said before straightening up and leaving him to his thoughts.

**(A/N: I apologize for the lack of spell check in the last chapter. I got ahead of myself. Also, couple corrections; James is a chaser not a seeker, Malfoy is Marcus Malfoy not Lucius Malfoy and Alice is actually a Gryffindor and her last name is Prewett. I changed it in my document but didn't want to erase previous chapters. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I had a bit of a hard time with it but I think it turned out ok. liver1995, iloveredshoes, and lasting illusion I dedicate this chapter to you guys and your amazing reviews!)**

**liver1995: You flatter me! I'm really glad to hear you like my writing and look forward to reading!!**

**iloveredshoes: Youre email really did help me out with this chapter! Thanks for the thoughts and ideas! I love to hear them!**

**lasting illusion: You were spot on about this chapter! And you made some very correct assumptions about the consequences of what Sirius has done. I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :-)**


	12. Repercussions

**CHAPTER 12 – Repercussions**

A week later it seemed a trend had begun. One where Sirius was no longer seen with the rest of the Marauders. He ate alone, he sat alone and he waved off anyone outside of the Marauders who tried to console him. The usual strut in his walk was missing with the mischievous grin. Sirius' favorite past time he liked to call 'honing his hexing' had gone on hiatus. First and second year students began to feel safer when passing him in the corridors.

The rest of the Marauders were not particularly jovial either. They focused on school work more than any time in their Hogwarts career. James would often take depressed looks at his closest friend. Part of Sirius' loneliness was the awkward silences after he told Remus that he was almost the reason his secret would have been exposed. The biggest part was self punishment. James and Peter had already forgiven him but Remus was still unsure, mostly because he had always been afraid of one day killing someone unknowingly.

James' eyes followed the object of his infatuation as she stood from her usual seat with her friends and took one of the empty seats next to Sirius. He didn't have to ask what she was doing, he already knew Lily had a big heart and would not be able to just watch Sirius' pain. He tried to listen in, only hearing bits and pieces between the chatter of other students.

"Go away Evans," Sirius said without looking at her.

"Evans now is it? I'm the one who should be reverting back to you surname after what happened, not you. I trusted you Sirius. But no matter, everyone makes mistakes," She began eating breakfast, not saying another word.

Sirius looked at her curiously. Lily was a very different girl, he was not quite sure he understood how she worked. Here she was sitting next to him after she trusted him to do the right thing. She wasn't shouting or accusing, just sitting quietly. They spent the rest of day like that. After breakfast she accompanied him to Charms and Potions class, only speaking to help him in the subject at hand. After both of those classes she invited him to go to the library for a head start on their Charms essay and research for their Potions projects. He only nodded his head in acceptance but two hours into studying he stared at her until she met his gaze.

"How long are you willing to do this Evans?" Sirius glowered.

"Until you felt comfortable enough to speak up _Sirius_," She replied without taking her eyes away from the book in front of her.

"Right. Well, I'm sorry. That's what you wanted to hear wasn't it? Well there it is," He snapped.

"Sirius Black you are one thick individual. I wasn't looking for an apology. I _was_ trying to help you," She finally looked at him.

"Why?"

"Why? I don't know. What you did was terribly foul but I don't think you knew exactly what you were doing. You wouldn't be a Gryffindor if you did," She said sincerely.

"No, I'm a Black."

"Well Sirius I haven't been in the wizarding world very long but I can tell you that's nonsense. It's like me using the fact that I'm a muggle born as an excuse not to try," She crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's not the same." He said weakly, knowing he was about to lose.

"It's exactly the same. Don't insult either of our intelligences," Lily growled.

"Well fine. I wasn't thinking and I did what I did. I almost ruined lives but let's just pretend it never happened and it'll be just great. Snape hasn't left Remus alone about his condition since that night. That's my fault and it could have been worse if it wasn't for Dumbledore," Sirius huffed, sinking lower into his seat.

"The main thing is that you feel remorse. Forget about Severus, he would have found out anyway, he was always going on about it. He can't say anything to anyone about it thankfully."

Lily looked at Sirius; she could see a small part of the light return back to his eyes. He was still feeling guilty and maybe he always would but with time he would be back to his old self. If only the school knew how troubled the four most coveted lives in Hogwarts were. Those boys were almost considered perfect and yet here they were, just like anyone else. No, not like anyone else. They had more talents but they also had bigger problems.

"I'm scheduled to patrol tonight with Remus, you know. We planned on talking about things tonight. I'll put in a good word," Lily stood up before he had the chance to reply and left the library.

Lily Evans was a curious girl. The more Sirius thought about her the more he could understand James' infatuation. He had a story for him now that would only increase that infatuation. Sirius waited until only minutes before the curfew before heading back. With Remus gone he could talk to James and get some advice. He was sure to fix things now. With a renewed confidence, courtesy of Lily, he strutted back to the common room, noticing Lily and Remus leaving on his way in.

Remus left with Lily for patrol duty looking very nervous. He didn't know what to say or what would be said. He just couldn't bring himself to speak up first. After a quick walk around the Great Hall Lily turned to him with a sigh. It seemed she had to take all the initiative today.

"Remus I hope you don't think so terribly of me as to think I would ever nark. I don't see you as anything but Remus Lupin either," She looked him straight in the eye, full of confidence.

He just stood there, shocked. Here was this girl he had only just started getting to know within the past year or two standing before him with no fear in her eyes. He expected the acceptance from her but not the friendship. He assumed that as soon as she knew she would distance herself from him, not purposely switch the patrolling schedule around to talk to him _alone._ She noticed his discomfort and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter Remus. I'm not saying it's not a big deal, it's a huge part of your life but it's not you. I've thought about this ok? Dumbledore would never let you in if you were at all a threat to any of us. I suspect he even made some personal visits to you and your family before you came here," She continued walking.

"He did." Was all Remus could say.

"Well then can I ask you a question?" She looked less serious, "Is your mother really ill?"

Remus grinned at her and shook his head, "Not at all. She's as healthy as they come."

"May I ask how it happened?"

Remus hadn't told this story since second year with James, Sirius and Peter, "My dad insulted a werewolf and so it was all revenge. I'm sure with the war there will only be more to come, one of the reasons I can't actually go home for every transformation."

"That's terrible Remus," she changed the subject quickly, "I feel like I need to apologize to you. If I hadn't said anything to Sirius nothing would have happened. I need to take part of the responsibility."

"You couldn't have known what would have happened. You don't know Sirius like I do; even I would never have guessed he would do that. I think there is more to it than that."

"He's alright I suppose. He really is all bent up over what happened," She commented.

"I know. Part of me wanted to know for sure that he was sorry. I think after the past week I can say pretty well that he is," He paused, "You're a great friend Lily."

"Thank you Remus. Any girl would be lucky to have you, you know," She added with a sly smirk.

"Right. Werewolves are a woman's best friend of course," he chuckled, "How about Steele? Is he lucky to have you?"

Lily's eyes widened before walking a bit quicker, "I don't know what you mean."

"James isn't the only one whose noticed Steele's new fancy," he winked at her.

"We're just friends. Terrence may feel that way and he is great but we're only friends," Lily said uncomfortably.

"Glad to hear it. Wouldn't want to have to give James the bad news," Remus chuckled.

"It's really none of his business anyway," Lily said with a little irritation.

"Try to put yourself in his shoes. Of course you'd be disappointed if the bloke you fancied found someone else. James is growing up bit by bit, I'm sure you've noticed. It's not about deflating his head anymore," Remus joked.

"I suppose that's true but it doesn't mean I'm going to let it affect my life," Lily said a little more understanding.

"As it shouldn't. That's already made known from the past few years. I can guess that many of James' specific targeted pranks were to ensure your…unattachment. But that was then. Like I said, he's growing up."

"Let's talk about something else Remus. We're friends, what about your _unattachment_?" She smiled.

"Permanent. I'm not bothered with it much now. I can't imagine finding someone who could put up with me. Maybe I'll join a pack," Remus said half joking half serious.

"You shouldn't let that stop you, you know. I understand that at this time in your life it would be a bad idea to let someone in but that doesn't mean you have to cut everyone off. Just get to know other girls. When you're older you'll find the right one," Lily grinned at him imagining the type of woman worthy of Remus Lupin.

Remus nodded but continued walking, searching out wandering students. They came across two fifth year Ravenclaws sneaking off somewhere. Remus deducted house points and directed them to bed after warning them of the dangers of the times. The night patrol was up and they walked back to the common room together.

"I'm glad I've gotten to know you Remus. You're alright." Lily smiled.

"You as well Lily," Remus said holding back his comment about understanding why James felt the way he did about her.

Lily Evans had unconsciously but successfully charmed all four of the Marauders and things between them would never be the way they were before their sixth year. Lily caught sight of Sirius sitting alone by the fire, apparently waiting for Remus. She pointed Remus in his direction, flashed him a comforting smile and headed off to bed.

**(A/N:This is the first chapter I have written where I didnt really have any plans for it, I just wrote. Sorry if it seems a little less thought out or unorganized. That and nothing much happens in it. Transition chapter. Still, let me know what you think!)**

**Rue Her Death: It was really great to read what you thought about my writing. I try really hard so when I read your review i was REALLY excited. I should be getting better because I am going to start referring to the actualy HP books while I write! Tell me how you like this chapter!**

**Perdyprincess: Thank you for reading!! I always thought James was a seeker to, hence Harry's skills but someone corrected me. Maybe they were wrong. I'm not really sure anymore lol PS- i generally update every sunday, tuesday and thursday or more in between!**

**lucyloo2004: Glad you are liking the story. What do you think about this chapter? I'm trying to add a bit more character in. I want to show more personality for the characters**

**liver1995: You really do give me that extra confidence to keep writing! I absolutely love your reviews and I am SO glad you love my story!! :)**

**iloveredshoes: Thanks for your thoughts! I will be making sure to put that detail in during the 7th year with a good reason why. I have a few exciting things planned for 6th year left but things will really start to take off at the end of 6th and through the rest of their lives. Hope you like this chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :-)**


	13. Mischievous Marauders

**CHAPTER 13 – Mischievous Marauders**

The Marauders were back and whispering devilishly to one another. It seems the group was just not the same without each of its members. It was a dim Friday in February. The weather had continued to shield the sunlight from reaching the paling students. Snow was falling gently outside the castle walls, known only because of the spell in the Great Hall to mimic. The fluffy white flakes disappeared before they could cover the heads of the drowsy students.

Despite the weather the students were in a particularly good mood. As with any upcoming quidditch match the buzz in the Great Hall seemed twice as loud as usual. This was not just any game; this was a Gryffindor and Slytherin game. Always the rivals, the week had been full of vicious pranks and attacks on the members of either team. Sirius found himself on the wrong end of a conjunctivitis curse, landing him in the hospital barely able to see. As soon as he heard the quiet whispering of "ruptispectis," both he and Remus knew someone nearby was out for the Gryffindor beater. They had met up with James and Peter in the hospital wing, Peter nursing a very enlarged arm, the spell meant for James.

They sat together at the table hardly noticing the food they were shoveling into their mouths as they whispered and glanced at the Slytherin table every so often. Apparently they were considering revenge over protection. Lily did not like the looks they had on their faces, especially so early in the morning. Alice was sitting quietly on her right side, her eyelids drooping while she sluggishly picked at her food. Their first two classes had been exceptionally dull. Someone took a seat beside Lily, she turned to see who. Ravenclaw, Terrence Steele grinned at her, seemingly a morning person just like Lily, since both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had early classes on Fridays. She smiled back wondering what he was doing at the wrong table.

"Thought I'd say hi," He explained, "It's been awhile. I only see you in class. How are you?"

"Really good Terrence. How are you? You seem to have no worries about your physical well being I see. Especially considering the match tomorrow."

He shrugged, "I'm not a Slytherin. Besides, I think I fit in rather well as a Gryffindor."

"Steele! Good to see you mate. You look lost," Braxton chuckled taking a seat across from the three.

"I thought we'd go to the game tomorrow together," Terrence turned back to Lily looking hopeful.

Terrence was not the first to chase after Lily; it was something she had become accustomed to. She chalked it up to the deep red hair that made her so easy to single out, forgetting the looks, personality and intelligence departments she excelled in. After the comment Remus had given her on their last patrol together she had become a little unsure of Terrence. She did not know him very well and therefore did not wish to string him along. The hints he was dropping were becoming more and more obvious. He was gaining confidence with each outing.

"I promised Remus, Alice and Frank I would go with them. If you don't mind spending the match with Gryffindors you can come," Lily said politely.

"As you can tell I'm not afraid to mingle Lily," he flashed her his most dazzling smile and stood, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She exhaled slowly as he walked away. Spending hours outside in the freezing cold with Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank and now Terrence did not sound as amazing as most of the students were saying. Alice's drooping eyes were perking up as she waited for Terrence to leave. Braxton held his tongue, seeing the thoughts already forming in Alice Prewett's head. He leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"Lily. I thought Steele was only a friend," She teased.

"He is. I mean, I'm not sure how I feel about him," She stared at her food, blushing.

"Oh so there's a possibility?" Alice grinned, fully awake.

"Alice. I don't know. Can we just leave it?"

"He's very nice. Cute. He could make a good boyfriend. C'mon Lily you haven't had one of those since early fifth year. You could have your pick of anyone in this school, aside from Slytherin I'm sure," She joked lightly.

"You're one to talk," Lily mumbled rolling her eyes and returning to her food which suddenly became very interesting.

"Good afternoon ladies," an approaching smooth voice declared, "and Braxton."

Sirius Black, after seeing Terrence depart, meandered over to the three. He took a seat beside Braxton lazily. It was obvious from the way James kept glancing over at him from across the table he had a purpose. He did not seem too quick about it. He watched the two girls across from him before letting his eyes linger a bit longer on Lily. She looked up from her lunch, feeling his gaze.

"Lily, just checking to make sure you two aren't ditching out on Remus for the match tomorrow," Sirius said casually.

"Of course not, we'll be there," Lily looked back at Sirius skeptically.

"Plus one. Steele wants to tag along with Lily," Braxton sniggered.

"Really? How interesting," Sirius' eyes darted over toward the three Marauders a way off.

"He's a friend Black, that's what friends do," Alice defended the silent Lily.

"Yes of course because Lily has been to so many matches before," he raised a brow at Lily, hoping for a reaction but not wanting to push his new found friendship.

"I've been to plenty," She snapped.

"Only that I can count on my hands. You never went before _snivellus_. Trust me, I had to hear about it every match," Sirius sighed.

"What does it matter?"

"Trust me, James notices. He notices everything. Bit annoying really," He smirked, "Look at that its time for class, see you there Lily."

Sirius rose to return to his friends and head to class but stopped as Lily said, "Sirius."

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Try not to get jinxed into next week, will you?" She winked.

"You know, I think I liked you better as Evans," He joked, laughing on his way back to his friends.

"Let get to potions then, it's always more interesting than charms," Alice said standing up and stretching.

"I happen to like charms," Lily said following her with Braxton close behind.

"Potions, too. Or Slughorn just likes you," Braxton smirked.

"Oh shut it. Slughorn loves collecting interesting students that's all," Lily took a swipe at him while her face flushed.

"Talent. Slughorn likes talent," Alice corrected, "He likes having connections so if he gets us while we're young. Excuse me, if he gets you," she pointed at the two.

"Oh right, that's because I'm so marvelously academic, or because my quidditch skills are so stellar," Braxton rolled his eyes, "it's only because of my famous uncle."

"You're great with Charms too Braxton," Lily said trying to boost his confidence.

They entered the Potions chamber and took their seats. Amelia was already in class with Elayne looking rather pale. Elayne was patting her on the back for support but Amelia did not look upset. If anything she looked proud. Lily, sitting in front of Amelia turned and leaned toward her, whispering as the students began filing into their seats.

"What happened?" Lily questioned.

"I decided to come to class early instead of breakfast," she said, Lily knowing this meant she was nervous about tomorrow's match, "someone tried to hex me on my way here."

"That's a _good_ thing?" Lily raised her voice in shock at Amelia's grin.

"No one would try if I were awful. I must be getting better," Amelia's smile grew even more.

Lily swatted at her but smiled, she was glad that Amelia's confidence was boosted. Professor Slughorn made his way over to Lily with a silly grin. Alice groaned beside her.

"I know that look. Some kind collections meeting," She looked over at Lily, "you don't seem to hate them as much as you used to."

"They're not so bad. I think he's grown on me," Lily replied under her breath so Slughorn couldn't hear.

"Lily m'dear. Good to see you, every class. I'd like very much for you and Braxton to come to a small gathering I'll be having next week. I've invited many important people to show up and they've all said they'd come. I have a few in particular I would like to introduce you to."

"I'll definitely be there Professor," Lily flashed him a white smile while nudging Braxton with her foot.

"We'll both be there," he said with more enthusiasm than usual.

"Marvelous. It'll be a treat. Now then, shall we start class?" He turned away excitedly to quiet the class and begin their next potions assignment.

"Lily, you owe me. I think you should do my potion for me today," Braxton griped.

"Oh don't try me. I know you're looking forward to who Professor Slug horn's got for us," She said while noticing that Slughorn had also stopped to talk to James.

Of course he would invite James, what did it matter really? It would be just like on the train. He would watch her with Braxton in a corner somewhere wasting his time. He wouldn't enjoy a single minute of the slug club party. The usual satisfaction Lily felt from thoughts like these had not come. She did not even feel dislike toward the Marauder. She was surprised to realize this so suddenly. She had never really hated James; she was just never impressed with his antics to show off. While he spent his time larking about he still managed to be fairly brilliant, why else would Slughorn want him at party. The good thoughts she was beginning to have about James was suddenly interrupted. Apparently Lily had been lost in her own thoughts long enough to miss Slughorn's explanation and assignment. Two Slytherins, she recognized as quidditch players were standing in front of their cauldron completely covered in boils from head to toe. Laughter broke out among the Gryffindors and Lily was pretty sure she could guess who the culprits may be.

**(A/N: Another short chapter and not much happening in it but I have been really really busy. The next few chapters will be much better. As you can tell there are 2 important events coming up. The Slug Club Party and the Quidditch match. You wont be expecting what happens next!)**

**liver1995: I'm slowly trying to work James in more. The slug club party seems like an excellent way to start...and maybe the coming match as well. You'll have to see ;-)**

**iloveredshoes: I'm glad you love it! I may go up to their deaths if I keep with it long enough. I have so many ideas and plans for things to come that I will have many many chapters before I even get to their graduation! I will certainly try though. **

**THANKS YOU 2, YOU ARE GREAT!!!**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW! :-)**


	14. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**CHAPTER 14 – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

The time for the quidditch match had come. James stood before his fellow teammates with a look of pure determination. Two of their main players were stuck in the hospital wing due to unexplained injuries. James knew better, the Slytherins were playing dirtier than ever before. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Marcus Malfoy and Nott were somehow involved. Those two were just waiting for unsuspecting Gryffindor players to cross their paths. James fist tightened around his broomstick handle.

"Alright you lot we're out Damsley and Edge. Let's show those Slytherins how to play real quidditch. They can put our players out but they can't beat us. We've been training twice as hard as last year and I think we stand a good chance. I'd love to win the cup this year but if we don't let's make sure we don't have a repeat of last year. Let's make sure Slytherin doesn't have a chance of getting that cup," James growled enthusiastically to his teammates, "Give this match everything you've got. Amelia, watch those hoops, they'll be pushing hard for scoring."

"Their seeker can't compete with ours!" Sirius shouted, raising his beater bat above his head.

James nodded his head in agreement, not even trying to be modest about his skill but trying not to boast, "Right. We can do this! Now let's go show those Slytherins some real wizards!"

"And witches!" Amelia added nervously standing next to another female team member.

"Right!" James led the way to the pitch and met the Slytherin captain in the middle.

James noticed that today they did not have their regular arbiter; today it was the Head Boy from Hufflepuff. Before going to shake hands with Nott he inched closer to the Head Boy with a quizzical look.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

The Head Boy, Alan Abbott shrugged his shoulders, "The professors have some kind of important meeting with Dumbledore. They wouldn't say what it's about but I heard something about protecting the school. I'll be over the match today."

"Let's hope all hell does not break loose today," James eyes darted around the stands nervously.

"Make it a quick one, Potter," Abbott said pleadingly, "before the rest of the students notice."

"I'll do what I can," James replied still looking through the crowds.

James grasped Nott's hand tightly and received a harsh squeeze in return. James hoped that Nott was too stupid to understand the reason for the Head Boy's role in the match. Once the Slytherins figured out that there were no Professors there would be no end to the dirty tricks they would pull. James was determined to win this match fair and square so he thought quickly of a way to distract the captain from the missing Professors and uncomfortable looking Head Boy.

"Don't worry Nott; I won't go too hard on you. We'll slow down when we have a few hundred points more," James said arrogantly.

"Sure Potter. Remember last year? Beat you into the ground, we did," Nott barked.

"Ah yes, but I wasn't captain then," James smirked, knowing he had properly angered and distracted the Slytherin captain.

Nott spit on the ground in front of James, glared, and stormed back to his team. James rushed to his team members, especially Sirius and explained their predicament. They each agreed they needed to end the game as soon as possible. If the Slytherins found out they had no real supervision it would be a blood bath. Nott, Malfoy and Mulciber were not known for their honorable dealings. One of the reasons why James was sure they had something to do with Damsley and Edge's hospital wing stay.

James was not the only one who noticed the missing Professors. Lily stood on her tip toes leaning over the edge of the stands to get a better view of the administration box. Aside from the tiny Charms Professor Flitwick and the Head Girl it was empty. Her eyes scanned the crowd and the pitch for any evidence of them. Terrence and Remus seemed to be following her actions while Alice was showing Peter how to properly wave his wand in the spell to magnify his voice.

"This could potentially be a disaster," Remus muttered looking in James' direction.

"I overheard that the Professors thought this was the only available time to work on something involving school safety. While all of us are out here," Terrence said trying not to conceal a grin, "This could get interesting."

Lily pulled out her wand and looked at Remus, "If we have to step in lets be ready."

"It doesn't look like the Slytherins have noticed. I'm sure things will be fine," Terrence said reassuringly.

For the next forty minutes the game continued like any other. Gryffindor was ahead one hundred and ten to sixty. James had not caught sight of the snitch but was looking around more frantically than usual. Nott, one of Slytherin's beaters was becoming more and more aggressive. Lily watched Amelia and Braxton and even James and Sirius anxiously. Braxton managed to grab hold of the quaffle and race to the other end of the pitch followed by both Slytherin beaters and all three of their chasers.

Sirius shot a bludger toward Nott but missed and hit one of their chasers instead. The Slytherin zoomed off in awkward spirals, disoriented after the hit. He tried to gain control again but collided into one of the surrounding towers. He plunged toward the ground but barely managed to pull up in the nick of time. He stayed seated on his broom, making no attempt to chase after Braxton and the others.

While the crowd was fixed on the Slytherin chaser Nott decided to take a chance. He swung his beater's bat at Braxton, the end making contact with the Gryffindor's head. Braxton dropped the quaffle which was caught by a Slytherin and leaned sideways. His broom followed him for part of the way before he rolled off completely, unable to shake the fireworks before his eyes. He plummeted to the ground the ground with a sickening crunch.

When no whistle was called, no time out requested, and no points deducted Nott had figured it out. While the Slytherin chaser headed back over to Amelia to score he flew over the administration box. Seeing only Flitwick he zoomed back to his fellow beater, formulating a plan. The Slytherin crowd was becoming rowdy, shouting and cheering and taunting the Gryffindor in the stand next to them. Lily noticed all of these things and looked at Remus, who was watching the other end of the pitch.

"Maybe we should go," Terrence whispered in her ear.

Ignoring him, she followed Remus' gaze. The Slytherin chaser was heading toward the Gryffindor hoops guarded by Amelia. Behind the chaser was Nott who managed to look menacing from even so far away. Lily brought her hands up to cover her mouth with worry. Remus, wand forgotten, was waving his arms leaning over the edge again.

"James! Prongs! James!"

His shouts were lost in the sea of raucous students. Thankfully James noticed the situation and he and Sirius flew to their keeper. Nott took a swipe and Amelia who ducked just in time. The chaser threw the quaffle and scored for Slytherin.

"TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the announcer, a fifth year Slytherin.

Nott tried for another hit again but missed. Sirius swung another bludger in his direction and this time hit his target. Nott faltered and dropped below the hoops, shaking off the shock and pain. He glared at Sirius and chased after him. James was at a loss for words and had no idea what to do in this situation. He looked for the Head Boy on the ground; he was busy trying to keep the even more unruly students from getting out of control. Unfortunately it was not working well.

The Slytherins were shouting at the Gryffindors and many of the Gryffindors were shouting back. A fight broke out and the Slytherin and Gryffindor crowds converged. Lily looked at Remus and Terrence before holding up her wand, ready to try and stop the fight. Remus, always the marauder, grinned and held his up. Terrence shook his head.

"At least go back to the castle Lily. This is dangerous and you aren't exactly favored by the Slytherins," Terrence gave her a small push in the opposite direction.

"We are prefects Terrence. It is our job to get this under control. Besides, I have to do something to help before it gets too far out of hand," Lily just managed to finish he sentence before they were squeezed against the edge of the stands.

Lily's wand was knocked out of her hand and tumbled harmlessly to the white snowy ice of the pitch, "My wand!"

She leaned over the edge to see where it had fallen. It lay flat and unbroken but barely visible so far down. She saw Braxton lying on his stomach moving only slightly after his fall. No one had helped him, he was still there. Lily turned to Remus and shook his arm to get his attention then pointed to Braxton.

"We'll help when we can Lily. Right now we have bigger problems," he turned back around.

There were so many bodies, Slytherins and Gryffindors, even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, pushing this way and that. Rogue spells were flying over heads and occasionally a student would drop to the ground covered by the ocean of bewildered students. A rather large group of seventh year Slytherins were enjoying the chaos, pushing students out of their way and firing spells at those nearest to them. They came closer to the group. Alice was trying her best to heal Peter from curse that hit him in the face, she didn't notice the one directed for her until she was face down unconscious.

"Alice!" Lily pushed her way to Alice to see if she was ok, "Remus, get my wand!"

"Accio wand!" She could hear Remus shout.

The wand flew toward him and he caught it just as the large seventh years made a big push for their group. A spell hit Terrence, who was trying to get to Lily, in the chest. The spell was a jelly legs jinx but it did more harm than turn his legs to jelly. He lost control and fell backward over the side of the stands. Lily saw this and stood up rushing to side, meeting Remus there. Terrence lay on the ground far below them, unmoving. Lily gave Remus a look of panic and reached for her wand. Before she had the chance to grab it she and Remus were pushed over the edge. Lily screamed as she was knocked over. Remus barely managed to grab the edge with his hands while Lily held tight to his legs. They were dangling above the ground. In the process Remus had dropped both of their wands, which fell beside Terrence.

A face popped over the edge, a strange and puffy face. Peter Pettigrew had been hit in the face with some kind of stinging jinx that caused his face to swell up like an allergic reaction. The only thing that helped Remus recognize him was the years they had spent together. This was not so reassuring, Peter would never be strong enough to pull both him and Lily back up. He still tried, clutching at Remus' clothes and arms.

"Wormtail. Get help!" Remus croaked, knowing that to ask him to perform the spell could be devastating.

"Remus! I'm… having trouble . . . holding on," Lily cried, holding tightly to his ankles.

"Hold on Lily. Peter's going to help us. Just hang on a moment," Remus shouted.

Remus shouted and Lily screamed in shock when a bludger hit side of the stands. It was hit so hard it went straight through the wood shaking the two. Remus tried thinking of something he could do but his mind was completely blank. His palms and fingers were aching and bleeding but he tried to pull up anyway. He barely moved, it was no use.

"Oy! Need some help?" Sirius shouted from his broomstick, flying next to a worried looking James.

"Think you can hold on a little longer Moony?" James asked while flying closer to Lily.

Another bludger shot at them but Sirius batted it away safely.

"Just hurry," He groaned.

James stopped next to Lily, "You need to trust me. Hold onto Remus' leg but put your other arm around me. When I say let go, push off and grab hold of me."

Lily stopped herself from commenting about how he would love that. Now was not the time or place. She nodded fearfully. She did not trust James but what other choice did she have? She closed her eyes and drew in a breath while slipping one arm around James' shoulders. _Whack._ Sirius fought off another bludger aimed for them.

"You better speed up mate," Sirius shouted.

"C'mon Evans," James said holding out an arm to catch her when she pushed off.

She pushed off with her eyes closed. She felt herself fall in the chilly winter air before a pair of arms tightened around her and hers tightened around his neck. She exhaled and opened her eyes. She was hanging awkwardly from James neck, unable to make it to the broomstick. Sirius grabbed Remus a little less gently and followed as James flew to the ground where Terrence lay, still unmoving.

He set her on the ground and quickly grabbed her wand and placed it in her hand, "Don't lose this."

Her heart was racing and her mind was cloudy. James Potter had once again helped her out of a dangerous situation. He pulled out his own wand, ready to jump into the crowd before a very loud sound, something like a cannon was heard.

"HOGWARTS WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR!" It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore but he was nowhere to be found, "I WANT YOU ALL TO RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY!"

All students stopped what they were doing and began to run to their house common rooms. No one questioned Dumbledore and no one had heard him sound this angry. Remus was on the ground muttering _enervate_ to Terrence before Lily had the chance. Sirius was already supporting Braxton and heading toward the castle. James grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her along.

"Just so I don't lose you," He muttered uncomfortably.

As if she even noticed. Things had all happened so quickly that her mind was not comprehending everything fast enough. It was not at all worried about the warm hand wrapped around her wrist, or the warm hazel eyes full of concern. She let him guide her back to the common room while she hoped each of her friends made it back safely.

**(A/N: My updating has been a little off lately. I probably wont be able to update again until friday or saturday but I will try to get two more chapters done this weekend. My schedule has gotten pretty hectic. Anyway, I made James a seeker not a chaser because thats what Harry was I can just see him more as a seeker I guess. Also I dont remember if I already said who was the SLytherin captain. If I did let me know, I just made it Nott.)**

**liver1995: Its great to hear I can count on your reviews! I'm pretty sure you have reviewed everyone of my chapters and the more recent ones you reviewed within 24 hours of me posting which is so awesome! Thanks again!!**

**deep142: Its always good to hear from a new reader! I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to be original while also adding action and not going to crazy with the story.**

**lucyloo2004: Thanks for the review! I'm thrilled that you are liking the story and I really hope you like this chapter!**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	15. Old Habits Die Hard

**CHAPTER 15 – Old Habits Die Hard**

In the days that past after the disaster of a quidditch match the students had received very angry lectures from each and every one of the Professors. Dumbledore's was perhaps the very worst. He mentioned his disappointment as well as a consideration of cancelling every match for the rest of the year. Instead, he asked the Professors to speak to their students and require that any partnerships in class would be between those of different Houses.

Most of the students got away from the mess unscathed. Gryffindor and Slytherin had the most injuries. Peter was healed with a simple spell while those like Terrence and Braxton spent nights in the hospital wing healing. Terrence was released after two days and Braxton followed after four with a very large headache. The incident did nothing for inter-house fellowshipping. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin became worse but was more subdued after the many lectures and threats. Most Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were either afraid or skittish around both the Syltherins and the Gryffindors.

The only people who saw good out of the situation were ironically enough James Potter and Terrence Steele. Both for the same reason; spending more time with Lily. During the days of time in the hospital wing Lily visited both Terrence and Braxton. Sometimes she brought Amelia or Alice with her but often times she came alone. Once Terrence was released James made many visits to check on his teammate. He had managed to have multiple civil conversations with her in which she continually thanked him for Hogsmede and the quidditch game. Numerous times they talked about the seriousness of what was taking place outside of the castle and the new partnership rule inside the castle.

The Gryffindors were currently sitting in double Defense Against the Dark Arts on a Thursday with the Slytherins. Regrettably for both houses they were forced to partner up with a member of the opposite house. Lily had found herself paired with Avery, Braxton with Snape, Amelia with Gina Parkinson, and Alice with Mulciber. Lily was at least a little relieved that she did not get stuck with Severus or Marcus Malfoy.

Professor Walsh clapped her hands together for attention, "Nonverbal magic. Not only will you be learning greater spells and protection in this class but you will learn how to use them without speaking. I expect nothing but the best. Someone tell me the advantages of nonverbal magic. Miss Prewett?"

"Well, your attacker wouldn't know the spell you were using."

"Correct. Mr. Potter?"

"You have a split second extra time."

"Yes and that extra time could mean all the difference. How about a Slytherin?" She asked, eyes scanning the students before her, "How about you, Mr. Snape."

"It leads to some wandless magic," He said, his voice sounded miserable and his eyes looked sleep deprived.

Lily may have refused to keep a friendship with him but that did not mean she was not worried about him. She now regretted not pairing with him; she could have asked him what was wrong. Snape felt her eyes on him so he turned his head slightly to meet them. Professor Walsh had jumped into the fundamentals of nonverbal magic while the two exchanged a silent conversation. Each one looked concerned for the other but one especially dreary. She was pulled out of her reverie by Professor Walsh.

"I'd like you to practice the spell first verbally until you have mastered it and then nonverbally. Your protective spells should also differ each time for more practice. You have an hour."

Avery stood up quickly, looking like he would like nothing more than to place some distance between he and Lily. She sighed standing slowly. She was stuck with a muggle born hater and she did not even catch which spell she was supposed to use or how to protect against it. Avery scowled in her direction; she would like nothing more than to wipe that expression from his face with a particularly strong spell.

"You can go first," Lily said not sure what to do and hoping she was fast enough to deflect the spell correctly.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. He was beginning to scare her, he hadn't said a word to her and the dislike showed clearly on his face. He raised an eyebrow and his scowl changed to amusement. A smirk spread across his face. Before even realizing what happened Lily saw a red light and was thrown across the room. The force of the spell had propelled her from where she was standing to the wall on the other side of the small classroom. A show of lights flashed before her vision and she inhaled painfully. For just a moment all sounds were muffled. Someone was nudging her so she stood up shakily. Peter Pettigrew tried to help asking if she was ok but the words were lost.

". . . points from Slytherin. I said to use _eltrienso_ not _eltrensia_ Avery. Detention if it happens again. Are you well Miss Evans?" Professor Walsh looked over at the shaky red head who was beginning to hear clearly again.

"Fine. Just fine," She said weakly while drawing her wand.

Walsh continued to another pair whose spell went wrong. Lily placed a hand to her dizzy head but smiled at Peter in thanks. Lily glared at Avery trying to remember if he said the spell or used it nonverbally. She was sure she did not hear him speak or see his lips moving. The boy was already skilled with nonverbal spells, giving Lily a disadvantage. Her resolve strengthened, this could only help her improve faster and Avery wouldn't even know he was helping her. Lily was sure she could use the muscle slackening spell verbally well enough. What ensued was a silent battle between to two to overcome the other.

Lily waved her wand wordlessly sending an invisible force to take control of Avery's muscles and send him collapsing to the ground. Each time he managed to defend himself and throw the spell back at her and she would throw up protection in the nick of time. This cycle continued and grew more heated, many students had stopped to watch the two. James, who was keeping an eye on Avery, was effortlessly defending himself against his less capable partner, Willis Creedly. As he was exchanging spells and watching Avery from the corner of his eye, he was having a conversation with Sirius whose back was to his, fighting with his female partner.

"Padfoot, you know I want to bring you but I just can't decide between actually asking a girl and bringing a Marauder. If I do pick one of you I was thinking maybe it should be Moony. Help him get some contacts, you know?"

"Prongs, as much as I would love to wreak havoc at one of Slughorn's infamous parties I'll try not to be selfish and say you're quite right. Moony could use it," Sirius replied protecting himself and throwing out an "_eltrienso."_

"Moony it is. _Protego._"

"Who would you bring for a real date anyway, Prongs?" Sirius smirked.

James eyes flickered to Lily, almost missing his cue to deflect the jinx, "Dunno. You think Evans would be jealous?"

"Prongs we've had this conversation. Course she would," He said confidently, "You don't mix women. If you want Evans it's a bad idea to show up with someone else. Besides, all the other good looking girls here want me, anyway."

James chuckled at his friend, who he knew was half serious about the comment. Instead of protecting against the spell Creedly sent at him, he decided to duck, letting it hit Sirius in the back. Sirius collapsed to the ground instantly and growled at James but unable to hide the laughter in his eyes. Before Sirius could retaliate Professor Walsh clapped her hands together for attention, something the boys were beginning to find maddening.

"If you haven't got your spell perfected, work on it more. I want you to be able to at least perform a decent nonverbal spell by next class. I also want fourteen inches on nonverbal spells and their advantages. You may go," Professor Walsh grinned.

The students filtered out of the class and headed to lunch where James decided to bring up Slughorn's gathering. He would bring up gently so as not to let Remus think this was any kind of pity. He hated that.

"Moony, mate, accompany me to Slughorn's party tomorrow night?" James asked dramatically.

"You aren't asking Lily?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

"It was your advice to lay off. Besides, she'll be there, hopefully dateless. You can help me out!" James suddenly beamed at the thought.

"Alright Prongs, I'll go." Remus agreed trying to hide the fact that part of him was a little nervous and excited. A marauder was never nervous.

"This'll go swimmingly. I'll have Evans by the end of the night," James said cockily.

"Not with that attitude you won't," Remus mumbled loud enough for James to hear, not bothering to mention the likelihood of a date.

"Old habits die hard," James replied running a hand through his messy hair.

Remus rolled his eyes but thought about it. James had come a long way since fifth year when he would pick on others for entertainment. After the horrible display following their OWLs James tried to avoid the terrible habit. Most of all he tried to avoid Snape in general, who was too big a temptation to hex every now and then. Remus glanced over at Lily, who was sitting not far from them. She was close enough that he could hear her conversation and he was sure James noticed a well.

"Honestly, I wish _I_ were going the Slughorn's party. There'll be lots of important people there," Alice sighed.

Braxton, who was already taking Elayne, shrugged apologetically, "Lily you don't have a date yet."

"No, I'm not really one to ask. I suppose I could invite Terrence," Lily said slowly, "or if you really want to go Alice. . ."

"Oh no Lily, you take your _boyfriend_. I'll just find something to do with Amelia," she grinned mischievously.

"He's definitely not my boyfriend," Lily huffed, "Just come with me Alice."

"No, I'd rather not. I wouldn't want Frank thinking my preference was skewed," immediately after saying it she reddened, realizing it was not the witty answer she thought it would be.

The table, and even a few who were listening in, burst into laughter. Lily's skin tinged light pink as she gasped for breath. She hadn't notice that James was now staring directly at her, or that Remus gurgled in his pumpkin juice.

"Alice, a date is too much work. Just come with me alright?" Lily said to the relief of James.

"You don't have to beg Lily," Alice smiled brightly.

"I'm not begging. I believe _I'm_ doing _you_ the favor," She teased.

"Let's go before we're late to Transfiguration," Alice said avoiding the issue.

The four rose from their seats and headed out the doors of the Great Hall. James Potter kept his eyes fixed upon the fleeting form of the skinny red head who was holding him so captivated. He hung his head in frustration and stood with his fellow Marauders to join the Gryffindor sixth years in Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

**(A/N: So I got more reviews for my last chapter than any other chapter! So I tried to hurry and get this one out! The next chapter will be Slughorn's party! Thanks to my reviewers: perdyprincess, i loveredshoes, deep142, lasting illusion, Rue her death, and liver1995. I appreciate you! I'm SO busy but I had to post this and thank you guys for the reviews. You all reminded me to keep working at the chapter so the next chapter is for you guys!! I'm thinking I'll call it A Very Sluggy Party. Does that seem like a weird title?)**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	16. A Very Sluggy Party

**CHAPTER 16 – A Very Sluggy Party**

"Alice, are you finished yet?" Lily complained sitting on the floor of the prefects' bathroom with her feet dipped in the pool sized bath tub.

"Lily Evans we will be meeting some very prominent people tonight. Looking best is essential. How did you manage so quickly?" Alice asked eyeing Lily immaculate curls.

"It's a simple spell, really. If we don't hurry we will be really late," she said twirling her wand around.

"Well I'm finished then. Let's change and be on our way," Alice said excitedly.

Lily grinned but rolled her eyes. She picked up a pair of dark jeans with a silky cream top folded neatly beside her and threw them on while Alice changed. Together they walked to the dungeons all the while Alice was smoothing her shirt and chattering nervously. Being muggleborn sometimes had its advantages, she would have no idea who half of the people were and therefore would not be as nervous as a pureblood like Alice.

Although Lily generally liked being punctual she disregarded that rule for the get togethers that Slughorn organized. They entered through the doorway of the dungeons to see it brimming with people. The ceilings were decorated with star like lights twinkling and swirling in beautiful patterns. The dungeons were dim except for these little lights that seemed to have minds of their own. Alice, who had never been to one of Slughorn's parties, was impressed. The dungeons had never looked so spectacular.

Lily craned her head to see if she could find Braxton and Elayne. There were many tall and unfamiliar faces. Alice was continually tugging on her arm and pointing at one of the faces with excitement. When Lily's eyes found Braxton he was talking with James while Elayne and Remus were having what looked like an awkward – acquaintance conversation. The two did not know each other very well and one could only guess what Braxton and James were on about. She scanned the crowd once more, looking for any others she might know. Finally she decided to drag Alice over to Braxton and the others. She smiled brightly at the four Gryffindors in hello. Alice immediately clung onto Elayne and they began muttering to each other and glancing around the room.

"Wotcher Evans?" James practically shouted over the noise around them.

"Great," she replied almost asking him to call her Lily, he had at least earned that.

Before she had the chance to say anything to him she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to greet the source. Professor Slughorn grinned at her with rosy cheeks and a bit of a sway. He must have started the party fairly early. Ignoring the others he motioned to James and Braxton.

"I reckon it'll be like this all night," Remus whispered to Elayne and Alice who were hardly paying attention.

"You three, I'd like very much for you to meet some of my very close friends," He said ushering them through the crowd.

"The dungeons look beautiful Professor. Is that a mobile star charm?" Lily inquired.

"Why yes it is! Thank you for noticing. You really are a bright young woman Miss Lily," He stopped before a group of three tall men.

The closest hard sandy hair and very handsome features, somehow he managed to look very fatherly. The second man was very pale and skinny all his hair magicked from his bald head. He had a tired look about him but his eyes were constantly moving, observing the scene around him. The third man looked somewhat like a lion. He had a scruffy mane of dark hair that added to the intimidation that seeped from his very skin. His eyes were penetrating and suspicious. Lily felt as if she should shout out every misdeed she may have committed over the course of her life. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. She did recognize the closest man with sandy hair from the Daily Prophet. His picture was often plastered across the front next to a tiny article about political changes. He was Jr. Minister of Magic, Wesley Tymes.

"Good evening you three it's a pleasure to see you've made it," Slughorn shook each had and made idle chat.

It was at this point that Braxton made his escape. Lily was sure he was afraid of the grizzly man standing so close to them, his eyes boring a hole through any substance. Lily was tempted to follow but her position was too obvious, right next to Slughorn, she would seem rude. Part of her was also intrigued as to why Slughorn would introduce her of all people to the Jr. Minister of Magic.

"Oh goodness, right, Lily Evans. Wesley Tymes Jr. Minister of Magic," He paused so she could step forward and shake his hand, "and Jonathan Cole Lead Healer of St. Mungos," another pause, "and Rufus Scrimgeor, Head Auror at the ministry."

Lily tried to be as confident as possible and gave Slughorn an award winning smile. He had introduced her to these people because he had faith in her and each one was an important member of the three careers she had been considering. She could not help the excitement she felt.

"Gentlemen, I assume you know this young man," Slughorn turned to James, who nodded silently.

"Good to see you James. You're father hasn't mentioned any recent havoc lately," the Jr. Minister winked in his direction."

"Gotta grow up sometime I suppose," James ruffled his hair looking bored.

"Still headed in my direction Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeor grunted.

"Planning on it. Someone has to give you a work out," James smiled, easing into conversation.

"Funny boy," Scrimgeor slapped him on the back, a little too hard.

"Right," James winced.

Lily felt out of place while James continued to banter with the three important men like they were old friends. Slughorn started up a conversation for Lily with the Lead Healer. In no time at all he was interested in her talent and ideas. More than a year away from graduating he questioned her on her background and knowledge. She seemed more than able to handle the load of healer training.

James continued his meaningless conversation, occasionally bringing others from the party to him. They gravitated to him and everyone seemed to know him. He charmed everyone in the room. Lily had to admit, he was impressive to watch. She shook away her attention on James and returned to her conversation with Cole.

"You've plenty of time but St. Mungos would love to train and employ students of your caliber. I have excellent memory, write me this time next year and we'll see what we can do with you," He said expressionless.

Lily was a little put off by his apparent lack of emotion, "Thank you very much. I truly appreciate it."

"It is no problem. I must be going now. That institution is my life, better check on it before tucking in," He smiled a half smile, looking very exhausted.

"Pleasure," Lily stammered, but he was already gone.

She hoped that it was stress of his job as lead healer and not the job of healer that cause him to be that way. Her eyes drifted back to James who was laughing, surrounded by others listening intently. She smiled to herself; she had never seen this side of James Potter before. She was always so unimpressed with his fruitless efforts of getting attention that she avoided giving him any all together. Slughorn interrupted her thoughts by leading her not far away to young man who did not look much older than she.

"Lily this is Edgar Swanson. Edgar, this is Miss Lily Evans best student I'd say since I went to school with your father. Edgar is a chaser for the Chudley Cannons right now, very successful. Sends me tickets to every game," Slughorn beamed at another of his collections.

"Wouldn't have gotten the try out if it weren't for you," Edgar said with an accent that sounded possibly Hungarian.

"Yes well, anything for my friend's talented son. I had hoped to introduce you to James Potter, he is a very talented seeker for Gryffindor but he's staying fairly busy. Maybe I'll just. . ." Slughorn slipped away through the crowd of people, many gawking at the quidditch star.

"Lily, right? What year is this for you?"

"My sixth, I'll be turning seventeen very soon," She blurted out.

"I graduated last year, I'll be twenty later this year," he said proudly, "Do you play quidditch?"

Lily could not help her feelings of attraction toward this young man; he was successful, handsome, talented, fit, and had a marvelous accent. She shook away the thoughts to return to their conversation, hoping that her hadn't notice or was arrogant enough to understand.

"No, never. I've flown but that's all."

"I will have to show you sometime, I don't suppose Slughorn would let us slip out and it's getting dark. Perhaps over the summer?" He smiled at her with no thought that she might refuse.

"Well...Edgar, was it?" Lily feigned forgetfulness, "I really don't know very much about you."

"We have the rest of the night to get to know each other," Edgar said after a stunned pause.

Lily grinned but managed to hold in her laughter. She had been bothered by boys before and Edgar was in a way, like James. He was persistent and determined; he did not take no for an answer. Edgar must've taken her grin in a different way because when he saw it he smiled and jumped into conversation with her. She tried to be polite and answered his questions while asking a few of him. He was after all, a very famous quidditch star, wouldn't want to make enemies.

Lily was only half paying attention to Edgar's quidditch story. She was keeping an eye out for Alice who was probably wandering around "bumping" into people she wanted to meet. It was a certain technique of hers. She did not see Alice but she did see Braxton and Elayne sneaking out almost completely unnoticed. Braxton was not one for extra attention and most of the time Elayne was pretty reserved. Lily sighed hoping that maybe Alice would spot her and come to her rescue. She must have found someone very interesting with Remus. Whatever those two were doing, they would get an earful later. She sighed quietly enough that Edgar did not notice then a thought came to her mind. She searched for the unmistakable messy hair. She kept her eyes on him until he noticed and returned it.

James stopped his conversation with the Jr. Minister politely and excused himself. When he noticed Lily looking at him his heart seemed to start into a jig. He wasn't sure why she staring at him but it did not matter to him. He let his eyes take in the scene around her. Edgar Swanson was talking with her, standing very close and trying to get her to look into his eyes. James almost laughed; the normal techniques would not work on Lily, she was not like other girls. He strutted toward the two reprimanding himself for becoming infatuated with a girl who was so well liked, but that must've been part of her charm.

"Hello, Lily, Mr. Swanson. I couldn't help but notice you two," James said not liking the sound of his statement, "I don't think Lily's ever played quidditch and hardly been to a game."

Edgar's eyes narrowed in James' direction, "I will send you tickets then, Lily."

"That's very kind Edgar," She replied uncomfortably.

"Pardon me, James Potter," He stuck out his hand to shake Edgar's.

"Delightful," Edgar replied with a handshake, unable to keep the irritation from his voice.

"It was truly a joy to meet you. I'm sorry to take away this lovely young lady but Slughorn's been looking for her. You know who he is…" James explained putting an arm on Lily's shoulder.

"Of course. I will write you Lily. If you have a chance, find me after you speak with Slughorn," said Edgar, losing his usual cool and confident persona.

The two walked into the crowd before James took his hand off her shoulder. He craned his head looking for Remus.

"Thank you," Lily said strangely.

"No problem Evans," James said looking at her, he was standing close to her.

He was sure this is the closest he had been to her before without some kind of chastisement. She smelled absolutely ravishing, he loved that scent. She looked back at him; something going through her mind was plain to see in her eyes.

"I've said that a lot to you lately, _James_," she said breaking eye contact.

"I must be lucky then."

"Call me Lily, James, it's been over six years," she smiled at him.

"I'll do my best. I've called you Evans since…forever." He smiled back trying not to let his ecstasy show.

"So you brought Remus tonight," Lily teased.

"We figured he needed it. He's worried there won't be anything after Hogwarts for him. Can't say I blame him," James shrugged.

Lily's face softened, "I don't understand it. He's such a good person and talented. It isn't right."

"Nothing any of us can do about it. Maybe one of these chaps, so hopefully Moony is out there talking himself up."

"Moony? You've nicknamed him _Moony_? Because of…"

"Sorry, we try not to use them in front of others. Must've slipped," James said coolly but inside he was kicking himself.

"Have you all got names?" She questioned.

Here James was with the literal girl of his dreams. She let him call her by her first name, practically making their friendship official. He wasn't thinking straight and let something slip that could lead to another. He wanted to tell her, she would be impressed. What they were doing was highly illegal; he had to protect himself and the others. He just could not bring himself to lie to the innocent red head before him.

"To be fair. It would be odd if he was the only one with a name. Speaking of Moony, let's go find him," he gently gave Lily a push.

Lily could see the reluctance in James' hazel eyes to talk about the names. It was peculiar and it gave her the same feeling she had about Remus before she knew he was a werewolf. She let it go, reassuring herself that those boys were mischief makers but they were good at heart. Things were changing for Lily, she had had experiences now with each marauder and if she was honest with herself, the more she saw the more she liked. They each had their own set of problems but it seemed they all came together to help each other out and cause trouble.

**(A/N: So I've got this one up even though I'm crazy busy. Things should go back to normal for me in a couple weeks though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those of you who read but do not review: thank you for sticking with my story. I hope you really like it, let me know what you think if you get the chance.)**

**deep142: thank you for your review and continued reading of this story. I hope you find this chapter to your liking. :)**

**Bubblelove1234: I'm so glad you've found my story and like to read it. I love hearing that!!**

**liver1995: Yeah, I wasnt really planning on that scene in defense against the dark arts but i just wrote it on a whim. I hope you like this chapter, I feel like there was so much more I could have done but couldnt think of anything else.**

**iloeredshoes: You've reviewed pretty much everything I post, thanks! I got this one up right now just for you! Hope you like it! **

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	17. A Suspicious Shadow

**CHAPTER 17 – Suspicious Shadow**

Lily and James spent the next couple hours talking with Remus and introducing him to the important people they had all met. Alice was in deep conversation with an elderly looking man who apparently was once an Auror. James craned his neck to get a better view.

"My father worked with him," James snapped his fingers as if suddenly remembering where he recognized the man.

"I didn't know your father was an Auror," Lily said, remembering back to Hogsmede.

"He did, now he just works for the ministry, he's gotten too old," James replied a little uncomfortably.

"Too old? He didn't seem that old! How old could he be?" She asked a little shocked.

"He's nearly sixty Lily," James did not meet her eyes; the topic was something he didn't discuss often.

"Just means you'll look younger longer Prongs," Remus chuckled not catching the look he received from James for using the nickname.

If Lily noticed she didn't mention it. She kept her eyes fixed on Alice and the man she was listening to. It was going to be difficult to pull her away from this party. It was getting late and Lily was already starting to yawn. James nudged her a bit to get her attention.

"I was thinking about heading back to the common room, if you'd like," He said with a smile, "Remus said he would wait up for Alice."

"Alright," She waved goodnight to Alice and gave Remus a hug.

She followed James through the now thinning crowd of people that were stuffed in the dungeons. The tiny twinkling lights above them were dimming from the length of time they had been bewitched to cover the castle ceiling. Lily was glad she did not invite Terrence, with the cool night air and the dimming twinkling lights, it was far too romantic. She liked the Ravenclaw but she wasn't quite sure in what way and so it was best to avoid that side of things all together.

A hand reached out a touched her shoulder before she made it to the exit where James was standing, waiting. She turned toward the hand to face Edgar the quidditch player. She couldn't see James glare at him from behind her. Edgar moved in for a hug, which was gauche as she was unprepared. He held on a bit longer than necessary but she couldn't deny that he did smell nice. His advances were very strong for her taste.

"Goodnight Lillian, the beautiful flower," He bowed his head, "I will be in touch."

Lily couldn't contain the laughter that escaped. It was really very silly, not to mention, "My name is not Lillian. It's Lily."

"Right, I just assumed. . ." He backed away.

"Goodnight," She turned on her heel still laughing and left the dungeons with a curious James.

"_That_ worked for you?" He asked, his face masked.

"What do you mean?" She stopped laughing at looked at James, taking in his face, which was really quite handsome.

"His lines. Those worked?" He stopped walking.

"Yes, because when a girl laughs at you that definitely means that your tacky lines have won her heart," She replied sarcastically and kept walking.

James sped up to catch up with her, a smile now on his face, "You were . . . giggling."

"He called me Lillian. He was trying much too hard," Lily was growing tired of the subject and noticed, "I haven't taken this way before."

"Six years and you've never gone back to the common room this way?"

"Well when something already works. . . "She shrugged looking around, she didn't admit that she avoided being too close to the Slytherin common room.

James' feet seemed to know exactly where they were going but he had his wand discreetly in his right hand. He kept conversation with lily but also made sure to listen for any other sounds. He was sure he was not hearing things since they left the party; quiet footsteps and breathing. He didn't want to alarm Lily, it may have been nothing.

"I always thought you'd pursue quidditch," Lily said casually.

"I'd like to do something worthwhile, like my dad," James replied but Lily could see his distraction and went silent.

"Is something wrong?" she asked after a few minutes.

He nodded his head and drew his wand. Lily followed his example as he turned around casting nonverbal light around the corner at a dark shadow. Lily's heart was racing and her mind reeling. What was going on? James Potter had either gone mental or he thought they were in danger. When a figure emerged from the shadow she knew that it was a mixture of both. She sighed with relief and lowered her wand but James did not.

"Severus? Bloody-" she paused, "what are you doing?"

She could see in his eyes he was not going to open up to her about it in front of James. Had he been following them? Was he jealous? Worried? Off his rocker? Maybe that's how all boys were these days, at least that's how she saw them. Snape didn't reply to Lily's question. He just stood there silent but confident. This was odd; Snape had never been the confident type before on anything but his studies. His eyes stared fiercely at James but changed when they fell on her own. She could see the desperate need in them and assuming the reason she sighed. She didn't want to do this in front of James and it was obvious neither did he. She considered asking James to give them a minute but knew that there was no way he was letting that happen.

"Sev, we've talked about this before," Lily let her shoulders slump with fatigue and exasperation.

"It's not what you think Lily," Snape answered, his voice on edge and his expression agitated.

Why couldn't she just understand that although she was so very important to him there were other things that were more important? If she would only listen then maybe…maybe something could be done before it was too late. There stood his lovely Lily, before him, looking radiant and innocent. Life was simply not fair and for Severus Snape, it never would be. Sometimes he secretly wished they had both become Ravenclaws, and then things would have been very different.

One of the many reasons that dark magic fascinated him so was an affect of the miserable life he had been living. Lily was his only light to hold on to and since the end of their fourth year that light was fading away from his sight. He wanted it back so desperately but more than anything he wanted it to stay lit a lifetime. How could he protect her if she would not give him a chance? If she would not listen?

He supposed it was partially his fault; for dogging her for so long. Now she assumed every time he needed to talk it was the same conversation again and again. This was different and Snape did not know how to make her see that and especially not in front of James. If it wasn't for James he would blurt it all out; loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to keep from getting caught. His friends were bound to get suspicious of his excursions and disappearances. Eventually they would know he was following Lily, waiting for his chance. Whenever they brought her up he always excused her as a physical attraction he could not shake. He felt disgusting for reducing her to only an attraction.

"I need you to hear me out, it's important. I can't tell anyone but you," Snape said slowly and carefully.

James raised a brow and shifted his weight as if to say he was not going anywhere. Lily glanced in his direction and back to her old friend. The tension was building and Snape was starting to look nervous and flighty. Lily wasn't sure what the right move was, either way she chose someone was going to be angry. Her mind immediately brought a memory from their fifth year to her mind. Snape had called her a mudblood. He said what he swore he never thought she was. She may have forgiven him but the memory still brought back feelings of pain and anger.

"It's late and I'm off to bed. Have a goodnight," she turned back around and started for the common room.

James stood in place for a moment, surprised by her reaction. He watched her retreating form and smiled inwardly. She never had it in her to be needlessly cruel but for her that was as good as telling her former friend to go away. Snape had known Lily longer than anyone at Hogwarts; he knew the many things she had meant by this. He saw the feelings cross her face for a fleeting moment. He felt hopeless and frustrated; he slammed his palms against the castle wall in frustration, forgetting James' presence.

James thought for a moment of something to say. Something to say to the person he had disliked most in all of Hogwarts. He may have hated Snape and still continued to feel that way but he could understand his emotions. He knew what it was like to pine for a girl who unknowingly thwarted all attempts. Although for James most of the time she did so knowingly. He decided against saying anything and rushed after Lily.

She was a lot further ahead than he had expected her to be but he could tell by the way she walked she was not quite sure where she was headed. He smiled and quietly admired her from behind before closing the distance between them. He knew it may not be appropriate to say anything to her about the situation but he was thinking so many things. He wouldn't ever really be the right guy to talk to about Severus Snape.

"We play Ravenclaw in a few weeks," was all James could think to say.

Lily looked at him for a moment then smiled while shaking her head, "Is that all you think about James Potter?"

"Lily, I think he's been following you," James said seriously.

"Trust me James; you have no reason to worry about Severus. I imagine I was the only real friend he ever had. The only good. You wouldn't want to give that up so easily would you?" She looked at him again letting his feet lead their way once more.

"No Lily, but I would never do something to lose your friendship in the first place. He made a choice," James said trying to hold out the anger he felt.

"I don't think you understand. It's different when the people you would have to give up are around you constantly. They eat, sleep, travel and go to class together. It's not that easy. I'm not saying its ok; I'm only saying it's not as easy as you may think."

"I'd still do it," James muttered.

"He'll give up eventually. He doesn't want to get caught by the other Slytherins," She added sourly.

They stopped in front of the portrait hole together and carefully climbed inside. The common room was almost entirely empty and for a moment James considered asking her to stay. To sit by the fire and just talk with him. Something Remus had said went off in his head so he reworded his request.

"Would you like to wait for Remus and Alice with me?

Even though, exhausted as she was, the idea was appealing and she sat next to him across from the fire. James started more pleasant conversation and tried his best to get to know her better. They both talked happily until the portrait hole opened again and Alice and Remus stepped inside. James felt the disappointment grow as Lily stood up.

**(A/N: Ok so I hope this makes you wonder just a little more about Snape and what he has to say. Special thanks to Rue Her death, sarahrules, iloveredshoes, xxbubblelovexx, and deep142! You guys are SOOO great for reviewing! I love your reviews and if I wasnt exhausted out of my mind I would tell you individually and more but I thought I would at least get this chapter up for you all to read!)**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	18. Valentine's Maraudering

**CHAPTER 18 – Valentine's Maraudering**

It was a chilly Tuesday morning in February. Many of the female students of Hogwarts were early to breakfast and looking especially perfected in grooming. Elayne had towed Lily with her to breakfast, not wanting to go alone. For an odd reason Elayne was incredibly giddy and nervous. Lily, who was generally a morning person, never acted that strangely so early in the morning. She tried to put the pieces together in her head but could not come to a conclusion. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table not far from where Alice was seated with Frank. The two looked uncomfortable and quiet. Lily had almost forgotten what day it was.

"Elayne, may I ask what all the fuss is?" Lily looked at her friend, whose eyes were darting around, searching.

"It's nothing," She blushed and started putting jam on her toast.

"You can't honestly tell me that," Lily scolded.

"Lily, it's just . . . today. I was hoping. Maybe Braxton," Elayne couldn't quite get the sentence out coherently.

"You were hoping Braxton would do something for you?" Lily sighed; her question was more like a statement.

Elayne nodded her head and looked at Lily guiltily. She looked like she may have conjured the muggle studies professor to disappear. What was that look all about? Not only did she have a guilty look but Lily did not want to be the one to break her hopes. Lily had always been a very honest person and so she looked sincerely at her good friend.

"Something you should know Elayne. At sixteen and seventeen the guys are still . . . well, boys. Don't be too disappointed if Braxton doesn't even know what holiday it is," Lily saw Elayne's face fall and added, "but he did take you to Slughorn's party. That's something, isn't it?"

Alice suddenly slid away from Frank with a forced smile, over to her friends, "Where's Amelia?"

"Sleeping in," Elayne was not able to hide the worry in her voice.

"What with here?" Alice muttered to Lily.

"Elayne is hoping Braxton will do something for her for Valentine's Day," Lily responded.

"Oh dear," Alice turned to Elayne, "I'm sure he fancies you El, he can just be a bit of a block head. Take Frank. I've been down her for an hour now and nothing. I supposed we've only had three dates so I really shouldn't expect anything. I just got the impression he fancied me as well."

"We've only just had the one," Elayne squeaked.

Alice glanced at Lily worriedly, "How about we forget about boys. Valentine's is about love and we love each other. How about a late night run to the kitchens for dessert?"

Lily kept quiet but shook her head. It was becoming harder and harder to follow the rules but the best part was that she noticed that it did not bother her so much. Being a prefect she knew she ought not be caught outside of bed after hours. Everyone assumed she could do no wrong. Elayne, most importantly, seemed to have cheered up some from the idea.

Alice was the first to notice Braxton enter the Great Hall with Amelia. The two looked exhausted and a little irked. This was a common reaction from those less excited having been awoken multiple times by their fussing roommates. They sat down quietly. Elayne kept her eyes focused on the professors having breakfast.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two," Alice smirked.

"That's what all the bother is about?" Braxton asked looking mordant.

Elayne positioned her body casually away from Braxton, a sad expression crossing her face. Amelia noticed Elayne's reaction but only said, "I'm not particularly fond of the day. It's just another day. I know I won't be getting anything."

"That makes all of us, well except Lily," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Right! James has always pulled some ridiculous gift. How about last year? The giant card that followed her around floating and singing? I'm sure he regretted that gift when he saw the outrageous paper cuts from it continuous nudging," Braxton laughed hysterically.

"His gifts were more for the entertainment of others than for me. He was showing off. I doubt there'll be anything like that this year, we're friends," Lily said picking up an apple.

"Really? That would be a disappointment. It's the only good thing about valentine's day," Amelia joked.

As soon as she said it the post arrived. The Great Hall went fairly quiet for awhile while the owls swooped in to deliver their loads. Many were laden with packages and pink and red envelopes. Amelia already began opening her white envelope and pulling out bright pink parchment before Lily caught a Daily Prophet in one hand and a bright red envelope in the shape of a heart in the other. This was curious, she never got things from her parents, and they didn't understand the owling system and were too afraid to try it out. Elayne hadn't even looked up from her breakfast until a package landed before her with a thud.

"Mum and dad sent me a card," Amelia said lazily while shoving the card in her bag.

"My Mum sent me chocolates and cookies!" Elayne was suddenly more cheerful.

Lily opened the Daily Prophet and tucked the heart shaped envelope underneath her plate. She began to read, ignoring the eyes upon her. It seemed today, there was no terrible news to describe. The first page only reiterated the importance of personal safety and home protection spells. When Lily could no longer ignore the looks she was getting, nor the jab from Amelia, she looked up.

"What?" She asked innocently, knowing quite well what they were interested in.

"You've gotten something. Open it up," Elayne answered.

With a sigh Lily pulled out the envelope and carefully broke the seal. She was very cautious about pulling out the plain, heart shaped piece of parchment, and afraid it may explode. A low and romantic melody began to play as Lily glanced at the red ink. Not wanting to read the contents out loud she handed it first to Amelia. Amelia, after the quick read, handed it to Elayne.

"Edgar Swanson? _The_ Edgar Swanson? You've got to be kidding me. You've only met once at Slughorn's just last weekend," Amelia complained.

"Trust me he was very cocky and peculiar," Lily said to the longing look on Amelia's face.

"It's a very nice poem though," Elayne commented, letting the letter be read by Alice next.

"I suppose," Lily shrugged her shoulders.

Half of her liked the extra attention but the other half was feeling annoyed. Edgar was so full of it he had no idea where he stood and there was no way that was changing. On top of that Lily had a sneaking suspicion Terrence had not forgotten the holiday. She planned on trying to avoid him the rest of the day. Fortunately she had Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, or not so fortunate, and double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

Defense against the Dark Arts passed without too much of a hitch. Professor Walsh was explaining more of the finer points of nonverbal magic and the mental requirements. Avery was quiet and ignored her presence; he often scooted away from her so as not to be contaminated with her muggle born-ness. Lily reassured herself in her mind many times, thinking; _I was lucky enough to be born with magical talent, lucky enough to come here. I won't let him ruin it._

Next followed double Transfiguration. Lily hated having double of this class, it seemed to drag forever. She sat next to a chunky brown haired Hufflepuff girl with deep blue eyes and too much make up named Jaclyn Vine. As partners they took turns transfiguring the bird they had been given into an eagle.

"You are all NEWT level now. If you kill or harm the bird you will not pass, I expect you all to be capable," Professor Gray shouted.

It took Lily a few tries before getting it down and then she was able to help the kind heart Jaclyn. When the two both executed the spell flawlessly they took turns trying it out nonverbally. Nonverbal spells were so difficult the mind was a powerful system that was easily distracted. It took a considerable amount of determination and thought before Lily managed the wings and talons of an eagle to appear on the tiny bird. The result was a very odd looking bird.

Relieved for lunch Lily kept her friends close as they ventured to the Great Hall. Half the day was through so far without any embarrassing gifts. The poem from Edgar was sweet but Lily decided not to reply. She sat down purposely next to Braxton hoping to ward off attempts. Lily had never felt comfortable to be in the spotlight, even though with her red hair she was basically born for it.

The Great Hall was filled with its usually tittering but the voice tones changed, signaling something was off. Lily glanced around before –

"Ow," She looked up, having been hit on the head with something.

Suddenly it seemed to rain the multi colored objects. Lily grabbed one off the table to examine it while covering her head with her other arm. She was being pelted with small treacle tarts that all had two initials in icing on top; S.B. The initials then shifted into a smaller writing that spelled out; charming, dashing and courageous, forever yours. Then it switched back to the initials. Lily didn't have to think twice about the charming, dashing and courageous who signed, forever yours, S.B.

Lily was very glad that she was finished with classes because before it stopped raining treacle tarts she, like the rest of the students, had been covered in the mess. Sirius was sitting fairly close looking very clean and smug. The rest of the marauders looked spotless as well and so Lily couldn't stop the sudden desire she had to fix it. She made sure no one would notice and with her wand sent a few of the treacle tarts speeding toward Sirius. She burst with laughter when he looked surprised by the treacle tart lobbed at the back of his head. Braxton couldn't help the booming laughter he let out after watching and soon it all caught on. The rest of the marauders couldn't help but point and laugh at Sirius. Peter, sitting on one side of Sirius, actually squished the treacle tart further into his friend's hair. Sirius shouted; "oy!" but stopped when a few girls crooned over him which he took, allowing the smile to return to his deviant face.

"Always good for a laugh aren't they?" Braxton said between chuckles.

"Always." Amelia and Alice agreed.

"Alice," a timid voice behind her said.

Alice turned to see Frank Longbottom covered from head to toe in treacle tart but holding a small bouquet of red roses. Alice smiled and stood up to hug him. He pushed the flowers forward awkwardly into her arms. As soon as she touched the stems the red buds spread and began to slowly change colors. They changes from a gorgeous crimson to a deep pink, then dark orange and pale yellow until it went through all the colors in a rainbow and started over again. It was impressive spell work and made Alice smile even bigger. She hugged Frank dearly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The most affection the couple had ever given each other. Frank turned bright red and made an excuse to hurry off to the common room alone. Alice stared at her flowers the rest of the day. No one was able to get her to pay attention to anything else.

They spent the rest of the afternoon studying, well Lily was studying. Everyone else was joking and laughing, their emotions elevated from the excitement of valentines. When it was time for dinner Lily decided to skip and stay in the common room and enjoy the peace. Three other fourth year girls had decided to do the same but were talking quietly. Now that everyone else was gone Lily could focus more on her school work that needed to be finished.

"Rosina loves Peter. So how do I say it again?" The fourth year said loudly.

"Backwards. All of it. Then you have to say each letter very loudly for the rest of the day." He friend replied.

"Anisor sevol retep. A N I S O R S E V O L R E T E P." The young fourth year said loudly.

"I dunno about this. You don't even use your wand," the third girl said skeptically.

"Right you are," Lily said without looking up from her book, "Love mantra spells are not effective unless used like real magic and they only enhance feelings, they don't create them."

The fourth years looked scared and scampered out of the room for dinner. The portrait shut but then opened again in what seemed like only a few minutes later. Elayne and Amelia entered and sat next to Lily. Lily hadn't noticed that Amelia was holding something in her hands and waiting for Lily. She held a dozen deep red roses and box of chocolate frogs.

"Who is your admirer?" Lily asked.

"They aren't for me. They're for you," She huffed and pushed them into Lily's arms, "I'm not an owl you know."

"Amelia, I'm afraid I can't accept them, I just don't feel the same." Lily joked.

"We told him you weren't feeling well so he asked us to give these to you, Terrence I mean." Elayne said eyeing the flowers enviously.

"Poor bloke. I suppose I'll need to speak with him about all this," Lily said but stopped, thinking about what it might be like to just give Terrence a chance.

"You don't seem interested. He hasn't gotten the memo," Amelia shrugged before stretching.

It was already dark outside and the girls were planning on a late night dessert in the kitchens. Lily stood up and gathered her things. The two other girls followed her to the girls' dormitory to wait before they would sneak down the stairs and to the portrait of the fruit. Lily placed her books on her trunk at the foot of her bed, thinking about the day that went by so quickly. It could have gone worse; besides making Elayne a little jealous she would say it went well.

She spotted something small and white lying in the middle of her bed. She looked around before noticing 'Lily' scrawled across the folded parchment. Interested, she sat down and opened the parchment.

_Lily,_

_It seems that Valentine's Day has become a sort of habit. Seeing as we are friends now I withheld from the grandeur of a more public display. You looked lovely today. I hope you had a brilliant day, maybe not too brilliant._ (Lily could see him either laughing at this or truly looking worried)

_Sincerely,_

_J.P._

How he had managed to sneak this onto her bed was beyond her. He was a marauder after all. What happened next was even more astonishing. The letter she was holding glowed a white light and began to shift. It changed until Lily held before her a flawless white lily. She laughed at the idea of James giving her a lily because that was her name. How_ original_ she thought sarcastically. No matter her thoughts she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. It was her favorite gift she had ever received and she would never admit it.

**(A/N: I don't hate V-day, I actually love it and I am fortunate enough to have an amazing boyfriend. I just wanted to include all perspectives here, that and it felt weird writing about valentine's day at the end of march. Also I have officially written 99 pages and the next chapter will be over 100! Wow I can't believe it! I'll try to make the next chapter really good as a sort of celebration but I expect at least 5 reviews before I post. Thanks guys!)**

**Deep142: i hope you like it even though it doesnt explain anything about what Snape wants to tell Lily.**

**iloveredshoes: you are correct, James wouldnt want to let Snape anywhere near Lily, especially as they grow closer! Thanks for all your reviews!!**

**sarahrules336: you do rule! Thanks for your review! It'll be a few chapters before we find out what Snape wanted to say but it'll be huge! I hope you liked this chapter though. I loved the James sending Lily a more simple gift idea, i thought it was a good way to make him stand out a little more.**

**LilyFlower94: Thanks! I'm SOO glad you like the story. Those who review are pretty much the main reason I keep writing so I really do appreciate it!**

**xxbubblelovexx: When writing it I sometimes just wanted to be able to let Snape tell her everything but i gotta save it for later because it will be important. :-)**

**liver1995: Thanks for your continuous reviews. I always love them. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. I hope this one inches Lily a little closer to James!**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	19. Potter vs Steele

**CHAPTER 19 – Potter vs. Steele**

February sped by, the quidditch match against Ravenclaw had been rescheduled for March due to sudden blizzarding weather. March continued to snow but much less than February. Many students found themselves longing for sunlight and warmer weather. It was the day of the big match; this game determined who would play Slytherin for the House Cup. Slytherin, by the end of the last disastrous game against Gryffindor, had managed to score the most points, and even though the snitch was not caught the professors decided a rematch was not in Hogwarts' best interest.

Lily Evans fought the urge to skip the match altogether. She had been asked who she was rooting for so many times she thought she might scream. Terrence was merely a friend; their nonexistent relationship was apparently an item of gossip. She made special care to dress in Gryffindor colors all the way to a gold shimmer on her eyelids. She descended the stairs with Alice and Elayne, planning to meet Remus, Peter and Frank at the stands.

The quidditch matches were suddenly becoming a tradition for her friends to mix together. Obviously there was less havoc because two of the marauders were preoccupied in the sky on broomsticks. Hoards of students were pouring out onto the chilly field and into their seats. A very light snow was beginning to fall from the gray sky, causing the players dressed in red and in blue to stand out against the pitch.

Lily huddled with Remus and Alice by her sides as Peter and Elayne stood in front of them on their tip toes trying to see the players. Remus' brow furrowed with confusion and thought. Lily scanned each player, trying to decipher the reason behind his confusion. Her eyes fell on Terrence, a chaser; she had never seen him play before. He stood proudly with his broomstick in hand while the Ravenclaw captain approached James to shake his hand before the start of the match. Before Lily had the chance to ask Remus about his puzzled expression a fifth year Hufflepuff spoke up to announce for the match.

"ITS RAVENCLAW AND GRYFFINDOR TODAY FOR A CHANCE TO PLAY THE SLYTHERINS FOR THE HOUSE CUP! FOR GRYFFINDOR; CAPTAIN AND SEEKER JAMES POTTER, CHASERS; BRAXTON HIRST, EDWYN LABEL, AMANDA RANTWOOD, BEATERS; SIRIUS BLACK, HENRY PULWICK AND KEEPER: AMELIA PADDOCK. FOR RAVENCLAW; CAPTAIN AND KEEPER ROGER VANCE, FILLING IN FOR SEEKER; TERRENCE STEELE, CHASERS…"

Lily stopped listening, finally understanding Remus' confusion. Terrence was standing in the position of the seeker on the pitch. Due to a recent attack Ravenclaw's seeker had been pulled out of Hogwarts to attend the funeral of her grandparents, who were both ex-Aurors. The details given were limited but it was obvious that it was not an accident. Lily turned to Remus who no longer looked perplexed. In fact, a smirk was tugging at the corners of his mouth as his eyes bore into Terrence then moved slowly to James.

"Remus, are you in there?" Lily waved a hand in front of his face playfully.

"This match just got more interesting," he stated as if to no one.

"I hardly see how an adjustment in positions changes anything," Lily snapped, understanding very well what Remus was speaking of.

"Just watch. I'd keep your eye on James and Steele the most though," Remus said looking at her with child like thrill.

"Very well," She peered out onto the pitch as the players were now flying up into the air, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain already clutching the Quaffle.

Against Remus' advice Lily watched Braxton and Amelia carefully, cheering loudly at their triumphs. Remus had hardly noticed. It would seem the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor team were very well match. The scores would both rise and fall behind, switching between Houses. The game was already fairly intense, Lily had never cheered so hard before. When Braxton had made a particularly spectacular goal she cheered and jumped in place. A deep voice on Alice's side joined in. She turned to see Frank standing next to Alice, a bit late.

In her distraction she had not noticed what Remus had. He elbowed her in the ribs and pointed up at the sky. It was clear that James and Terrence had already seen the snitch. Terrence, who had been closer to it, had a head start on James and was whizzing around the pitch and the players in hot pursuit. James was on his tail and gaining.

"LOOKS TO ME LIKE THIS MATCH IS POTTER VERSUS STEELE TODAY!"

There was no question who had more skill but it looked like Terrence may have had more luck. He was still a broom length ahead of James and he reached out his arm, stretching for the golden snitch. His finger tips were so very close to the snitch we could feel the vibrations around it. Seeing Terrence so close to catching the snitch and beating Gryffindor cause James to duck lower to his broom, hoping to gain more speed. He could not lose to Steele, a good Ravenclaw boy who he was beginning to see as a rival.

James sighed with relief when the snitch zipped away from Terrence's reach and disappeared. He vowed to keep his eyes more open and his mind more alert. He was letting the thoughts of a certain cheering red head distract him. He had been imagining it was he who she was shouting for. James felt suddenly angry toward Terrence; he wanted to shout at him. Shout at him for being thick enough to lose the snitch, for thieving Lily's attention, for taking the position of seeker against James. James knew Terrence was well rounded in quidditch, enough to cover each and every position but he still felt like shouting at him.

He refused to let Steele beat him. James sped up, zooming by Terrence who had slowed down in search of the snitch. Normally James did not expend very much energy during a game but today he continually circled the pitch in hopes of glimpsing a tiny flash of gold. Terrence took the usual approach of slowly pacing the pitch with open and ready eyes. The continuous exercise was slowly taking a toll. He was very fit, even for quidditch standards, but he was wearing himself out with determination. He did not think that his pride might be his down fall. Never had James lost a match for his team, never had he been the reason for a defeat. Often times he was the one who led them to victory or a less embarrassing loss.

It was then he saw it again. Near the Ravenclaw captain and keeper not far to his left. He dashed after it, sensing Terrence chasing after him. He could see it more clearly now, he smiled cockily. The snitch was practically his; he could already feel the cool smooth surface in his hand. James let his pride block out his wisdom. As he reached for his hand he felt a strong force collide with his midsection. The air in his lungs was forced out with a great huff. He sight began to darken and he unknowingly veered right before shaking off the blackness. His mind processed everything slower than he would have liked, he had been hit with a very hard bludger, the Ravenclaw must have been pretty close. He assumed that something inside of him was not right as he felt searing pain with every movement. He realized what had happened and snapped his head around in time to see Terrence raise his fist in the air with a large smile. A glint of gold could be seen through his fingers.

James had lost the snitch. James had lost the game. James had lost to Terrence Steele. He sucked in a breath painfully and slowly descended to the ground.

"RAVENCLAW WINS BY A HAIR, WHAT AN AMAZING MATCH!"

As he stepped off his broom his legs almost buckled underneath him. He pushed through the crowd of Ravenclaws rushing the pitch. As captain it was his responsibility to speak to the team. How could he face them knowing he had let them all down? Knowing it was his fault? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to the face of Sirius.

"It's alright mate. We'll win it next year," Sirius gave James a knowing look before saying, "I'll talk to the team, you go get yourself looked at."

Sirius had known James so well. He smiled in return but found it hard to accept the offer. Though he was in pain he knew he ought to face the team. Fortunately for him before even entering the changing rooms his team lined up behind Sirius.

"Great work team. Sirius will speak to you in the changing rooms. I'm headed to the hospital wing. I'm sorry for letting you all down, you each did bloody well today," he winced and turned to leave.

He could hear the voices behind him objecting. He did not want to hear their compliments and excuses, feeling guilty and let down. He walked alone and silently to the hospital wing. As he entered the doors with his head hanging, he expected to hear a lecture from Madam Pomfrey. The woman had tended to his numerous injuries, not all of which were from quidditch. Instead he was met by three people standing before him; Remus, Peter and none other than Lily Evans.

On his walk up James had imagined Lily celebrating with Terrence. Giggling on his arm while he recounted how he beat James but there she was, waiting for him in the hospital wing. His disappointment wavered and his heart leapt. She came to visit him, to see if he was alright.

"You did very well," Lily said awkwardly.

James could not say that this comment would have made him feel any better but coming from Lily it did not matter. He found himself too shocked to reply right away, he merely looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. All thoughts of despair were stuffed into a corner in his brain to be taken out again when Lily was not directly before him. Still, he could see his advantage.

"Awful, really. I've let Gryffindor down," James shrugged.

"Don't beat yourself up too much mate," Remus clapped a hand to his shoulder causing James to cringe, "There's always next- sorry."

"Thanks but I'm captain. It's on my shoulders," James said careful to hold back the 'padfoot' that nearly escaped his lips.

"Never thought I'd see the day James Potter would show so much responsibility," Lily smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You might be surprised," he grinned at Lily but slowly made his way toward Madam Pomfrey who was just beginning to notice him.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lily asked very quietly.

"Course I am. Trust me Lily," He smiled even more at the use of her name, "this is nothing."

"Right well, I'm glad. That you're ok then. I've got to head back but I will see you around," Lily slowly exited the doors and James followed her until she was completely gone.

Madam Pomfrey began fussing over him as Remus and Peter stepped closer, both with wicked smirks. They waited patiently as Pomfrey checked James over before rushing to her supply of potions and remedies. They stayed quiet except for their thunderous smiles. They had no need of words for the moment. When Pomfrey forced him to swallow the potion, checked him over once more, and said she would return in a few minutes the boys spoke up

"Lily came to see you, and. . . It was her idea," Peter said loudly and enthusiastically.

**(A/N: Ok so I don't think I did very well with this chapter. I was hoping to make it really great but I dont feel like it turned out that way. Anyway, sorry its been awhile. I got very very busy but now I have a break so review and I will know you want more! I will write a lot more this weekend to make up for the extended absence. Happy Reading and special thanks to: Brightaay, sarahrules336, Deep142, liver1995, perdyprincess, Bri P., ilovereadshoes. Pretty much all of you have been reviewing my story and reading it. I love your comments and appreciate your encouragement to continue!)**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	20. A New Found Rivalry

**CHAPTER 20 – A New Found Rivalry**

In the game of one-upmanship James Potter had never lost. Never. He remembered something he and Sirius had talked about in their fifth year after winning a particularly crucial quidditch game. If you aren't one up, then you're one down. It was something he said out of arrogance but now he was feeling it more than he thought possible. For a brief shining moment Lily Evans managed to make him forget all of that but now that he was walking back to the common room fully healed he was wallowing in his self disappointment. He wanted to be the best; for his peers, his parents and for Lily. To show them that he was someone to be admired. Of course his parents had always showered him with love and admiration. They loved him dearly. He assumed he was doing a good job. Why then was Lily not showing the same reaction? She had shown up in his defeat not his triumph.

James stopped suddenly realizing he was very close to the common room where he would have to face his fellow Gryffindors. With a sigh and turned on his heel and headed for an early dinner; perhaps in the kitchens. He let his mind wander as his feet took the familiar path to the portrait of the fruit. Although he knew Terrence Steele was a good person there was something he could not understand. Steele had never played seeker before, not even to cover a missing player. It would have made more sense for their captain Roger Vance to cover that position, he had more experience.

Unsure of whether or not he was simply being paranoid the only conclusion he could see was that Terrence Steele had been preparing and waiting for his moment. He had been looking forward to a match where he might show James up. For what? Lily Evans? Though James could understand this reasoning the gregarious Ravenclaw might have he just seemed too nice.

His stomach hardened as he let his mind wrap around this new idea. Terrence Steele wanted to humiliate James, respectfully, in front of Lily. This could only be it. He fancied Lily much like James himself did. He must see him as a threat. James tried to imagine all of Steele's other accomplishments. He was a prefect, good standing student, high marks, skilled quidditch player, he had connections, and he was headed for success after Hogwarts. James honestly admitted there was only one thing he did not have that Steele did. He was a prefect and that made no difference in his mind as to who the better man was.

James realized he was standing in front of the portrait, for how long he did not know. He looked around before tickling covertly. The portrait swung open to allow him access and he stepped inside seeing a familiar face.

"I know you too well Prongs," Sirius grinned leaning against a counter already filled with dinner foods.

James smiled at his best friend who was nothing short of his brother, "How'd the talk go?"

"Alright. It was hard to control all the griping about you, mate. They bloody hate you now," Sirius smirked sarcastically.

"Perked me right up, you did. Padfoot, do you think it's off that out of all the players it was Steele who covered the seeker position?" James asked.

Ever the brother Sirius replied, "The bloke's had it out for you since fifth year. You've just never noticed because you've always done better than him. You're bound to lose sometimes James. Just don't do it again."

James grinned at this. Sirius knew just what to say. Though Terrence might be a goodly Ravenclaw he certainly had aspirations and proving he was better than James seemed to be one of them. There was no way James would let that fly, he made it up in his mind that for the rest of the year he would show that _he_ was the better man.

He joined Sirius in his quest to fill his stomach feeling less disappointed in himself and more determined. His mind began thinking of all the things he needed to do. He would extend quidditch practices at least an extra thirty minutes every day, he would put a bit more effort into his school work even though he already achieved high grades, he would no longer use magic for bullying or sheer and questionable entertainment; such as watching Snape's nose somehow find itself stuck to his desk, and he would focus on receiving less detentions.

Sirius groaned but not from hunger; "Prongs, I don't like that look. It usually means we have less fun."

"I'll show Steele up in everything," James stated.

"We're seventeen for crying out loud! What's life if you don't cause a bit of mayhem?" Sirius complained, "Every time you come up with some kind of scheme you drag me into it. Usually I'm all for mischief but I can tell this does not fall into that category."

"Not up for the challenge Padfoot? If you can't do it then I suppose I understand," James' eyes sparkled.

"Damn you James Potter. I'll do it, but I won't like it," Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius had to admit that even though he knew things might change it was good to see James bounce back from the loss. He might say James was overreacting about the whole bit, it was only quidditch. To them it was not only quidditch, it was a sport and it was pride. James was on a mission to recover some of the pride he left on the field. He snorted with laughter when he realized that James really didn't need any more. Or so Lily would say. Sirius only hoped that this new longing to prove himself better than Steele would not have an adverse effect on his best friend. James was not one to give up easily. It was after all just a bit of competition.

Together the two boys laughed all the way back to the common room. When they entered the common room they were greeted with the usual friendly smiles, waves, and hellos. Amelia approached them with a smile, despite their loss. She gave James a pat on the back in an attempt to be comforting.

"It was a close game. We'll be continuing practices of course?" She questioned.

"Yes, I plan on winning next year," James said more confidently.

"Oh right, Lily told me to tell you two. Well everyone really. There'll be a surprise examination in potions on Monday. Apparently she ran into Slughorn on her way back and he hinted. She didn't think it was fair if she was the only one who knew so here I am," Amelia sighed.

The tall girl stood just a few inches shorter than Sirius, who was the tallest of the marauders by about an inch. She waited for a reaction from either of the two boys, when she told Remus he and Peter headed right down to the library after Lily. James looked like he was thinking but Sirius looked like he could care less.

"Lily's in the library," She paused and stared at James, "studying. . ."

"Right! We should go study," James turned to Sirius.

Although Sirius very much wanted to ask James if he had gone mad he kept quiet. After a few days or a week at most James would be back to his non-studying self. At least until N.E.W.T.s came along. Amelia rolled her eyes at the two boys in front of her. _Boys in general_, she thought, _have no brains_.

"I'll be down there as well after I let a few more people know," she winked and walked away.

"That Amelia, sometimes I forget she's a girl," Sirius said watching her walk away.

James was unsure by what he meant and gave him a quizzical look. Sirius just chuckled and shrugged, walking back toward the portrait they came from.

"Padfoot, we'll need our potions books."

"No, you'll be sharing and I won't be studying," Sirius called behind him.

James laughed at his best friend's devious mind and jogged to catch up with him. What would he do without Sirius? Without Remus or Peter? To some they were just a gang of boys to them they were brothers, a family of sorts. Studying together and with Lily lifted James spirits even more. It would be a table of his favorite people; hopefully they would not focus too much on studying. They could all be laughing and enjoying each other's company. James began to day dream until he ran into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius turned away from the library entrance and looked at James.

"On second thought, our time would be better spent practicing," Sirius said trying to push James back out the doors.

"Sirius, what-" James pushed by and peered at a large square table, his eyes narrowed, "Steele."

"Really James, I know you want to show him up but for once I don't feel much like detention," Sirius said coolly.

"We'll just be studying," James said without taking his eyes off Terrence and the red head he was sitting next to.

The table was quiet with Lily sitting beside Terrence and Remus and Peter sitting across from them. Sirius shoved James in the direction of the open seat on Lily's other side and then strode over to sit next to Peter. James sat beside Lily who looked very surprised.

"James? You're here to study?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Actually I came to ask you for some help. I will admit that I have not paid attention the last few days," He tried to look as innocent as possible, despite the fact that he was lying.

James did not need help and although he had not paid attention, for the most part he knew his stuff. It always helped to have an Auror as a parent. Since he was young he was brought up learning all kinds of things, which made it very easy for him once he reached Hogwarts. Often times over the summers Mr. Potter would enlist James to help him with any potions or projects for his job. Since retirement Mr. Potter was often called upon to brew more potions and teach some of the finer points of spells, James benefitted greatly from this.

"Of course, we can share my book," Lily slid her book closer to James as he scooted closer.

Noticing the sour look Terrence gave him he asked, "How're N.E.W.T.s coming? I'm sure you must have time for hardly anything," James asked surprised at himself, his voice was laced with dislike.

Lily shifted uncomfortably and leafed through the potions book, pretending not to have heard anything. Sirius smirked, leaning back in his chair with an amused expression as if to say _sure we'll "just be studying."_ Remus did not move his head from over his book but let his eyes snap up to James. He was sure that if either of the boys had not been good at heart the quidditch match would have turned out worse than it had or that perhaps their study session would end in disaster. Thankfully Terrence merely nodded his head politely and looked down at his own books.

James had Lily go over the difference between a sleeping draught and a calming potion with him so many times he was sure to never forget them again. He questioned her on things he already knew and pretended to catch on very quickly. He was rewarded with smiles from Lily and an ever quiet Terrence. He seemed to be brooding. After an hour of all this Terrence finally stood up, gathering his things. James suddenly felt like he had won something. Terrence looked at James for less than a second before looking back at Lily. He knelt beside her and whispered something in her ear. James did not notice the uncomfortable look on Lily's face; only Terrence's lips so close to her face.

Terrence stood up slowly and smiled at Lily before walking away confidently with a grin on his face. James suddenly felt like he had lost the quidditch game all over again.

**(A/N: Not much longer than the last one but I wanted to show a rivalry that will lead to James maturing even more. I'd like to post another chapter by tomorrow as well so if you read please review ASAP because i have a question for you and what I should put in the next chapter: 1.) A slug club dinner 2.) Lily's birthday (not sure when her birthday really is though) 3.) Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin 4.) A patrol with Lily and Terrence 5.) Another idea you may have (I will give you credit if I go with it) OR multiple answers! Thanks for your help!)**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	21. Terrence's Confession

**CHAPTER 21 – Terrence's Confession**

It was not two weeks later that Lily found herself rushing out the portrait to make it on time for patrols. She did not even get the chance to see who she would be patrolling with, it could have been Remus. She wished it would be Remus but there are only so many times she could get lucky. With this in mind she found herself standing before her partner very surprised. She had been paired with Terrence numerous times and it was supposedly random. This she no longer believed. How else would she find herself walking the halls of Hogwarts at night with Terrence Steele so often?

He broke into a grin at the sight of her, "Hello Lily. It must be fate."

Lily noted the increase in confidence and returned his smile, "It makes you wonder how random the pairings really are."

"Maybe the Heads wanted to stick you with wizards they knew could protect you if needed, considering everything," Terrence said with a casual shrug.

"Maybe. . ." Lily eyed him suspiciously.

She found herself more and more wary of boys. Clever as they may be they often used it in flattery. They spoke mainly what they thought they wanted you to hear. She sighed quietly, it was for this reason she had never had a serious relationship. Sure she'd gone as long as a year with one bloke before but she never got that spark and her intelligence always kept domination over her heart. His intentions seemed good but she did not believe him so easily.

"Alright I'll admit it. I asked to patrol with you. It's quite possibly the last as well. Seventh years don't have to patrol the last month because of N.E.W.T.s," He stopped to look at her reaction.

Correct, yet flattered she smiled, "Then you're on to the Ministry of Magic. The next Minister I'm sure."

"Are you laughing at my aspirations Miss Evans?" Terrence joked back starting their routine walk through the castle.

"Really though, I think you'd do well," Lily said more earnestly.

"Lily I know this is not exactly appropriate for patrolling but I wanted to speak with you. I thought you should know how-" Lily stopped him, holding up her hand and peering across from him.

"Did you hear that? I'm sure I heard something. Maybe we ought to check that class room," she moved toward the door obliviously.

Terrence sighed but followed her to the door and popped inside. Lily felt eyes on her; it caused shivers to run through her body. She knew she heard footsteps; there was no doubt or question in her mind. Shaking her head and wondering if she was just spooking herself she motioned for Terrence to come back out of the empty classroom.

"No one in there," He said keeping his eyes on her.

"Sorry to interrupt. I really did hear something though," She apologized.

"Not at all," He paused for a few minutes before returning to what he was going to say, "I'll be done here in little more than a month. I thought now would be a good idea to say something."

Lily thought she knew where this was going but couldn't stop it so looked ahead uneasily.

"I'm taken with you Lily. Since last year. I never had the nerve to say anything before now. I wanted to tell you after the quidditch match but you disappeared. I'm not asking you to feel the same, although that would be great," he smiled nervously at this, "I'd just like to spend more time together."

Lily was positive this time she heard quiet and slow footsteps behind them but there was no one. Her thoughts turned to Terrence. What was she to say to him? Spending time couldn't hurt, could it? He was a charming and handsome boy and she most often enjoyed his company. She let it be silent for a few moments, sure to make Terrence even more nervous.

"We could do that," she said slowly, unsure of what else to say, "I'm sure you'll be busy with the examinations though."

Terrence gave her a small smile and turned his head suddenly behind him. Lily followed his gaze to find an empty hallway. She had heard too many noises for this to be coincidence now. She pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell under her breath. She stepped forward expecting for something to be revealed but furrowed her brows when it didn't in confusion.

"That's odd," She said turning to Terrence.

Terrence stepped in front of her pulling out his own wand, "Get back to your House, or it'll be detention for you. I don't want to have to use magic on you."

The corridor was silent. Lily and Terrence stood frozen in place for a few minutes before giving up. Neither of them put away their wands but continued forward. They would cast fleeting looks behind them every so often before forgetting the noises all together. They spoke of classes and professors, of the N.E.W.T.s, and a little of their families. Terrence mentioned a very young little sister; his eyes seemed to light up as he spoke of her. Lily couldn't help but feel jealous. The relationship she had with her sister was entirely different. Petunia wanted nothing to do with her; they hardly spoke whenever Lily went home. She shook the thoughts from her mind, not wanting to bring such adverse feelings to their conversation.

"I really do fancy you Lily. It's not just that you're beautiful, it's more than that. You're cleverness challenges any Ravenclaw but you're loyal, responsible, and brave. There's something else, some small part that reminds me of my little sister. She has green eyes too; she got them from my mother. I can't help but love looking into yours," Terrence stopped realizing her had suddenly gotten much more sentimental than he had intended.

Lily smiled at him; it was sweet regardless of how she felt. They continued to patrol with no other words. As the end of term was swiftly approaching the more often students were found out of bed. This time was known to the prefects as student hunting rather than just patrolling. When so close to the end they considered it more likely to find students out and about than to not find any all together. Less than an hour after starting Terrence and Lily ran in to a _likely _duo.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were huddled against a wall stealthily while speaking in hushed whispers. Lily only caught the words; cloak, James and map before they noticed Lily and Terrence. Peter was the first to see them. His eyes were wide and nervous and he extended a finger in their direction. Lily glanced at Terrence, these were her fellow Gryffindors but she did not want to be too hard on them. Especially poor Peter. Sirius turned to meet the two prefects nonchalantly. Sirius was ever the cool marauder in all situations. It seemed unusual to see Sirius without James nearby.

"Good evening Lily," Sirius tipped his head, "Steele."

"Sirius you aren't supposed to be out. What are you doing?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about. You haven't seen James around have you? Course you haven't," Sirius stopped and then smiled.

"Sirius, Peter I'm going to have to take points and you should get back at least to the common room as I hope James has as well. Twenty points from Gryffindor," Lily said coldly.

"We'll certainly check the dormitory, should've done that first," Peter said tugging at Sirius' arm.

"Doing a splendid job. Keep up the impressive work," Sirius said sardonically while strutting away with Peter.

Unsure as to why, Lily had a strange feeling after finding those two. She had already forgotten about the noises they had heard but she felt very unsettled. She stared down the corridor Sirius and Peter had taken wondering what they were up to. They did not seem so mischievous.

"I will not miss them," Terrence muttered.

Lily was taken aback by his sudden disgust, "They are not so bad."

"I suppose you know them better. Hogwarts was never the same after they came along," he said holding back more negative words.

Lily was stunned to find someone who disliked the four boys rather than revere them. She knew things were a little different now for her and the marauders but she was surprised at the feeling she had to defend them. They were, after all, her fellow Gryffindors. Although they were an unruly bunch they were good hearted. Terrence did not understand and she suddenly wanted to take her words to spend more time with him back.

"Good luck with your N.E.W.T.s Terrence," Lily said realizing their patrol was well over.

She turned away before he could say anything more than a "goodnight." She was sure she was not far behind Sirius and Peter and when she entered the common room she saw them with James near the fire. Regardless of the goodness of Terrence something of what he had said bothered her. Irritated she went straight to her dormitory without a word and only a glance from James.

"You were following them," Sirius chuckled, his voice low.

"I was not. I was heading back, I merely ran into them," James protested.

"Couldn't help yourself Prongs?" Peter asked more quietly.

"It was not intentional," James growled and Peter immediately backed off.

"Don't worry about Steele. He'll be out of your hair soon enough," Sirius said with a yawn.

"There's one good thing about all this," James said suddenly smiling, "I'll have to go to the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I may be rooting for Slytherin for the first and last time."

"Now Prongs, I do believe that is profanity you are speaking," Sirius half grinned.

"You'll be coming with Moony and I? And Lily too?" Peter spoke up with understanding.

"Exactly, good Wormtail. With a little luck, Steele will be knocked off his broom," James cheered.

Peter cheered as well but stopped, letting Sirius voice what they were both thinking, "Not going to follow Moony's advice then? Growing up and all that?"

"Comes with time Padfoot. This is something I don't know I will ever grow out of," James said envisioning his competition falling from the sky and utterly humiliating himself.

"We've got another year left anyway," Sirius crowed delightedly, "speaking of Prongs, I have a project for summer."

"Padfoot each of your projects usually ends up with one of us at St. Mungos," James said with no disapproval in his voice.

"Not this time. Okay, well maybe this time. It'll be the best yet. Couple things first and we'll get on it," Sirius stood and stretched

James and Peter followed Sirius up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Their sixth year was drawing to a close and it had seemed to have only just begun. Neither pressed Sirius for more information. Knowing each other well enough to understand that when Sirius had more to say of it, he would.

**(A/N: Thanks to Alice Demer who suggested I have James under the cloak and hear the conversation! 3 chapters in 3 days! Wow! I think I'll do one more chapter before summer. If you have any suggestions for it just review and let me know! Thanks as well to: Deep142, iloveredshoes, sarahrules336, Brightaay(You're right, I will be making sure to have an solid conversation between Lily and James in the next chapter), and Alice Demer.)**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	22. Sixth Years No More

**CHAPTER 22 – Sixth Years No More**

The sun was finally shining and those who did not rush to the quidditch pitch to get an early seat were lounging on the grounds. It was the last Saturday of the Hogwarts year and the game for the House Cup. Lily enjoyed the games for more of an outing than an actual interest in the sport. Elayne, Amelia and Braxton sat beside her talking with Sirius about the chances of Ravenclaw or Slytherin taking the cup. On her other side Remus sat with James and Peter, studying a book enthusiastically. James looked like he loved the sunlight just as much as Lily.

He sat, leaning back against his palms with his eyes closed. Who knew James Potter could look so pensive. James opened his eyes realizing the deep green eyes evaluating him. He met her gaze and smiled at her. She returned the smile and looked back at the lake before them. She never thought the day would come when she and her friends would be spending time with the marauders. It was odd as well to be going to a quidditch match with Amelia, Braxton, Sirius and James. She could not deny that she was enjoying the time with the large group.

"I can't believe we've only got one more year left," Elayne said to Lily, running her hands through the grass.

"It's a bit scary don't you think? By that time I'll barely be eighteen and hopefully joining the St. Mungos program for Healers. It's gone by so fast," Lily looked up at the clouds.

"At least we can apparate now. Sorry Lily, most of us can apparate now," Elayne said.

"You can't apparate Lily?" James asked.

"No. I missed the age deadline. Everyone else has their but I won't get mine until summer," She sighed wistfully.

"Peter hasn't either. You can go with him," James smiled comfortingly.

"Alright Peter, would you like to go with me to get our apparating licenses?" Lily asked peering over at the silent Peter.

"What's the use? I'm not very good," He looked away dejectedly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Peter, we can go over all the steps before we go," Lily said.

"Don't forget how Sirius almost failed his Peter. If the judge had noticed he was missing a patch of hair he'd be joining you," James laughed.

"Still has grown in right," Sirius cut in from the other side of Lily, "Think we ought to head to the pitch?"

The eight sixth years rose to their feet and strolled across the grounds toward the pitch. Elayne and Braxton took off ahead of the others, smiling timidly. Amelia pointed at the two and laughed, friends or not it was obvious they felt more than that. Lily nodded her head at Amelia, noticing the same. Both Elayne and Braxton were not forward enough for anything to evolve very quickly so Lily did not dwell on it. She wondered if it would bother Amelia, she and Braxton had both spent a lot of time together during their fifth year. Lily was never convinced that Amelia had given up on him.

"Remus?" She asked the boy walking behind her, "What'll you be doing for the summer?"

"Besides moon watching?" He laughed, "My parents want to take a trip to Mongolia for a few weeks. I'd like to visit some of the magical historical sites there."

"Really? That's very interesting; I'd love to explore a foreign country."

"What about you?"

"I haven't got a clue. Petunia's involved in some kind of gardening club or something and my parents don't want to leave her. I'll be getting my apparating license though and I suppose for awhile I'll just pop in to several places for a day," Lily said excitedly.

The Slytherin and Ravenclaw students were already packed into the stands and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were filling in. Elayne and Braxton had already disappeared, probably to join Frank and Alice in the front row. Amelia, Lily, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter found a good sized gap to fit into. James made sure to place himself next to Lily. The game had yet to begin so he turned to her hoping she was not looking for Terrence on the pitch.

"I think you'll be a wonderful Healer, Lily." James said conversationally.

"I hope. It's a difficult program to accomplish," She looked over at him.

"You're one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts. I don't think you need to be worried," James said.

"It's not always intelligence that gets you through," Her eyes sparked with a hint of doubt.

"You think because you are muggleborn . . . ?" James asked suddenly.

When Lily said nothing to this James spoke again, "Not all wizards are like the Slytherins Lily. In fact, many who work at St. Mungo's were once Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who went to school with my mum and dad."

"I hope you are right James. With the way things are going now I wonder if I will even be able to make it that far after Hogwarts," Lily said impassively.

James was surprised by her indifference, as though she had already accepted her fate. The possibility that because of her birth she could go no further than Hogwarts. He was also surprised at her sudden vulnerability and willingness to confide in him. These thoughts were obviously not something she spoke of often. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Things may be safe here at Hogwarts and more dangerous outside but there are always good people who will do the right thing. Honestly I'm more worried for myself than I am for you," James chuckled drawing a smile from Lily.

"Because of your lack of work ethic?" Lily teased him.

James shrugged at this unable to hide the smile. He and Lily were speaking and not just about small details and things of no consequence. They were talking about her fears and her doubts. He could not help but feel grateful even though the only reason he was standing next to Lily was because he did not catch the snitch before Terrence.

James hardly noticed when the whistle blew and the match started. The players flew through the sky at high speeds in hopes of winning the House cup. He turned his attention back to the game but was pulled away again. Lily placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her face was soft and her emerald eyes filled with warmth. James heart leapt into his throat.

"James, I think you'll be a brilliant Auror. Merlin knows we need as many as we can get these days," Lily said genuinely.

James found that he could not form words. He merely smiled at Lily in thanks. Though his conversations with Lily were few he always remembered each one. Being friends with Lily certainly was showing benefits, no matter how small they may seem. To his delight she did not seem very focused on the match or on Terrence, who was back to his regular position.

When the match did get more engaging James would sneak small glances at her when she was not paying attention to him. The infatuation he had for her seemed to only be growing with the more time he spent with her. He tried pushing away the strange joyful bubbles swelling up inside of him; he had to stop acting like a girl. He was a wizard and wizards did not get giddy about a nonexistent relationship.

The Slytherins were losing and the Ravenclaws were playing spectacularly. James was unsure of whether or not to be disappointed. For once in his life he found that he was just not in the match. Every time he tried to watch the players his thoughts turned to the girl next to him who smelled so intoxicating. Lily's perfume had always made James' mind go cloudy, it was not often that he got to be so close, their shoulders touching. It was not too strong and it was not too light. A year ago James would have wondered if it was some kind of attraction potion a girl could spray on herself but he knew Lily was the last person to do something like that.

"Without bragging, Slughorn picks his slug club members for a reason. He knows you'll do well," James added to their previous conversation while still looking ahead at the pitch.

Lily froze and then turned to James, waiting for his eyes to find hers. Yet another thing he loved about her. Her emerald green eyes looked into his, clearly showing her gratitude. She must have been more reassured after their conversation and the very thought made James feel like he could do anything. Realizing they had been staring at each other Lily turned her head back to the game, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Regardless of what her friends might have said to her, or even Slughorn himself, Lily had still felt an overwhelming sense of catastrophe for her life after Hogwarts. James was the first and only to comfort her and make her feel important and talented. She became very aware of their shoulders and arms touching but tried to ignore it. After all, they were friends now. What did it matter if they were close together watching a quidditch match?

The game continued on in this manner, with Lily and James both bringing up different things to talk about and trying to look as if they were actually interested in players. James had revealed a much deeper side of himself to her. She was not used to opening up to people but with him it was so simple. He could turn the worst things into a laugh. Lily barely noticed when the announcer shouted, "RAVENCLAW WINS! THEY'LL SURELY TAKE THE HOUSE CUP!! WHAT A MATCH AND WHAT A GREAT TEAM!"

****

The scarlet train halted to a stop at platform nine a three quarters. It seemed like just yesterday the students were eagerly packing their trunks onto the train to start off another year. Lily and Amelia stepped off the Hogwarts Express closely followed by the Marauders, all laughing joyfully.

From the corner of her eye Lily could see Alice and Frank facing each other and holding hands while deep in conversation. This was Frank's last year and the two had become very close. Lily was sure they were discussing their plans to see each other over the summer and promising to write every day. She was happy for Alice, Frank really was outstanding. Alice and Frank noticed Lily and both gave her a wave goodbye, too caught up in each other to do much else. She smiled sincerely and returned the wave with understanding.

"Lily, I've got your trunk," James lowered it to the ground beside her, ever the gentleman.

"Thank you," Lily smiled at him and peered at the others behind him.

"We're seventh years now," Amelia said elbowing Lily.

"You'll write, wont you Em (Amelia)? Maybe we can figure out a day for Diagon Alley?" Lily said looking at Amelia, already starting to miss her good friend.

"Of course Lily. I'll be able to apparate. I can do anything," Amelia said proudly.

"If I owl you this summer, will you answer this time?" James cut in looking at Lily.

"We'll see," she replied giving him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Prongs! Let's go, don't want to keep Mrs. Potter waiting for us. I know she's got something good waiting for us," Sirius said, his mouth practically watering with each image of food he came up with.

"I'll write you," James said before pausing, looking torn.

Lily did not have time to react when James suddenly leaned forward, closing the gap between the two. He planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head, gave her a wink, and sauntered off with his three companions. Lily was nearly in shock. She had not been expecting the display of affection and she was certainly not ready for her internal reaction. She found herself drained of anger and a little embarrassed. Amelia snickered next to her but did not say a word. Lily knew after she had the chance to talk with Elayne or Alice about it then they would bother her about it together.

"Let's go home," Amelia said looking energetically at the brick wall not far from where they were standing.

_Home._ Home to Mr. and Mrs. Evans who would welcome her lovingly but still with a hint of lingering fear. Home to Petunia whose fear had grown into jealousy and transformed into bitterness. Home to a nonmagical environment with no news of the outside world besides what she could read in the Daily Planet or hear from her friends. Yes, home sounded pleasant. Lily took a deep breath, ready to plunge into her final summer with her family. She felt a tinge of sorrow pulling at her heart at the thought of leaving home for good and becoming an adult. It was not always easy to juggle the nonmagical and magical sides of her life. The summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts was sure to be memorable.

**(A/N: I took a small vacation for the week to visit but I am back!! I have been sitting on this chapter for awhile because I felt it was missing something. Not sure if i got it just right but I'm mostly looking forward to the summer and beginning seventh year chapters. They will have a lot of information and twists. This is where things get more interesting. Well, in my opinion anyway lol. Thank again to the greatest reviewers ever: LoveLouis, Brightaay, cookies1500 (hope the chapters showed up for you), sarahrules (i love to hear what the readers are thinking when they read and so i loved your review!). Everyone PLEASE continue to read and review. I really appreciate it. It keeps me writing!)**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	23. The Ability to Apparate

**CHAPTER 23 – The Ability to Apparate **

*FLASH*

James squinted his eyes and looked for the culprit. His mother stood not far away with a youthful smile, despite her age and aging appearance, holding a camera. Sirius chuckled beside him but did not stop working on his project. James twirled his wand around with a smirk, taking in the afternoon sun. Today was a great summer day, he almost couldn't ask for more. Almost. His smirk changed to a grin as he stepped toward his dear mother, who unbeknownst to many, was where he got his mischievous inclinations.

"Would you make me a copy mum?" He asked, noticing how much taller he had now become over his mother.

"Of course James," His mother smiled warmly at him underneath long graying hair.

She took one last look at Sirius before laughing her way back to the Potter mansion. He was busily tapping his wand across different parts of the machine in front of him. It was their first summer being able to use magic and Sirius had gotten a head start on making the most of it. Sirius had inherited a suprising amount of money from an old uncle and the first thing he bought was a muggle contraption. James smiled at the thought of his best friend. They day they returned they began searching for the perfect one. It had now been almost a month since then and today was the day for finishing touches. James began tapping his own wand in certain place of the bike before Sirius scowled at him.

"Gryffindor colors, mate," James said holding his hands in the air.

"We wont be Gryffindors forever. I suppose I can always change it after commencement," Sirius shrugged going back to work.

Deciding to take a break James headed inside for his weekly letter. As he sat down in his bedroom a picture caught his eye laying on the corner of his desk. He and Sirius stood next to a muggle motorcycle, waving their wands at it and playfully horsing around. Sirius, in the photo, would duck down every once in awhile to do some more spells on the bike determinedly. James pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to write:

_Lily,_

_I'm sending you a photograph of Sirius' summer project. We've been working on it for some time now and it about ready to fly. Yes, fly. Sirius has gone mad and I'm fairly certain we may be breaking some kind of magical law but mum hasn't said a word. I don't think she believes we can make it fly. Remus will be over today with Peter so I know it will fly. _

_I got your letter last week. There really hasn't been a whole lot of activity so far. I think a fourth year's family was attacked and killed a few days ago but I'm sure you've been reading the Prophet. My dad says it's the calm before the storm. Have you set up defenses around your place? If you haven't we'd be more than willing to help you._

_Peter won't keep his gob shut about your apparation test tomorrow. I know you'll be brilliant. Good luck!_

_James_

James folded up the letter and slipped the photo inside. He tapped on the large metal cage to his left, causing his eagle owl Midas to open his eyes and ruffle his feathers pompously. James quickly tied the letter to Midas' out stretched leg and fed him a treat.

"Take this to Lily Evans, you remember her now? Lily Evans," James repeated remembering the first letter he sent went to Remus instead.

Midas was so used to flying back and forth from James to Remus or Peter that the owl didn't even hesitate taking it straight to Remus. He hopped out of his cage and stretched out his wide wings making lean out of the way. Midas flapped his massive wings and shot out the window, James smiled, his father had picked out Midas for him in Diagon Alley. The owl sure had personality.

Midas flew over miles of green grass and quaint little houses built tightly together. Hours later he soared slowly down to a stark white fenced in home. Laying outside in the late summer sun was Lily Evans. Midas swooped down and landed on the chair she was lounging in. She wore shorts, a t-shirt, running trainers and a surprised expression. Noticing Midas caused her to smile at the big owl clutching the handle of the chair. She carefully retrieved the letter and gave Midas a couple strokes in appreciation. She opened the letter and let her eyes scan through the words before taking a look at the picture. She laughed at the two seventeen year old boys before her. James was beginning to make a habit of sending her something with each letter her sent her. First it was treats for Midas in hopes that the owl would take a liking to her, then it was a brand new sneak-o-scope for her birthday, and now a photograph. He was becoming very thoughtful.

Lily stretched her sore muscles and stood up and spoke to Midas, "I'll write James back after the test."

Midas knowingly opened his wings and took flight, heading back to James. The sun was beginning to set so Lily walked into her home and up to her own bedroom intending to write Peter a short note about a place and time to meet before the apparition exam. She quickly scrawled out her thoughts and folded it up, giving it to her own owl to send to Peter. She also mentioned that her parents had insisted on coming with her, they seemed to view it as a sort of drivers license and wanted to be there for it. Pecklin hooted softly, excited for the chance to get out instead of being cooped up inside. Petunia really disliked Pecklin, any owl for that matter, or anything at all that had to do with magic. Her small black owl flitted out the window and was gone.

******

Lily stood in the Leaky Cauldron with her parents, waiting for Peter. They were very curious and stunned to see the many effects of magic. The first time she brought them to Diagon Alley with her they asked her an innumerable amount of questions. Over the years they had come to expect the unexpected with their daughter. Lily's father, Gregory Evans, was the most interested in all of the magical aspects of her life. He was walking around the pub cautiously observing the people around them. Finally, Peter walked through the door alone. She greeted him with a hug and stepped out the back door. The entrance of Diagon Alley was already opened by two wizards ahead of them.

The streets were busy as usual, packed with students, adults, workers, and those going to take their own apparating test. Lily, unknowing about the location of the building they needed, let Peter lead them in the right direction. He didn't say much, but that had always been Peter. He talked more with the Marauders than anyone else but she knew there was plenty going on inside that head. When he stopped outside a small oval building in a part of Diagon Alley Lily had never been she checked her muggle watch. They were intentionally early so they could go over what to do, mainly for Peter's sake.

"You've got to keep your mind clear and focused Peter. Don't think about a single other thing," Lily said to him.

Peter nodded looking from her parents and back at her, "Wouldn't want it to go all wonky."

"Yes, it could be rather nasty but if Marcus Malfoy could do it then you should have no problem," she said comfortingly.

This did in fact comfort Peter, knowing that Malfoy was not the smartest sixth-now seventh-year Slytherin. Peter grasped the handle of the door to enter the building while repeating: Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Lily's parents hugged her and wished her luck as she followed Peter inside.

When the two disappeared Marjory Peony Evans laced her fingers through her husbands and looked up into his face. Lily was so much like him, with the deep auburn hair and dazzling green eyes. Petunia was so very much like herself, especially her blonde hair though both girls had fortunately gotten Mrs. Evans' slender figure. Lily had her graceful, long fingers and small ears. She realized that looking past physically she had also given her daughters something else in different ways. Marjory Evans was a very driven person with a case of perfectionism. Petunia had most certainly learned to be a perfectionist from her and Lily was quite driven with a sprinkle of perfectionist. While for Petunia it was a little over board Lily seemed to handle things with the calm of her father. It appeared that the daughter she had a stronger relationship with was Petunia. They often shared many conversations together. Mrs. Evans and Petunia were so much alike and it was often hard to get past the magic barrier with Lily.

Mr. Evans looked back at his wife knowingly. Attending Diagon Alley with Lily had been a joint effort to show more interest in their daughter's life no matter how impossible it may seem. They were so proud of her for her many accomplishment and knew she had such great potential. They had spoke late into the night about expressing these feelings to Lily today, to let her know they loved her.

The muggle couple stood outside the oval building waiting for their beaming daughter to emerge with her mousy friend Peter. Mr. Evans had his arm around his wife and both looked content. Although it was the middle of the afternoon the sky began to darken slowly and the temperature started to drop.

"Summer storm. I hope they hurry," Mr. Evans said looking at his watching; it had been thirty minutes.

Mrs. Evans did not get the chance to reply because Lily and Peter strolled out the doors, both looking very happy. With jus the largest smile on his face Peter's appearance went from mousy to endearing. Mrs. Evans rushed to them holding open her arms to hug both of the seventeen year olds.

"Oh marvelous! I cant believe my youngest baby is growing up so fast," she choked, holding back tears.

"What took so long? I thought the process was quick?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"There was a line, and loads of witches and wizards are here today," Lily replied to her father, looking up at the gray sky.

"Well great job Lily. We're proud of you," Mr. Evans enveloped her in a hug after Mrs. Evans let go.

"How about ice cream to celebrate?" Mrs. Evans said motioning to Peter as well.

"C'mon Peter, that sounds brilliant," Lily said unable to tone down her lagre smile.

It seemed Peter was also unable to hide the grin on his face. Both could now apparate in places that were not magically protected. Lily had been looking forward to it all summer, she would be able to travel and see other places on a whim. For Peter, it meant being just as good a marauder as the others and the opportunity to spend more time with them. It was hard for him to see past Hogwarts and the marauders.

As the four happy people turned to find ice cream they were stopped in their tracks. The apparation testing building behind them shook after a substantial thump loud enough for those on the outside to hear. Lily and Peter withdrew their wands and squinted at the building.

There was not enough time for a reaction of any kind from any of the people in front of the building.

**(A/N: I wanted to show a little more James and Lily friendshipping and the deep possibility of something more. I also wanted to set up the scene for the next chapter. Tell me what you think about this chapter! I love your reviews it really helps me improve and see where I am at. Thank you!)**

**Colie21: I was beginning to think I would no longer get new reviews and was worried. When I read your review I was pretty ecstatic! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sarahrules336: your review was great. You told me you liked my story but also pointed something out that I need to fix. I really agree that the last chapter seemed rushed. I think it was. I just wanted to make sure I posted something and so now it is my goal to make sure that the chapters are quality rather than quantity. Thank you!**

**Deep142: i just want to say THANK YOU! You've been reviewing my story for a long time now and I love that you continue to review. Its great! I really hope you like this chapter, its a bit happier and gives more background information. The next chapter will be called A Summer of Tragedy. I'm sure you can guess what that might foreshadow.**

**iloveredshoes: You have also been continuously reviewing my chapters so a big THANK YOU to you as well! I really do appreciate it! I hope you like the chapter!**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	24. A Summer of Tragedy

**CHAPTER 24 - A Summer of Tragedy**

Before Lily had a chance to open her eyes or to really listen to what was going on around her she envisioned Midas. James' beautiful eagle owl covered in different shades of brown feathers and his piercing golden eyes. She pictured the owl flying in the summer sky, circling her while she bathed in the sunlight. He had a letter tied to his leg and was quickly soaring closer and closer. The owl opened its beak and let out a high pitched scream. The scream did not sound like the screeching of any kind of bird, it sounded human.

That's when Lily's brain brought her back. She had just finished and passed her apparation test. What was she doing lying on the ground? She let her eyes flicker open as everything began to beat in on her senses. Her ears were ringing irritatingly but what she saw caused her to wonder if she was dreaming. The sky and clouds were dark and there was rubble all around her. Her body felt battered and sore and she pushed herself woozily to her feet. With the ringing it was like everything else was eerily silent. She pulled out her wand and sighed with relief that it was unharmed.

The building she had exitted only a short time ago was in ruins. Her brain was beginning to work at its normal speed and put things together. The apparating building was left in shambles, nothing was left standing. She let her brain process the damage; the trademarks of a highly dangerous exploding spell, one that was not taught in Hogwarts. The building must have been targeted on this busy day, if she and Peter and her parents had still been inside…She let a sudden sob escape her lips. Peter. Her parents.

She searched frantically, the fear welling up and taking over. She was losing her cool very quickly. She couldn't see anyone around her standing or walking and now that the ringing had subsided she heard only the pain of the injured. She walked the perimeter of the building only making it about half way around when she stopped. There were two wizards standing to her right, in the midst of the fallen building. Before she had time to run over to them and ask for help one of the wizards raised his wand at the other. She didn't even have time to think or process what was happening before a green light erupted from the wand and illuminated the area. She covered her sudden scream with her hands and hoped it was not heard and laid flat behind a pile of what used to be a stone wall.

The wizard must not have heard because he continued to walk through the rubble looking for survivors. Lily closed her eyes and tried to picture Midas again. _This is a dream. A nightmare._ She couldn't bring herself to accept the reality. She needed to find her parents and Peter and then she would wake up. When she was sure she could not hear or see the wizard she made sure to carefully creep around where the building stood. She noticed a small familiar form huddled against a rather large bunch of debris. She ran flat out to where he was, hoping he was ok. His face spun to her direction and he pointed his wand at her. When he noticed it was her he lowered it, allowing her to crouch next to him.

"Are you ok Peter?" Lily asked, more calmly than she felt.

"I'm alright," he croaked in reply.

She embraced him, feeling relieved that he was unhurt and safe. His position worried her.

"You saw that wizard, didn't you?" she asked.

"I couldn't get a look at his face. He was too far," Peter managed to say, his eyes looking distant.

"Have you seen my parents?" Lily asked desperately.

Peter shook his head regretfully, ignoring the obvious bodies of those killed either by an unforgiveable or the explosion. He sure seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Peter may not have shown himself to be as sharp as the other three marauders but he was never stupid. He peeked around the edge of the rubble quietly before looking back at Lily with worried eyes.

"Death Eaters don't do things alone," he whispered, receiving a slow nod from Lily.

Although she was scared she knew that finding her parents was the most important thing at that moment. They wouldn't understand or know what to do. When she told this to Peter he stared at her.

"Lily, we have no idea where the death eaters could be. They might catch us, we should wait for Aurors and the ministry to get here," he said meekly.

"My parents are muggles. They'll be confused and . . ." Lily didn't have to finish for Peter to understand.

The followers of you-know-who hated muggleborns and muggles. They believed them unworthy and impure. If they found a pair of muggles in Diagon Alley they would not hesitate to toy with and kill their prey. Peter really looked at the brave girl kneeling in front of him. Her clothes were torn and her face smudged with ash but she still looked beautiful. Her eyes were determined and fierce with a desire to find Mr. and Mrs. Evans. He was reminded of the Hogsmede when it had been attacked and how she had done what she could to protect him. He felt an urge to repay her and this was how he would do it. He would find her parents for her and keep them safe. He stood up watchfully and offered his hand to Lily. She accepted and squeezed it thankfully once she was on her feet.

Lily tapped her wand on Peter's head and without any words he felt a cool trickling sensation from his head then down to his toes. She had performed a disillusionment charm and then turned her wand on herself. Peter felt safer knowing they would not be seen but they could still be heard so he tiptoed around the fallen wreckage. Although she was right handed Lily kept her wand in her left hand and her right clasped to Peter's so they would not lose each other.

She kept her eyes focused forward; trying not to look at the bodies she had to step over. Her eyes welled up with tears but she did not cry. The times they were growing up in was having an effect on her and on Peter. She was growing harder, the many deaths and incidents occurring were starting to become predictable and so the sadness was no longer something new. She took a slow deep breath, trying not to think about how she might have reacted to all of this two or three years ago. She felt an uncontrollable emotion that she could not deny to herself. She had strongly wished that Severus or James or Remus or Sirius was there with her. It seemed funny that the marauders were grouped with Snape but they had become important to her. She had grown used to the feeling of relief when seeing them; knowing things would be ok if they were there.

She was grateful to have Peter next to her even if she could not see him. She tightened her hand around his when her sight caught a small group of wizards dressed all in black. They both stopped dead in their tracks and strained to hear what was going on. They were whispering quickly to one another. Their tones at least did not sound comfortable. _Good._ Lily had a sudden urge to storm into the group and blast each and every one of them. Before she could take more than two steps in that direction Peter yanked on her hand to stop her. The pull caused her to spin on her heel slightly, facing a new direction. She froze in her place, barely breathing and praying that the death eaters had not heard.

Her worry disappeared when she saw a bit of soft lilac only a hundred meters away. She dropped Peters hand and tried her hardest to get to the color without making a sound. She was about half way there when a force behind her pushed her around the hips and dragged her to the ground. Peter lay panting beside her, his arm still over her back. The gray surroundings were suddenly lit with colors flying this way and that. Understanding what was happening Lily reversed the charms she placed on herself and Peter.

"_Protego,_" she whispered unable to concentrate any longer on a nonverbal spell.

She could hear shouting and rushed footsteps but wanted nothing more than to reach the spot where her eyes were fixed. Peter was shaking her shoulder, when had he gotten up to his knees? She pulled herself up ready to dash but was stopped by a rough voice that was faintly familiar.

"Looks like a couple of Hogwarts students," the voice of Rufus Scrimgeour muttered.

Lily looked up at him, "Would you excuse me Mr. Scrimgeour."

She was off as the last word left her lips; she got a head start but the two she left behind followed her. She slid to her knees, skimming them from her sprinting. Her body was numb and her mind was reeling. Her mother wore a lilac shirt today. She felt a stream of tears fall down her cheeks involuntarily.

Lily Evans had always been a smart witch. She could tell you just about anything you needed to know when it came to potion making. She had an army in her arsenal of charms and jinxes. She was also fairly gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew her stuff, Lily Evans. That is why when she saw the shocked look on both her mother and her father's, lying next to her, face she stopped breathing. Time stopped; she didn't feel, hear or see anything but her mother resting lifelessly at her knees.

If Lily had been asked what she would do if her parents died in front of her she would explain that she would cry uncontrollably while lying over the body. She would beg her parents to come back, to stay with her. How could she continue life without them? In her mind she did all of these things to Peter Pettigrew and Rufus Scrimgeour she merely kneeled at her mother and fathers' side with silent tears flowing down her face.

Scrimgeour was now surrounded by five aurors, "They all escaped. They must've been planning this for ages. Waiting. Well they got what they came for," one of them said.

"So he's dead then? Inform Millicent Bagnold she should be at the Ministry now," Scrimgeour said.

"M-millicent Bagnold? What's she got to-" Peter inquired about the Hogwarts student who graduated two years ago.

Millicent Bagnold's father, though half-blood and so technically safe, was high up in the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Bagnold had a soft spot for muggles and muggle borns and spoke out against the violence and hatred befalling them. Peter did not have to finish his question to know that the important ministry member was targeted and murdered while joining his own son, who had failed the apparation test five times, at the building. They must have been thinking; today was the day he would finally pass. Unfortunately that was not the case.

Peter felt very awkward, now standing next to Lily, watching her do nothing.

"It's shock. There'll be a potion for that when some of the Healers get here. Make sure she takes it. Can you tell me her name and age?" Scrimgeour asked gruffly.

"Her name is Lily Evans and she is seventeen," Peter didn't take his eyes off the red head.

"A witch of age. Good, good. Listen, we know what happened here and have our hands very full. I'd like you to make sure she gets that potion and makes it home," Scrimgeour then walked away with the other aurors examining the ruins.

Peter was unsure of how to get Lily home; he'd never been there before. Two names popped into his head; Severus Snape and Amelia Paddock. Both would know where she lives, Peter decided to go with the latter. As soon as a Healer arrived he would make sure she got the potion then they would find an owl to send to Amelia and just wait. Changing his mind and deciding that the sooner he could get a hold of Amelia the better he searched for a Healer.

Peter noticed a younger male Healer and rushed over to him, "My friend, she needs help. I need to contact someone for her. Would you-?"

Peter stopped when he got closer and recognized who it was. At least Lily would know him and be more comfortable. James would not like this one bit and he was sure he would get an earful when all was said and done.

"Peter Pettigrew? What are you doing here? Who needs help?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Steele?" Peter asked, still very surprised.

"I got some certification and I volunteer. Now, what's going on?" Terrence said with an irritated tone.

"It's Lily. Just look after her. I'll be back and she's right over there," Peter pointed to where Lily was still kneeling and then jogged off to Eyelopes Owl Emporium.

Terrence's eyebrows lifted and then knit together in worry. He covered the distance quickly and kneeled beside Lily. Seeing her in front of her parents pulled at his heart, he needed to move her. He placed a steady arm around her shoulder and guided her away from her parents. Her focus still had not changed, the only thing that indicated she was alive was that her muscles kept her kneeling with her back straight and tears were falling down her dirty face.

When she was away from the potentially traumatizing sight he scrounged through the bag at his side. When he found what he was looking for he held the small tube delicately before Lily, hoping she would take it. She did nothing to show she even noticed he was there. He put his arms around her and leaned her into his chest, tilting her head back enough to pour the contents into her mouth. She swallowed, which was a good sign. She stirred and looked at him; her bright emerald eyes appeared dull and hollow. Terrence searched through his bag again pulling out three small vials and placing them in her hands. He closed her fingers around them and sighed.

**(A/N: This chapter was hard for me because I havent had anyone really close to me die. I hope it was okay. I also hope you don't hate me for killing off Lily's parents. I figured they had to go sometime soon and I didnt want it to be the same time as James'. This chapter is sort of different but tell me what you think. Also if some things aren't coming together for you let me know. I have this plan in my head so it makes sense to me but I'm also trying to hint at certain things.)**

**Brightaay: I'm SO glad you liked the chapter. You sent me the first review and I was so excited to read it! Thank you!!**

**Sarahrules336: Thank you! I'm glad the last one didnt seemed rushed. I tried to give this one more time too so I hope its also good. Seriously, I love your reviews because I know you'll tell me if it seems rushed but you also let me know how much you liked it and what you were thinking! THANKS!!**

**Colie 21: You are becoming a regular reviewer now! I love it! It makes me so happy to hear that you like my story! I have put a lot of time into it!**

**perdyprincess: I usually post one chapter thats about 4 or 5 pages long, sometimes longer. I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger so here is more. You were right to ask about james and sirius and the motorcycle. Don't worry I plan on that in the next chapter.**

**iloveredshoes: Lol great review. Hope you like this chapter!**

**xxbubblelovexx: you got it!! Death Eaters. I tried to make this time different from Hogsmede so she was not directly involved with them but they killed her parents. Thank you!**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	25. The List of Detestables

_*After reading the reviews/opinions I added more to this chapter and will skip ahead in the next chapter.*_

**CHAPTER 25 - The List of Detestables**

Lily awoke very early the next with the largest headache she had ever experienced. Yesterday seemed to be one giant blur and if it weren't for the body cuddled up with her on the couch she might have thought it was all a dream. She remembered leaving the apparation building with Peter, having both passed. After that things kind of smeared together. She remembered Peter leaving her for a short time with Terrence. He stayed very professional during the experience, gently helping Lily as best he could. She was never injured, at least not physically. When Amelia appeared is when she really lost her cool. She let herself sob into her friend's shoulder for over an hour, both just standing there. She barely remembered returning home and if she had gotten a full explanation of what happened from an auror she had no recollection of it. Now there was a part of her that wanted to understand more.

The house was quiet and empty now. The summer had been her and her parents with Petunia showing up occasionally with Vernon. She tried very hard to rub him in her face, shining her diamond ring every chance she could. She missed the fact that Lily did not care, the only part that bothered her about their marriage was that she would have even less of a chance of making up with her older sister than before. Her heart sank as she realized Petunia had not been informed of their parents' death. If she had then it would have been some kind of muggle explanation and she should know the truth.

Lily groaned loudly and tried to repress her tears. Her beautiful mother and gentle father were gone for good. The body beside her shifted uncomfortably and let a low moan, stretching and shifting position. Lily looked at her friend Amelia. It was hard for Lily to completely open up to people, she was instinctively more reserved. Amelia had naturally seemed to understand how Lily worked and they fit right in to each other's lives.

Amelia blinked her eyes a few times, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. She began tying her messy brown hair back into a pony tail. The two just looked at each other for a little while, assessing the other. Amelia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lily, giving her a hug.

"I-I have to tell Petunia," Lily sniffled.

"You don't. I made sure an auror went over there and spoke with Petunia. I told him she knows about our world," Amelia said soothingly.

There was her way out. She could just leave it as it was, or send her sister a letter instead of having to face her. It was her fault their parents were dead. She wouldn't be a coward and take the easy way out. She needed to face her sister no matter how much she screamed at her. She had to be mourning just as much as Lily right now.

"I do. She's my sister. I need to at least try," Lily choked out.

"Alright, just-"Amelia was cut off by pounding on the door.

Amelia turned her body on the couch toward the entry way of the Evans' household. A frown formed as the pounding continued. Lily began patting around her eyes to make sure any tears were wiped away. Amelia stood before Lily had the chance and strode to the door. If it was Petunia there to yell at Lily she would have to get past Amelia first. Amelia flung open the door ready for a shouting match. She let her arms hang at her sides and her brows raise as she looked at the person standing in front of her.

He glanced at her for less than a second and pushed past her. Amelia didn't stop him although she did not like Severus Snape it was possible he would know the right thing to say. Lily was standing just a couple footsteps from the couch, her eyes slightly red. Snape grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the back door. The door opened magically and then shut once Lily had disappeared through it. Amelia placed her ear against the door to listen, her wand at her side, ready to intervene if necessary.

"What are you doing here?" Lily snapped, yanking her wrist away.

"Lily. It was all in the Prophet, there's a picture of you," Severus tried to explain gently.

"I don't need sympathy," Lily replied quietly, averting her eyes.

He very suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, practically enveloping her in his long trench like coat. She didn't even fight it, she allowed herself to return the hug and cry into his shoulder.

"They're gone Sev. Gone,"

"I read the article but there's more than that. I've been trying to tell you for awhile now. You need to know," Snape sucked in a deep breath loving being the shoulder for Lily.

Would she hate him after what he had to say? Would she refuse to ever speak with him again? He let himself change his mind so many times and upon reading the Daily Prophet his mind became set in stone. He kept her in the hugging position, never wanting to let go.

"Lily you've got to listen to me. I think it might have to do with what happened yesterday. Marcus Malfoy had a list that he and some other Slytherins created. It wasn't much at first and then it grew and became more serious. Then-" Snape paused, "Then I saw it. You were on the list Lily. They made a list of . . . muggle borns and some blood traitors."

Lily didn't move but she had stopped crying and her body was considerably tense, "What are you saying Sev?"

"They called it The List of Detestables. I was afraid they might attack you but what happened was worse. The list was passed on, to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Severus squeezed her closer at the sound of his old nickname.

"This list? You think they were after me yesterday?"

"Yes and no. They didn't want just you. There were plenty of muggle borns there and a political opponent," He wanted to look into her eyes but was to ashamed.

"There were other witches and wizards there as well! What about them?" Lily pulled away, looking at her old friend.

"Lily, there wasn't a single pure blood or half blood, besides Bagnold, killed," He looked at his friend, wishing for the first time that _he_ was never a Slytherin.

"Who gave it to Him? Who gave the list to Him?" Lily choked out angrily.

"I-I don't know," Severus lied.

Avery had in fact given the list to his friend Lucius Malfoy, who had recently joined the Death Eaters. Lucius used the list to gain favor and in turn put a target on the backs of the muggle born students at Hogwarts. He couldn't tell Lily it was Avery for three reasons; she would want revenge, she would draw more attention to herself by knowing therefore causing trouble for the both of them, and Avery had been one the first Slytherin's to actually treat Severus with respect. In some twisted way, he wanted to protect Avery.

Lily put her arms around him again and cried into his shoulder, "It's all my fault. They're dead because of me."

Severus patted her on the back, selfishly hoping this would bring her closer to him again. They could hide their friendship at school. He shook the thoughts from his mind; Lily would never go for that. She was forever lost to him. He held her tighter in hopes that he could remember this feeling for the rest of his life. He hadn't noticed the distant popping sounds, or the footsteps, or the back door opening but he did hear someone clear their throat loudly.

* * *

Sirius and James woke up early to meet Remus and Peter outside and work on their project. The motorcycle looked perfect and ready to go but there were still a few kinks to work out. They discovered yesterday that it flew and flew well; it just didn't turn or brake. They had quite the time trying to get Sirius and the motorcycle safely back on the ground. Sirius was looking like a child on Christmas morning with a pile of gifts. He rubbed his hands together as Remus was just walking up the drive, having apparated nearby and footing it the rest of the way.

Sirius wasted no time hopping on the motorcycle and shooting into the air. James rolled his eyes and laughed at his best friend, only able to take the bike backward and forward in a straight line. He tried leaning to make the motorcycle turn but nearly fell off. Remus jogged to reach James and pulled out his wand.

"He'll be fine Moony," James chuckled.

"Padfoot, come down! We've got to try and fix it," Remus hollered.

"I can't, remember?" Sirius let the bike run out of juice and slow to a near stop in midair.

Remus waved his wand and lowered both Sirius and the motorcycle to the ground. Sirius hopped off the bike with a large grin.

"Once this gets going, it'll be bloody brilliant," Sirius said, "Oi! Where's Wormtail?"

"Haven't heard from him since yesterday before the apparation test," Remus shrugged, "He said he'd be here today."

"The bugger's late. He probably didn't pass and doesn't want to tell us," Sirius laughed.

"Or couldn't get here," James joined in.

While that was something Peter would do the boys had not yet realized that was not the case. Peter's mother was currently reading the Daily Prophet and questioning him relentlessly about the events. He wanted to get to the other Marauders and fill them in.

Mrs. Potter stepped outside with a solemn face. She approached the laughing boys for whom she was making breakfast. Instead, she read the Daily Prophet, learning about the horrendous attack. She knew something was wrong when her husband sent her a quick letter telling her he wouldn't make it home until tomorrow afternoon. She read through the names of those killed and gasped, rushing outside.

"James! James! I just got the Daily Prophet. There was an attack yesterday, on Diagon Alley at the apparation building," She said shaking as her son and friends sprinted to her side.

"That's where Lily and Wormtail were," Remus breathed.

"They're ok; they aren't listed as one of those who were murdered. Isn't this the girl you've been owling?" Mrs. Potter handed the Prophet to James, pointing to one of the four pictures.

It was a picture of Rufus Scrimgeour standing in front of the ruin. Behind him was a red headed girl, her face dirty and tear stained. A volunteer assistant Healer had a comforting arm around her and his face turned from the photograph. Lily's picture would stare forward blankly with her piercing eyes as if she knew you were looking at her and then let her head fall and her shoulders shake. James stared at the photo while Sirius and Remus looked on silently.

"Looks like Lily's experienced Wormtail's bad luck a few times now," Sirius said straight faced but trying to joke.

"There he is now!" Mrs. Potter said with relief, "Oh Peter, I'm so glad you're alright."

Peter was running as fast as his legs would allow. He stopped in front of them, panting and trying to catch his breath. He didn't have time, however, because the three boys tackled him in one big brotherly hug.

James shoved Peter back a little, "You should've owled us or something!"

Peter smiled at his friends, "If I had the chance."

"So you passed your apparation test then?" Sirius smirked.

"I sure did. Lily too," Peter went quiet after mentioning her, his smile disappearing.

"Wormtail, what happened? How is Lily?" James asked nervously.

Peter could only look at James without a reply. After a few moments James turned to Sirius and Remus with an unexplainable look on his face. It was a mixture of many different emotions.

"We're going to Lily's house," James stated.

"You don't know where she lives Prongs," Remus pointed out.

"I do. I went with Amelia to take her home. We should be able to apparate right outside the house," Peter said puffing out his chest, importantly.

"Be back for dinner James. Your father will be home," Mrs. Potter said sorrowfully.

James nodded at her, pushing the frenzied feelings away. He began speed walking down the drive with Sirius, Remus and Peter in tow. This war, if one could call it that, was affecting everyone in so many ways. James wondered how it might affect Lily. He had always observed her to be strong and brave; he couldn't imagine how she, or anyone else, might deal with loss.

"You've all forgotten a very important detail. Lily lives in a muggle neighborhood and its broad daylight. We can't just appear out of thin air in her front yard," Remus added.

"Side apparation. Lily's front door, Wormtail," James said casually, causing Peter's eyes to bulge.

He made it outside the perimeter of his house before the others. Remus and Peter were practically jogging and Sirius was striding coolly after them. The three never ceased to amuse him. James motioned them to hurry and held a hand out, inviting Peter over before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't kn-know about this Prongs," Peter said nervously.

"Nonsense. You passed, you're legal. Let's go," James grinned, the confidence he had in his friend was enough to boost Peters.

Peter nodded, waited for the others to grab a hold of him and then closed his eyes. He remembered what Lily had told him before they took the test. He kept his mind focused on the exact place he wanted to go. He felt the uncomfortable lurch and then opened his eyes. Sirius smiled and clapped a hand to Peter's back.

"I think you've got a real talent," Sirius started to compliment, "for keeping your mind completely empty."

"You're welcome Padfoot," Peter said sarcastically, though he hid the smile.

Without even bothering to knock James opened the front door of the Evans' household and strolled through the entryway and living area. He spotted Lily's friend Amelia, who only glanced for a moment in their direction, standing by the back door with her ear pressed against the crevice between the frame and the door. Without a word James opened the door as Amelia backed away from it. She had a very amused but also concerned expression on her face.

James could only guess why she was spying on Lily. He could immediately eliminate that Lily was talking to a good friend. He slipped outside quietly, leaving the door open for the rest of the marauders and Amelia to join them. He was not entirely shocked to see Severus Snape in Lily's backyard. What he was surprised about was that they had their arms wrapped around each other in a hug. The jealousy James felt disappeared as he realized what she had just said to Snape, her eyes full of tears.

"It's all my fault. They're dead because of me."

He knew better than to lash out but he felt a great amount of irritation with Severus at that moment. From where James was standing it looked like _Snivellus_ was taking advantage of the situation. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his-their presence.

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter?" Snape spat out, letting Lily pull away and bring her hands to her face.

"He said it's called the 'List of Detestables.' As if what happened in Diagon Alley wasn't bad enough," Lily said glumly, though she had gained much more composure.

"So just being clear; You-Know-Who wanted Junior Minister Bagnold dead and saw the apparation building as an opportunity to cross a few extra off that wretched list as well," Remus stated.

* * *

The four boys sat around the Evans' kitchen table looking at Lily and Amelia. The two girls were standing closely together as if physically sharing strength through some invisible aura. Lily's eyes were dry now, unable to shed even the smallest of tears anymore. Amelia would cast a quick and pitying glance in her direction every so often when she thought Lily wasn't looking.

Severus Snape had taken his leave only minutes after the marauders arrived. He looked very unusual surrounded by the normally raucous group of boys, the tension was thick. He spent all of those final minutes glaring at the four teenagers, especially James Potter. The feelings James had for Lily had been voiced clearly through their fifth year. This was his main reason for hating the boy, despite the constant tormenting James and Sirius imposed upon him, like almost getting him killed, and their astronomical talent that they loved to flaunt. As much as he disliked the idea of leaving them with her, he could not stand another minute in their wretched presence.

"It's not your fault Lily," James said after a long silence.

Lily look up into the seventeen year old's hazel eyes gratefully. He said it with such surety that even she, for the most part, was convinced. There would always be a small part of her that would wonder how things would have been if she had never been a witch.

"I wish there was something we could do," Amelia said, subconsciously stomping her foot, "It's not right. I'd like to point my wand at the lot of them."

"I chose a Healer. I should've gone for Auror," Lily said flatly.

James stood up from his seat and walked over to Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder, Amelia taking his seat in return, "You'd be brilliant at both but you chose to pursue becoming a Healer for a reason. Just because you won't be an Auror doesn't mean there isn't something you can do to help."

"It only makes sense," Remus interjected, "There aren't enough Aurors to fight off You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. They'll need others and I'm willing to bet once we get out of Hogwarts we'll find a way to be a part of that."

**(A/N: So this one isnt all that interesting but I hope you like it anyway. If you have any thoughts or ideas about things you think may be good to add let me know. Right now I just feel like I'm running out of juice on this story. Could just be because I've been to incredibly busy. I have lots of plans and I will bring in McGonagall which is not canon because she shoudl have been already teaching but lets just say I needed an extra character or two. You'll see why.)**

**Brightaay: First review again! you rock! This chapter is kind of a downer as well. I know from now on things need to be a little different for Lily but I dont want to make her depressed or anything so that might be hard for me to express in writing.**

**EchoNightFall22: I love hearing from new readers! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to read and review. Thank you so much!**

**Deep142: The love potion thing hadnt crossed my mind but its a good idea. Maybe I will have to use it at some point! Lol. I just want to keep Terrence in the readers minds because he will show up again much later in my story.**

**iloveredshoes: I wasnt planning on having her talk to Petunia and Vernon but since you mentioned it it only makes sense. So I supposed I will have to. Obviously Petunia meets James at some point and learns about a few things like dementors.**

**nightangel: Thank you SO MUCH!! Really though I loved your review. I'm so glad you like my story. it really boosts my confidence and desire to continue! I hope you like this chapter!**

**colie21: I have to fight back the urge to just make James always come to Lily's aid. I'm trying to be slow about it but sometimes its hard. James can be arrogant sure, but he is such a good guy underneath that immaturity.**

**Sarahrules336: I actually debated on that. To have Lily date Terrence. She went on a date with him but it never really progressed even though he wanted it to. Sometimes its all about your actions and Lily didnt seem as interested as he wanted. Don't worry. He comes back into the story in the future to cause some trouble.**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	26. Two Sides to Everything

**CHAPTER 26 – Two Sides to Everything**

It had been almost six weeks since horrific events at Diagon Alley. Security at every magical public place had been tripled. Those with great faith, and possibly too much, in the Ministry of Magic continued with their routines without worry. After all, the ministry would keep them safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Others travelled in groups, never leaving the sides of their companions. There were very few witches or wizards dawdling or window shopping anymore, the war was serious business. War, as it had been called here and there, had become the official term.

Lily Evans sat upon the wooden steps to her front door. It was midday and the sun was shining cheerily, which remained unreflected upon the faces of the two young adults outside the Evans' house. Lily had her chin propped up underneath her palms, as her elbows rested on her knees. She kept her eyes fixed on the pacing wizard, muttering in front of her, but her thoughts were somewhere else.

She had confronted Petunia to tell her personally about the events that transpired that dreadful day. Needless to say things did not go well. Luckily, Amelia and an insistent James accompanied her and deflected the many objects flung in her direction. Afterwards Amelia consoled her but James kept silent with a clear expression. Surprisingly his calm had helped her more than he knew. A week later directly after the funeral Petunia and Vernon approached Lily, who was discussing the consequences of the Death Eaters responsible with Remus and James. She did not know much about dementors but James certainly did. Petunia accused Lily of murdering their parents through red bleary eyes. Lily hadn't noticed Remus' firm grip on James' quaking shoulder but Vernon saw his tightly clenched fingers around his wand. A day later the married couple left to visit Ireland for a couple weeks at Vernon's request.

The weeks after seemed like one jumbled week. Now, today, the Daily Prophet had more bad news. Lily glanced at the paper sitting beside her. The front page was facing skyward and had a large picture of Professor Gray, the Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor who was muggle born. The caption read; _Muggle Born Professor Murdered in London._ Their Professor was killed while visiting a sick family brother in London, along with anyone else in the home. A quote from Headmaster Dumbledore waved across the photograph; "Professors have been asked to live inside the castle walls. There is no safer place than Hogwarts."

Hogwarts and their seventh and final year was only a week away. James let his wand arm hang at his side looking satisfied. When he received the Daily Prophet he apparated straight to Lily's and without saying a word went to work making sure her home was properly protected. No matter how angry her words were, shouting that she was not incompetent, he did not stop. So there she was sitting on the steps waiting. He turned to her looking more confident.

"I've done all those, except the last three," Lily admitted rather grumpily.

"No need to feel outdone. My dad was an Auror, remember?" James crossed his arms over his chest, "There's more than what is in the Prophet Lily. Elayne's family had to go into hiding. She won't be back at Hogwarts."

"How-" Lily stopped, knowing the answer.

Elayne's mother worked in a high position the Muggle Cooperation Department. She handled the names of muggle borns gifted with magic and who would eventually attend Hogwarts. It would make sense to stop the flow of names and end the continuation of muggle borns being taught magic. At least Elayne was safe and hadn't ended up like Professor Gray.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley today, I need some things for school," Lily said with a sigh.

"I'll come as well. Have you gotten your list? I apparated here before I managed to get my letter," James smiled.

"This morning. I haven't opened it yet. The first thing I saw was the Prophet and then you outside," Lily replied.

"Well accio it out here. I'll wager you've gotten Head Girl," James grinned.

Lily did her best to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She acquiesced and waved her wand, catching the thick envelope as it zoomed to her. She hadn't noticed before that it was heavier than usual. Without looking at James and acknowledging he was right, she gently opened it and let the contents fall into her lap. A badge, much like her prefects badge was the first to catch her eye. She held it in her hands tenderly, exploring all the details of her new responsibility.

"Do you suppose Remus will be Head Boy?" Lily questioned without looking up.

James chuckled, "Doubtful. Even he admits Dumbledore wouldn't choose him. Not with all the stuff he let us get away with. It'll likely be someone with good leadership skills. Maybe Clearwater or Delger."

Lily nodded in agreement. She had hoped that Remus would be Head Boy, or at least another Gryffindor. James sat down beside her, snatching the letter of Head duties. He looked it over a few times before giving it back.

"Busy year," he said, unable to hide some of his disappointment.

"You don't need to come with me today. I'm perfectly capable," Lily said slowly.

"It would be my pleasure. Sirius is putting the finishing touches on the motorbike we've been working on. I'm sure he'll fly over here this evening. Might as well get my books in the mean time," James smiled charmingly.

"Right," Lily paused, "Isn't that illegal somehow? He might be seen."

"Don't worry about Sirius. He may act like he doesn't give a Boggart but he's pretty smart," James answered genuinely.

"Somehow, I believe you," Lily said, surprising herself.

She stood up and stretched pulling out her list of supplies. She looked at James, ready to go. She hadn't mentioned she would be meeting Amelia there. Maybe he would have let her go alone if she had. She put it out of her mind and nodded in his direction. With a wink and a salute James disappeared with a loud pop. Lily didn't have to hold back her laughter. She glanced around responsibly, making sure they were both unseen, and followed suit.

She appeared in the back of the Leaky Cauldron; James was already tapping his wand against the wall. Direct apparation was no longer possible in any of the magical shopping areas; like the more popular Diagon Alley and Hogsmede. The brick wall opened up before them, Lily was shocked by what she saw.

She was not keen on returning to the place of her parents' death but what she saw was not the same place. The atmosphere had lost its cheer and a few of the shops looked abandoned. Some wizards were panicking, leaving their businesses behind. The public walking by would often make eye contact and smile, now they averted their eyes and rushed from store to store. The gloom of Diagon Alley was beginning to affect her own mood. She wondered if the same had happened to Hogsmede.

"Let's hurry and get this over. Amelia should be here in about an hour, we both need new robes," Lily said looking forward, making sure to keep her head up.

The next hour was spent searching for their supplies through various quiet shops. James took it upon himself to break the quiet whenever possible. Being considered an adult and able to do magic freely had its many advantages. His first attempt involved a furry caterpillar mustache on the woman who owned the bookstore and an unimpressed look from Lily. His jokes on others did not solicit any laughter but when he went for a more natural approach Lily couldn't help but giggle.

That was how Amelia found the two; behind a shelf full of potions books clutching their sides with laughter. Amelia smiled, feeling a very warm feeling at the sight. If she didn't know better she might've fawned over them. Though she had her own opinions, she had kept this particular one to herself until Lily was ready to hear it. Maybe today was the day. She had expected to see her friend more upset than she had been in weeks but instead she was laughing, which was more than could be said about the other shoppers.

Although she did not want to interrupt the two she stepped forward, her long legs covering the space between them easily, "Glad to see at least you two are normal," she eyed the giggling Lily, "Fairly normal."

"Amelia!" Lily hugged her friend.

It had only been a week since they had last seen each other. Amelia made sure to visit Lily often during the summer; she even managed to bring Alice along everyone in awhile. If she could pull her away from Frank. James was the next to visit her most often, followed by Remus and then surprisingly Sirius and Peter who always came as a pair. Lily had the feeling Sirius was afraid she might get weepy and therefore needed Peter as backup. She never thought she would find comfort with the marauders and a year ago she would have sworn it impossible.

"Prongs!" came a voice from where James was standing as the two girls hugged. James reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small mirror that doubled in size once safely in his palm. He turned his back to the girls and started muttering to the mirror.

Lily and Amelia looked at him curiously. James had been slowly transforming from the cocky and bullying boy. He was still arrogant and a little immature but the improvements were evident, no matter how much he talked to mirrors. He turned back to the staring Lily and Amelia while shoving the mirror back into his pocket.

"That was Sirius. He's finished the motorbike and apparently I have a surprise waiting at home. He refuses to wait. I better head back before he smashes the thing," James said, "Hurry with your things and get home."

He looked like he wanted a hug goodbye but stopped as he began to lean in that direction. He waited for Lily to say something, to show some emotion about how she may feel with him leaving.

"Tell Sirius I'll make you all dinner tonight if he doesn't crash it into my house," Lily joked.

"He'll hold you to that you know," James said, excited for the chance to spend more time with Lily.

"I'll be ready," Lily hooked arms with Amelia.

"Mind your nose then," James said with a reluctant wave as he walked out the door.

Amelia tightened her linked arm to get Lily's attention. She gave her an accusing stare that was diluted with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes and waved it away.

"You don't hate him anymore," She said with a little something extra in her voice.

"I never did. I merely _disliked_ him. He's made me feel better about everything. It was easier to be here with him. I almost feel guilty, laughing here," Lily answered her stare.

""There are two sides to everything Lily. Good and bad are packaged together and I'm not just talking about our troublemaking friend James. It's life. You should laugh; you can't let the bad outweigh the good. That's not living," Amelia explained to her friend.

"You're right. Now that you've gone all deep on me, lets head to Madam Malkins for robes, shall we?" Lily began walking out of the shop with Amelia right behind her.

"We shall," Amelia muttered as they walked as quickly as they could.

They entered the large shop full of robes and fabrics of all sizes and colors. It was busier here than most other places. Knowing there might be a wait Amelia headed straight to the dress robes for a look, Lily right behind her. The two girls were surprised when a familiar face followed them.

"Braxton!" both Lily and Amelia threw their arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you too. I just got back from Egypt last night. I hope you got my letters Lily. I'm sorry about everything that happened," Braxton gave her a concerned look.

"I got them. Thank you," said Lily, losing her enthusiasm.

Braxton gave her a long hug but Lily pushed him away laughing, "Braxton, you've got pins everywhere."

"Right. I better get back to Malkins before she sticks _me_ with pins," Braxton did a sort of waddle in the robes he was being fitted for.

"This would be a nice color for you Lily," Amelia said holding up crème dress.

"Commencement is still ages away."

"There's no harm in looking," she said, "Speaking of Hogwarts. You haven't told me about your letter."

"I'm Head Girl," Lily said with a smile spreading her arms.

"Excellent. Could you do something about the lack of school activities? Really, Quidditch is the only thing the school comes together for," Amelia complained.

"Well there's commencement for the seventh years. There's always a ball and a feast for that I suppose I'll have to plan. We've also got a week after N.E.W.T.s for workshops and career plans. I think the time before then would be best spent studying," Lily concluded.

"I shouldn't have expected any other answer," Amelia said a little disappointed, "I wonder who Head Boy will be."

"Hopefully no one terrible. I'll have the Heads House this year."

"I'd almost forgotten. Well that's just awful. I'll hardly see you," Amelia whined.

"I'll visit you all the time and most likely be in the library anyway. I could possibly give you the password," Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Wonderful. I'll wager James is disappointed."

"What do you mean?"

Amelia stared at Lily like she had lost it, "You're joking. James Potter. The Quidditch captain who fancies you."

"Amelia. That was fifth year and maybe a bit of sixth. I'm sure he's moved on; I mean, look at how he acts around us now. Not the usual arrogant prat, a little immature yes, but an improvement."

"You are the most intelligent dim-wit I've ever known, you know that?" Amelia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Lily looked shocked and was speechless. Her friend was being entirely serious.

"James Potter is growing up and growing out of his immaturity. That's what most blokes do around this age. I'd bet my life he still fancies you. He's just learned to be smarter about it," Amelia whispered.

"We're mates now, nothing more and that's how it will stay," Lily said feebly.

"If you say so. Let's get our robes," Amelia strolled over to Madam Malkin who was just finishing Braxton, leaving Lily to think.

* * *

**(A/N: I just realized that every time I added stars between changes in scenes it never shows them in the story. Sorry about that, somewhat irritating. So I chose to go with weeks later because even though it would be interesting to have some James and Snape interaction/fighting or seeing Lily talk to Petunia a certain reviewer pointed out that it may take the story in a different direction than I am going. I didn't want to get to focused on Petunia and Lily's relationship. So thank you to that reviewer, KJ COLLECTIONS. I added the extra bit at the end of the last chapter thanks to sarahrules336.)**

**(I want all my reviewers to know how much I appreciate their reviews and help while I write. Thank you SOOO much: EchoNightFall22, Sarahrules336, Colie21, Alice Demer, iloveredshoes, hmr067, Deep142, Marissa Cullen, KJ COLLECTIONS, and cherrylove19. You guys are seriously THE BEST!!)**

**READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :-)**


	27. The Head Boy

**CHAPTER 27 – The Head Boy**

The next few days passed quickly and before Lily had expected it was time to return to Hogwarts. She had apparated with her things the night before to Amelia's place because she lived nearby Kings Cross Station. Now she was standing between platforms nine and ten; a little taller with age, a little tanner from sunshine, a little thinner from grief and a lot more grown up.

She waited patiently, a fair distance away, while Amelia said good bye to her parents. She did not want to think about her own parents and she certainly did not want to hear the usual words of caution from Amelia's father. It felt like it had been an eternity since the last year she stood in the same spot, ready for sixth year. Although she still felt the sorrow of her parents death she also felt excitement at the thought of returning to Hogwarts, her second home. It would be much easier to forget the summer at Hogwarts.

While waiting, she spotted two familiar faces with barely enough time to spare. Sirius Black and James Potter pushed through the seemingly solid barrier between platforms nine and ten. The last time she had seen or spoken to James was the day they went to Diagon Alley. He and Sirius showed up later that night with a large flying motorbike. It took Lily and Amelia quite awhile to stop laughing. She had been very surprised that she had not received a single letter since then but assumed he must have been fairly busy.

Amelia caught her by the arm and pulled her in the direction of the barrier with a fat grin on her face, "Hogwarts here we come. Our final year will be brilliant."

"We've got N.E.W.T.s this year though," Lily pointed out.

"What're you on about? We haven't even arrived yet and you're talking about N.E.W.T.s! What'll I do with you?" Amelia chuckled as they both pushed their trolleys through the barrier and stood before the scarlet train.

"I think we may be a bit late," Amelia said looking at the nearly empty platform of nine and three quarters.

"Even so," Lily glanced around at the usually busy platform

Tall and quiet wizards stood scattered around, ushering the students onto the train. It suddenly clicked for Lily. There had been so many public attacks that no one was taking any chances, not even the ministry. Official Aurors were escorting the students on the Hogwarts Express as a safety measure. Lily nudged Amelia, gave her a serious look and stepped onto the train. The Aurors took care of their trunks and then hopped onto the train after the remaining students.

"You haven't got a Slughorn party to attend this time, do you?" Amelia questioned.

"He sent me a letter after. . . Diagon Alley. He said he was sorry about what happened and to visit him after I return. It did not sound like he would be on the train at all. Even so, I still have the Heads meeting with the prefects," Lily said, giving Amelia an apologetic look.

"Well, alright. Help me find Braxton then before you have to go."

They found Braxton in a compartment with his first year younger sister, Paola and couple of his Ravenclaw friends from the slug club. Lily and Amelia spent some time with the group, catching up on each other's lives. Paola, who looked very nervous, sat quietly and listened. Lily turned to her and tried to smile invitingly.

"You're Braxton's sister, Paola? You'll just love Hogwarts," Lily said to her.

"So long as you aren't a Slytherin," Amelia laughed, Paola gave her a firm nod.

"If you need anything that your brother can't help with, just let me know," Lily gave her a wink and stood up.

"Heard who the Head Boy is yet Lily?" Andrew, one of the Ravenclaw boys, asked.

"Not yet. I'm off to change and find out though," she said cheerfully.

"Good luck," Andrew waved to her with a strange expression.

Although Lily left to change anyway, she couldn't help but feel like Andrew knew something she didn't. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she pulled on her robes and pinned on her Head Girl badge, looking herself over in the mirror of the girls' lavatory. She was surprised to see the changes she had not noticed before. Though the summer holiday had only been a few months she had grown even more. She smiled at the reflection; the change was a good one. She walked out with a little more confidence to ease her anxiousness.

When Lily found the right compartment she entered carelessly. She was early and there weren't very many others there. As she took a seat to wait for the rest to arrive she noticed something out of place from the corner of her eye. Or rather, someone. The distinctive messy black hair was the first way she noticed him. James Potter was sitting just a few seats over in his robes, he was leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees and his hand clasped together. What Lily found strange was that he was looking down at his feet; he hadn't even noticed her enter. James Potter was rarely found in such a . . . vulnerable looking position. _What is he doing here?_

Clearly troubled Lily stood up and sat next to him, "Alright, James?"

He looked up at her, a little startled, "Think I'm lost, do you?"

"What gave it away?" She smiled in return.

"I know you better than you think Lily. I also know that if I tell you why I'm here you probably won't believe me," James smiled mysteriously.

Without even stopping to think she replied, "Try me."

James opened his clasped hands to reveal a shiny badge, much like her own, "I'm Head Boy."

Lily was gob smacked. James was right, she didn't believe it. It must be some kind of harmless prank he and marauders were pulling on her. If James was not Head Boy, then who did they get the badge from?

"I don't believe it," Lily said, dazed.

"That's what I thought. Trust me, I was even more surprised," James chuckled.

"I don't understand. Has Dumbledore gone mad? Aside from Sirius you've been the biggest trouble maker at Hogwarts. You weren't even a prefect!"

"That's what I said, when I wrote and asked Dumbledore if he'd made a mistake. I've got the letter if you'd like to see it. Apparently everyone deserves a second chance and I'm more responsible now," James expression told Lily he was telling the truth.

She leaned back in her seat, speechless. This certainly was a big surprise, couldn't Dumbledore have at least told her? Sent her a letter? Lily was still too shocked to observe the disenchanted look on James face. He knew she wouldn't have expected him to be Head Boy, neither did her. Still, a part of him had hoped she would be as enthused as he was.

"Sorry to disappoint you," James shrugged, his face now masked.

It's not that . . . well, maybe," Lily admitted, "It's just that you aren't exactly what I would have guessed to be Head Boy material. Sure, you've grown up a bit since fifth year, I'll give you that."

Lily seemed to be having a hard time explaining how she felt about it. James, just stared, trying not the show his frustration with both the excitement of spending time with Lily and the let down of her reaction to it.

"Besides, you're Quidditch captain. You can't do both."

"I mentioned that in my letter as well. Apparently there have been quite a few wizards, even witches, who did both in the seventh years as well," James stated with more confidence.

"I thought I'd be overworked," Lily mumbled.

They said nothing more as the prefects filed in and took their places. Lily gave James a small shove and they both stood. If Lily's surprise had been obvious then the prefects were translucent. The Slytherin prefects looked angry at the mere idea of a muggle born witch and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain as their Head Girl and Boy. The both introduced themselves unnecessarily and then James stepped back and let Lily take control of the meeting.

He watched her as she explained their usual routines and schedules. She reviewed the rules that all students were supposed to follow, especially prefects, and included the new ones that had been imposed for extra protection. James hadn't recalled any of the information in the letter from Dumbledore. He was feeling out of his element and suddenly out of his league.

The thing about Lily Evans was that she was continually remarkable in new ways. Every time James thought he understood who she was he was awakened to find more. If Dumbledore had chosen her as Head Girl she was bound to have some leadership skills, but James had not expected it. Lily was sensible, quiet, and courteous. She kept showing him that she was much more than that. This was one of the reasons he was so fascinated by her.

Before he knew Lily was done speaking, the prefects had asked all their questions, and the train had come to a stop. The prefects scurried out of the compartment and Lily followed behind them. She paused by the door and turned to him.

"James, I'll only say this once. I know you've got Quidditch to worry about but I'd really appreciate it if you kept up with your Head duties. I don't want to get left doing yours on top of everything else," she gave him a weak smile and left him alone.

She did it again. He was stunned by her bluntness but also a little hurt. She thought he would skive his Head duties. Frustrated, a little angry, he stomped off to find Sirius, Remus and Peter so he could distract himself. Sirius was always good for a laugh, at any occasion.

* * *

_To this I warn_

_As I always do_

_Whilst House be torn_

_And trouble brew_

_Find more time for love_

_And growth with friends_

_Years below and years above_

_Else we meet untimely ends_

_So while I sort, as I must_

_Think not of schisms or hate_

_But of bonds of trust_

_To improve each peer's fate_

_From Gryffindor the mighty, brave_

_To Hufflepuff the loyal and true_

_To Ravenclaw; in wit they save_

_And Slytherin the ambitious few_

_So once again I'll warn you_

_As I have now many times before_

_Take a walk in your rival's shoe_

_Prior to tallying the final score_

_Bonds of friendship grown today_

_Will flourish from this date_

_That power lengthen a peaceful day_

_And change a grimly fate_

The Sorting Hat finished its song and was rewarded with silence instead of clapping. This was the second year it decided to warn them, and this time seemed more urgent. Most of the students were whispering quietly to one another, many showing signs of deep worry. Lily, Amelia and Braxton were speaking to each other under their breaths, wondering where Elayne was and how she was doing at that moment.

The three paused only when Braxton's younger sister Paola was called. The hat was placed on her head and Braxton's brows furrowed together. It was clear he wanted her in Gryffindor, where he could look after her. Only moments later the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She slid off the chair and gave a nervous wave to Braxton before joining the Hufflepuff table.

"At least the Hufflepuffs are really friendly," Amelia put in.

"I suppose it's better than Slytherin. She'd be eaten alive," Braxton sighed.

"Don't worry too much. Lily can keep an eye on her and the Hufflepuffs," Amelia motioned to Lily.

"That's right Lily, when you catch a break from watching over James," Braxton smirked.

"I've already warned him," Lily said simply.

"Jams will do alright. He did a brilliant job as Quidditch captain last year. I think Dumbledore must have noticed. Maybe the more responsibility he gets the more he matures and grows up. He's a lot different now," Amelia said, digging into the food that appeared on the table.

"I guess you have a point," Braxton said, before he became distracted with the options laid out in front of him.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hate taking long just as much as you hate waiting. I was just really busy and then when I tried to write I had a hard time thinking what to put. So, sorry it took forever and hopefully the next chapter will be easier for me to write. I thought maybe I would ask for some input or ideas for the upcoming chapters to help get my brain into writing mode again. So if you have any thoughts or ideas just let me know in your review and if I go with your idea I'll make sure to credit you. Thanks!)**

**Thank you reviewers! You guys really keep me going. Jokegirl, iloveredshoes, KJ COLLECTIONS, colie21, sarapha, EchoNightFall22, Brightaay, Sarahrules336, cookies1500, Edward did WHAT...**

**sarapha: I'm glad you like how I am slowly building on Lily and James. I think thats how it would be realistically :-)**

**EchoNightFall22: You got it! James is Head Boy! We'll see how he does lol**


	28. Professors & the Heads' Dormitory

**CHAPTER 28 – Professors and the Heads Dormitory**

The first week at Hogwarts had come and gone without as much as a detention. Part of it may have been that the usual troublemakers, the Marauders, had seemed to have taken a break from their usual schemes. Lily attributed it to the growing fear of what was happening outside the castle walls, while Amelia, who was very much like her father, believed it to be a bad omen.Lily was hearing more and more of Amelia's theories as the day grew on. The two were sitting in the common room with their Advanced Potions books, looking over the potions required to brew from memory for the next day's class.

"Honestly Amelia, I don't know why you are still taking that class. It's not going to do you any good," Lily said flipping the pages.

"Now really Lily, I know you don't agree with the methods but you know it's not useless. Just because you didn't get an Outstanding in the class…" Amelia said, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's nonsense, utter rubbish. It's like muggle superstitions," Lily muttered.

"We must agree to disagree. My uncle swore he saw the Grim in his porridge and the next day, he died. Divination is an art, a science. Professor Leery thinks I've got the talent, the inner eye. He said so yesterday. That's not my point. We used a spell to cast an aura of the future on our orbs and mine gave off a sinister impression. Something's going to happen and I wasn't the only one to feel it."

Lily stared at her friend. Amelia was entirely serious, almost worried. Her brown hair was tied back messily and her eyes looked tired. Lily cursed herself for not noticing earlier. She did not agree with Divination but she decided not to point out that things were not going well in the first place and so things were bound to get worse before they got better. Her friend was genuinely worried and she did not want to quarrel.

"Remember what Snape said about that list Lily? Your name is on it, along with a bunch of other Gryffindors. You're Head Girl too, that's not conspicuous at all," Amelia mumbled sarcastically.

Lily had never thought of it before, "They'll be more likely to leave me alone then. Head Girl and all. I can give them detention if I must."

"I dunno Lily," Amelia said after rolling her eyes.

"Things will be fine Am; it's my job to make sure of it. James and I won't let anything happen to the students. We've come up with a stronger patrol system this year," Lily stood and stretched, "speaking of James, and we're meeting with the new Transfiguration professor, the Deputy Headmistress tonight."

"Enjoy that. McGonagall is one tightly wound woman," Amelia giggled, cheering up a bit.

"She's alright," Lily gathered her notes together and piled them neatly with her book beside Amelia and turned to leave.

"Sure, Lily. I'd be happy to take your things up for you," Amelia muttered, just loud enough to hear.

"I was planning on studying more when I got back," Lily smiled at her friend.

"In that case, I really will take it up for you. Have a good night Lily, don't spend too much time with James," Amelia gave her a tiny wave.

"Only because I have to," Lily mumbled to herself, walking across the room to the portrait hole.

Just in time, James stepped through, flanked by Sirius, Remus and Peter. Not one of the Marauders seemed as vivacious as they normally were. James stopped when he saw Lily and Sirius, Peter and Remus continued walking, headed for the boys' dormitory. Remus gave Lily a small wave as they passed her.

"You haven't forgotten?" Lily stared at James, her expression questioning about more than his memory.

"No, I haven't forgotten. Let's go," James turned on his heel and led the way out, rather quickly.

For most of the way he was silent. Lily observed his odd behavior, noticing that he seemed to be lost in thought. She battled internally with herself wondering if she should ask him about it. He was her Head partner. The other side, telling her that it was none of her business and that she shouldn't care anyway, won out and she stayed silent. James stopped in front of McGonagall's, glanced at Lily and entered.

She followed him inside the warm office covered in the Gryffindor colors. She let out a sigh of exasperation when she noticed a shelf holding the Hogwarts Quidditch cups won by Gryffindor numerous past years. There are an obvious throat clearing and both Lily and James looked away from the Quidditch Cups and at Professor McGonagall, sitting stiffly at her desk. Her eyes fixed on the two in front of her. Although she seemed to have a very rigid demeanor there was something about her Lily liked.

"Have a seat," she motioned to the chairs on the other side of the desk, "Dumbledore would speak with you personally but I'm afraid he will be in and out of Hogwarts. So, you will be working with me directly."

McGonagall was not one for idle chit-chat then, a refresher from Professor Slughorn's usual chronicles. Lily sat straight in her seat, not failing to notice James wandering eyes resting upon the cups.

"You've taught at Hogwarts before?" James blurted out.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. For quite some time now. That is why Dumbledore chose to bring me back in after Professor Gray," she bowed her head respectfully then looked back up at James, "I'll get this out of the way now, shall I?"

She stared pointedly at James and he looked back, a little confused, "Yes, Professor?"

"I know, Mr. Potter that you also happen to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I've come to like the collection you there. From what I hear you are more than capable of adding another one this year. I want you to know that I expect nothing but the best from you. In your Quidditch duties _and _your Head duties. Am I clear?"

James had to keep his face straight, to cover the frustration he was feeling. Even the new Deputy Headmistress was doubting him. He nodded his head but did not say a word. A recent conversation with Remus came to mind. Remus suggested that perhaps the responsibility given to James was what was helping him to mature. He agreed with this and after a couple days after receiving his Head Boy badge he decided it could only help. Realizing he was not paying attention he brought his thoughts back to the room and McGonagall speaking.

"-has been prepared for you. The password is currently the wood of your wands but you may change it if you feel so inclined. There is also an enchanted list of the passwords to all four Houses. This list should _never_ leave the Heads common room, nor should it be copied or repeated to any other student. There is also a calendar supplied with dates and times of all the meetings. If you wish to meet with the prefects then you may write it on the calendar and they will be informed. I also commend you on your improvement to the perfect rounds schedules. During this particular time it would be best to have two pairs of students patrolling and a professor every evening as you suggested," Professor McGonagall stopped and sat patiently.

Lily gave James a nervous glance to make sure he was paying attention then looked back at the Professor of Transfiguration before them. Professor McGonagall had a pained expression that she was trying to repress. She gave a long sigh, scooted her chair forward and looked back at them.

"Now times are worsening outside the castle. Inside the castle so far seems very normal. Dumbledore believes, and I very much agree, that it is important for the students to stay informed about what is going on therefore after or before every meeting you have with the prefects we would like you to add some words; words of knowledge of the situations arising and words of encouragement. If you have any negative reactions then you let either myself or Professor Dumbledore know."

"There may be a problem with some of the Slytherin prefects," James replied, averting his eyes from Lily.

"Like I said Mr. Potter. You report it to us. Any other questions?"

"One thing; I disagree with the ban on Hogsmede weekends. Last year certainly was a mess but I don't think restricting the students to the castle will do any good. Could you possibly think about reconsidering the Headmasters decision on the matter?" James asked professionally.

"I will speak with him. Do not get your hopes up. The safety of our students comes first. If that is all then you may go to your new rooms. Your things have been brought over already. Sleep well," Professor McGonagall ended the conversation before Lily had a chance to speak.

James and Lily stood up and exited McGonagall's office eagerly. Lily's opinion of her had not changed. Behind the uptight and rigid woman was something more, something she could not put her finger on. Lily suddenly noticed James leading the way and jogged to catch up. His mood seemed to have improved slightly. He stopped at a painting of a very old wizard with a strange symbol marked on the right side of his robes.

"Willow and…" Lily turned to James who looked taken off guard but spit out, "mahogany."

Just as McGonagall promised the list and calendar sat at a desk near the corner of the common room. The lounge was Gryffindor colors, with banners and paintings tying into the House theme. Beside the list were two envelopes; one with Lily scrawled across the front and the other with James. Lily knew that handwriting and almost did not even bother opening it but a sudden fondness came over her as she thought of Slughorn. He had written her a very nice letter over the summer and he had introduced her to various people that could help her along in her career path. No one was perfect and he certainly showed capable of truly caring about his students. She picked it up first, slowly. James, on the other hand, bound up the stairs on the right and disappeared behind the door. Knowing what the letter already was, she opened it anyway glancing but not fully reading it.

He congratulated her on her new position of Head Girl, reassuring her that he was not in the least bit surprised. He was also inviting her to another one of this gatherings; this one much less formal and involving a small dessert picnic out by the lake after dinner, just before sunset. The thought sounded pleasant but the grounds weren't very warm at this time of year and day. Still, she decided she would go. A door shut and James crossed a balcony adjoining the left and right set of stair. He shrugged his shoulders when he noticed her looking and looked back sheepishly.

"That'll be your room over there," he pointed to the door on the right.

She smiled slightly but said nothing. She took the invitation with her up the stairs to her new room. It would be nice to have some peace and solitude but it would be strange not having Amelia nearby to talk to. A big part of her already missed her old Hogwarts dormitory. She missed the happy care free days that seemed to be only a year ago. The days she could laugh and joke with all her friends. No one had to go into hiding or worry about what might happen in the future; to them or their families.

Lily opened the door to her room and let the new room sink in. It was very clean and organized with a big bed with white sheets and pillows in the center, close to the window. A desk sat on the other side of the window with a couple picture frames, some ink bottles, and quills. All of her things had already been moved in. She picked up one of the picture frames and sighed. It was a summer when she was eleven years old with her mom and dad and Petunia, looking happy. She loved this picture; it was one of the last times she could remember spending time together as a family without Petunia's attitude. Now their parents were gone and Petunia blamed it all on her.

Feeling tired Lily changed quickly and slid into the queen sized bed, supposing that she should be thankful for the privacy of her own bedroom where she could dream in peace. Unfortunately those dreams weren't always enjoyable.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this took forever. I was sort of having writers block and had a hard time finding the time to push through it. I'm up for any thoughts or suggestions. Hopefully the next chapter doesnt take so long. This is sort of a filler chapter but its information needed and showing a little how James and Lily aren't suddenly close, they are inching toward it. What this Head duties and living right across from eachother they are bound to get closer!)**


	29. The Reality of War

**CHAPTER 29 – The Reality of War**

Lily awoke the next morning in her usual cold sweat, breathing heavily. The only difference was that something had interrupted her regular nightmare, replaying a masked figure killing her parents before the wreckage of a demolished builiding. There was a loud pounding on the door and Lily groaned. She was disoriented at first, wondering why Amelia was beating down the door when she slept in the same room but then her thoughts cleared. There was only one possible explanation.

"James," She whispered, throwing her legs over the side of her bed.

She trudged to the door, not thinking about her tousled hair or the shorts and tank top she was wearing. She opened the door and looked at James unsuprised. He stood before her in boxers and a simple shirt, his wand held tightly in his hand. She cocked an eyebrow when her eyes rested on the wand.

"Merlin James, what're you doing?"

"I…you…is everything alright?" He questioned peering around her and into her bedroom.

"Everything is fine. _You_ woke _me_ up remember?" Lily answered tiredly.

"Its early but I thought I heard something. Must've been my imagination," His eyes lingered on hers.

Lily tried to fight the sudden nervousness she felt. Amelia had woken her up a couple times from her nightmares. Was it possible that James could have heard her thrashing or hushed screams. When James turned to go back to his room Lily shut her door, deciding to convince herself that he was only hearing things. There was no way he could have heard her from his own room.

James had in fact, heard quite clearly, having been waking up early to get in some quidditch practice for himself, before he had to get a team together, the whole week. He stopped outside his door, focusing on hearing any faint noises. He couldn't be sure but James had never been thick. His first concern was that something had happened in her room but then he suspected from the mussed hair and pajamas that she had only just woken up. He shrugged his shoulders and let it go, subconsciously deciding to keep an eye on Lily Evans.

He tossed his broomstick on his freshly elf made bed and proceeded to jump into his shower in the adjoining bathroom. With a smirk he considered telling Sirius how much nicer his was than the prefects bathroom. Then again if he did Sirius would be living with him all over again. This did not bother James but he knew it might bother someone else.

When Lily was showered and ready for the day she stepped down the stairs for breakfast. She spotted James lounging on one of the cushy crimson chairs. She greeted him with a "good morning" and he jumped up after her. He remained silent as they walked toward the Great Hall together. He seemed nervous. She crossed her fingers inconspicuously, a muggle susperstitious habit she still hadn't dropped since childhood. He had kept up a long streak of not bothering her, she didn't want him to start now.

"Listen, Lily," James paused for a moment, looking straight ahead, "I'd like to let Sirius, Peter and Remus use our common room. I didn't want to give them the password without asking you since the Heads' dormitory belongs to both of us this year."

Lily was surprised and took a few minutes to respond, "Its alright. As long as they aren't causing trouble."

James smiled, a little stunned that she did not seem to care so much. His smile grew to a grin when he saw that Amelia was sitting next to Sirius, no doubt conversing about Quidditch. He took a seat next to his best friend and Lily placed herself beside Remus. Peter was jabbering on about his Great Aunt who had once been a skilled Auror. Lily smiled quietly to Remus. Before she even had time to pour herself some pumpkin juice the owls started to swoop in. Many of them held the Daily prophet in their claws. Lily didn't think she knew anyone who was not reading the newspapaer, if only for information on the outside occurances.

Many students would receive an official letter from the Ministry of Magic, letting them know of a misfortune in the family. They were all beginning to know the process very well. The student would then see the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress and discuss their options. The Daily Prophet was not allowed to use names unless the students were sent a notification. Often times that letter would come with article, detailing the horrendous events. This time was no different. The Great Hall was silent as letters were torn open and newspapers ripped open.

Lily had made it a new habit to watch carefully for the students who would quietly excuse themselves. She would make sure to remember their names and faces so that she could do all she could for them. Two students from Ravenclaw scurried out of the Great Hall with tears in their eyes. Lily's heart lurched as a fellow Gryffindor stood up, holding the Prophet and a letter in both hands. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as he slowly made his way out. Lily did not even stop to think as she shot out of her seat and followed her friend.

"Frank!" She called out.

He turned to face her, his eyes were blotchy and beginning to swell. He did not say anything to her as she looked at him but she understood his emotions well enough. She understood as well as anyone could. She closed the distance between them and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Dad," Frank's voice caught on the word.

So it was his father. Voldemort was leaving a wreckage of broken families wherever he went. The thought stirred an anger within her that she struggled to suppress. Frank had never been a loner, he needed someone to help get him through this. Lily suddenly threw her arms around him and forced herself not to cry; for Frank or for the others. He returned the hug awkwardly, standing tall and stiff.

Lily felt her own feelings of hopelessness and despair creep up. The world was becoming such a fearsome thing; each day the question asked was not if but who. Who would be next? The very thought pulsed heat through her veins and fire in her heart. Maybe they were young, but they were still considered adults in the wizarding world now. There had to be something they could do. If there was any part she could play in bringing this monster to justice she would do it and she was sure that many others would feel the same.

"Frank!" Another voice called out.

Lily let Frank go to see Alice with her shoulders slouched and her brows furrowed in a look of concern. Lily was not sure how much more Frank could take of all of this so she turned to him until he returned her gaze.

"If you need me…" She nodded at him and then gave a hopeful smile to Alice.

Alice would be the most help to Frank now. Lily walked away quietly, preferring a walk over breakfast. She exited the massive castle doors and slowly stepped down the entry stairs. Her thoughts turned from Frank and others affected by the war that Voldemort was creating to Hogwarts. The castle had always been a second home to her, and now her only home. She had but one year left before leaving the safety of its walls and venturing out on her own. All the seventh years would be doing the same. How many would make it? When would the war end? What would be the outcome?

Life will never be like the fairytales told to young children; life is unpredictable and sometimes evil wins. Would Voldemort win? There was no way she would let it happen. With her whole life she would do everything she could to prevent that from happening and she knew there were plenty of others at Hogwarts who felt the same. While they lived, Voldemort would never succeed.

Deep in her thoughts she missed the slow and shuffling footsteps, following her. The figure behind her opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He recognized her expression; the one she wore when she was in deep thought and worried. Feeling out of place he decided to sit on the steps, staring at the back of her slim form. Her curling hair catching in the slight morning breeze, wafting her exquisite scent in his direction.

"Lily-" He choked.

She turned to him, her expression blank, if not a little surprised. She sighed as if mentally exhausted, "What is it…Severus?"

He paused. She said his name like she was not sure what to call him. He felt his heart sink and fought the urge to flee. Things had changed so drastically between them, they were once the best of friends. More and more he began to blame it on James Potter and Gryffindor. If it weren't for those two things he would have Lily to himself, they would be scribbling in his potions book and circling the dark lake in the early mornings again. He closed his eyes; imagining those days again. There was no one he felt as connected to as he did with Lily. His pride is what blocked him from laying it before her feet right there in the chill of that late September morning.

"I've been worried," was all he could force out.

"I appreciate your concern," She began formally, walking to face him, "Who else is on the list?"

Severus stared at her for a moment. Her deep emerald eyes looked into his with no emotion, something he had never seen in them before. He could not understand what she was thinking; had she really changed so much? It seemed she had no care for her own life, as if she was or already had accepted her fate. That was something he would not stand for. The frustration, anger and hurt he had been suppressing for the past year was threatening to boil over. It must have shown on his face from the way Lily took a cautious step backwards.

"I've been in all sorts of dodgy places, listened in on some horrendous conversations and put myself in some regrettable situations so that I could be sure none of it concerned you…and you ask me _who else?_ You should be in hiding or looking for someone to accompany you around the castle for safety. Instead you ask me who else is on the list? Have you no thought of your own life? OF ME!"

Lily's temper began to flare, "That is the difference between you and me _Snape_. If I had never been your friend you would not be bothered with this list. You show no distress for the others or their families. If it were me I would do everything I could to destroy the list and keep the names as far from Voldemort and his followers as possible. Look at what your so called _friends_ have helped you become. It makes me sick."

She wanted to make him understand that he could never straddle the fence on something like this; it was all or none. He was choosing the wrong side but still reaching out to her not understanding that she could never hop the fence and join him; even if she wanted to. He pointed a finger in her face, focusing on his anger rather than the light summer freckles splattered across her nose. The more he looked at her the less he could hold on to that anger. That's when he did something even he didn't expect.

* * *

(I've let Snape keep a part in the story because I do not think it would be so easy for either of them to let go of their friendship so I'm letting it fade instead of having them ignoring eachother. I thought that might be pretty realistic. What do you think?)

(SORRY its been forever. I should have more time now to write more chapters as long as I get at least a few reviews to know there are some out there still reading. Love you guys!)

(So I made a HUGE mistake within this story and I want to clarify. There is only one Alice in the story and it is the same Alice that marries Frank Longbottom. I also think I had her a year older than Lily and James but I've changed my mind and made her the same age. Eventually I will go back and clarify and fix all of that but for now while I am so busy this will have to do.)

**PS - more Lily and James to come. **Open to any ideas you may have!


	30. A Heart to Heart

**CHAPTER 30 – A Heart to Heart**

James Potter would say that he had a pretty good memory; in fact he had an outstanding memory. It was one of the skills he had that allowed him to slide through curriculum with ease and the minimum effort. His memory is what allowed him to remember that he had never noticed Lily Evans ever missing class, let alone a full days worth. The last time he saw her she was chasing after Frank before she even touched her breakfast. It was now dinner and she was still no where to be seen. Frank had not been seen either but it was well known that he was with Alice.

"She's not here," Amelia said sitting down next to him, "I haven't seen her anywhere. She's probably in the Heads dorm. She just needs some space."

Wrong. James had checked the Heads dorm five times, between lessons lunch and right before dinner. When he finally admitted his worry to the marauders, Sirius suggested the map. Remus volunteered to retrieve it before dinner and had not been seen since. James did not like being out of the loop and he certainly did not like feeling worried.

Unbeknownst to James, Remus had found Lily without so much as a glance at the Maruaders' Map. He stood leaning against a row of books after spotting her tucked away in a tiny nook with her Advanced Potions book open before her. He chuckled at the sight of her studying but not really absorbing the information. It was an expression he had seen on Sirius' face many, many times.

There was something about Lily that Remus had always liked. She was not only intelligent but she was genuine, kind and very honest. It was hard not to notice Lily, what with the red hair and charming personality. He could understand very well why James had been drawn to Lily. In fact, he remembered Sirius teasing James about the girls he took on the Hogsmede weekends looking a lot like Lily. Remus held back a small chuckle when he remembered the look on James' face.

Knowing that Lily had not noticed his presense he causually strolled up to the nook and conjured a second chair. She looked up at him and smiled but her eyes never changed. There was worry and confusion in those iris' as plain as day.

"Remus! How have you been?"

"Alrgith Lily. I came to ask you that same question," this only solicited a sigh from her.

"I'm fine but poor Frank."

"It's a tough time to live in. Frank will be alright, you know it will only make him more determined to become an Auror. I was actually wondering about you Lily. You seem…upset."

"Really? No, I'm alright."

"We may not have always been close but I've been your friend well enough and long enough to know when you've got something on your mind."

"Its nothing. Its just…Severus."

"_Snivellus_. What has he done, now?"

"Remus you may not have ever participated in the cruelty toward him but you certainly have the same attitude. Can you understand that he was my close friend? He was the first wizard I had ever met and the first to tell me what I was."

"I understand Lily. So, what happened. We saw you running after Frank and you never came back."

She hesitated, "Sev followed me outside. He was worried about the whole list thing and we sort of argued. I wanted him to understand. Then he…"

"What did he do, Lily?" Remus' hand slipped into his pocket to clench his wand.

She lifted her eyes from the ground to his, "He kissed me."

Remus was not prepared to hear that, he was half expecting her to tell him that Snape had pulled his wand on her. After the first few seconds the shock started to wear off and felt disgusted. He could not imagine greasy Snape kissing a clean and beautiful Lily Evans. Many thoughts ran through his head. Why would kiss her? What would James think? What would James do? What did she do? He began to feel very uncomfortable, this was getting a lot more personal and strange than he expected. It seemed he had stepped into some odd love triangle where Lily did not return the feelings to either corner. He felt a small urge to laugh. Snape had beaten James to it and there was nothing he could do about it. It would never be funny to James but he was sure Sirius would find it just as funny, more likely more funny, as he did.

"What did you do?" He finally asked.

"Had a good snog, what do you think Remus?" Lily said sarcastically, "I told him to leave me alone for good.

"James'll go mad if he finds out," Remus said, half worried half amused.

"James and I are only friends, he doesn't need to know."

"Probably for the best," Remus replied wondering how he could ever keep a secret from James.

"Slughorn is having a dessert tasting on the grounds in a bit. Why don't you come with me Remus?"

"Slughorn has never really taken a liking to me," He hesitated, thinking of a furious James.

As if knowing what he was thinking she said, "We'll get James, Braxton, Sirius and Peter to come too if you'd like."

Remus nabbed a blank piece of parchment from Lily and scribbled a quick sentence before shaping it inot a bird with his wand. The paper bird took flight and spedout the library and through the corridors, searching for the proper receiver in the Great Hall. Lily laughed and looked at Remus with a tender expression. The way she looked at him gave him a warm feeling. Besides his mother, another woman had never made him feel special or important. It was just something that came with being a werewolf. Sirius and James may make him feel normal when they are together but it could never stop the dark thoughts in the back of him mind.

"How are you Remus?" Lily asked the question he was waiting for.

He grinned, "Never better. I've got a couple weeks of freedom before I have to worry about the 'furry little problem.'"

Lily cocked a brow at this and chuckled, "furry little problem? Well you know, I happen to love rabbits."

"Its what James' likes to call it. It does sound a bit like I have an ill behaved pet, doesn't it? Well, better that than the alternative," He smiled.

"You know, I've come to admire you four. You are inseparable and remarkably loyal to eachother. You certainly are true friends," Lily stood up from her seat and began collecting her things.

"Admire? Us? Well if you had said something like that fifth, or even sixth, year I would have asked who cursed you but a lot has changed since then. You're in on the Marauders' secrets now, we've fought off death eaters, saw eachother over the summer for once, and you're friends with Sirius and…James. Who would have ever thought?" Remus nudged her with an elbow.

"And James became Head Boy. Who would have ever thought that?"

"I resent that," A voice came from behind them, a little winded.

"Well that was fast," Remus said, giving James a teasing look.

"I _am_ a seeker, you know," he held up the paper bird, "I got your message. The others will meet us on the grounds."

Lily and Remus followed James, squeezing through the rows of book shelves. Once outside of the library James fell into step beside Lily. He pushed the feelings of jealousy away. He was beginning to feel nervous and unsure of what to say. Before he had the chance to open his mouth, Lily beat him to it.

"James, I've been hearing rumors lately about the Chudley Cannons and a few other teams sending a respresentative to the House Cup this year, looking for talent," Lily's face was entirely serious and her voice had no hint of scorn.

"They're true," James' expression looked wearied.

"I thought you'd be excited," Lily said, feeling confused as she followed Remus out the doors into the cool outside air.

"I was. I am. It just puts more pressure on me, as captain, to get Gryffindor that House Cup this year. The year had only just begun and on top of that, I've got Head duties and NEWTS this year," his voice had an edge of stress.

Lily stopped him and, without understanding why, put a hand on his shoulder, "Just take things a day at a time. I'll help you with our Head duties and you'll be fine with the rest. You're a natural."

James was sure that this was the first outright compliment Lily had given him. She looked completely serious and concerned. His heart couldn't help but do a familiar dance in his chest. At least in friendship, it was plain to see that Lily cared about him. The very thought made him feel like he could skip foolishly across the grounds shooting sparks from his wand into the sky.

"Thanks Lily," he smiled brightly, "D'you think McGonagall will bring back the Hogsmede weekends? I could really use one."

Neither had noticed Remus already half way across the grounds with a large smirk. They stood there standing next to eachother in the cold air, smiling. It took Lily a moment to clear her head before she could answer.

"It didn't seem like she was to keen on it, but I agree with you."

James was brought back to his sense, still feeling giddy, and motioning toward the gathering, "Shall we?"

Lily nodded and together they walked, a little closer, to where Slughorn, the gathering, and Braxton, Remus, Sirius and Peter were.

* * *

(To my wonderful reviewers: Lasting Illusion_, _Alice Demer, Sarahrules336, mosesthesecond, Book-Mania-Girl520, ignorance1, Brightaay, thunderstormtwilightnight. Thank you a million times over. Thank you for those who have continued to review and my new reviewers. You make my day!

**So James and Lily are finally starting to come together. I want to be sure to include all the characters, which is difficult but I really want to start focusing on James and Lily. I don't think I'm the greatest writer romanticly. I get more caught up in the action and cant stop so it will be a challenge. If you have any suggestions or advice, let me know. Thanks guys! I appreciated the reviews! You guys are AMAZING! Also, I know its kind of short but I couldnt think of anything more to write for this chapter. Any ideas for the next chapter?**


	31. Warlock at War

**CHAPTER 31 – Warlock At War**

A month had come and gone quickly for the students of Hogwarts. It was mid October and the colors were reflecting the oranges, reds, and yellows of autumn. The mornings found icy frost edging around the glass windows. All the students were gathered together for lunch chatting rambunctiously. It was well known that Professor Dumbledore had planned something especially delightful for the Halloween feast that year. Each student was trying to guess at what it could possibly be. The ideas grew more and more outrageous.

James and Lily were seated next to each other discussing their responsibilities while Amelia and Braxton were trying to guess where Elayne and her family might be hiding. Remus was trying to teach Peter the proper way to flick his wand when conjuring a patronus and Alice and Frank sat quietly, fingers linked under the table. Sirius saw quietly on James' other side, not looking quite so enthusiastic.

"If Dumbledore wanted us to take care of some of the preparations then he would have told us by now. Halloween is only a couple weeks away," James assured Lily.

She nodded her head but her eyes fell on Sirius, "Alright there, Sirius?"

He barely even glanced up at her but gave a short grunt to show he had heard her. There were never very many occasions where Sirius was humorless. Lily was sure the few times could probably be counted on one hand. James did not say anything but looked at his friend sympathetically and thumped him on the back.

"No worries mate," he said to Sirius, not really helping the situation.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked both Sirius and James.

"Quidditch try-outs are today. He's a little sore because he won't be joining the team this year. I'm not sure where we will find another beater like him," James' smile faltered.

"He can't play?"

"Last year's particularly large indiscretion. As punishment I was banned from Quidditch after last season," Sirius huffed.

"Come to try-outs. You can help me decide who to put on the team this year," James offered.

Sirius nodded and began to shovel food into his mouth, unable to restrain himself any longer.

"Sirius, has any ever told you, you eat like a starved, mangy dog?" Lily teased; she did not expect the booming laughter of all the Marauders.

Particles of food from Sirius' mouth spewed across the table and into Amelia's. He didn't notice the glare until she began to pull out her wand. Sirius kept his smirk and cool expression but stood quickly from the table and strutted out the Great Hall.

"Would you excuse me? I have a _mess _to clean up," Amelia growled, stalking after Sirius, leaving the others clutching their sides with laughter.

"I suppose someone ought to help him," Remus stood up and walked lazily after the two seventh years.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths James said, "Maybe we should go find them. Make sure there wasn't too much damage."

Lily nodded and stood with James, Braxton and Peter in tow. They took their time and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Somewhere James mentioned they had not been in a while. It was an odd feeling, no longer living in Gryffindor tower with the rest of the seventh years.

A crowd was gathered in the corridor ahead but the four were unable to see the cause of the commotion. Students were clamoring to see what was going on and others were squeezing through, some looking disgusted and many looking satisfied.

"I hope they didn't cause too much damage," Braxton chuckled, referring to Amelia and Sirius.

"This doesn't seem like something caused by Sirius," Peter mentioned, "He likes attention but he likes to be flashy too."

"Peter's right. We'd know if Sirius was over there. This is something else," James' voice sounded suddenly worried.

"We're Head Girl and Boy, lets break this up," Lily grabbed James by the arm and dragged him through the crowd.

They were having a difficult time getting through all the students to the source. Lily was too polite to get them any farther and so James took the lead.

"Oy! Move it. Out of the way. Head boy coming through! What's going on here?" He made his way through without realizing that Lily fell behind.

When she couldn't see the top of his head any longer she turned around to take a good look at the students. Most of them were wearing the green and silver uniforms of Slytherin house. Perplexed she placed a hand on the shoulder of an unfamiliar Slytherin, probably a sixth year.

"What's all this about?" She said to the male Slytherin.

He gave her a sour look and tugged his shoulder rather rudely from her grasp, "Don't touch me Mud blood. If you want to know, go see for yourself."

Lily pushed the sting aside and pulled out her wand as the Slytherin disappeared in the crowd before he could hear her take house points. Forgetting about politeness, she began pushing through the students to the middle, muttering, "so much for getting through the year without a hitch." She knew something was definitely not right here.

When she got to the edge of the circle she let her eyes take in the surroundings and processes what was happening. There stood two seventh year Slytherin students, Malfoy and Avery. Hovering beside them were stacks of glossy magazines titled _Warlock at War_. Lily couldn't imagine it had any sort of truth to it. They both stood there defiantly, passing out the magazines while James stood across from the pair with his wand clutched tightly in his hand, twitching.

"Marcus Malfoy if you do not take your filth and return to your house I will take points and give you both detentions," James looked like he was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"James-"

"Lily!" he motioned for her and she walked over to him.

She could hear the crowd of students whispering and the voices growing more numerous. James was trying to protectively place his body in front of hers but she side stepped and grasper her wand more firmly.

"Alright everyone back to their common rooms or I start giving detentions. Quickly now!" She said loudly and with force.

The students began to scatter, leaving behind Malfoy, Avery and a few other Slytherins. Lily may have felt nervous but the feeling dissipated when she looked at the left over students. Their faces were full of contempt but none had pulled their wands. At least they understood their authority.

"Go on Malfoy," James growled.

Malfoy nodded to his companions and they started to leave. He hesitated for a moment, looking directly at Lily and then smirked. He pulled a magazine off the top and strode over to her, almost a head taller than she was. She stood as straight as she could to appear taller and more powerful while he stood in front of her pompously. James looked back and forth between the two nervously. Malfoy slowly placed the magazine in her hand, licked his lips evilly and turned to follow the rest of the Slytherins. When he disappeared James let out a breath he must've been holding for awhile.

"That was interesting. What was all the fuss about," Lily looked at James then at the magazine.

James made a grab for it but she quickly evaded him, "Lily, its death eater, pureblood, rubbish."

"Warlock at War," She read aloud and flipped through the pages, "Well now, I've heard this word plenty of times but I don't think I've ever seen it written in something published before."

"The new editor is Marcus' older brother Brutus. That's probably where he got them all," James explained.

"There's a whole magazine devoted to the hatred of muggle borns? There is even an article titled 'Mudbloods: Magic Thieves.'"

"Like I said; its rubbish," He snatched the magazine, threw it to the ground and nonverbally lit _Warlock at War_ on fire.

"I didn't know that even existed," Lily stated

James looked at her and sighed heavily, "It just shows why things are the way they are right now. People are believing in this sort of drivel. All those lies in there magnified by You-Know-Who."

"He's pretty brave passing those around at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will not allow-"

"Dumbledore can't do anything about 'Warlock at War.' It's a magazine and students have the right to read whatever they'd like. This is not the first time something like this has happened. He can only intervene if it is causing harm to others."

"It's not _physical_ harm," Lily muttered.

"Lily!"

"Prongs- James!"

Braxton and Peter, wide eyed, joined their friends. Lily smiled at them but James did not bother, the situation put him in a bad disposition. It was Lily they were talking about, Lily they were disparaging, Lily they were attacking, and everyone like her. To James Lily was perfection; she was kind, smart, beautiful, determined, hardworking, thoughtful and so many other wonderful characteristics. Just because both of her parents were not gifted with magic did not make her any less of a witch.

"You two alright? Must've broken it all up. We would have been there to back you up but some Slytherins decided to try and mess with Peter," Braxton said, looking at Peter.

"Wotcher Wormtail?" James looked at Peter seriously.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch," He said proudly, his voice still had a hint of fear.

"It was only Malfoy, passing out 'Warlock at War.' I wish there was a way to ban it," James shrugged.

"That horrible rubbish! Marcus Malfoy has something coming to him and I'd sure like to be the one to give it to him," Braxton raged.

"That makes two of us," James agreed, Peter nodding.

"There's really nothing we can do then," Lily stated, we'll have to keep an eye on those Slytherins and hope they don't act on their opinions."

She spent a lot of time suppressing the negative feelings that stirred when events such as this occurred. Her determination was wavering a bit and she almost let herself wallow but pulled herself out suddenly. It really was nothing personal to her it was only because of who she was born to. They didn't like muggle borns and it was in no way her fault, nor was there anything she could do about it. People will have their opinions and they will choose to change or keep them on their own.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Alice Demer (you made a wonderful and very true point), XritaskeeterhatersX, Brightaay (you are right it did seem rushed, thank you!), sarahrules336, owugirl10 (great advice, youre right it will just come natural and I thought about what you said while trying to think of more ideas for chapters. thank you!), Book-mania-girl520 (thanks for the thoughts and answering my question!)

Read, review, and return! :-)


	32. Contemplation

**CHAPTER 32 – Contemplation**

After a few long hours of studying with Amelia and Alice, and another couple hours organizing the patrolling schedules and tracking down the prefects that requested changes, Lily slumped in one of the crimson armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. Amelia was seated next to Frank and Alice reading a Quidditch book lazily. She was the only one to acknowledge Lily's return, Frank and Alice caught up in each others' presence. Amelia tossed her book on the floor with a thump, stood and stretched.

"Time for dinner," she said, her eyes looking past Lily.

Lily glanced back to see what she was looking at. Braxton was headed out the portrait hole alone. Lily felt a sudden sinking feeling of guilt. It had been awhile since she really spent time with Braxton, it was getting hard for her to manage. She knew he would be understanding and at least Amelia was watching out for him. Still, she couldn't fight the feeling of exhaustion.

"That time already? Go on without me," she said half-jokingly.

"Now really Lily. It is unhealthy to skip a meal, you are the one that badgered me about that, remember? Now get your skinny, health obsessed buttocks down to the Great Hall," Amelia said, trying to keep a straight face.

Lily couldn't help the fit of laughter that escaped her and she choked through her laughs, "No need to get your knickers in a bunch, I'm off."

They caught up with Braxton just before entering the Great Hall. The students were not their usual talkative selves. Possibly, because it was the week of Quidditch House team try outs. Yesterday was Hufflepuff, today was reserved from Gryffindor, tomorrow Slytherin and the next day Ravenclaw. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were already seated in front of their half eaten dinners. James, it appeared, was constantly being pestered by other Gryffindors for tips, clues and the occasional obsequious dreamers. Lily rolled her eyes at the sight and took a place next to Braxton.

He didn't look worried about getting a position on the team again but it was obvious by the way Amelia's eyes darted back and forth from her plate to James that she was. By the sounds of it, she had improved pretty well last year. Unless there was a Gryffindor with a hidden talent for the Keeper position, she was sure to get it. Just as Lily was about to turn to reassure her, Amelia nudged her and pointed to the ceiling.

Lily followed the invisible line from Amelia's finger to the object of many stares. Normally post was received in the mornings, at breakfast, very rarely was it distributed at another time, except the personal dormitories. There, underneath the clouded stars of the enchanted ceiling was a tiny owl, fluttering along, carrying something large and colorful. She began to feel sorry for the poor child whose mother could'nt stand the time away from her child. She judged to soon because the owl made a bee-line for her direction, looking unswervingly at her. She groaned inwardly, cursing her terrible fortune, this would be embarrassing. Those who had not noticed the owl were about to and then all eyes would be on her, something she was not particularly fond of, outside of leadership.

She rested her head between her hands, elbows placed upward on the table. She stared at the wood of the table, trying to focus on keeping her compure. Mostly to keep from turning red. The owl landed awkwardly beside her and hopped around until she looked up, avoiding the stares of others. It held a letter and some very interesting flowers. She was not sure who may have sent them but she had never seen anything like it before.

As soon as she lifted the sparkling flowers the colorful petals of the daisies fluttered. The movement of the petals caused the tiny diamond-like sparkles to reflect light from all directions. She peaked from the corner of her eyes to make sure she was no longer being stared at. She gave a sigh of relief when she noticed most of the students had returned to their dinners. The tiny owl hopped a couple times before taking off again, to return to its rightful owner.

Realizing that she had no idea who had sent her the flowers she snatched the envelope from the hands of a curious Amelia and pulled out the carefully folded parchment. Amelia was smirking at her but continued on with her rice pudding. Braxton gave the flowers a small glance and then ignored the occurance. Lily read through the letter.

_Lily,_

_I understand it has been some time since we last saw each other. I thought you might need some space after what happened in Diagon Alley over the summer. I think about you every time I volunteer for Saint Mungos and hope you are safe. I know Hogwarts no longer allows Hogsmede weekends but if you ever happen to have a chance I would enjoy your company one Saturday. I've started work at the Ministry and things are moving more quickly than I thought._

_I heard you made Head Girl, no surprise there. I figured a congratulations was in order, even if it is belated. _

_Cheers,_

_Terrence_

Lily smiled despite the numerous emotions she was beginning to feel. Terrence, a little odd at times, was a very sweet guy. He sure seemed to be trying hard but that was part of his personality. She chuckled and handed the letter to Amelia, who was leaning over her shoulder, trying to read it.

"Terrence is a rather dull bloke," Amelia mentioned, her eyes still scanning, "Sure he seems wonderful, but it's the ones who seem perfect you've got to worry about."

Lily laughed and shook her head at this. Braxton "humphed" his agreement through a mouthful of food. Amelia, though normally disgusted by such boyish antics, giggled. Lily raised a brow in her direction but covered her expression a moment later, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself. Not wanting to draw more attention to herself she waved her wand at the vibrant bouquet, sending them to the Heads dormitory. Her storm of emotions confused her.

She thought deeply, trying to logically sort them out. Terrence was a nice guy and he did make her feel special at times. She was impressed with his manners, his goals, his talent and sincerity. She felt embarrassed about the flowers but they also lifted her spirits; they were truly beautiful. Everything seemed to be there and yet it wasn't. She could not explain it nor understand it but there was something missing, or something there that blocked any access of deeper feelings for the outgoing eighteen year old. The fact that she could not explain it confused her more; she wanted to like Terrence. Waving it off as an absence of chemistry she turned to Amelia.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked her, giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Amelia said, with less sureity.

Lily's eyes darted to the spot the marauders had been sitting and noticed James was already gone; no doubt preparing for the flow of Gryffindor hopefuls. Remus and Peter sat on either side of Sirius, silently throwing glances at the handsome boy. His expression was cool and collected but something in his eyes looked sorrowed. The usual miscevious glint was not shining. Knwoing there was nothing anyone could do to console Sirius she left the Great Hall with Braxton and Amelia for the Quidditch pitch. Sirius was paying the consequences and for once it looked like it was really making a difference.

Meanwhile, as the Gryffindors began to gather James stood alone on the pitch, shouldering his broomstick. It was a beautiful and sleek cheery wood Nimbus 900, the newest on the market, courtesy of his parents. His quickly aging parents. He was nearly eighteen and his parents over three times his age. His father was no longer an active Auror but with Voldemort's aggression pressing more and more on the wizarding world it was only a matter of time until they needed him.

While his thoughts were turned to his parents and their disturbingly declining health through aging it was not the reason he stood alone, surrounded by the empty stands. He tried not to let the sudden anger that gripped his heart show; leaving was the best option. Terrence Steele was indeed a formidable opponent. While no longer at Hogwarts he was still trying to mark his territory with Lily and that unnecessarily extravagant display. He could have done better, he thought in the back of his mind, if he had the chance.

James could hear the distant voices growing clearer. He pulled his broomstick off his shoulders and sighed, not feeling as keyed up as her normally was. He held his broom tightly, knowing once he got in the air that would all change.

"James?" A voice behind him questioned.

He turned to see a pretty, blonde sixth year Hufflepuff girl, Charlotte Fitch, if he remembered correctly. She was still dressed in her school robes but held an older model broomstick in her left hand. She didn't look like a Hufflepuff Quidditch player who might be scouting out the competition at all.

"I'm sorry to disturb your thoughts. Just thought I would say good luck choosing today," she smiled, widely.

"You aren't trying out," James stated obviously, giving her his trademark smile.

She giggled and replied, "I'd have to be mental. I'm not particularly coordinated but my twin brother will be. This is his broom, he nearly forgot it. Thought I'd bring it out to him."

James did not ask how she managed to get a hold of her _Gryffindor_ brother's broomstick. Instead he turned up the charm, throwing a friendly arm over her shoulder and walking her to the edge of the pitch.

"I hope you know I don't say this to many Hufflepuffs but I'd be alright with it, if you stayed to watch," he winked at her and removed his arm from around her shoulders.

She blushed, giggled and nodded, racing to the stands to get a proper seat. The stands were dotted with supporting Gryffindors and the hopefuls were trickling onto the pitch nervously. James waited for them all to arrive before staring each in the face seriously.

"Since last year we've lost three key players; two chasers and a beater," James tried not to wince, thinking of finding a replacement for Sirius, "I've got each of last years players in mind for their previous spots so if you can outfly them, then their spot, or an open one is yours. I'll start from chasers then to keepers and then beaters. Line up accordingly. If you haven't got a broom now you'd better get one from the Gryffindor shed before you are up. Any questions?"

A few of the younger year students rushed off to find brooms and one brave looking sixth year raised his hand. He was tall and lanky, a good build for a chaser. This must've been Charlotte's twin brother, Michael Fitch.

"Yes, Fitch?" James acknowledged.

"Just wondering why Black won't be returning. He was a splendid beater," Michael said, grinning.

James was not sure if Michael was just kissing up and he was not quite sure how to answer, "Given Sirius's…(he changed his explanation mid-sentence) _goals_ for his future, he thought it best to sit out the season to study for N.E.W.T.S."

"That doesn't sound much like Black," one student muttered.

"Sometimes we have to just grow up. When you are faced with what is out there, you have to. Its easy sometimes to forget there is a war outside of Hogwarts. Sirius is the greatest of the Black family and he intends to fight to put an end to all this rubbish."

James was surprised by his own intensity and his sudden speech. The Gryffindors were quiet until they noticed some of the on lookers. Waves were exchanged and James eyes sought out the familiar, beautiful red head. She sat beside another muggle born Gryffindor he had never noticed before, not far from Remus and Peter, Sirius was no where to be found. He must be sulking or distracting himself in the arms of a fellow seventh year girl; he was showing a recent liking for dark blondes and they were hardly ever able to resist him.

"Right. So the players we have from last year are Keeper; Amelia Paddock, Beater; Thomas Damsley, Chaser; Braxton Hirst and I'll be your Seeker. Remember, their spots are not guaranteed but they'll be your competition if you want on the team. Alright Chasers?"

Braxton took the lead followed by eight other Gryffindors, three of which were first years. James had them run a few drills while dodging bludgers that Damsley was pelting in their directions. One first year managed to fall from his broomstick. James had Braxton escort him to the Hospital Wing, nursing a broken arm.

James sighed heavily, regretting the loss of last years talent, especially Sirius. He continued on with the Keeper position and only one of the students managed to keep up with a continuously improving Amelia. A rather thick fifth year girl saved just as many Quaffles as Amelia and that made things more complicated for James in the decision process.

When it was time for the Beaters the sky was darkening. Only five others had come prepared for the Beater position besides Damsley and none of them seemed to match up to Sirius. Sirius who took much of his anger and bottled up emotions out on the opposing team with his bat and bludgers. James needed someone tough and strong and he thanked his lucky stars when he found him.

Gregoire Connors was a very substantial fifth year muggleborn who was showing to have a temper. When Damsley purposely whacked at all the bludgers in Connors' vicinity he nearly knocked Damsley off his broom. He was no Sirius but he would do well enough.

The tired Gryffindors gathered to listen to the Captains final words before his decision. They shivered in the late cold, huddling together. James hated to let them down.

"You've all done really good, I'll have my decision posted on Saturday in the common room. Just because you haven't made it does not mean you wont get to play. Keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get there," James smiled kindly, wishing them farewell and goodnight.

He watched them all leave and the stand empty of onlookers. As he exited the tunnel, someone was waiting for him that he was not expecting. Instead of Sirius or Remus or even Peter it was Lily Evans leaning again the wall of the tunnel, her arms folded to keep her warm. She looked fantastic under the stars and the nearly full moon. His stomach flipped thinking of both Lily and the soon-to-be full moon. It would be the first time he would have to make up an excuse not to do the Heads patrol with Lily.

He still felt that same, if not more strongly toward her. Their growing friendship was exciting and gave him renewed hope but in the back of his mind he had his doubts. He wondered if it would be better to try and get over Lily, to move on. A girl like Charlotte would openly accept him with little hesitation. The ground he was on with Lily was still shaky at best, it seemed impossible that he would ever get her to feel the same for him. Only looking at her made his doubts fade and but his confidence waver between high and low and high again. When she noticed him approaching she stood up straight. She wore a small smile and a curious expression.

"Dumbledore has asked to see us," She declared.

* * *

**Reviewers! I do not have time to post you all here but I will next chapter. As well as answer an questions or thoughts you may have. You are the reason I keep my motivation on this story. I was slowly losing it but then I got your reviews and it got me "pumped up" for more writing. Thank you all!**

Read, review, and return! :-)


	33. An Odd Sort of Wizard

**CHAPTER 33 – An Odd Sort of Wizard**

James sat next to Lily in the Headmasters office. If James was not so curious as to the reason for the rare visit with Dumbledore he would not have been able to contain himself. They were surrounded with the most interesting baubles and contraptions. Some of them he recognized and some he had never seen before in his life. An empty perch sat beside the large desk that Dumbledore was seated behind. James could not help but wonder if this was a perch for the fabled phoenix, a trademark of the nearly legendary wizard. Few had seen the bird and so many believed it to be merely rumors but James would not put it past the enigmatic man before him.

Dumbledore looked back at the two adults; so young and daring and not entirely prepared for what the future could bring. James attention was clearly not on Dumbledore but on the trinkets and portraits of past Headmasters. Even Lily's attention was divided. James, his eyes still peering around his environment, cleared his throat. He had very rarely been to Dumbledore's office and he never fully had a chance to check it out. Tonight would unfortunately fare the same.

"You asked to see us, Professor?" James asked tentatively.

Lily glanced at him for a moment, surprised by his tone. Dumbledore leaned forward slightly and smiled, just a little.

"I did indeed," He answered, giving no indication he would elaborate.

"Things are running smoothly so far. Patrols are working nicely and the students keep mostly under control," Lily prompted him.

Dumbledore only nodded, letting the quiet surround them for a few minutes before speaking up, "I very much enjoy the peace found in quiet places. I find I am able to think more clearly."

"Er…yes," was the only thing Lily thought to say.

"Unfortunately peace does not last as long as needed and we must move on to matters at hand. The havoc outside these walls is not recent news. I'm afraid things have grown far worse than believed," Dumbledore said very slowly.

James' hands gripped the arms of his chair more tightly but he kept his face straight. Lily's emotions were easier to see, she looked pale and her brows were knit together in worry. Dumbledore sighed at the sight of Hogwarts' Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Normally you would meet with McGonagall about some of these matters but I felt it necessary to speak with you myself. First, I will _not_ tolerate a repeat of last year's Quidditch incident. I know that as Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain you are very busy so Lily I would like for you to work with James on a way to prevent any such event from occurring. More than likely the professors will be in attendance but I must know that there is full control to allow the season to commence."

"Of course, Professor!" Lily answered.

James had spent a lot of time noticing Lily and he could see that she was very shocked by her sudden new task. He did not let his feelings of excitement show. He would be spending even more time with Lily and she would be attending every game. Most likely they would go together to the ones he wasn't playing in. She may have been given the greater responsibility in this task but he would do everything he could to help her.

"I have been pondering a solution to lowering spirits of the student body. While Quidditch may help to bolster positive emotions I feel more can be done. The professors and I agree that an activity for Halloween would be appropriate," He stated.

An activity was sure to be something awful. Something that required dress robes and combed hair. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Dumbledore chuckled in response.

"Before I mislead you any further I will give you the details. It will reinforce inter-house relationships as well as strengthen each student's Defense Against the Dark Arts abilities. The course will become more rigorous but I will have one hour for each year devoted to learning and mastering certain skills that will hopefully allow better protection. Professor McGonagall and I will oversee the hours reserved for the sixth and seventh years while the rest of the Professors cover the others where I will also attend. I'll enjoy watching the progress of the students here," Dumbledore stopped, letting the Heads take it all in.

"So this is how we'll be spending our Saturday Halloween evening. Learning to fight," When James initially said it he did not like the idea but once it left his mouth he grinned at the opportunity.

"Yes, we will hold the feast, then directly after the Great Hall will be split and the lessons will start, two years at a time. The first hour will be the seventh and first years, second will be the sixth and second years, and the third hour will be years three through five. Of course after the hour is completed there will be guest Aurors to mingle with and plenty of other surprises," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the idea.

"I think it's brilliant. Everyone'll enjoy themselves and learn how to better stay protected," Lily said, leaning forward in her seat.

"I thought so. Now, Mr. Potter I understand you wanted to reopen Hogsmede visits. I have thought some on this. While it would help lift spirits I do not think that the safety of the students could be ensured. I will see if something can be done about that," Dumbledore's vibrant blue eyes sparkled from behind his half-moon glasses.

"Excellent, Professor," was all James said.

"Now I'm sure you would both like to return to the Heads dormitory for that Transfiguration assignment," He winked at the two as he stood up.

"Thank you, sir," Lily said, heading through the exit first.

James took one last look at the Headmaster's office, trying to memorize the objects. He followed Lily through the door and down the steps, past the gargoyle sentries. She face was expressionless; a sign she was hiding emotion and thinking. She didn't even notice him staring. In fact, he had to lengthen his strides to keep up with her quick pace. He resisted the urge to snap her out of it and waited patiently. Besides, he had to find a way to tell her he could not patrol with her the next night, Friday night of all nights.

"Dumbledore is a mysterious wizard. It's hard to understand his intentions. I think he means well in this Halloween event but I don't think it's just to raise morale," Lily suddenly stated.

He hadn't even considered the possibility that there may be other reasons behind the strange Halloween night lessons. Dumbledore seemed genuine in his thoughts to boost the positive emotions of the students. Why would Lily think there was more to it? Besides helping to raise awareness to the importance of defensive magic. There was indeed a war going on around them; a war that was slowly bringing the Ministry of Magic itself to its knees. What other reason could there be?

"What do you mean?" James asked gently.

"I . . . I think he's scared. I think things must be worse than we know, than we understand. Dumbledore is afraid . . . for us," Lily stopped walking mid-sentence and looked at James.

Her eyes were wide with worry and her lips pulled straight. She seemed to be waiting for his confirmation, for him to agree with her. He looked back into her eyes and placed both hands on either side of her arms. He looked over her face; taking in her deep hair, her fading-sun-kissed skin, her soft pink lips, and his favorite; her bright, entrancing green eyes. His hands tingled with the warmth of her skin, the contact made his brain a bit fuzzy. He regained his composure and let her see the confidence marked on his face.

"Maybe he is afraid, maybe things really are worse out there than we know, but I know everything will be ok. You-Know-Who…Vol-Voldemort…he can't win. We have Dumbledore, and many other talented Aurors. It won't be easy but we'll win this," James said with a bold tenderness.

Despite all of her worries and doubts, James' words washed over her, leaving her with a warm, calm feeling. The words of James Potter, the Marauder, were comforting her. What he said felt right. She looked back at him, unmoving from his grasp. His inky, messy black hair and his affectionate hazel eyes had gone suddenly from annoying to his own personal trademark that she was beginning to find…cute. She smiled back at him in return, her pearly whites lighting up her face.

"Thank you James," She said softly, still smiling.

They continued walking, "I really mean it, Lily."

They stopped outside their portrait hole, a gargoyle sentinel of their own standing guard. Before they entered or before Lily had a chance to speak James placed a hand around her wrist to get her attention. He was sure now was the best time because it was more than likely that the other Marauders were inside the Heads common room.

"Lily I need to tell you something. I know tomorrow we're supposed to patrol together," James mind was reeling trying to think of a proper excuse, "It's just…tomorrow is the full moon and we usually see him off."

"It's no problem James, you can just find me when you're done," Lily said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone at all. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but I think it would be a good idea if we just find a replacement for me, for tomorrow evening," James said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Its…fine James," Lily said, trying to push away a strange suspicion.

"You've no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. I'm glad you're in on our furry problem," he smiled at her.

"James. Furry problem? You can come up with something better than that. Willow and mahogany," Lily stepped through the long portrait hole and into their common room.

Remus and Peter were seated on the settee, Remus showing Peter proper wand movement for a certain spell. They both looked up when the portrait closed behind them. James gave Remus a questioning look and Remus shrugged in return. Noticing the silent exchange Lily stepped toward the stairs to her room.

"Good to see you Remus, Peter. I think I'll turn in a bit early tonight. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Prongs…did you?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, she's alright with it. I don't think it'll be that easy to keep it from her though. We'll need to think of something," James sighed and sat beside them.

"What we're doing…it's illegal. We can't tell her, Prongs," Peter squeaked.

"I know. It's just…not that simple. She's smart, she'll catch on," James replied.

"She already knows about my secret," Remus said thoughtfully, "I don't believe she'd nark."

"Still, it's better if she doesn't know. Remember what Sirius said? Anyone with that information that doesn't report it could find them in a load of dung," Peter mentioned.

"It's just that-" James was interrupted by the portrait opening and closing again.

Sirius sauntered in with a goofy grin and a cool expression. His usually tidy hair was a bit mussed and his lips were bright crimson. It was not something they had not witnessed before but it still seemed to catch James off guard. Sirius took a seat across from them, still smirking.

"You know, I think getting banned from Quidditch was a good thing. Leaves me more time for _extracurricular activities_," He said lazily.

James knew Sirius better than anyone and he knew this was his way of dealing with his consequences. Sirius enjoyed Quidditch, just as much as James; he could not imagine how hard it would be for his brother. Suddenly an idea struck him, something that he'd probably need approval for.

"I've found a new Beater. Not near as good as you, mate. I was wondering if you'd be up to working with us, during practices. Show him a thing or two," James said nonchalantly.

"'Course you'll have to talk to McGonagall," Sirius noted, "I'll think about it. I'm not so sure I want to train some rookie who can't even swing a Beater bat."

James didn't say more, knowing Sirius was far too clever and far too composed to jump at the offer. Remus sighed beside them, looking peaky and restless.

"You spoke to Lily, didn't you Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"We're set," he stated.

"Good thing too. Seems Wormtail here got himself a detention today. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Padfoot?" Remus stared pointedly.

"Right, about that. Sorry Wormtail. Thanks for covering for me. Snape fully deserved what was coming to him," Sirius said emotionless.

James ears perked up at the mention of Snape, "What'd you do?"

"Simple jelly-legs jinx. Although Slughorn happened to notice. Wormtail took the blame. That's not even the worst part. His detention is tomorrow night," Remus sighed heavily.

"Padfoot! How're we supposed to get past the Whomping Willow! Wormtail always gets us through," James groaned.

"No worries mate. We can handle it and Wormtail will nip down right after his detention. He'll need the cloak though, maybe the map," Sirius said, lounging comfortably.

"I'll need to think about how to work it out. We can't have anyone following him," Remus said.

* * *

**Continued thanks ****to my WONDERFUL reviewers: owugirl10, .darling, XritaskeeterhatersX, Moon-Lover1994, Sarahrules336, IAMSOAP, and BookManiaGirl520. You all had great feedback that I really appreciate. Next chapter will be titled: ****Maruadering Mishap. Hope that makes you curious.**

**Question: Did my explanation of the Halloween event make sense? I was afraid it might not. Thanks guys!**

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	34. Maraudering Mishap

**CHAPTER 34 – Maruadering Mishap**

Friday morning found the usually excited teens in a quiet trance. It was as if they had all been roused several hours too early and could think of nothing but warm, comfortable beds. The Great Hall was dotted with early risers, including Lily and Braxton, who sat beside each other quietly. The feeling in the Great Hall was contagious and as Lily knew Amelia would say; "a bad omen." Not to mention that even though they had spoken with Dumbledore merely hours ago, he was absent.

Lily sighed into her oatmeal and pushed it around the bowl. It was Friday and she had the weekend to look forward to but for some reason when she woke up she was not. In fact, it was the patrol she was no longer looking forward to. She had yet to find a replacement for James. She decided to corner the Prefect she saw in the corridors.

A warm body sat on Lily's other side and stretched; "Glad I've found some other seventh year Gryffindors that wake up at a decent hour as well."

"Good morning Remus," Lily smiled at him.

"Lupin," Braxton nodded, followed by a yawn.

""What might you two be up so early for?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lily tried to shrug innocently.

The truth was; she had had another nightmare of her parents' death again. This time she was not screaming; only writhing and sweating with fear and sorrow. In this dream Voldemort himself appeared and killed her parents before her, laughing maniacally. She had been immobilized and watched it replay over and over again.

"I'm a light sleeper and sometimes Sirius snores," Braxton chuckled.

"Sleeping any better now that James has his own room?" Remus laughed as well.

"You know, a bit. He and Sirius fueled each other. Without him, Sirius has been quite mellow. Not to mention I haven't seen much of him in the past few days," Braxton answered.

"New bird. A Hufflepuff or something rather," Remus confirmed.

"Of course. I should've guessed," Braxton's attention was turned to the ceiling, "post's here."

Owls swooped into the Great Hall elegantly, with intelligence unseen to muggles. More students had begun to enter the Hall and many had to catch their letters or parcels mid stride. A Daily Prophet plunked onto the table before Lily's breakfast. Another day of murder and destruction. Possibly the reason for everyone's hush was that many had come to expect a name or two of acquaintances or loved ones. This time was no different.

Braxton leaned over Lily's shoulder as they scanned the front page spread; Death Toll Continues to Rise, Ministry at a Loss. Of course the Ministry was at a loss. They weren't stopping or hardly even hindering Voldemort's "progress." The new way to report deaths was the obituary columns, now moved to the second page. Sharp whispers and buzzing filled the enormous room. Another student or their family was lost. Lily's eyes darted around, trying to see who was missing, but it was too early to be sure. Which student would wake to find they had lost someone dear?

"Who is it today, Lily?" Braxton asked fearfully.

She could hear the strain in his voice. He was afraid for his family even though his family was quite safe, bloodline and career-wise. She nodded and turned the page; scanning through the list of names and causes of death. More than half were not natural. A sudden heading stopped her moving eyes. The Winsted family; Mr. Zacharias Winsted (45), Mrs. Jennie Winsted (43), Annie Winsted (20), Elayne Winsted (17), and Howard Winsted (10). With shaking hands Lily pushed it toward Braxton, who would be the most affected by this tragedy. Elayne had been a friend of theirs for years and although she never had the chance to get to know her like Braxton had she still felt the sorrow.

"It's wrong. It can't be right. They were in hiding. All this bloody says is the killing curse was used at a small cottage is Bristol. It's the wrong family!" Braxton's voice began to grow louder.

"Who!" Remus asked urgently.

"Elayne...they found her family…" Lily said still shocked.

He said nothing in return, unsure what to say. He had known Elayne a little bit, had seen her around plenty of times. She was no threat to Voldemort and neither were her siblings. Braxton's fist slammed down on the table angrily and his eyes began to tear.

"Braxton! Are you ok? You were close. It's really awful," Lily's sentences were short and choppy; she didn't know what to say.

There was nothing that could make someone feel better after a death, nothing could be said. Still she sat there trying to think of something to say but the distress alone left her at a loss. Remus placed a comforting hand on her back. Instead of consoling words coming from Lily's mouth something came from Remus'. She was not sure if it could be considered reassuring but it sure made her feel a little better.

"We've got one year. One year and we are done and out there in the real world where we can fight Him. When we get out we won't allow Him to continue with these murders," Remus said assuredly.

"We'll make him _pay,_" Braxton emphasized, slowly standing.

He left the Great Hall looking pained and confused. The relationship between Braxton and Elayne was only just beginning to grow. They had developed feelings for each other and every once in awhile she would secretly send him unsigned letters from hiding. Now she was gone and he would never know what it was like to kiss her. He cursed himself for taking his time last year, for not giving her more of the attention she deserved.

Lily watched him leave silently; refusing to break down, not in front of the entire Great Hall. What kind of example would that set as Head Girl? She had to be strong. She wondered to herself if there would be a funeral service. They had no extended family aware of their situation and very few friends after going into hiding. She knew that though they deserved one it was not likely to happen. People were growing too afraid of large gatherings. They were right to be. It made them easier targets. She didn't notice the concerned look Remus was obviously giving her. Her mind jumped from Elayne's death and the funeral she and her family should have to her own parents' funeral. It had been short and small. Petunia took care of all the details, burying herself in the work. Mere days after the accident she showed up at the muggle graveyard, early in the morning. A small gathering of their closest friends and relatives had come; many were much older even than her parents.

_Petunia was dressed all in black, sobbing into her massive husband Vernon as the caskets were lowered. The only words spoken were from a local religious man. Lily was sure Petunia had hired him to say something extravagant and comforting. While it may have worked for some, Lily stood a ways off, alone and letting the tears flow. She as well wore a black dress but opted for a yellow camisole underneath; her mother's favorite color. The color of sunshine and summer. _

_Once the services had ended the people had cleared out giving both of the Evans' girls their condolences. When they left the grave yard was empty; save for a hysterical Petunia, Vernon; patting her back awkwardly, and Lily; still standing a ways off crying silently while the wind whipped her hair in all directions. Thunder sounded threateningly overhead. The only thing that brought Lily out of her stupor was Petunia; suddenly standing in front of her. Her first thought was how she managed to move so quickly before she felt the sting across her check. It was not the physical pain but the emotional pain that stung most. Without having to speak Petunia clearly relayed the message that it was Lily's fault and she wanted nothing to do with her. The crazed look in her eyes screamed; "stay away from me." Lily Evans lost both her parents and her only sister that day. _

_Once her sister was gone a pair of strong, firm arms held her tightly. At first she didn't know who was standing there, holding her but she didn't care. She needed the support and the embrace. It didn't take long to identify the man as James Potter. He had been standing even further off, dressed handsomely in a black muggle suit, watching carefully. He whispered that he was sorry he never had the chance to meet her parents but he came to show his respect. He whispered even more quietly another reason he came; to make sure she was ok. He didn't speak a word about the exchange with Petunia, though when she pulled away to look him in the face, there was fire in his eyes._

Lily had worked especially hard to forget that memory. She did not mention the funeral at all and did her best to pretend it never happened. The memory brought tears to her eyes, likely to spill if she didn't control herself. She gazed off into nothingness, controlling her feelings. James Potter had been creeping into her memories more and more. He was forcing himself into her life, likely without even intending to. Part of this angered her; she had disliked him so, in the past. Now, trying to decide how she felt was confusing but she settled with friend. He was being a great friend to her. So great that he was neck and neck with Amelia for time spent, but of course that was only because of their responsibilities. At least, that was her reasoning.

"Lily!" She snapped out of her reverie, face to face with Remus, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, biting her lip and keeping tears back, "Fine. I'm fine."

She hadn't noticed that she was now surrounded by all of the marauders. They were each looking at her with a different expression. James looked concerned, Sirius; like she was mad and might start sending off curses at any moment, Peter looked confused but worried and Remus. Remus looked exhausted both physically and emotionally. With his face so close to hers she could see the wear his condition had on him. It was subtle but his face was dark and drooping, his movements were slow and shaky, and his eyes looked drawn. It was as thought through his eyes she could see Remus being pulled away from the front to be replaced with a ravenous monster. Without thinking she placed both hands on both side of his face and let her sorrow fall into the back of her mind. She was overcome with empathy and love for Remus.

"You are the most gentle rabbit, I have ever known," she said.

With that she stood up and hurried to her first class trying not to let all of the emotions she was feeling consume her. She felt a little mental after it all and she was sure that anyone who heard her would think so. She knew that he would understand what she had said, that they all would. Still, they sat there quietly staring at the empty doorway she had exited from. James made to follow her but Remus pushed him back into his seat.

"Right. She's off her rocker! Finally lost that last bolt holding it all together," said Sirius.

"She's not mad," James tried defending her but he; himself was a bit surprised by her reaction.

"She's grieving. Inside. For her parents and now for Elayne and her family. We can't really understand what it must be like," Remus stated plainly.

"I'll swap," Sirius said harshly, wishing his family would off it.

"Prongs, maybe you should patrol tonight," Remus said uncertainly.

"Moony! Wormtail already has detention so he'll be late. I can't leave you with just Padfoot. It'll be fine. Besides, I've just decided who to ask to cover for me," He stood up confidently from his seat and sauntered over to the Hufflepuff table.

A group of giggling girls were hushed by his presence. A certain blonde sixth year prefect sat in the group, suppressing a rather large smile. James squeezed into a spot next to her and the other girls continued giggling and staring. To them, this was big news. James Potter had come to the Hufflepuff table to see Charlotte Fitch. Charlotte herself had to hold back a giddy giggle of her own.

"Fitch, I need a favor. I need someone to patrol tonight with Lily, I won't be able to make it," He flashed her a winning smile.

She paused, mulling it over, "You'll owe me, then."

"One favor for another. I thought Hufflepuff were supposed to be openly kind," James joked.

"We're not daft like some people assume," she said, batting her eyes.

"Right then. I'll owe you. Thanks," James winked at her and then stood again.

"Oh, anytime James," she said flirtasciously.

The day sped by for the Gryffindors who were all thinking about Elayne and her family and grieving for the loss. Even the professors did not seem to put as much heart into the lessons that day. McGonagall, who had never known Elayne, paused awkwardly in Transfiguration as if she wanted to say something comforting to her students. Braxton and Amelia were both absent for their classes that day and though Lily attended she was not mentally present. It was Frank who sat next to her with Alice, elbowing her when each class was over. She gave him a thankful smile each time.

At a very late dinner James sat with Sirius and Peter and banged his fist on the table. Sirius looked at his best friend questioningly. James sighed heavily, realizing that maybe picking another girl to patrol with Lily was more of a selfish decision than a smart one.

"I should've asked Frank," He stated, not caring if they followed his train of thought.

"Mate, Lily can take care of herself and that witch who fancies you. There's no need to get yourself worked up," Sirius said coolly.

"He's right and I know! She's not helpless Prongs. It's you two I'm worried about," Peter chimed in.

James and Sirius exchanged looks and Sirius barked with laughter. James would've joined in if he hadn't felt suddenly worried about Peter finding his way alone and Lily patrolling with possible hostile Slytherins. When Sirius' laughter subsided, Peter's face was drawn to a frown and James sighed again.

"There are too many things that could go wrong tonight and we don't have much time," He admitted.

"There's always been too many things that could go wrong. That's what makes it such fun," Sirius said playfully.

"Time!" Peter stood up and raced out of the Great Hall leaving Sirius laughing again.

"He'd lose his head, that one," James chuckled, motioning his fork in Peter's empty spot.

"We ought to slip out soon. Moony'll be down there now waiting," Sirius said more quietly.

James nodded and took a glance at Lily. She was sitting across from Braxton and Amelia. She looked exhausted and upset but Braxton looked a wreak and Amelia, not far behind. His eyes were red and puffy and his expression was one of utter hopelessness. He was partly surprised by Lily's more mild reaction. Sure she and Elayne had never been best friends but it was almost like she had been expecting it to happen. She took the news hard but was strong about it all, another thing he admired about her. He just wished she would open up to him so he could help her. He cast her one more side long glance before disappearing into the night with Sirius.

Lily had almost forgotten about patrols until she heard a soft cough behind her. The cough of course, had been to get her attention. She turned around to see Charlotte Fitch standing behind her. It took her a moment to realize what she may be doing there. James must've sent her to replace him, a part of her felt strangely disappointed. James presence had become soothing in some ways for her.

"That time already?" She asked Charlotte, giving her a small smile, more like a grimace.

"Yes, James asked me to cover for him," She smiled while Lily stood.

Something about her sickly sweet smile or the way she said James had asked her irritated her. Maybe it was just the whole day that was getting to her. She nodded at Charlotte who twirled around, her blonde hair whisping her hair to the side. It was odd, Lily never found herself disliking anyone before at least having a full conversation. She was Head Girl, she'd take the lead. So she stood and made sure to catch up quickly.

The patrol was fairly quiet and uneventful; almost the full hour had passed. The few times they did speak, Charlotte was asking questions about James. After a little while more of silence she decided to speak up again.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. It's very sad. My friend Bridget lost her muggle born mother. Everything has gotten so terrible," she said bluntly, her voice shaking.

Lily was a little shocked from the comment and the fear coming from Charlotte's voice. She hadn't lost anyone and yet here she was acting like a victim. Lily scolded herself for thinking such a thought, everyone deserved to be afraid of what might happen and she had no idea what Charlotte's situation was. She couldn't seem to understand where the negative feelings were coming from. Something in the back her brain nagged at her with the answer but she pushed it away without a second thought.

Suddenly Charlotte had latched onto Lily's arm and she gave a shriek. Lily's muscle flinched from the sudden closeness and she turned to Charlotte. Charlotte was pointing a quivering finger at something further down the dark corridor. Lily lit her wand and let the light fall upon the object, a small mass of clothing and blood. She gasped with a sharp breath inward.

"Charlotte, it's a student. You need to go get a Professor! Quickly!"

Charlotte, without question, ran off as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Lily had a small suspicion of who that mat of hair might belong to and the thought caused her to tremble. She moved closer and kneeled beside him, laying her wand close beside her she rolled him onto his back. He groaned from the movement but looked unconscious.

"Peter!" She shook him more, speaking firmly, "Pettigrew! Are you alright!"

When he said nothing she looked him over to assess the damages. He was not muggle born, so what had happened? He looked to be under a few simple jinxes, easy to undo but then there were deep slashes across his side and back. When she realized he was badly hurt, but would survive she felt relieved. She had feared the worst when she saw his curled up body.

A sudden sound caused her to grab her wand in alarm and aim it at the sound. If only she could have caught them in the act, they sure seemed capable of this. They stood in a large group with smirks on their faces, save one seventeen year old boy who stood at the back, looking nervous.

"What've you done to the Potter's stooge, Mudblood?" came the cackling voice of Avery.

* * *

**This chapter is a lot longer than usual and I could have kept going but I decided to split the incident up into 2 chapters. I hope you are looking forward to what happens next ;-)**

**Again, my reviewers are the BEST! I love you guys****: Moon-Lover1994, owugirl10, .darling, IAMSOAP, xritaskeeterhatersx, O'Liathain, BookManiaGirl520, Sarahrules336. **

**O'Liathain: I'm glad to hear you are into the story! I appreciate the review! I hope you like the chapter.**

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	35. Slytherin Attack

**CHAPTER 35 – Attack**

The light of Lily's wand illuminated the faces of the five Slytherin boys. She was standing now; in a defensive position, staring them down. From their expressions Lily knew they were the culprits but the look on Severus Snape's face is what gave it all away. She made eye contact with him and he went from feeling powerful to unable to look back into her eyes. He looked away; full of shame and fear for Lily. He was torn between wanting to protect her and siding with his friends. She had abandoned him and they had taught him dark secrets he could never have learned on his own. They made him feel wanted and powerful. Even though she no longer showed emotion for him like she once had; it was her he still cared for most and on some days he hated her for it. Every time those green eyes came into contact with his she managed to change everything. Here she was doing it again and though he deeply loved her; it made him feel angry.

Severus Snape made another impulse decision. It was his second one with Lily since their fifth year. Between the kiss and his sudden, current decision; this would be one he replayed in his mind over and over again. This was a choice he would regret for the rest of his life. Although the kiss with Lily, which was not very long ago, still lingered on his lips and only made him love her even more he was feeling something else. He was feeling anger; anger at her for choosing James Potter and his friends over him, anger that she had to stick her nose where it didn't belong. His eyes lingered on her trim form in semi-darkness before he turned around quietly and walked back to the Slytherin common room. She refused his friendship so she had no right to expect his help.

Lily felt her heart sink as she watched Severus' retreating form. She never wanted to give up on him but there was only so much she could do. She took his leaving as a final sign that he had truly chosen his side and his friends. The group was down to four now and she kept her wand tip pointed at the face of Avery, who seemed to be the leader of their night excursion. Avery pulled out his wand and twirled it between his fingers teasingly, chuckling into the silence.

"Off to bed with the lot of you. Don't think I won't be reporting this. You were at the scene of the crime and I won't forget it! Thirty points from each of you for being out past curfew," Lily said strongly.

Avery advanced menacingly but Lily stood her ground, with Peter lying at her feet. Mulciber, Malfoy and Parkinson followed to back him up with giant smirks plastered across their faces. Her eyes burned and her stance was confident; she refused to let them get the best of her.

"The Dark Lord is coming for your kind you know, filthy Mudbloods. You don't stand a chance. So you listen well, there'll be no reporting and you'll stay away from Severus. He doesn't need a Mudblood confusing his head; he knows what he wants now," Avery warned her.

"You will be reported and questioned; I'm sure by Dumbledore himself which will more than likely lead to your release from this school. It is not ok to attack a student, you cowards. As for Snape. Well, he can speak to whomever he'd like. It's no business of yours," She said defiantly.

"Why you horrendous Mudblood. You are not fit to breathe the air around us. The clock is ticking for you Evans; you're on the list. Then your pretty face wont hypnotize any other pure wizard," Mulciber shot from behind Avery.

Lily raised her wand even higher at their faces, if there was going to be a fight she was going to be ready. It seemed unlikely to her though, why would they start a brawl after she had seen their faces. It would only get them into more trouble. She felt a sharp pain in her lungs and she inhaled much too quickly and her own blood seemed to chill. If they wanted a fight without the repercussions they'd have to kill her. What better way to make an example, than with the mudblood Head Girl? Avery's smile twisted as realization dawned on her face and she let her feet step backwards; no longer confident. She stopped herself from moving any farther to save face.

"That's right mudblood," Avery took a step toward her, hi wand at his side; "you're alone. No one can help you."

As soon as his sentence was finished she decided she needed to make the first move to give herself better odds. She didn't like to be the one throwing the first punch but she turned her wand on Mulciber first; who she happened to know, was particularly good with nasty jinx work. He was down for the count after her "_immobulus." _She barely managed to stupefy Malfoy when she felt her core pushed with great force into the nearest stone wall. She breathed deeply, her head full of clouds and her eyes full of stars. Her knees wobbled under her weight and before she had time to raise her wand it flew from her fingers and clattered to the ground somewhere down the corridor. Parkinson's wand was pointing in her face while Avery pushed his body roughly against hers, making it hard for her to breathe. He put on hand around her neck tightly and another grasped her jaw to keep her attention. Her hands immediately flew to his forearms, trying to remove them but to no avail.

"I don't care what Dumbledore or the other Professors think. You're a mudblood, only good for our entertainment and your certain death. I'd rather not go to Azkaban before I have the chance to join the winning side, so I won't be killing you…now," Avery's face was so close to Lily's, she could count his pores.

His breath was hot against her face but his hands were icy and tight. Lily did the only thing she could think of without a wand. She brought her knee up with a jerk, hoping she wouldn't miss. When Avery howled with pain she ducked, knowing Parkinson would be ready. The wall behind her shook and small pebbles of rock flew every which way. She rolled away, thankful that was not her face. It was dark and she couldn't see her wand anywhere. She stayed on her hands and knees; feeling around for only protection.

"_Crucio!"_ Parkinson growled.

Lily bit her teeth together, trying not to scream but the pain was immeasurable. She finally couldn't stand it any longer, screaming louder than she thought possible. When she thought she could bear it no longer the pain stopped. She lay sprawled across the cold floor, shaking. Avery was speaking to Parkinson furiously.

"You have to be thick! The whole school will be waking up now you dolt!"

"I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't. Get the others. I'll take care of Evans then we need to get out of here," Avery ordered.

Lily began searching for her wand again; luckily her fingers grasped a long, thin piece of wood. It felt short and strange to her touch; it wasn't hers. She rolled onto her back and pointed the wand at Avery who was just steps away. She thought the word in her mind and waved the wand. Unfortunately for her it did not have the desired effect. Avery merely slipped from his feet to the ground. He slashed his wand through the air and Lily felt very cold and strange. He slashed again and although her brain told her arm to move; to fight back, nothing happened. He stood over her, looking satisfied. That's when she felt something warm and wet on her wand arm and on her side. She looked down at her body, panic sky rocketing. She was bleeding profusely from long, clean, and unnatural wounds. She looked back at Avery before everything went very dark.

When Charlotte returned with Professor Slughorn in a night robe, they were both shocked. They had been expecting the unconscious student with Lily hovering over him; fixing his wounds as best she could. Instead, they found both Peter and Lily lying unconscious, bleeding and battered. Charlotte stood in place, going to pieces. Slughorn looked similar, staring at one of his favorite students, before he snapped back and went to work. He started with Peter, who was in the most serious condition. When he stopped the bleeding for both students he sent Charlotte off to find the Deputy Headmistress and hovered the two Gryffindors to the hospital wing.

By the time they were both placed in a hospital bed the sun was beginning to rise. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains around each Gryffindor and rushed back and forth between the two, working her hardest. Slughorn, Charlotte and Professor McGonagall sat in some chairs a ways off, as close as Pomfrey would allow them to get. Slughorn raided her potions cupboard in her office for a calming draught for Charlotte. She gladly accepted the potion and swallowed it in one gulp. McGonagall quizzed the frightened girl numerous times about everything that happened, hoping for some clue.

"You're sure you saw nothing out of the ordinary?" She repeated.

"S-sure," Charlotte said, forcing herself to breathe slowly.

"I saw nothing but those two, in pretty bad shape," Slughorn answered when she looked at him.

"So we can only hope that one of them caught a glimpse of their attacker," McGonagall sighed then looked at a watch on her wrist, "Off to bed Charlotte, it's been a long night."

As soon as Charlotte disappeared Madam Pomfrey stood before the Professors, "I need to get to Mr. Lupin. We'll give him the bed next to Pettigrew. Watch the two while I'm gone. I'll be top speed," and with that she was gone.

McGonagall stood and paced the floor anxiously, "Horace, do you have any thought as to who might do this sort of thing?"

"Can't say that I do, Minerva. We can't even assume it's because they are muggle born because Pettigrew is not. It could have been personal with Pettigrew and Lily just showed up at the wrong time," Slughorn considered.

"I'd hate to assume it was one of _your_ students," McGonagall said tensely.

"I'll admit many Slytherins can be hostile, but I was a Slytherin and look at me. Harmless as a fly. I'd think it best not to point fingers, as Deputy Headmistress and all," Slughorn shot back.

"Of course," McGonagall pursed her lips together and paced some more, "I've got to see if I can contact Dumbledore. He'd want to know."

She left the hospital wing in a hurry but Slughorn did not have long to wait for Pomfrey to return. She entered with Remus' arm around her shoulder, carrying part of his weight. He groaned at the sight of Slughorn who jumped to help. Together they helped him onto the bed and slowly lie down. Pomfrey muttered a few times while looking him over and when she finished evaluating his condition she sighed.

"Had a worse night than usual, Mr. Lupin?" She looked at the young werewolf and began pulling out potion bottles from the night stand next to his bed.

"What's he doing here?" Remus said quietly.

"There's been an accident. Slughorn was the one to find the students," She replied matter-of-factly.

"Where's Peter?" He shot up into a sitting position, staring at the closed curtain beside him.

As if Peter heard or could sense Remus' presence he moaned in pain. Madam Pomfrey shoved Remus back into a lying position and glared at him. She was more concerned with his health than his words but Slughorn caught it. He moved next to the bed to get a full look at Remus Lupin.

"How'd you know it was Mr. Pettigrew? Could've been anyone," Slughorn asked him curiously.

"He just…I just….missing last night. I had a feeling, maybe," was all Remus could say to defend himself.

In reality, James and Sirius had mentioned that morning that Peter never showed up. They promised to search for him and both joked that he had probably fallen asleep somewhere. He pushed away the worry as they left in good spirit, probably still searching. Slughorn gave him a suspicious look but said nothing more because of the expression on Pomfrey's face.

"Patients are not to be distressed. You may stay if you follow this rule," She said huffily.

"I want to see how they are," Slughorn muttered.

Remus swallowed the usual blue potion Pomfrey handed him, "What happened?"

"Not to be distressed. They'll be alright, don't you fret," She said, rushing behind the curtains.

"I'm exhausted, I'm already distressed. Professor Slughorn, please?" Remus asked with pleading eyes.

Slughorn looked ready to tell all he knew but was distracted by the hospital wing doors flying open. Remus knew it wouldn't be too long until they showed up; Peter or no Peter. By the looks of them they had figured out what happened; Charlotte Fitch was trailing behind with wide, red eyes. They burst through and stomped toward the hospital beds. Pomfrey and Slughorn were quick enough to block their way. Sirius waved his wand and the curtains on both beds flew back. The expression on their faces said it all. Remus turned his head to get a look for himself.

Peter lay in the bed next to him looking gruesome. He was shirtless and bandaged but blood was seeping through the white layers. His face and arms were bruised darkly from a curse Sirius remembered his brother practicing at one point; to cause lasting pain. He was limp and his eyes were closed but his head turned toward them, he slowly opened his eyes weakly. No one moved, they were all shocked. He just looked at them, too tired to speak. Remus' eyes caught red and movement and his attention shifted to the bed on Peter's other side. Lily Evans was in that bed and though she was more difficult to make out Remus could clearly see a bandage along her arm and a tear and deep wound on her side. There were also bruises around her neck; which suggested a physical as well as magical fight. Her eyes were closed tightly but she did not look as torn up as Peter. Why was she unconscious?

"I thought it best not to bring her out of it just yet until I've taken care of most of the wounds," Pomfrey explained knowingly.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side while James and Sirius made a dash to Peter's side. Remus sat up in his bed staring while Slughorn and Charlotte looked on. All three boys knew why Peter had been attacked, or at least thought they knew. He had been alone and heading to the grounds to meet up with them. That explained why he never made it. They didn't understand how Lily got involved. James knew he needed to show his best friend support but he wanted to jump to her side with all of his being. He stared over at her, looking at her beautiful hair, to her face and then to the ugly marks. He clenched his fists in fury. Two of his friends, this was not random in anyway.

"What happened?" James asked, looking at Charlotte.

"I dunno! We found him, lying in the corridor. She told me to get a Professor and we heard a scream on the way back. When we got there….it had to have been the same people!" Charlotte said, on the verge of tears.

"You _left_ her?" James accused, looking angry.

"Now Mr. Potter! She did as the Head Girl told her to. Besides, if they had both ended up this way who knows how long it would have been until we found them. By then Mr. Pettigrew would surely, no longer be with us," Slughorn defended.

"We need to know _who_," Sirius growled.

"I didn't see them," Peter said quietly and slowly.

They all turned their gaze to Lily, laying on the hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey whispered words at different wounds. Wand magic did not seem to do the trick with the cuts but she vanished the bruises. Bruises James would find hard to wipe from his mind.

"Horace, I'll need a potion for these cuts, a strong one. They were dark magic. Brew enough to prevent scarring for both Ms. Evans and Mr. Pettigrew," Pomfrey instructed.

Slughorn took one last look at Lily and then bolted through the doors to brew the potion to heal the Gryffindors. James took a few cautious steps away from Peter, toward Lily. Charlotte was weeping quietly in the background. Madam Pomfrey sighed with frustration but decided now was as good a time as any.

"All of you back to your dormitories," she ordered.

Charlotte was the only student to follow those orders. Pomfrey knew that would be the case of such loyal friends. With a quick look at all of the boys she pointed her wand at Lily and whispered, "_enervate."_

* * *

**Thanks again to my reviewers who seriously gave me the motivation to finish this chapter as fast as I could. IAMSOAP, Sarahrules336****, xritaskeeterhatersx, Moonlover1994, yalrac (LOL), roflshvuakomail. Thanks you guys!**

**Sarahrules336: You are exactly right! Peter has to start questioning their friendship at some point and begin to move away from the group. I'm sure it was a lengthy process which begins in these chapters.**

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	36. Forgetful Lily Evans

**CHAPTER 36 – Forgetful Lily**

For Lily, things were dark and quiet. Her mind was thinking and processing but it was confused and jumbled. She was aware that she was lying down but not where or why her body felt so strange. When she tried to think of where she was or what was going on her head began to feel fuzzy. She was just getting frustrated when she felt a new sensation. It was like clouds lifting on a stormy day. She could feel the physical pain coming on and her ability to move. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the light from the very early morning sunrise spilling into the white room. Her hand immediately went to her pounding head as she looked around. Remus and Peter sat in similar beds, peering over at her, Sirius was standing between the two; watching casually and James was at the foot of her bed looking apprehensive. They said nothing; waiting for her. Even Madam Pomfrey just watched her.

She tried to remember the events that led to her being in the hospital wing but her memory ended upon seeing Peter's crumpled form. She strained her eyes, as if it might help her focus more. Obviously, something happened after she found Peter but she could not recall the memory. She felt confused and her mind suddenly felt dizzy; everyone was looking at her expectantly. She was supposed to point the finger, to make sure the offenders were properly punished. Still, everything was blank. No matter how hard she tried she could not remember anything except an empty spot where her memory should have been. She brought her other bandaged arm to her head, clutching tightly with frustration. When she noticed the bandage she looked at it strangely, fighting the urge to rip it off.

She looked back up at those before her, "What's going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us as much. You were found unconscious in the first floor corridor, dear. What do you remember?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

"The corridor? I just…Peter Pettigrew! Where is he?" Lily questioned, a bit panicky.

"He's alright, just on your other side. Things'll be fine," Sirius was the first to answer.

"I remember finding him…and then…," Lily paused still trying to force out the memory she knew was in her brain somewhere, "I don't remember. I'm sorry"

"I feared as much. Your memory was obliviated, dear. Luckily it was only that one memory. Could've turned you mental," Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

"You mean we won't know the slimy gits who did all this?" Sirius spoke up.

"Afraid not," Pomfrey said, checking Lily's pupils, "Not many ever remember after that spell, especially if the caster is particularly good at it."

"Someone good at Dark Magic?" Peter asked weakly.

"I think you two ought to be off," Madam Pomfrey said, trying to usher out Sirius and James.

The two didn't fight, knowing they'd be back in just a few hours. Besides Quidditch practice James couldn't think of anything important enough he needed to do that Saturday other than visit the hospital wing. Sirius and James walked silently together to the Heads common room. As soon as the portrait closed, James slammed his hands against the nearest wall with anger. Peter was targeted, that much they were sure of. Snape was James' first suspect; he had always whined that he'd get them all back one day, after the incident that led him to a blood thirsty werewolf. He probably didn't even realize it was Lily until it was too late and wanted to hide his prints, so he erased her memory.

"If Peter had remembered the cloak and map, this wouldn't have happened," hissed James.

"If you ask me, mate, it would've happened sometime. Timing was just bad luck and he was vulnerable, like they knew he would be," Sirius said shrugging.

James nodded in agreement but said nothing. This clearly had Slytherin written all over it and it didn't take long for them to decide who may have done it. They easily came out with about ten names who might've been involved. James was adamant about the idea that it was not just one wizard, but many. Lily knows how to hold her own, he repeated. The most logical explanation was Snape and those he ran with.

"I say we just get back at the whole lot of Slytherins. They're no good anyway," Sirius suggested.

"Whether they did it or not Snivellus and those dolts he follows around deserve it most," said James angrily.

"Thought you were leaving Snivelly alone from now on. Something about a …. certain Head Girl?" Sirius joked, though really looking for an answer.

"A Head Girl in the hospital wing because of him, no doubt. He never cared about her in the first place."

"Just checking to be sure you aren't just jealous. Though if it comes to cursing the git that is Severus Snape, I'm all in," Sirius folded his arms across his chest.

"Jealous?" James gave him a surprised but disgusted expression.

"That he beat you to it. Oh, Merlin. That's none of our business," said Sirius, realizing he had directed their conversation in a wrong direction.

"Padfoot! What the hell are you talking about?" James voice grew louder and agitated, "I'm your best mate, we don't keep secrets."

"Remus said you'd pull that card. You know I'm a sucker when it comes to my adopted brother. Snivellus planted one on Lily not too long ago. Wanted a little snogging Snivey did," Sirius laughed at the whole idea.

"Next time I see him…" James let his imagination finish the sentence in many colorful ways.

"You tried to kiss Lily a couple times in fifth year. How'd greasy old Snape manage it?" wondered Sirius.

"You're really making me feel better," James said sarcastically, trying to hold off mental images.

"Maybe he didn't like rejection so he decided to use Peter to get her alone so that he could take out his frustration," even before Sirius said it both boys knew the story did not fit.

"Rejection? What'd she do?" James asked curiously.

"You don't think fiery Lily Evans let Snivellus kiss her and then said nothing about it? According to Remus she as good as told him to never talk to her again," Sirius smirked at the mental image.

"Certainly sounds like her," James nodded.

"As much as I detest Snivellus I'm going to have to be Mooney here and say it's not likely to be Snape. Not with their past. Doesn't mean it's not possible, just not likely," said Sirius, crossing his arms.

James only grunted in response, still dwelling on the thought of Lily and Snape. Sirius continued with idea after idea of possibilities for the attackers. On top of his ideas of who he was also rattling off ideas of how they should 'return the favor.' His schemes were filled with vengeance and danger. James was not listening in the slightest, he let a full thirty minutes go by before he said anything.

"Padfoot, you should get some rest. You look completely knackered, take my bed," said James, already heading up the stairs to his room, with Sirius in tow.

"Where're you headed off to? Do I even have to ask?" Sirius smirked at James.

"I'll take the invisibility cloak until students are allowed to visit," James tossed out.

"Might I ask who you are going to see? Would it be Wormtail or _Evans_?" Sirius had a bit of an edge in his voice.

James assumed it was the lack of sleep talking so he shrugged it off. He threw open his trunk, seated at the foot of his bed and dug through it until his hands found the silky smooth cloak. Unfortunately the Marauders map was left in Remus' trunk last, so he'd have to carry on without it. He yanked out the cloak from under a pile of Zonko's products and looked up over at his bed. Sirius was already passed out, lying diagonally across his bed with one shoe still on. He chuckled at the sight of his best friend, his brother, looking foolish. It was something many people never saw in Sirius; his exterior was carefree and natural talent. Very few ever saw the Sirius, James saw; a lovable, immature, hot tempered boy with insecurities of his own.

Without another glance James draped the cloak over his arm, so that it looked like any regular old cloak, and stepped out of the Heads common room, not wanting to risk bumping into the Professors that were sure to swarming the corridors, with his cloak on. He decided he would play the distraught teen, worried for his friends. Of course, he was just that. Fortunately he made it through the corridors, only seeing Flitwick on the way, and he seemed to be distracted enough, looking for clues. He mumbled a good morning and continued his work.

What was a surprise was the figure leaning against the stone wall, across from the hospital wing entrance. Severus Snape looked exhausted and nervous, he hadn't even noticed James; he was too busy wringing his hand and shuffling his feet against the ground. The hatred James felt was so large for Snape but it was calmed by the state he looked to be in. He truly was worried for Lily and he seemed to be going out of his mind with it.

"If Madam Pomfrey kicked you out, it'll be another hour," James tried to say casually.

Snape's head shot up at his voice, he glared at James but could only hold the expression for a moment. He looked like the most discouraged person in the world at that moment. That is when James Potter finally realized that Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans. He must've been for some time, by the looks of it. He wasn't exactly sure he knew how to process it; he understood why but he could never accept Snape, as his competition. The group he ran with would never allow Snape to be with Lily, even if that's what she wanted. He shuddered at the thought.

"It's my fault Potter," Severus opened up, his voice cracking, knowing that he would regret it later but needing to tell someone, "I could have prevented this and I did nothing. I walked away from her. I was feeling abandoned by her; I didn't think they'd do anything, I swear. She's Head Girl."

James stood as still as his muscles would allow, letting the information sink into his brain. Severus Snape was taking blame for what had happened to Lily, he didn't say anything about Peter. What about Peter? Was he there for that? Did he help? By the sounds of it he was there, and he left her with them. He willingly left the muggle born woman; he seemed to be in love with, with the most dangerous Slytherins in Hogwarts. How could he say he didn't think anything would happen? What was he thinking? James took four long strides over to Snape and in one fluid motion; grabbed his collar and thrust him into the wall.

"You did _what_?" was all he could say to Snape.

Snape merely stared back at James with his dark tortured eyes. As angry as James was he could see in Snape's eyes that he was in pain; that he was punishing himself more than James could physically ever do. He slammed him against the wall again, leaving his wand in his pocket. This time it was more for his own satisfaction than anything else. He wanted nothing more than to throttle Severus Snape right then and there. It was his eyes that stopped him; his terribly sorrowful eyes. He let go of Snape and backed off a few steps. Severus didn't even try to compose himself; he only looked like he knew he deserved a stronger punishment.

"Who?" was the only word that croaked through his throat, his anger still strong.

"I…cant," Snape said trembling and then pleading, "please. Don't tell her."

"I don't even have to ask, I just have to see who you associate with. Is that what you want to become? One day it'll be you they ask to kill her. Think about that," James pushed through the hospital wing doors, breathing deeply.

Thankfully Madam Pomfrey was busy working on Lily's wounds. He threw the cloak around himself and tiptoed to Peter's bedside. He looked over his best friend, his cuts were completely healed and the bruises were fading already. Peter was already looking like a new man thanks to Pomfrey and Slughorn's potions. James leaned closer to Peter.

"Wormtail, I'm here with the cloak. I'll be around," he whispered.

Peter nodded his head in understanding, looking like he might fall asleep at any moment. He still looked physically pained but ten times better. James watched Pomfrey carefully as she forced Lily to swallow a strangely colored potion. She did as she was told but the look on her face told James exactly how tasty that potion must've been. Pomfrey finally looked satisfied and bustled off to catch a bit of rest for herself. When he was sure she was gone he stepped quietly over to the gorgeous redhead that had been filling his mind all night. He took her hand comfortingly to let her know he was there and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I've snuck in to visit you," he said, breathing in the scent of her and squeezing her hand lightly.

* * *

**I can't say THANK YOU enough to my reviewers. I've been starting to lose motivation but you guys always help! Thank you so much: xritaskeeterhatersx, roflshvuakomail, IAMSOAP, iloveredshoes, coliekinz, and Moon-lover1994**

**roflshvuakomail: Thank you so much! I really appreciate the compliment and I am so happy you love the story!**

**IAMSOAP: I hadnt though of the revenge the marauders would want until your review and so I added that into the chapter! THanks, you are right. They would want to make the Slytherins pay for sure!**

**iloveredshoes: i totally understand the time thing. Good luck! I'm glad you're still reading though!**

**Moon-lover1994: I know how you feel. Snape doesnt seem the type to just leave her there especially if he loves her but I wasnt sure how else to get him out of the way and show his internal conflict. Its like a decision for him to choose Lily, who has already rejected him anyway, or stay with his friends and ultimately end up a death eater. I can see why his hopes for Lily fade and also why he becomes a death eater. What else does he have? As we known, his love for Lily never goes away. I hope this chapter made his decision to leave a little more reasonable. Thanks for all your great reviews!**

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	37. The Halloween Feast

**CHAPTER 37 – The Halloween Feast **

The next week was a blur for Lily and the other Gryffindor. For Lily; part of it was because of the massive headaches she felt daily as a result of her memory being erased. The headaches made it hard for her to focus and she easily became frustrated with normal every day chores. James, she felt reluctant to admit, was a big help for her during the week. Even though he had Quidditch practices, homework, a prefect meeting to lead, and their weekly patrols on Friday evenings, he made sure to spend a few quiet moments with her every night in their common room, making her laugh. Suddenly, before they knew it, it was Halloween day.

At the moment, she was seated in the Heads common room alone, reading through her Advanced Guide to Defense of Dark Magic textbook. She had read the last three sentences multiple times but the words were swimming through her mind, disconnected. She rubbed her temples and read each word slowly and carefully. _As commonly noted…..even a moment is enough for the upper hand….nonverbal magic should be used….more difficult spells must be learned at…control is….this principle is essential when…_ Aggravated with herself, Lily flung the book from her lap and sighed heavily, leaning forward and resting the temples of her head against her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees. She hadn't even heard the portrait hole open nor did she notice the seventeen year old boy standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"I guess it's true," he stated, throwing himself on the couch beside her.

"What's true?" She asked, hardly looking over at him.

"What they say about red heads," James replied matter-of-factly.

She pulled her head up and glared at James. He was making fun of her. She was struggling and he was poking fun at her pain. She did _not_ have a temper. He raised his hands in the air innocently but his expression was enchanting. She decided to let it go because for some reason the look on his face made any anger or frustration she was feeling melt away.

"What've you been up to today?" She asked curiously, this being the first time she had actually seen him.

"_Plotting_," he answered mysteriously.

"Plotting? You're Head Boy now James. You'd better not get into trouble; or at the very least get caught," She laughed lightly.

"And that, my dear, is the key. Not getting caught. Don't you worry, I have a very important Quidditch game to win next week," He folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

If Lily was completely honest she would admit that James was quite the handsome young man. He wasn't wearing his usual set of glasses; she had noticed in Charms class that he took a great interest in a few specific charms. Ever since then he was seen more often than not, without them. She fought off the urge to ask him if they made him self-conscious. James Potter, self conscious? Now that would certainly be a laugh. She held her tongue and continued to observe while he was preoccupied with something else. His face was very fine and even when he was completely relaxed there seemed to always be a tiny mischievous smile. His eyes, a deep hazel, were quite fetching against his dark, messy hair. It being a Saturday, he was dressed casually but very nicely. His toned arms disappearing into the sleeves of his blue shirt and leaving clues as to what the rest of him might look like.

Lily blushed at the sudden thought. Was she becoming attracted to James Potter? Well, he had always been attractive but this was odd behavior for her. She had always been very controlled and very proper. She shook her head a little to clear her thoughts. This did nothing for her current headache; she massaged her crown with the tips of her fingers. She noticed James, his attention was turned to her and now he was the one assessing her. She made eye contact with him, which neither of them broke. She wanted him to feel embarrassed that she had caught him staring, even though she had been doing just that. Instead they only locked eyes and she began to feel uncomfortable and….something else. Was it, excitement? No, that was not quite it. She couldn't be sure and she didn't think she wanted to know. She was the first to break the gaze as she looked down at her shoeless feet.

"You know, there are a lot of nerve endings in your feet. Massaging them is a good way to relieve headaches," James said, still staring and leaning away from Lily, against the arm of the sofa.

"I…Where did that come from?" Lily laughed.

"My grandfather was a healer before he died. It's known in the muggle world as well. Both worlds share a lot of information together," James shrugged awkwardly in the position he was sitting.

"You've taught me something knew today Potter, and I didn't even have to throw a book," She said smiling.

"I was offering you know," He said, scooting closer to her.

Lily was suddenly very flustered, "yes, well, we ought to be at the Halloween Feast early, don't you think? Head Girl and Boy and all."

James laughed at her excuse, at least she wasn't calling him a git with an over sized head. He had made progress with her and although he hadn't coddled her with the after effects of last weekend he really was worried. Her headaches were becoming less frequent but he could tell they were painful. Pomfrey had said they would go away with time and Lily refused to take a potion whenever she felt a little pain. He had done very well at hiding the anger he felt inside. Every time he saw her clutching her head or tossing her books to the side with frustration he wanted to find Severus Snape and rip him limb from limb. It was the look in the poor boy's eyes that helped him control himself. That look of self hatred and complete and utter sorrow. If James had thought for a moment that Snape had needed more punishment than that, he would have been cursing him from morning until night the whole week long. That sure would have made him feel better. As furious as he was with Snape it was nothing compared to the rage he felt for the Slytherins involved.

Hence, "plotting" had been the Saturday event for the Marauders. Peter was especially into the idea. He pushed for even more violent acts against them, mentioning how they had caused him so much pain. Even Sirius knew there was a line that they could not cross and Peter's enthusiasm was a bit frightening. James had been in his own little world and hadn't noticed Lily standing in front of him, leaning toward him, her face inches from his. She had been trying to get his attention.

"I understand if you want to meet your friends," She said, standing up straight.

"Sirius is with some Ravenclaw, Martha?" James guessed her name, "They'll just meet us there."

"You two seem so different. I mean I used to think you were the same. How are you so different but so close?" Lily asked curiously.

"How did you used to think of me?" James asked her, knowing the answer.

"I had always thought of you as a braggart," Lily admitted.

"An egotist you say? Well you would have been correct if I did not possess what I was boasting about," James gave her a sly grin.

"If you want to get technical," Lily rolled her eyes in his direction and stood straighter.

Maybe James had lost some of his arrogance and maybe, just maybe, Lily had learned to find that trait endearing. Either way, something had indeed changed for both of them. She had also just agreed that he was everything he had boasted and she crossed her fingers that he might not have caught it.

"Sirius and I are different but then we are a lot alike. Sirius is just better at hiding that side of himself than I am," James stood up to join Lily on the walk to the Great Hall and quietly added, "He has a lot more reason than I do."

"Because of his family?" Lily didn't know the full details but it was no secret that the Black family was not proud of their Gryffindor son. Especially after the howler he received.

James nodded solemnly and with tight lips. Something inside Lily warmed at the sight of Sirius' best friend looking so concerned for him. James and Sirius, through all their laughs and immaturity, really cared about each other. She had thought the walk down to the Great Hall with James might be uncomfortable but found it refreshing. He was willing to open up to her, it seemed. James was showing her a side of him she hadn't seen; he was a very honest person. Perhaps that was part of being a Gryffindor.

"How has Peter been doing?" She asked him curiously, he hadn't seemed so great that week.

"Physically he's fine. Mentally?" James chuckled, though half serious, "He's out for revenge that one. Gave us a right scare too, the things he says."

"Poor Peter. He didn't deserve any of that. He'd done nothing wrong," Lily defended.

"Neither had you," James pointed out, "Still don't remember anything?"

James honesty had made her feel safe, "I normally dream about my parents. This week it's been jumbled, sometimes I see a shape of someone. A dark shape. I can never get close enough to see him. It's just a dream though."

"I thought that's where all that racket was coming from," James tried teasing her.

For Lily, her nightmares were embarrassing, something that made her look weak. She walked on, saying nothing in return. James took the hint and stuck his hands in his pockets, walking by her side. Lily's nightmares had begun to subside but it was still a weekly thing that she preferred to keep to herself.

They walked through the arches of the Great Hall, toward the Gryffindor table and Lily whispered, "Have you figured out who might've been involved?"

"Lily, I feel comfortable saying I _know_ who did it. It was nothing unexpected. Mangy Slytherins," James replied, noticing Remus seated next to Peter.

"Not all Slytherins are bad. I'm not happy with Severus but I don't think he'd ever do something like that…" Lily sound fairly certain.

"You'd be surprised what some people will do," while they sat with Remus and Peter he added even more quietly, "or what they won't do."

Lily shot him a questioning look but Braxton and Amelia found a place beside them. She knew which Slytherins James was talking about and she was sure this was something he would not let go. Especially with Peter pushing so hard for pay back. Amelia had been stuck to Braxton like glue for the longest time. When Lily was in the hospital wing she visited her with Braxton, the two holding hands. It was something she had been meaning to ask Amelia about. She hadn't seen any other type of affection from the two at all. She'd have to find some alone time with her best friend to figure out what was going on.

Just as the feast began to magically appear across the table, Sirius found his way next to James and Dumbledore stood. The students all looked very interested, especially since dinner was never started with only half the Professors in attendance. Lily noticed that Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and a few others were missing. Dumbledore clapped his hands together once for attention.

"Happy Halloween. We will excuse some of the Professors for a few extra moments as they are finishing final preparations. Tonight, after the feast, the table will be cleared and each year will be receiving defense instructions. We ask that you find a familiar partner to duel with under our supervision. We would like to ensure you are sufficiently preparing yourself for a possible attack as well as enjoy yourselves."

Whispers began to crop up of Dumbledore's intentions as well as what he thought of to be fun. He paused to allow them a few moments before he continued very clearly.

"The first hour will be seventh and first years, followed by sixth and second and the last hour for third through fifth. We also expect the older students to catch on more quickly and when they do; to assist the younger students. We will all be working together and I would appreciate if your partners were from different Houses. With that said those of you waiting may enjoy dessert in the magically enhanced Entrance Hall," his eyes twinkled with surprise, "which will be patrolled by Professors."

"Now! Enjoy!" He raised his hands merrily and the clanging of utensils began.

* * *

**Whole lot of conversation in this one but I think it was much needed. I didnt want to linger on a hospital scene, its been done plenty of times. I also think I need to start pushing the friend line with Lily and James bit by bit. So I thought this was a good place to start and possibly the dessert gathering after the protection lessons? Of course, in their time of war things can never stay perfect for long ;-) A lot of you were suprised James didnt kill Snape in the last chapter. He is maturing and learning to control himself but that doesnt mean Snape is getting away without so sort of revenge.**

**Thanks again to my stupendously marvelous reviewers from last chapter! SeriouslySiriusBlack, roflshvuakomail, xritaskeeterhatersx, Moon-lover1994, Sarahrules336, AnnieSometimes, and iloveredshoes. THANK YOU! I think I will start dedicating chapters for amazing reviews because I have been getting some great ones!**

**Sarahrules336: Loved your review! And you are dead on about how this will come to effect Peter Pettigrew. **

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	38. Dumbledore's Defense Preparation

**CHAPTER 38 - Dumbledore's Halloween Defense Lessons**

Severus Snape had to resist the urge to slink over to Lily and claim her as his partner. He knew better, especially after last weekend. Lily was not safe with or without him and there was not a thing he could do about it. In fact, any muggleborn that crossed paths with one of his Slytherin companions was in danger. After last Saturday they grew cocky, believing there was no way they were going to get caught. Lily hadn't remembered a single thing, to his relief, and Peter had never seen what was coming.

He rethought partnering with her; maybe he could tell his mates he was just making sure she didn't remember anything. Under the false pretense he could surely speak with her. He prayed silently that she would never recover that memory, there wasn't a chance in hell he could ever explain it to her. "Sorry Lily but I left you to my crazed mates because I was angry with you for turning your back on me after I called you that ridiculous name." Surely, that would go over well. He had no right to be angry with her. If anything she should be angrier with him, she should be glaring at him every moment he passed, and yet, she didn't. That was the wonder of Lily Evans and part of why he had become so entranced with her. She had taught him decency and compassion. Things he kept under the surface but he was sure he would take with him the rest of his life.

The other Slytherins hadn't felt a thing when they tortured Peter Pettigrew but Snape had. He couldn't deny the pleasure he felt at taking partial revenge on one of the marauders for nearly getting him killed last year. There was something else though; pity, guilt, shame. He knew those feelings stemmed from Lily and the kindness she had shown him through their five years of friendship. The feelings he felt then made him feel weak in front of his friends, he was only watching. They'd think he was a coward. And so he became angry with Lily and life for putting him in such a position. The only good thing he felt was the power from it all.

He muttered his excuse to his friends who nodded glumly but did not disagree. The tables vanished with a wave of Dumbledore's wand and all the students, save for the seventh and first years, emptied out of the Great Hall. The rest of the students scattered, hoping to find a friend from another House. He pushed past people, shoving a few first years on the way. He could see Lily, standing next to her friend Amelia looking over at the Ravenclaws. James was standing nearby and Snape breathed a sigh of relief when a tall, giggling, blonde girl grabbed his arm to partner with him. Sirius had disappeared, already with a partner somewhere, leaving only Remus to notice Snape's intention. Obviously, Remus was aware of the situation by the look on his face when Snape approached.

James had mentioned to Remus, and Remus only, that Snape had known about the attack and done nothing. They both discussed reasoning and though James felt an intense amount of anger; he also felt pity. Remus was no different but he could not allow Snape to partner with his friend after what he had done. When Snape was close enough to her, preparing to tap her shoulder, he grabbed his arm tightly.

"I'll partner with you Snape," Remus said firmly.

"Bloody werewolf," Snape muttered under his breath, loud enough for Remus to hear.

When Lily found her own partner, Marlene McKinnon, a girl she was at least a little familiar with, she noticed Remus and Snape. The look of surprise was written plainly across her face. The only other person who might be more shocked would be James, who was otherwise occupied by a flirty Charlotte Fitch.

Snape was suddenly grateful to Remus for pairing with him, for stopping him from what would have become a very uncomfortable situation with Lily. Instead of feeling need he was now feeling guilt and shame beyond belief. He had no right to even talk to her now and what would he say anyway? He put a scowl on his face and looked over at Mulciber who had paired himself with a muggleborn Hufflepuff. Snape shot him a look that told him not to get caught doing something stupid. Ever since he got away with attacking Peter and Lily he got the brilliant idea to take 'The List' and torture as many muggle born students as possible. He figured it would help them gain favor with the Dark Lord. Mulciber considered Lily an example to all muggleborns that even the Head Girl, a powerful witch, could be attacked at any moment. He was right, the fear had been spreading. It was clear in the Hufflepuff's face.

"You don't have to side with the likes of them, you know," Remus said quietly.

Severus shot his head in the direction of Remus who was trying to be the kind, calm marauder. He was trying to understand Snape and why he was choosing the wrong side, he didn't really believe he was as evil as the rest of the marauders did. Remus knew that if he and Lily had been best friends for so long, then there had to be something good there. He understood what it was like to be lumped into a nasty category but he also knew that it was possible to overcome those assumptions; he himself was not a violent person as a result of his lycanthrope. Snape made no effort to reply, he only glared at nothing, waiting for Dumbledore to start. Although, he had to admit the slimy Slytherin certainly had issues of his own and he could trust him even less than he could throw him.

"Students! The first task is a simple one. Defense is the most important part of protection. A shield charm must be effective and strong. You should all know the incantation. Practice and strengthen this before we continue. Should any of you need assistance, red sparks are sufficient," Dumbledore strode over to the first years to help them get started.

Deciding to make it a little more challenging Lily was reciting _protego_ in her mind, casting nonverbally. Marlene seemed impressed as she tried to penetrate the shield with her arsenal of offensive jinxes. Lily shut out all the others around her, focusing on the colors of the spells directed at her, the way Marlene waved her wand, and in most cases the words her lips formed. Lily had surrounded herself recently with such talented witches and wizards that she forgot that most students had not managed to overcome the challenge of nonverbal spell work. Although she had always known the benefits of nonverbal work, she was now seeing them in action.

The Professors were moving from student to student, judging their abilities and giving pointers. Professor Slughorn was the first to reach Lily, after helping a few Slytherin first years. He watched both her and Marlene carefully, and smiled with pride when Lily once again blocked the spell nonverbally. He clapped with joy and scurried to her side.

"Wonderful Lily, wonderful! Just as handy with a wand as you are with potions!" He turned to Marlene, "You curse work is exceptional Miss McKinnon but I do suggest working on nonverbal. It's key, you know. Maybe Miss Evans could give you a hand."

"Certainly," Lily replied, hoping Marlene wasn't the prideful type.

"Ace. I've got to get it down quick," she said with a mysterious smirk.

Lily couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, there was obviously something behind those brown eyes. Her tone and determination was that of someone with a goal in mind. Possibly Auror training like James? Lily shook her head, wondering why she even remembered James wanted to an Auror. When Slughorn had departed to help other students Lily stepped over to Marlene's side. She did not look uncomfortable with accepting help or upset with Slughorn for pointing out a flaw. Something Lily herself needed to work on.

"McKinnon? I really wouldn't mind helping you," she pushed gently.

"I'd appreciate it. Cheers," she smiled at Lily and bent down to untie one of her trainers.

Getting the idea Lily watched her try to magically tie her shoelace nonverbally. While she tried, Lily took the chance to look around the Great Hall. Remus and Severus were practically dueling, Professor Flitwick hovering nearby to ensure that things would not get out of hand. James was lazily blocking nonverbal attempts from the blonde Finch girl, Sirius was flirting with a Hufflepuff while sending half-hearted jinxes, and Peter was shouting curses and instead of blocking them, he was dodging them. She silently wished Elayne had been here to brush up on her defense skills. The thought of Elayne brought tears to Lily's eyes so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. After a few tries from Marlene to tie her own shoes, Lily stepped in to help.

"There are a couple important things to remember. The movement of your wand has to be slightly more exaggerated and you have to think the correct pronunciation in your head. Eventually you will just think without even trying and you'll have it. Until then, just think it out slowly," Lily advised.

Marlene nodded and went to work on her laces again, still going nowhere but trying harder with every wave of her wand. The girl certainly seemed to be enjoying herself, regardless of failure to conquer nonverbal spell work. She stopped waving her wand and looked at Lily seriously.

"We'll get our chance Evans," she said firmly, "My mum was muggleborn, she and my brother were killed by Death Eaters over the summer. We'll both get our chance to punish the scum and show them we won't let them do whatever they please."

Lily hated to look vulnerable but she could not control the single tear that streamed down her cheek. The images of her own parents and Elayne flooded to the surface of her mind, she struggled to push them back. Marlene was right, there had to be something they could do to prevent what was going on. They would not sit back and allow You-Know-Who to destroy everything. She looked back at Marlene, suddenly filled with love for a girl she had never known very well. Marlene's eyes were also filled with unshed tears but she was smiling. The idea was comforting to Lily as well, it was something she could focus on to push herself. Maybe this is what Marlene had been thinking about as she practiced her spell work. Lily felt a smile creep to her own face as she felt her own courage and determination triple.

"Once commencement is over they better start looking for places to hide," Lily grinned.

Marlene looked back down at her shoes and waved her wand silently, causing her laces to flop around. Her determination never wavered as she tried and tried again. Lily leaned back but felt a small tug at her sleeve. She uncrossed her arms and turned to look at the source of the yank. Two small first years stood timidly before her, one looking uncomfortable and the other very nervous. The nervous one wore Hufflepuff robs and let her wand hang at her side.

"Would you mind?" She squeaked as the uncomfortable girl wearing Slytherin robes behind her looked up hopefully.

"Let me see your attempt," Lily said, standing back a bit.

The Slytherin girl gladly threw a jelly-legs jinx at the Hufflepuff, who raised her wand to stop the curse with _Protego_. The jinx hit her easily and she was wobbling before she hit the ground. Before Lily could flick her wand to end the curse the Hufflepuff was up on her feet again. Lily turned to the Slytherin with surprise. She had come to expect only enmity from the Slytherins, but this girl was showing kindness with a hint of indifference. Lily showed both girls the proper way to wave their wands and strengthen their defensive spells.

The hour continued with loads of defensive spells. In fact, Dumbledore only focused on three major offensive spells. Marlene seemed to have a better grasp on the offensive curses and Lily had the impression that practicing them had become a sort of ritual for her after her family had been murdered. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff girl stayed close by and Lily and Marlene gave them tips throughout the lesson. When the hour was finished the student quickly separated back to their own Houses and whispered excitedly to one another. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the Great Hall and raised his hands in the air. A breeze seemed blow through the Hall and the candle lights flickered ever so slightly.

"I hope that this has been instructional for you all and that you have begun to master these important spells. They could be the difference between life and death. Make sure to continue to master them. Now, enjoy the rest of your night!"

The students, including a whispering bunch of Marauders, rushed to the doors to see what was waiting for them on the other side. Lily hung back with Amelia, who was stuck partnering with a quiet Slytherin boy. She mentioned that he really was not all that bad, though he had plenty of talent with a wand.

"Disarmed me three times, he did," She said with an amazed expression.

Lily opened her mouth to reply but caught a dark haired Slytherin staring at her. When her eyes met his she fell silent and her steps slowed. The look on Severus' face was one of misery, something she knew well enough over the summers. His family troubles had really affected the poor boy. But there was something else in his eyes that made her feel uncomfortable, he looked away and slunk off with his friends, through the doors. In his eyes was a look of desire and anger, deep anger. She wondered what could possibly have happened to make him look so furious.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance hall that had been transformed. It seemed a few times bigger than normal and was filled with flying, twinkling lights that buzzed around their heads. They seemed like some sort of giant firefly. The area had tables lining the walls, full of desserts of every kind. The smells were absolutely tantalizing. Pumpkins with painted, glowing faces hovered just out of reach. Enchanted skeletons were serving numerous types of punch and randomly bursting into dance to evoke laughter. Music could be heard from one corner of the hall, where many of the students stared up at a stage, holding their drinks. Many of the girls looked mesmerized; Lily craned her neck to see the object of their deliriousness. She was too far away to notice anything more than a couple of tall men with hovering guitars. Amelia dragged her over to the dessert tables before she had the chance to move closer.

"Watch out for those two," Amelia warned Lily, "Call themselves The Bewitchers. They say it's because of their music but I'm sure part of it is their knack for bewitching witches. I've even heard those two brothers have a bit of Veela in their blood."

"Veela?" Lily asked.

"Look it up. It's a bit tough to explain until you actually see one. Basically they're just really, really beautiful but they aren't fully human either," Amelia shrugged.

"By the looks of it, the boys won't be enjoying the party," Lily laughed at the ogling girls.

"They've got a drummer, she's not bad looking. Doesn't do much though, her wand in enchanted to play the drums. I think it's the fame that does it," Amelia huffed.

"Guess it's just us then. And Frank and Alice, wherever they are. Broom closet no doubt," Lily chuckled, as she noticed Marlene join the crowd of girls with some friends.

"Might as well make the most of it- Oy!" Amelia pointed behind Lily's shoulder.

She spun around in time to see the Head Boy, James Potter, rise from the ground where he was knocked to, the Marauders standing nearby. Severus Snape was holding his wand at James looking more furious than she had ever seen him. What had James done now? He was supposed to be changing, becoming more responsible. She felt a twinge of regret for those thoughts, maybe this wasn't his fault. She noticed James' face go from passive to angry in a moment after a few words escaped Severus' lips.

She did not like the idea of stepping between the two again, last time had caused her to be far more emotional than she would have liked to be. Last time, she lost her best friend. She was Head Girl and so she pulled up her wand, straightened her posture and stomped as threateningly as she could towards them.

* * *

**Alright, its been far too long since I have updated but I feel like I have a bit of writer's block because I've been having trouble writing anything. I threw this up as soon as I was finished, in hopes that you are still following the story. It is sort of a filler but I feel that some of the information you gain is important later on. And Snape's filled with so many emotions he's about ready to explode. Or do a few stupid things.**

**Thank you, my lovely reviewers!**

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	39. The Halfblood Prince

**CHAPTER 39 – The Half-blood Prince**

"This is your fault Potter," Severus Snape muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

James pushed himself off the ground, his hand clenched around his wand. It took most of his will power not to attack right off, but he held himself in check. Snape was not in his right mind, the guilt was getting to him. Now, he believed it was because of James that his relationship with Lily fell apart. James would not deny that he played a part in what happened fifth year after O.W.L.s but he was not the one calling his best friend a mudblood. The memory alone angered him. Snape had some nerve, leaving his old best friend with his aspiring death eater friends. It was practically his fault, what happened to Lily. Then he begged James not to tell her what he had done and he held his tongue out of pity. Now he had done a one-eighty and believed the source of his problems was James. He couldn't say that he was surprised by this, the moment Snape had noticed James' affections toward Lily he immediately despised him.

"Grow up _Snivellus_ and take responsibility for what you've done," James sneered, trying his best not to draw attention.

"Grow up? Me? Take a look in the mirror Potter," Snape scoffed, stepping closer to him menacingly but then whispering, "You'll never have her. I won't let you."

"You think _you_ will? After everything? I'd say I have more of a chance -" James ducked at the spell soaring over his head but disappearing harmlessly into thin air behind him.

"Detention…Snape and twenty points from Slytherin for casting spells outside of class and especially toward another student. James…an explanation, please, as to why the Head Boy is in such a precarious position?"

Lily Evans stood as an angry angel, surrounded by the light of the overgrown fireflies. James could tell by the look in her eyes that she was more curious than she was angry but he was not going to push his luck. He turned to look at Snape, but he was already gone. He was sure this would not be the last he heard from Snape, as if that scared him. The weasel had come unhinged.

"Lily…you'll have to trust me on this one," he didn't know why he didn't just tell her everything.

She raised an eyebrow in skepticism but merely turned around to rejoin Amelia. He let out the breath he'd been holding, he was sure she was going to let him have it. He prayed she was not disappointed in him; he really had done nothing to provoke Snape. He thought about following her until he caught Sirius' laughter.

"What's funny, mate?" James asked, ready for it.

"You're pathetic Prongs. Pathetic. You just let Snivellus get away with jinxing you then trying to hex you again. Lily Evans is getting to your head," Sirius clutched his sides as Peter joined in and Remus jabbed the both of them with his wand.

"He just so happens to be _Head Boy_, if you've forgotten," Remus mentioned.

"Who knew Head Boy would be so…boring," Sirius sighed, "I thought it would give us loads of extra privileges."

"I'll gladly trade you Padfoot," James said, his eyes still focused on Lily's back.

"Padfoot, Head Boy? Hogwarts would be a nightmare," Peter laughed but quieted when Sirius shot him a look.

"At least I wouldn't be missing in action as much as Prongs here," Sirius jabbed a thumb in James' direction.

"I may be Head Boy but that doesn't mean I don't think those Slytherins deserve some retribution," James smirked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Now you're talking Prongs! We still haven't decided which plan to go with," Sirius grinned.

"Lets lock 'em up in the whomping willow and let Moony have at 'em," Peter sniggered.

"I do not appreciate that Wormtail," Remus said through glaring eyes.

"As wonderfully delightful as that sounds I think-" Sirius started.

"Wormtail! We're better than the death eater tactics they've been using. We'll just show them we know what they've been up to," James said with a far off look.

Remus kept a wary eye on Peter as he sighed with thorough disappointment. Sirius looked a little put out as well but Remus knew he wasn't stupid enough to pull the same stunt twice or anything like it for that matter. Although it was hard to spot, Sirius had also done some growing up of his own. After realizing what he had almost done to Snape and Remus, there was a withdrawal from their more dangerous shenanigans. He easily remained the less level headed of the Marauders, though. Even James was beginning to give Remus a run for his money. He had become far more complex than the normal boy who could be counted on for only mischief and Quidditch.

James caught sight of the lovely redhead following Amelia to the crowd surrounding The Bewitchers. He muttered an excuse to the Marauders, who were caught up in choosing the perfect revenge plot, and went after her. He had to make sure she was not blaming him for what had happened. The feeling that there was even a chance that she was angry with him was driving him mad. It was taking over all of his thoughts and messing with his emotions. He pushed his way through the crowd looking for Lily. He could hear a higher pitched voice calling his name, Charlotte. He pretended not to notice and continued after the redhead, brushing aside many students in the process. He spotted Lily swaying to the beat with Amelia, both girls laughing. He paused to admire the scene before him, her smile was genuine. It was the smile he loved and the smile that had not been out for some time. He was bombarded with all the reasons he had come to fancy her. He grinned at her small form, moving to the music, her pearly whites glinting through laughter. He called her name but she did not notice over the loud music. He moved closer and touched her shoulder; the skin of his hand touching her skin caused a warm sensation to rush through his body.

"James?" He could barely hear her questioning his name over the music.

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, wishing it was a kiss rather than an explanation, "I'd never let you down like that Lily. Snape blames me for what happened to you."

She looked surprised and stared into his eyes, searching. Their faces were so close he could feel the breaths she was taking and the heat from her skin. He wanted so much just to take her in his arms and show her how he was feeling. All the music seemed to fade to the base in the background. Her skin was glistening against the lights, he wanted to reach out and touch her cheek. Her hair looked loose and dark against the light, she looked flawless. His male mind screamed sexy. He was surprised she was not pulling away. The moment seemed to last a lifetime and a millisecond all in one. He nearly cursed when he was jolted from 'the moment' by certain blonde. He jumped as she placed a hand on his shoulder, not noticing the passing between the two.

"James!" She practically shouted through giggles, "Isn't this wonderful? Come dance with me!"

Charlotte was already dragging him away from a confused looking Lily before he even had a chance to open his mouth. Now, he still had no idea what Lily was thinking or if she was angry with him. He did his best to let her know and 'the moment' (as he would now refer to it) they had almost shared led him to believe she was not angry with him. He felt relieved and surprised by this. So he allowed himself, still dazed, to be pulled by Charlotte to the front of the stage. He did his best to keep a healthy distance from her, which wasn't too hard considering the two shirtless guitar players only meters away. She screamed and jumped along with the rest of the girls. It didn't take long for James to feel bored and begin searching for Lily or the Marauders. He laughed to himself as he spotted Sirius first.

Sirius was successfully "distracting" the seventh year he'd been spending so much time with, from the band. James shook his head, grinning and wishing Lily was as easy of a catch. He put his hands in his pockets, deciding she was definitely worth the work.

* * *

Lily watched as James was pulled into the crowd by Charlotte. Lily was unsure what James interest in this girl was for, her very presence was irritating. She shook the sudden chills she felt and looked back at Amelia, who was now staring blatantly. Lily rolled her eyes but it was too late. The damage was done. Amelia grabbed her by the arm and hauled her away.

"I have to stay Amelia. Head Girl, remember? I've got to get the rest of the students to bed once they're all done," she stated normally.

"Is there something with you and James?" She hissed, "Before you say anything; that right there did not look like nothing."

"He only told me that the fight was not his fault. He didn't want me to embarrass him in front of everyone, I'm sure," Lily tried to turn back but Amelia grabbed her arm.

"Lily, at least admit you're attracted. I know you are, it doesn't mean you have to fancy the bloke," She said casually.

"This conversation is insane," Lily turned to leave again.

Amelia followed with a skip or two, "I'll admit it. James Potter is dishy; not to mention Sirius Black and Remus is alright as well. See? Not so bad?"

"You're mental," an idea struck Lily and she smirked, "You know who is positively handsome? Braxton."

Her words had the desired affects. Amelia fell behind a few steps, her jaw dropped. It took her a little while to regain her composure and understand Lily's intentions.

"Braxton and I are only friends. Very close, nothing more. He really liked Elayne," Amelia grew quieter, "he needed a friend."

"I feel terrible I wasn't there for him," Lily back tracked.

"You've been busy," Amelia said, their fun mood dissolving, "He's alright now."

"Lets get back out there and have some fun, shall we? Maybe we'll find Braxton in that crowd," Lily cheered.

* * *

Severus Snape stormed into his dormitory, followed by Avery. He tossed his wand onto his bed and then his body soon followed. It _was_ Potter's fault. All of it. There had to be a way to get at him. Inside the castle seemed impossible though and even then Potter was not untalented with a wand. He let a fist fly into his pillow with vehemence. He needed more power and a chance outside of Hogwarts. Avery stood by quietly observing until he cleared his throat as loudly as possible.

"Maybe now would be a good time to answer the offer," He stated forcefully.

"Perhaps you're right Avery," Severus sat up straight in contemplation.

The letter; the offer he'd been avoiding. Something he could evade no longer, the answer he could in no way put off any longer. He was trapped by fate, with nowhere to go. He tried his hardest not to think of how far from Lily this decision was going to bring him.

* * *

**So, I got such great reviews that I just sat down and pulled this chapter out of my brain. I hope you like it. Its a bit shorter than usual but I didnt want to add anything unnecessary just to make it longer. **

**Reviews are a powerful thing. Thank you: O'Liathain, IAMSOAP, I-lay-forever-wit-Fred-Weasley, AnnieSometimes, xritaskeeterhatersx, Sarahrules336, Sam-Punk, coliekinz, and Moon-lover1994.**

**O'Liathain: Thanks for your honesty. I agree with you! **

**IAMSOAP: I love how you said you cant generalize a house just like you cant generalize a race. I considered focusing more on that issue but decided to give it only a little part but it will come into play again ;-)**

**I-lay-forever-wit-Fred-Weasley: I hope you liked 'the moment.'**

**AnnieSometimes: Thank you! I love hearing that you have a high opinion of my story!**

**Sarahrules336: I liked reading all the things you liked. I hope this chapter was equally as great.**

**Sam-Punk: Thank yoU! I really wish J.K. had given us more to go by. It'd be wonderful if she could write about James and Lily! Guess this will have to do :)**

**Colikinz: Glad to see you are still following my story. Very glad!**

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	40. Patrol Changes?

**CHAPTER 40 - A Patrol Change?**

Patrols had been changed at the request of the Head Boy himself. Lily was surprised to see the boy throw himself into his duties. Not only did he speak to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall but he had arranged a meeting with all the prefects for that Thursday evening. He mentioned it to Lily only hours before, at dinner. There she was, sitting in front of the prefects, who were looking back at her curiously. She felt some kind of inner beast growl with anger. They wanted to know what the emergency meeting was all about and she did not have the answer. James Potter had left her completely in the dark. Lily did not like being left in the dark even if he was usually the one to take care of the patrol schedules.

It was eight o'clock on the dot and James was still missing. The sky outside was a pale midnight as the stars tried to shine. He was no longer cutting it close; he was about to be late. Lily felt that if it had been any other regular meeting, she might not have minded. This was his meeting and he was about to be late, and she was irritated she was not important enough to be filled in before the meeting. At least maybe then she could direct the meeting until he showed up, which was not a good example on his part.

The door swung open allowing a rush of air to swirl through the empty Defense classroom. James was still wearing his quidditch robes and clutching his broomstick. His nose was pink with chill and his hair was even more disheveled than ever. He was breathing in quickly and leaned against the door post while his heart began to slow to a normal rate. After a few moments he grinned and stood next to the seated, and aggravated, Lily Evans.

"I'll make this quick. I've amended the rules for patrols. After speaking with Professor Dumbledore he has agreed that we should no long have partners. For the rest of the year there will be three or four to a group for patrolling and at least two groups will patrol each night. Dumbledore has requested that we continue inter-house patrolling so under his….strong request there will be one student from each House per group. Unfortunately this means more patrolling but I don't think it's too much to take on if it means the safety of our peers," James blurted out quickly.

There was a hum of acceptance and annoyance. Lily couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't told her before. There must've been more to his plan than he was explaining. It seemed like such a little thing to change patrols, so why hadn't he mentioned it? Maybe he assumed it was so little she wouldn't mind. Lily was pretty sure he knew she didn't like being out of the loop, especially when it came to their responsibilities. She pushed the anger down into a deeper place until she felt only agitation. She hadn't even noticed all the other students crowding the exit to leave.

"Return to your common rooms in groups, prefects!" Remus called out what Lily was suddenly thinking.

The Gryffindor prefects lingered, waiting for Remus, assuming James and Lily would return to the Heads common room. Charlotte was the only other student who trailed behind the Ravenclaws, looking at James questioningly before she swept through the door. Still feeling some irritation Lily grabbed Remus' arm after glancing at James and smiled innocently.

"I've got some studying to do. Were you planning on going to the library tonight?" Lily asked.

"Actually, that potions assignment has been hanging over my head," Remus' eyes shifted quickly to James for reassurance.

James shrugged and began to head toward the door before Lily called out, "You'll need an escort back to the Heads' room."

James looked back with a hint of mischief and displeasure in his eyes. He twirled his wand around his fingers and shrugged again.

"Not going back," He mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Before either had a chance to respond he disappeared through the door. Remus and Lily headed toward the library. She couldn't stop herself from wondering what he was up to. When her mind found its own reason she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. Like a metal weight had suddenly dropped down her throat and into her stomach, causing gravity to pull her down. She kept her posture straight and her lips thin. James must've been going to see Charlotte. That had to be it.

"Is something the matter Lily?" Remus questioned.

His look already said it all. He was asking because he was a good friend and not because he really wanted to know. In fact, he didn't want to know. He knew where this would go and he was not particularly fond of getting caught in the middle of the Head Boy and Girl. He looked at her uncomfortably so she avoided the question of where James was going.

"There's more to the meeting he called. There's a reason he didn't talk to me about it, isn't there?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I'm not so sure that-"

"I mean, why else would he practically hide the patrol change from me? It's such a little thing," She blurted out.

"I think you should talk to James," Remus said nervously, "he has his own reasons. It's not my place to say."

"Oh Remus! I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't asking you to nark on James. It's just been making me go mad, wondering."

They entered the library and hushed their voices, "James is my best friend, my brother. I know you haven't seen the lengths he will go to, to protect his friends."

"Like saving Sev, for you," Lily said thoughtfully.

"There's more than just that. If you knew it all I don't think you'd be able to have an ounce of dislike for him. I know things have gotten better between you two, but you need to trust him. Communication is important for…the Head boy and girl," Remus smirked.

Lily raised a brow at his tone but chose to ignore it, "I suppose you know him best."

"Trust me Lily, James is one of the few people you can always depend on to do the right thing. Sure, he's not perfect; he's arrogant, stubborn and sometimes immature. Everyone has their faults," Remus said sincerely.

Lily smiled warmly, "I've never seen a closer group of friends."

She opened her things out on the table and began to work, her mind in two places. Remus mentioned protecting friends, so was James trying to protect all of Hogwarts? Possibly. Maybe he was too prideful to admit to her that he was worried. It seemed to fit but something was nagging at the back of Lily's mind. She shook away the thought, already having a proper answer and continued her work.

An hour later Remus glanced at his watch, "I've got to meet James but I'd like to walk with you to the common room first Lily."

Knowing that Remus would not let it drop and that there was still an hour left for the library to be open she shook her head. It didn't matter that she had been attacked, she was not about to let some silly Slytherins scare her. Now that patrols we increased, the halls would be much more secure anyway.

"I think I'll stay here and finish up the assignment for Professor Slugghorn. I'll be fine," She said with a smile.

"Lily I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone after what happened last week," Remus said honestly.

"You can swing by when you're finished with James and Charlotte, if it really worries you that much," said Lily, staring down at her parchment.

"Charlotte?" Lily did not see the confused look on his face, "Alright Lily. Just wait here. Don't go off anywhere."

She waved him off, staring at the last bit of parchment she needed to fill. It wouldn't take her very long and she would return with or without Remus. She scribbled a few sentences to tie it all together and leaned back, stretching. She stayed seated, considering her options. She could wait for Remus to return with James or she could go back to the Heads dormitory and take a nice, hot shower. She didn't have to think anymore. She gathered her things together and stuffed them in her bag, making sure her wand was firmly in her right hand.

She stopped to say goodnight to Madam Pince before she quietly began to walk to her room. She felt a small sense of fear, walking alone. Her ears and eyes stayed alert for anything unusual. She decided not to light up her wand, so as not to draw attention to herself. The ten minute walk felt like a lifetime but she was finally stepping into the common room safely.

Strangely, she was not alone and it wasn't James Potter sitting comfortably on their couch, surrounded by books. Sirius had his head back, his eyes closed, and his mouth open. It was certainly looked very odd, to see him studying. She stepped closer to take a look at the books. _Advanced Magic for Advanced Spell casters._ That was not the curriculum; she sighed and wondered if she should wake him up.

"Sirius," She whispered.

His head lolled to the side, uncomfortably. She chuckled a bit as she began removing the books from his lap. He was certainly up to something. Sirius and James were never seen studying, not even for O.W.L.s. The books that were left open illustrated mass spell work. Lily glanced nervously back to Sirius, he was definitely up to something. As she began to lift the second to last book from between his knees, he groaned dramatically. She continued to pull the book away and was met with a surprised Sirius.

"What the bloody-" _thwack._

"Ow! Watch it," Lily backed away rubbing her head where Sirius had unintentionally tossed the last book as he awoke.

"Lily! What're you doing here?" Sirius questioned, groggily but then began to smirk, "Now listen here. Prongs is my best mate, I know I'm irresistible but-"

"Shut it, you. You happen to be in the _Heads_ common room. Where I live, if you've forgotten," Lily gave him an amused smile.

"Right. I was researching….bloody hell! Prongs is going to kill me. I fell asleep," Sirius jumped into standing position, knowing over the neat pile of books beside him, "Sorry about the head."

"There's no concussion I can't handle," she muttered as he exited in a hurry.

Now she really was confused. She had assumed James was spending time with Charlotte. She pictured them in an empty, dark broom cupboard. _I hope they get detention._ Then again, if Remus and Sirius were supposed to join him that certainly wasn't the case. Sirius was acting strange. Lily had to fight off the urge to go searching for the Marauders to catch them in the act. That brought up the memory of the last time she followed them. She ended up dueling with a bunch of death eaters and was only seconds from death. Deciding the best thing to do was lay in bed nice and safe she headed up the stairs for a shower.

As she let the warm water and steam surround her and soothe her tired muscles, she pictured the Marauders and all the possible things they were doing. It was silly really; she had never been bothered by what they were getting up to before. She had always done her best to ignore them. Now they were all on first name basis and close enough to call friends.

The worry she felt about whatever they were all up to dissipated as her thoughts turned to James. Remus was right, he was protective of his friends and he was also a good person. He had grown up and he would never intentionally hurt someone. That was the first time Lily had ever consciously decided to trust in James Potter, and so without him even realizing it, some progress was made.

* * *

**It has been forever! I'm sorry. I've been busy and having a hard time getting motivated. Here is what I have managed to get down so far. Wonder what the Marauders are up to... ;-)**

*****Those of you who review for this chapter will get a small sneak peak into the next chapter! Thanks again!*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	41. The Marauders' Revenge

**CHAPTER 41 – The Marauder's Revenge**

Lily woke to the sound of a pounding fist on her door. She groaned into her pillow and slowly rolled herself out of bed. The time couldn't possibly be later than six a.m. If she wasn't so tired, she'd want to kill whoever was trying to break down her door. Her brain was fuzzy and barely beginning to warm up. She couldn't be blamed for her thoughtlessness.

She swung open the door, running her hands through her hair in a small effort to tame it. She stood in the doorway; clad in only underwear and a tank top, her vision blurred and reacting to the sudden light from the doorway. She did not know what she was expecting on the other side of the door but it was not James Potter.

"What do you want?" the sleepy words slipped out of her mouth before she had time to register the situation.

"Er…Lily…" a light blush creeping over James' face and he averted his eyes, "I just…you…I'm angry….w-with you."

Lily fought the urge to laugh but then realized the cause for his sudden embarrassment. She blushed a deep pink and closed the door so that only a crack was left open. She should be used to the fact that she was now sharing a dormitory with the Head Boy. Despite the fact that she was too humiliated to even speak she felt a small sense of satisfaction, having that effect on him.

She cleared her throat, with a shaking voice, "Potter?"

He didn't answer right off and then, "I-I…sorry. I was headed down to breakfast. The m-match is today. Hufflepuff."

"Was there a reason you nearly broke into my room?" She asked moving closer to the small opening.

"I…yes…I talked with Remus last night. You were supposed to wait for him the night before. You came back alone," James' voice was no longer strong and confident.

"I'm a perfectly capable, of age, witch. I don't need to be carried to my dormitory James," Lily sighed.

She thought when he hadn't mentioned it yesterday that she was off the hook. Then again she had barely seen him, with his Quidditch practice and strange disappearances. Remus had approached her, letting her know he was glad she returned safely but that he didn't think it was brilliant on her part. Sweet Remus. Then there was James, pounding on her door because his best friend had lightly mentioned that Lily may have walked to her room alone. How silly did that sound?

"What were you before then? When you were attacked? What was Peter? You're no better than anyone else Lily," James regained his fire.

Lily let the door swing open again and she stood there stubbornly, "I can take care of myself, _Potter._ I'll have to travel loads of places outside of Hogwarts soon so why not now? I was caught off guard that night."

"You think those slimy, underhanded, death eater hopefuls are just going to waltz over and announce themselves? They'll almost always catch you off guard," James growled, his tone rising.

"Just because my parents were not born into this world does not mean I need to be treated like a child. I can and will take care of myself. I'll go wherever I please, just like you and I won't be treated differently," She stepped closer, glaring.

He moved closer to her, glaring right back, "Lily, you're extremely talented and you are Head Girl, which makes you even more of a target than most muggle borns. You have to take precautions."

Lily knew he was right but she did not want to admit it, least of all to him. She stood there silently, not wanting to give in but realizing that they were in each other's personal space. The second time James had been this close now. His eyes burned with passion but the passion was changing from anger to something different. Lily's gaze faltered, caught unaware and uncertain of how to respond, especially since he was slowly moving closer.

The moment again seemed to move in slow motion. His face came closer to hers, so close she could pick out the tiny freckle in his left, hazel eye. She felt small shivers run across her back and arms. His own arms wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her into a hug. She stood stiffly, surprised and not sure how to respond. It was all very strange and she felt like maybe she missed something. He whispered, for the second time, into her ear.

"I don't want to see you like that again, Lily."

Her mind flashed back to the hospital wing that night and the look on James' face when he saw both her and Peter. She eased up in his grasp and placed her hands on his arms until he moved out of the hug. Even though the matter they were discussing was serious, he couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face.

"I better go. I've got a Quidditch match to win. You may also want to show up early for breakfast," He winked at her, trying not to stare too much, then headed down the staircase.

"Bloody…" Lily raced back into her room, knowing she would not be able to look James in the eye for the rest of the weekend.

She grabbed some clothing and felt the urge to put a little extra effort than usual into her appearance. It was after all, a Saturday. She also wanted to postpone breakfast, having to see James and being reminded of that morning's incident. She had promised Amelia and Braxton she would have breakfast with them before they headed to the pitch so she trudged down the stairs feeling nervous.

The Great Hall was for the most part, empty. Both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Quidditch team members were huddled at their tables eating light breakfasts and speaking anxiously. Lily found a spot next to Amelia and Braxton. It only took one look from Amelia to know.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well James comes down here looking like he was just named King of England and then here you are looking awfully flustered. How long have I known you Lily?" Amelia smirked.

Lily explained that morning to Amelia as quietly as she could. All of the others seated at the table seemed more interested in staring at their breakfasts and wringing their hands. All except the Marauders, who were all glancing at the entrance and smirking knowingly at each other. Lily's brain changed thought processes and began wondering what they were up to…again.

"…in your skivvies? Well nothing to be too embarrassed about. Could've been worse. 'Course now we are bound to win with James in that sort of mood….or maybe we'll lose because he is so distracted….Lily what've you done!" Amelia said a bit louder and dramatically.

"Oh, sod off," she didn't take her eyes off the entrance though and her curiosity was rewarded.

In walked five angry looking seventh years, Lily's eyes opened wide. Amelia grabbed her arm and snorted with laughter. It wasn't their furious expressions, or the fact that they all happened to be Slytherins, but that they were drenched from head to toe in a clear oily substance. The tallest one was sporting a nasty looking bruise on his right cheek. In the group were a couple of the most notorious Slytherins; Avery, Mulciber and Parkinson. Parkinson seemed to be walking with a slight limp as the group settled into their proper seats.

Amelia was trying to cover her reddening face full of laughter and Braxton was practically barking. The slight annoyance Lily felt toward the Marauders for humiliating the Slytherins disappeared when she looked at Braxton. He was laughing; a first since Elayne and her family were murdered. Lily let a smile creep onto her face but contained any giggle that tried to fight its way out. Amelia was now hanging on Lily's arm, tears beginning to flow as she pointed a shaking finger back at the entrance hall.

Now, most students were heading down for breakfast before the match started. This included Slytherins. It seemed that the oily substance covered only Slytherins fourth years and up and there wasn't another single student who hadn't noticed. The Slytherins were all as angry as could be. Lily noticed Avery pounding his fist on the table and grumbling loud enough for her to hear.

"Those filthy mudblood-loving – argh!"

Avery fell over backward in his seat, loudly. He pulled himself up, grasping his arm in pain. This was Marauder work, the kind that took a lot of preparation and time…and books. Lily peered down the table at James, who was holding his stomach with laughter and patting Sirius on the back. When he finally caught his breath he motioned for the team to head out to the pitch with him.

"Good luck," Lily wished to Braxton and Amelia.

"I'm not so sure we need it. Now James is in an especially good mood," Braxton winked at Lily playfully and followed Amelia out the entrance.

Lily groaned and felt someone slide into the seat next to her.

"How's the head feeling?" Sirius Black asked, still chuckling.

"I'm better off that Avery over there," Lily inclined her head in his direction.

"Bugger got what he deserved," Sirius snarled.

"Maybe Mulciber deserved it but what about all the other Slytherins? There are plenty of decent ones but you punish the whole lot," Lily stated.

"You sound like Moony. Trust me, we went easy on them," Sirius said, looking bored.

"So let me see if I got it all; you magicked their common room or something to cover them in oil and punch them throughout the day? They all arrived looking like that so I assume you found a way to keep them from going back inside?"

Sirius quieted and Remus and Peter moved beside him, "It's an invisible waterfall right outside the entrance to their common room. We also charmed it so that they could leave but not enter for the day. I hope it got my brother. The punching was Prongs' idea, happens anytime one of them says…well, you know what they call muggle borns," explained Sirius.

Lily looked back at him thoughtfully. They certainly had done quite a bit of complex magic in order to pull all that off. They weren't trying to punish all the Slytherins but some still were caught in the cross hairs. This bothered Lily but for some reason, Sirius' explanation put her anger at ease. She'd still be having a word with the Head Boy.

"Right, Lily. Let's get to the match, shall we? I've got to see that my beater is on point," Sirius pulled on her arm as he stood.

"I told Marlene I'd catch her at the match," Lily said yanking her arm away.

"And Prongs would positively throttle us if we didn't make sure you were safe. Now no more arguing lets go," Sirius did not take no for an answer.

As they walked through the entrance her eyes fell upon a familiar but very enraged looking boy. Severus Snape was not covered in the oil like the rest of the Slytherins but he still looked angry, all the same. His eyes met her and he gave her a confused expression, the anger never leaving his eyes. Lily realized she was surrounded by three marauders. Peter was the first to notice Snape and elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"Ah the slipperiest Slytherin of them all. Wonder how he got past the charms," Sirius noted.

"He didn't," Lily answered quietly, "he's just brilliant."

"Lily…" Remus spoke cautiously.

"Really. He's very bright. I'm sure he found a way around it all."

"I told you those charms weren't enough. It should've been something bigger, more painful," Peter said, surprising Lily with his viciousness.

After an awkward pause Sirius interjected with a forced laugh, "if it were up to Peter the Slytherins would all be in the hospital wing by now."

They didn't say a word the rest of the way to the Quidditch pitch. The stands were beginning to fill with rowdy students, excited for the match to begin. This year, Remus explained to Lily, was promised to have scouts at the House cup. If Gryffindor made it all the way James had a potential place on an international Quidditch team. Although James had planned on a future at the Ministry's Auror Program, Quidditch was his passion.

"Prongs would go nutters at the chance to play professionally. He's got the skills," Sirius said, eyeing the tiny people walking out onto the pitch.

"What if he had to choose?" Lily asked.

"That's something he'd have to answer. My best guess? He's a Potter. The Auror Program would wait and accept his application as soon as he turned it in," Sirius said with a grin.

A Potter? Lily knew his family was old and wealthy but she had no idea they were so connected. The Ministry would be willing to accept James whenever he felt like it; no deadline, no cut off. She tried to remember a time where he might have mentioned anything that would give that away. Nothing came to mind; no bragging or taking advantage of anything. She watched his striking form fly around the Hufflepuffs and she had to admit that she was impressed. James Potter had some character after all, something she starting to see more clearly for the past while. Now, she was willing to admit it.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I've always found the embarassing James and Lily pieces a bit cliche. I figured its something that would probably happen though since they live in the same dormitory.**

**Thanks to the most wonderful reviewers: breenie, Haley Renee, roflshvuakomail, AnnieSometimes, XritaskeeterhatersX, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, 0harrypotternerd0 (who gave me one of the most flattering reviews, thanks again), peridot82697, Sam Punk. You are my motivation.**

*****I've been thinking about giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. How does that sound?*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	42. Begging Forgiveness

**CHAPTER 42 – Begging Forgiveness **

Lily had never felt herself so completely distracted before. She had almost forgotten what the world was becoming and the deaths she was constantly keeping at the back of her mind. She cheered with the crowd when Gryffindor scored, even hugged Sirius once when James managed to avert the Hufflepuff seeker from grabbing the snitch. Alice and frank managed to join the group and proved to be just as rowdy as the Marauders. Remus had colorful sparks flying from his wand every time Gryffindor scored.

"Braxton!" Lily shouted along with the crowd, as he scored another goal.

The score was 60 – 80, Gryffindor. After hours of anticipation and comments of how Hufflepuff was improving James seemed to make a move. He dived from out of the sky and swerved around a tower. The Hufflepuff seeker was on his tail within seconds. The Beaters were swinging their bats, causing Bludgers to spiral in the direction of both Seekers. James zipped diagonally and then back to the path he was focused on.

Lily hadn't even realized she was holding her breath, "c'mon James."

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, jumping up and down.

Lily laughed at the boy next to her. For a split second she noticed Peter beside him, watching quietly and calmly. Maybe he never was excited about Quidditch. She turned her attention back to the Quidditch pitch to see a speeding Bludger smack into the Hufflepuff Seeker with tremendous force. The tail end of the broom swung around causing the poor girl to spin uncontrollably toward the ground. Her teammates were racing after her while James was a touch away from the golden Snitch. He leaned into his broomstick following the snitch around the sidings of the pitch, sideways. He reached forward, clutching the Snitch but the sudden lunge for it caused his broom to veer off toward the crowd. James righted himself and slowed the broom before it could take anyone out but slammed against the back wall of the stands. He rolled away from his broom and down a couple steps. Most of the Ravenclaw students backed away as he slowly picked himself up and managed to wave his handful in the air.

"Always the Marauder, keeping things interesting," Sirius chuckled, looking proud.

"That's James for you, can't settle for the simple landing," Frank bellowed.

Peter clapped, looking unsurprised by it all. Lily wondered if all four boys had become very used to all the trouble and excitement that occurred in their presence. She suddenly felt very boring, sure she had terrible luck; trouble always seemed to find her but it was more frightening and dangerous than thrilling. As the Gryffindors all roared in victory a light snow began to fall, making the whole moment so much more memorable. She watched James happy face as he shook the Snitch in his hand. She couldn't hear the words but she saw his mouth forming the word over and over again, "Gryffindor!"

He was not taking the glory of the win for himself, but for Gryffindor. In his moment of success he was not taking all the credit. Lily thought to herself, maybe she ought to give James Potter the benefit of the doubt from now on. Sure, they had become friends but she had never fully trusted in him. After everything he had done; large and small that simple 'Gryffindor' made her rethink her stance. She was certainly not giving in to his romantic advances, which had seemed to become nonexistent lately. Ignoring the idea that he may be moving on she allowed herself to admit that James Potter was a friend worth having and keeping.

She turned her attention to the pitch to search for Braxton and Amelia. Thinking to congratulate them but really just wanting to grab a quick lunch and speed off to her bedroom to hide from James. She had not forgotten the morning's event. Just thinking about it caused her skin to heat up. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was already assembled on the ground, shaking hands with the defeated Hufflepuffs. She decided to find the two tonight, there was sure to be celebrating in the Gryffindor common room. She left the Marauders and walked back with Alice and Frank.

"Absolutely exhilarating. He's got such a talent, I'm sure they'll make it to the House Cup," Frank said giddily.

"Hufflepuff was looking good but I think Slytherin and Ravenclaw will be a lot more difficult to beat this year," Alice mentioned thoughtfully.

"Ravenclaw has strategy down that's the truth," Frank agreed.

"Has James always managed to cause such a commotion during the matches?" Lily asked suddenly.

"In one way or another," Alice laughed.

"He ended up in the hospital wings more times than I care to count in third and fourth year," Frank joined in.

"That's where he went all wonky," Lily giggled.

"I saw you staring," teased Alice.

"Well the match was certainly riveting," Lily moved the point, purposely.

She was interested in the match, not James Potter. She was surprised Alice even brought it up; she knew how much Lily used to complain about James. Frank and Alice began flirting shamelessly with each other. Lily watched secretively, feeling a great deal of happiness for her friend but also wondering what that would be like if she had found someone worth wasting time on. She may have seen it as a waste of time but since Braxton had admitted how he wished he had wasted more with Elayne she assumed it must be worth it.

Lily waved goodbye to Frank and Alice and parted ways, heading to the Heads common room. As she stepped inside she noticed a big brown barn owl perched on the back of a chair. Beside the barn owl was another owl, one she recognized as Midas, James' owl. She approached and the barn owl took flight. It circled the common room a few times then flew out one of the large, and now open, windows. Lily flicked her wand at the window, closing it and searching for a letter. She found one addressed to James beside Midas, who was hooting expectantly. The other letter was lying on the floor in a crisp, white envelope. She felt a sharp pang of sorrow at the realization that this was not a letter from her parents. They wouldn't be explaining their weekend or the horrid dinner with Petunia and Vernon. She held back the tears that she felt and opened the letter. Soft, expensive parchment tumbled out and when she picked it up the writing was in elegant cursive, and familiar.

_Dear Lily, _

_I was catching up with some old friends yesterday and I heard about the incident in October. I wasn't sure whether to bring it up but I hope you are doing well. I was worried when I heard such awful news. It really is very despicable, the way some are acting. Don't let it get you down. You're a magnificent witch._

_I understand its only November but Christmas break is not far. I was hoping we could get together in Diagon Alley. Bring Amelia along and I'll be sure to bring Eddie. He's had an eye on her since his sixth year. I'd love to see you again._

_Terrence_

She'd almost forgotten Terrence. Thinking back to the moment with Frank and Alice she didn't even let her mind debate it. She immediately wrote a reply back to Terrence, sounding eager to meet up with him and his friend. She tried to remember an Eddie but could not seem to make the connection. Then, she thought about Christmas. She had nowhere to go, no family and no reason to even leave Hogwarts. Unless she considered selling her parents home with Petunia and purchasing a small flat for after commencement. As much as she did not like the thought, she knew she would have to do it sooner or later.

She marched up the stairs to send off the letter with her small owl, Pecklin. As she watched the sweet little bird fly across the grounds she made a mental note to remind Amelia. At least she would have something to look forward to for the holidays. Not the usual family gathering around the tree so very early Christmas morning, but something to take her mind from it. She grabbed a few of her books and headed down to the common room to study for N.E. and finish up an Ancient Runes assignment.

An hour of scribbling down strange characters and deciphering their meaning and history, Lily sat back and straightened her sagging posture. Having top marks was truly exhausting; she envied James and Sirius and their ability to simply pick it all up and retain it. Thinking of James she was not surprised to hear footsteps enter the common room and stop just next to her. She looked up at the handsome Quidditch Captain and couldn't help but return his goofy grin. Quill still in hand, James threw his arms around her in a hug and lifted her from the chair, twirling around.

"James!" Lily giggled.

"Tough to beat this year, we'll be. We're going all the way to the Quidditch Cup and taking that House Cup right with us," He gushed, setting her on her feet.

His happiness was contagious; he looked like he had a chance of winning a Triwizard Tournament. He looked as if he could hardly contain himself. Lily sat and listened, while looking over notes, while he described the entire match for her. For a moment she had forgotten about the incident that morning but it all came back as he was nearing the end. She stared forcefully at her book and nodded in the right places of his reception. How was she supposed to even look at him? She was being rude, he had obviously forgotten all about it. Why couldn't she?

"Lily, are you alright?"

"Er…perfectly fine. I'll meet you in Gryffindor, for the party. I really should study. Congratulations, you were brilliant," She avoided his eyes while gathering her things.

Before he had a chance to say anything she had made her way into the corridors, thanking her lucky stars there were a few hours left before dinner or James might've followed her for protection. She let out a sigh of relief and hurried off to the library. It was really the only safe place to go if you wanted to avoid awkward meetings. She sprawled out two very large books on the table before her and began to study. N.E. were still a great deal of time away but she was taking no chances. She needed to prove that regardless of being muggleborn she was just as good, if not better, than any pureblood. Times were slowly starting to slip downward, as far as civility towards one another was concerned. People were frightened and they had every right to be. Elayne and her family were not the last to be tortured and murdered.

Lily tried to keep the thoughts from her mind, the images of Elayne and her family strewn across a dining room floor. She pushed the books away, set her elbows up and rested her temples between her palms. She had to stop dwelling on what was happening outside and focus on what she could do. She could pass every N.E.W.T. she had with flying colors and show everyone; muggleborn, halfblood and pureblood alike, that blood made no difference. She was a powerful witch and she'd prove it.

"Lily?"

The voice was familiar and struck a chord in her heart. It also scared the daylights out of her. She slowly lifted her head to look at Severus Snape. He was looking around nervously, obviously to make sure he wasn't seen. This thought irritated her a great deal. Who was he to be ashamed of her company? She had never asked him over. She didn't reply to him, just stared, trying to think of what to say.

"How are you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Severus, what are you playing at?" Lily asked tiredly.

"I-I needed to speak with you. I needed you to know. I need…" He paused looking at her carefully, "I need your forgiveness."

"I told you Sev, I've forgiven you for calling me that foul name. Things are different now, we're different. I can't pretend we are still friends," She had become so used to saying it but his reaction was always pained, every time.

"Its…it's not that. I'd have thought Potter. Would have told you by now. Lily, I need you to know how important our friendship is to me. I would never intentionally hurt you," He began.

Lily was feeling very confused but he continued, "I was there that night. It's been killing me Lily. I walked away from you, I could've helped you. I…I didn't know they'd do anything. You're Head Girl and you've got more power than the lot of them."

Lily was still feeling confused but a part of her was beginning to understand. As much love as Lily still felt for her old best friend; the man who got her through her first years of Hogwarts, the one who told her that her blood status meant nothing, he had still betrayed her. It was all clear suddenly. He had been there that night she was attacked; she could even picture him walking away, whether memory or imagination she was unsure. She looked at him with anger and deep sorrow.

"How could you Severus?" She held in the sobs that raged inside of her.

"I'm sorry Lily," he pled, "I've only ever wanted to protect you. I was just so angry. I didn't know…"

"You didn't know? You knew _Severus_. How could you not? I've told you the type of people they are. I can see you becoming one of them and it sickens me. You were so much better than this," her eyes began to fill with tears but she would not let them fall, not for him.

"Forgive me," He pled again.

"I don't even want to look at you. If things go the way You-Know-Who wants them to I won't be able to find a job, then I won't be able to practice magic and by that time he'll have complete control and I'll be dead. I hope you know what side you are choosing, there will always be consequences."

For the second time Lily grabbed her things, turned on her heel and sped off to find another place to be alone. She'd have to go to Gryffindor tower and find Amelia; maybe she could calm her down. They'd go to dinner and then celebrate the Gryffindor team that night where she would feel just as awkward with James. Apparently the library was not a safe place to go if you wanted to avoid awkward meetings.

* * *

**A bit of a filler and I know some of you don't like Snape too much but he is essential to the story. Don't worry he won't show up again for quite a while now. I'm starting to run out of little ideas for chapters so if you have any advice let me know. Obviously I need to start bringing James and Lily closer starting right away. I have a lot of big events planned but I need little ones in between.**

**Thank you reviewers: sarahrules336, 0harrypotternerd0, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, IAMSOAP, XritaskeeterhatersX, EchoNightFall22, roflshvuakomail, AnnieSometimes **

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	43. Unending Evil

**CHAPTER 43 - An Unending Evil**

Lily looked herself over in the mirror next to Amelia's bed, nervously trying to straighten nonexistent wrinkles in her silk tunic. They were late for the celebrations in the common room. Amelia was leaning back in her bed, ready to go but staring at her best friend. No matter how embarrassed Lily might be she could not suppress the grin from their win that afternoon. She watched her look herself over in the mirror anxiously; curious as to what she was thinking. This embarrassment, though understandable, seemed to be a little more than just regular embarrassment. She contemplated bringing the subject up but realized Lily may not even see it herself. She scooted to the edge of her bed and planted her feet on the ground.

"No more stalling Lily, time to go," Amelia rose from the bed and grabbed Lily's arm

Lily followed along limply, not saying a word. They bounced down the stairs, hardly able to push themselves into the crowd of Gryffindors. Amelia was immediately bombarded with pats on the back and congratulations. Lily watched as she was pulled in all sorts of directions until she finally disappeared in the crowd.

"Looks like the both of us are on the side lines tonight," Sirius said, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Rather odd for you, isn't it?" Lily smiled.

Sirius chuckled in reply and was suddenly joined by Remus and Peter. Sirius lifted a mug of butterbeer into the air. Remus waved his wand and conjured a mug to speed into Lily's empty hand. He then elbowed Peter and they both followed Sirius' example.

"To Gryffindor! And to Captain James Potter!" Sirius' voice boomed.

The crowd broke into cheers and chanting, drinking from their warm and inviting mugs. Lily's stomach seemed to rise into her throat as she noticed in the center of the crowd a certain messy haired Head Boy. She took a step backward hoping he hadn't noticed her. Thankfully he was very distracted by the many well-wishers. She watched as he was asked to recount the match, which had probably been the eighth or ninth time he'd told it. Sirius clanged his mug to hers.

"Problem solved," he smiled and headed over to his best friend.

Sirius Black was one for the spotlight and he was soaking up just as much attention as James, without actually being on the team. Lily laughed to herself as she watched him clap James on the back and throw his mug into the air. Lily watched James grin and flick his wand inconspicuously. Five of the closest butterbeers hovered away from their owners and began nudging Sirius' head and arms. James continued his tale while Sirius was swatting at the mugs. Lily smiled warmly and that smile was met with James' gleaming hazel eyes. He was still telling the story but now his eyes were locked with Lily's. For a moment everything was right. For a moment no one had ever heard of Voldemort, her parents were still alive, Elayne and all the other families were enjoying life, and there were only worries such as N.E.W.T.s and boys. Life was normal. Then she remembered that morning and looked away hurriedly. A blush crept up on her face; not only was she monumentally embarrassed but now she had been caught staring. She needed to pull herself together or he might start thinking she fancied him.

"You fancy him," Alice had come out of nowhere.

Her blush grew deeper as she noticed Peter and Remus still by her side. Fortunately it looked like they weren't listening and reminiscing over a particularly funny memory.

"Alexander Hornby? Not quite," Lily covered.

"James Potter, you dolt," Alice giggled.

"Hardly. James and I are merely friends," she stated firmly.

"If you say so," shrugged Alice.

She could see the look even if Lily didn't recognize it herself. Something had changed in Lily's thoughts and feelings for James and Alice saw it. She wanted to shake her until she admitted it but wondered if she was blocking the feelings because of her grief and fears. She'd be sure to speak with Amelia about this.

* * *

It took Lily almost a week before she could speak with James normally. The incident was forgotten as he never brought it up and she tried her best to pretend it never happened. She did take special care to be prepared for sudden knocking, something James was good at. Today Lily was up extra early, dressed and ready for the day. She lounged on the couch, reading and waiting for a more appropriate time to go down for breakfast. The book of interest: _The History of Magic._ The book weighed nearly as much as Lily and it was not the sort you read just for fun. She had her own reasons though. Maybe she would get some answers or a little more hope from this book. Muggleborns have been around for ages.

"Bit of light reading?" James asked sarcastically, seating himself beside her.

"Oh this old thing? Just finishing it actually," Lily shot back with a grin.

"Wouldn't surprise me," James chuckled but looked at her seriously, "You know Lily, you really don't have to work so hard. You're an excellent witch and it's not just because you read and get great marks. You've got natural talent, some real power behind those spells. You can't get that from a text book."

"Your philosophy for life, it seems," She joked.

The compliment was so genuine and sincere that she was not sure how to respond. She looked at him kindly and smiled, muttering a quick 'thank you.' She felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, something like butterflies. His hazel eyes never turned away from hers, she had to be the first to break the bond. He was so honestly sweet sometimes, it scared her. There had to be more to James Potter than the nice, caring guy she was seeing now. She disliked him in the past for a reason. Didn't she? Still, it was possible there was more lurking beneath the surface, waiting to show itself. Maybe he had ulterior motives. Either way, she was just semi-flirting with James and it felt so effortless.

"Shall we go down for breakfast?" She asked, the only thing she could think to say.

"It's early, but the Prophet should be on its way," he replied, looking a little grimmer.

Both he and Lily had just begun an early morning tradition. Every morning they would travel to breakfast together and read the Daily Prophet before their friends surrounded them. Lately they would glance warily at one another while their friends joked with each other and they were still processing that day's articles. They sat at the long Gryffindor table, making the student count now five.

Only moments later a tawny owl dropped the prophet onto James' plate. He unrolled it, nearly holding his breath as Lily looked over his shoulder. If they were looking at the situation as half full they would each say they were grateful no one was killed. James held the paper up weakly but Lily tore it from his grasp to get a better view. The title said it all: "Muggleborns to Register with Ministry."

"This is mad! Absolutely mad!" Lily burst out, causing the three other Gryffindors to look her direction, "Don't they understand? It's just like the list those horrid Slytherins came up with. You-Know-Who will be crossing off names one by one."

James kept his lips locked but he pulled the article back from her grip, laying it between them. His eyes darted back and forth across the page while he clenched a fist underneath the table. His eyes lingered on words like; protection, safety, security. This sort of thing was not going to protect muggleborns at all. Either someone in the Ministry had no clue what was going on or…

"He's done it," James said slowly.

"You've got that right. Has our Minister gone completely mental? How could he pass this into law?" Lily motioned to the paper.

"No. You-Know-Who. He's in the Ministry somehow, somewhere. All he had to do was get someone high enough up to propose this and then convince everyone else it's about helping muggleborns," James said in a falsely calm voice, "To them, it makes perfect sense, the reasoning is valid."

Lily let her shoulders slump in defeat. She had lost this battle a long time ago; she had just hoped it wouldn't come so soon. She knew the time to be counted was nearing but it had come much too soon. Any muggleborn that had to go through with this was numbering their days. This only heightened her sense of urgency for a change. Something needed to be done and she wanted to be right there with it all. Lost in thought she jumped when James placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and looked at her seriously.

"Things'll work out. I won't let anything happen to you," he gave her his usual cocky smile, the kind where he always got what he wanted.

"We're almost done with Hogwarts…" She said, unsure.

The truth was his words may not have been any comfort but they were endearing nonetheless. She wanted to shout; tell him he was wrong, he couldn't stop anything from happening to her or any other muggleborn, that after Hogwarts she would probably never see him again, and that even he was in danger and needed to worry about his own family. Instead she felt more inclined to lean in and hug him like their lives depended on it. She was strong and she would not show weakness, but it was nice to hear that someone else was worried too. She was not just overreacting about something that really might keep her safe. _Things'll work out._ Maybe they would.

"What makes you think you can get rid of me after Hogwarts?" James joked, trying to lift her spirits.

"I nearly forgot how much of a pest you can be," Lily returned.

"Speaking of pest," James suddenly looked nervous, "I was thinking of inviting you for Christmas. My parents and I are going to visit my mom's side in Godric's Hollow. I thought you might like to see a wizarding village."

Lily took a quick bite of her toast, "I've got plans. All Christmas."

"Good to hear," James laughed it off awkwardly.

In truth Lily's plans were only to sell her parent's home with Petunia and her date. She stood up from her seat, taking her toast with her.

"I think I'll get a head start to Transfiguration," she said, grabbing her things.

"I'll come with you. I may as well," James said swiftly, "You're turning me into an early bird."

"It's good for a Head Boy, and you get the worm," Lily laughed, already through the Great Hall doors.

"Huh?" James gave her a quizzical look.

"Muggle saying. Sometimes I forget," Lily sighed.

"Explain."

"Well birds wake early to look for worms, their breakfast. The ones that wake the earliest get the worms before the others. So if you are early, you get the worm. Or in this case, extra study time," Lily explained.

"Muggles. Getting somewhere early has nothing to do with birds or worms. You'd think –" James had not been paying attention to their surroundings but Lily had.

She stuck her hand out in front of his chest to keep him from moving any further. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the dimly lit corridors. Something felt wrong before she even saw what was wrong. She let out a squeak that sounded a lot like, 'James.' He whipped out his wand and she did the same. The situation brought back memories of her own. She was with Charlotte patrolling and then she woke up in the hospital wing with an obliviated memory. Now, a slumped form was propped up against the wall, obviously unconscious. James searched around cautiously while Lily approached the student. From what she could see it was a third or fourth year Hufflepuff girl. She covered her mouth at the look of her and gasped.

"What kind of horrid, vile creature could…" She choked out.

James placed a gentle hand on her back, his eyes burning. She stared into his eyes, again. They were quite lovely. She shook her head to return her thoughts to the current emergency at hand. Was it coincidence that the Head Boy and Girl had found this poor child? James didn't think so. He kept his wand high and his eyes searching while Lily looked the girl over, trying to help in any way she could. The voice he loved hearing, whispered spells of healing, catching every so often. The girl must have been awake early, heading to breakfast and was attacked. It was silly to travel alone these days, even in the morning. The attackers had slowly carved the word mudblood all over her arms and her face. The scene was gruesome to behold.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing," Lily croaked.

James only nodded, for fear that if he opened his mouth only curses would exude. Lily performed the spell to lift the girl off the ground and into the air. They walked slowly, taking the routes less travelled. James still kept is guard up, actually hoping the attackers would show themselves. He wanted nothing more than to show those evil students what it felt like to be the victim.

* * *

**I feel so special! I got sooo many reviews for the last chapter. Now I felt kinda 'blah' about this chapter so be honest. Thank you reviewers! You are WONDERFUL! : AnnieSometimes, IAMSOAP, roflshvuakomail, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, iloveredshoes, Alice Demer, cscorpia, EchoNightFall22, XritaskeeterhatersX, , Haley Renee, MGO, cookies1500**

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**(PS - the preview might come a little later because I havent started the next chapter yet I just thought you would like this chapter ASAP. So I will get you a preview ASAP. Thanks guys!)**

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	44. Ways to Cheer a Girl

**CHAPTER 44 – A Strange Sort of Confidant **

Madam Pomfrey scurried around the bed, back and forth. Lily and James watched carefully and quietly as she worked. Pomfrey had only been Hogwarts' Healer for a few years. She was utterly disturbed by what she saw and almost stumped. The cuts were magic of a different kind, dark magic. Dumbledore was immediately informed with a patronus and was to arrive any moment. She was doing her best to close the wounds but they would continue to open. Each time she tried to heal the bleeding letters; they grew larger, allowing more blood to flow. These needed a potion to heal.

"I expect Albus will want to speak with you two when he arrives. _Expecto Patronum_," Madam Pomfrey whispered.

A silvery rabbit burst from her wand, racing around the room and jumping through the doors to the hospital wing, headed for Slugghorn's office. Lily was standing at the edge of the hospital bed; one hand clutching her wand tightly and the other covering her mouth in horror. In the back of her mind she made a mental note to improve her own blurry patronus. James stared with darkened eyes in disgust. Without taking his eyes away he slowly and discreetly took Lily's hand, wand and all, in his. His fingers wrapped around her slender and tightly clenched digits clutching her wand. Either she did not notice or she pretended not to because she didn't budge. He felt a bit of electricity and let his eyes dart down to their hands fast enough to stay overlooked. Had the situation been any different he would have smirked his cocky smirk. Her wand was emitting, for only a moment, tiny blue and purple sparks. He hoped they weren't from anger but from his own touch.

Lily looked down in time to notice the infinitesimal glowing. She looked back at him and then back at the girl. For the smallest moment he thought she might just let him stand there, holding her hand. To his disappointment he was wrong. She yanked her hand away violently and dropped the other hand she had covering her mouth. Despite the current situation he still felt the painful sting of another Lily-rejection. He had followed Remus' advice and stopped pushing her. Didn't she realize he was trying to comfort her? Help her, if he could?

The moment was interrupted by the hospital wing double doors magically swinging open. Dumbledore strolled through, on a mission. He gracefully stepped past Madam Pomfrey, hardly noticing the Heads nearby. He took a close look at the poor girl and began to slowly wave his wand over her face and arms. No one could understand the words he was muttering but it seemed to help because a light like sunshine came from the bloody words and they stopped all bleeding. Each letter suddenly looked like any day old cut might. Dumbledore closed his eyes, breathing in and out gradually.

"Professor?" Lily's voice came.

His eyes snapped open, "I refuse to allow such monstrous attacks to continue here at Hogwarts. You two found Miss Vine?"

The name struck a bell. Jaclyn Vine was a Hufflepuff in her year. Maybe the two were sisters. The very idea made the situation more sickening.

"We did, sir. We saw no sign of others or anything of the sort," James stepped forward.

"Poppy, we will need Horace to brew up a batch of his finest Devil's Snare seed draught. Save the excess," he said grimly.

"Albus! Surely you don't suppose this sort of thing will happen again," Madam Pomfrey squealed.

"In times such as these it is best to be prepared," was his only reply.

"What can we do?" Lily nearly begged.

Dumbledore looked at the three before him, "There will certainly be a time for that Miss Evans. Very soon. For now, we make it mandatory that every student does not travel alone. Strength in numbers is the greatest way to deter such attacks. The younger students are especially vulnerable."

"We could subtract points from anyone travelling alone without some kind of approval. That should help motivate those who think something like this would never happen to them," James suggested.

Lily was not sure if he was implying her. She was so used to her independence that the idea of always needing someone around was rather irritating. The reasoning certainly was logical and although she had argued with James about it just recently she was not about to argue again. She would set an example that even as Head Girl, she would be cautious. What she really could not get over was the fact that James-middle name mischief- Potter had asked to subtract points for those sneaking around alone. Wasn't that what Peter was doing, that awful October night? Maybe it would motivate student but it wouldn't stop the _group_ of students doing the attacking.

"It will be considered," Dumbledore said, "Now, you two best be off to Transfiguration class. You're nearly late."

Realizing they were only minutes from being late and possibly receiving punishment James grabbed Lily's wrist and sped out the double doors. He took a few turns and then stopped at an orange tapestry with the Hogwarts seal. Lily began to question James but was cut off after he tugged on one of the fringes. The bottom corner lifted up enough for them to duck underneath into a passageway. She didn't even have time to question how he came to find the short cut. They were immediately running through a very tight tunnel that was sloping downward. Down to the next level, to McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom. Before she knew it they were standing outside the full class, barely on time. They took the only two empty seats on opposite sides of the room. She wanted badly to remind him that they were Heads and that they had just taken care of an emergency situation. They would have been easily excused for any tardiness.

Transfiguration went by in a blur. It was one of the very few times Lily Evans was not paying any attention at all. She kept picturing the poor third year, laying in the hospital bed covered in the word mudblood. She seemed to have felt more than the normal amount of sorrow over this young girl. It took about half the class period before she realized that the young girl was a representation to her of so many different things. When she looked at her she saw the cruelty and hatred that some of the wizarding world held. On the other hand she also could see her loving mother and father, her friend Elayne and any other muggle or muggle born. Life had become so twisted and unfair. The empty but surprised faces of her parents swirled through her mind in green pastel. She could just imagine the faceless killer who pointed their wand at them with no self-reproach. What could the death eaters be thinking to join a cause that causes so much harm? Did they truly believe people like her did not belong in their world?

"Lily?" The voice belonged to Braxton.

She jumped at the sound and suddenly noticed the classroom was mostly empty. She let out a long sigh; she hadn't paid an ounce of attention. They'd probably gotten loads of homework too. She was pretty fortunate Professor McGonagall did not seem to notice. She watched James following the rest of the marauders through the door. His head turned to find hers. He wore a concerned expression but continued on. Somehow he was beginning to guess at Lily's feelings and his guesses were on target. The thought alone made her wriggle in her seat. James Potter was quickly going from someone who was once not worth her precious time to someone far greater than herself. She could easily say he was fast becoming one of the noblest students at Hogwarts she had ever met. She shook her head of the thoughts of James Potter; she seemed to be thinking of him a lot lately. She stood up to follow Braxton.

"I heard about the third year. You look a bit shaken Lily," He said before they made it through the door.

"It just brings up a lot of emotions and…worry," she shrugged, "I'll be alright."

"Lily you are too much stone for your own good. You don't always have to be strong. Sometimes it's ok to be upset or scared. When was the last time you did something really fun? I tried to hold what happened to Elayne in for a bit but I couldn't. I felt guilty for awhile for any happiness I felt. I thought I would explode. Amelia really helped. If you can't talk to me, maybe you should talk to her. She's been worried," the words that left Braxton's mouth sounded like he had thought a lot about it all and for some time.

"She's got nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine," Lily replied casually, "but I'm really glad to hear you are doing alright Braxton."

"That doesn't stop her from it. Or me," Braxton said, "I know it's rough and for you even more so because of your parents. I won't say anything more, just think about it."

Lily nodded and they separated paths; Lily was one of a handful of Gryffindors taking Ancient Runes. Admittedly she was still mourning over the deaths of her parents but she did not see any reason for worry from her friends. It was nearly December; not far from six months of the death of her parents. Maybe she hadn't really dealt with it. She was upset when it happened and cried at the funeral but since then she tried her best to keep it off her mind. What was so wrong with that? It was the only way she knew how to deal with it. Why couldn't they let it go? That's what she was trying to do and it was not easy when she would still get the pitying glances and worried lectures. She sighed as she took her seat. Another class she would not be paying much attention to.

The heavy snow outside the window swirled in graceful patterns. The image was entrancing but it lulled her into old memories. She remembered family outings, when her dad taught her how to drive, her mother assisting her with her hair and makeup for her father's company Christmas party, and Amelia and Elayne visiting over the holiday; building snowmen and laughing over stories. The memories brought up many emotions; happiness and sorrow. Like Braxton she sometimes felt guilty for happiness found at Hogwarts. She couldn't dwell on her their deaths but she couldn't forget them either.

Lily let the rest of the day disappear without an educational thought cross her mind. Probably at first. She took her dinner late with Amelia, feeling guilty about worrying her friend. She considered letting out all the mixed up emotions and explaining her feelings. Braxton was right again; she was feeling close to exploding. She was sure the feeling was just from a long, bad day. Sure, she thought of Elayne at every meal and of her parents every night before she went to sleep. That was normal, it was normal to miss them. So why were they so worried that she wasn't talking about it all the time? Death never is something you completely get over and she would admit she hadn't but with time the pain is supposed to fade. After nearly half a year the pain still felt fresh but she wasn't brooding. She just wanted to pretend it never happened.

"I think I'll go visit Harriett Vine," Lily stated, pushing her half eaten plate away and standing.

"We aren't supposed to go anywhere alone," Amelia looked up at her through accusing eyes.

"Come with me then," She nearly pled.

Amelia shoveled in a couple more mouthfuls and followed after Lily. They talked casually on the way, never discussing the young girl lying in the hospital wing. Lily pushed herself to be especially talkative to take the edge off of Amelia's worry. The effort seemed to cheer both girls up some. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch match in December. Amelia praised James' talent for motivating his team as well as his athletic skill.

"When we make it to the Quidditch Cup," Amelia said grinning, "James will be the first to talk to the recruiters."

"How does that work exactly?" Lily asked, slowing her pace.

"One recruiter goes to each school's Quidditch Cup. He takes a picture of each potential and writes his opinion in. When the teams get a look at the snapshots they see whole match from that players perspective. Then they hear the recruiter's words from the photo and make their decision. Often times they'll pick a few choices and test them out. A try out of sorts," she answered excitedly.

"It sounds quite terrifying. How is that something like international Quidditch continues while it seems the whole world is coming to an end?" She asked, now standing outside the hospital wing doors.

"Some people just don't want to believe it. It's easier to pretend. Then maybe it'll just go away," Amelia opened the doors and allowed Lily to follow her in.

They both fell silent and walked toward the Hufflepuff. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen and Harriett was sleeping quietly. They both looked over the poor girl's wounds which were looking much better. They seemed to be healing slowly for a magical curative. The words were no longer bloody or scabbed but raised scars. The sight was not as horrendous but was still a disturbing thing to see. The words were still pronounced and easy to read. Lily glared at them as Amelia stepped closer; her face full of pity and anger.

Neither girl could understand the mind and though process of someone who could do something so terrible. They both questioned silently how they could go through with it and feel nothing afterwards. Lily came to the conclusion that they must really believe in what they were doing. What else drives someone to such monstrosity? The idea that magic is only by blood and those not born into it should be destroyed was an idea from a horror novel. It was something right out of muggle history; the persecution of those who were different. Really they weren't different they had only been raised not knowing magic. Muggle or wizard; each would bleed; each felt emotion and each had the choice of right and wrong. Wasn't it their choices that made someone who they were? It certainly had nothing to do with heritage.

Lily moved closer to the bed; studying the girl. She had short brown hair and freckles. Lily tried to imagine her eyes, the fact that she had no idea what they looked like bothered her. She resisted the urge to trace the scarred letters; instead she pulled out an extra quill. Amelia gave her an odd look but Lily ignored it and waved her wand silently. The quill blossomed into a yellow rose, which she laid at her bedside.

"She's doing much better already," the whispering voice of Madam Pomfrey caused both girls to jump, "especially after the Head Boy and his friends visited her. She cheered right up."

"The Head Boy was here?" Amelia questioned, glancing at Lily.

"A little more than an hour ago. He was very kind," Madam Pomfrey said warmly.

"Sounds like my Quidditch captain," Amelia laughed.

"It's getting late and you two should head back to your dormitories. Professor Slugghorn will escort you both back, he's just finishing up with the potions stock and should be out any-"

"My, my Poppy it is getting late. What are you two doing here?" Professor Slugghorn entered from the supply room holding a few empty vials.

"Horace, if you would be so kind as to take these two back to their dormitories?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking relieved to be rid of him.

"Of course! Of course!"

Amelia and Lily followed him out the doors and through the corridors. It was obvious he was headed to Gryffindor tower first. They walked silently while he jabbered on about his Holiday plans with the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Apparently he had helped him get a leg up when he first started his career. He and his wife would hold extravagant New Years parties and Slugghorn was always the first to be invited.

"They have a son who used to be in Ravenclaw," he muttered.

Amelia elbowed Lily and whispered, "Terrence."

"That reminds me. We're meeting him and his friend over the holiday," Lily whispered back.

"Young Mr. Steele? Well splendid choice I must say," Slugghorn chuckled, stopping outside the portrait of the fat lady, "Off you go, Paddock."

Amelia blurted out the password and jumped through the portrait hole. She waved goodbye to Lily with an understanding expression. Slugghorn really wasn't all that bad, Lily had decided. He liked to be known and important, not an unusual aspiration. She felt lucky he considered her to be special even though she was muggle born. The very idea of the Head of Slytherin not giving a second thought to it was endearing.

When they were very close to the Heads dormitories he paused, "You know Lily, you are a very talented witch. It does not matter who your parents were or where you come from. Don't let all this rubbish get to you."

He smiled and before she had time to thank him he gave her a wave and strode off in the opposite direction. She let out a low sigh, finally alone. Still, Professor Slugghorn's words were nothing short of encouraging. She muttered the wood of her wand, still their current password, to the painting of the old wizard. She let her mind go blank as she entered and immediately sat on the couch, staring into the enchanting flames across from her. She let the emotions of the day wash over her. She remembered her feelings about her parents and the worry for her fellow muggleborn students. It had been awhile since she had shed tears and once the tears began to flow she couldn't stop them. It wasn't a sobbing or blubbering but more of a silent, thoughtful cry. She wasn't sure how long she was there; staring into the fire with tears streaming down her face. All she knew was that suddenly someone placed a comforting arm around her and she leaned into it.

He didn't say a word; he only sat beside her, keeping as much distance as he could while trying to comfort her at the same time. When James had entered the Head dormitory he was ecstatic, hoping Lily would be the same when he told her. Instead he found her teary and her eyes far away. He was surprised when she had leaned into the half sort of hug he was trying to give her. He was letting him touch her and even though the situation was all wrong he was beginning to feel weightless.

"You can talk to me Lily," James said calmly.

"It's just everything. My parents, Elayne, Vine, the Slytherins, that list, the Death Eaters…Its never going to stop," She whispered not looking away from the fire but ceasing her tears.

He very carefully reached over to her with his other hand and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. Even with blotchy eyes and wet cheeks she was beautiful. She didn't stop him but it did make her turn to look at him.

"It won't stop Lily. I don't think it ever will. If it isn't You-Know-Who then it will be some other wizard….like Grindelwald. Good never really wins, it just keeps fighting to keep life worth living. That's not really the point though. The things that happen to us make us what we are. I think your parents are proud of who you are Lily," James said, not sure if the bluntly honest approach was the right way of cheering a girl up.

She leaned even closer into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder and her eyes look at their feet. She muttered, "Isn't good always supposed to win?" very quietly he had almost missed it.

"If good always won then there would be no bad in the world. I'm not sure you can have one without the other. Neither of them really win, maybe right now evil has the most points in the match but good can always come back and take the lead. I'm hoping we can tip those scales after we finish at Hogwarts."

"I'd like to help tip those scales," Lily sniffed.

"I've got something that might cheer you up," James grinned, "On second thought…I know it will."

He handed Lily a bunch of parchment paper and she looked at him curiously. The first couple of pages were from Transfiguration that day. He had thoughtfully noticed she wasn't paying attention. She nearly blushed at the thought, Head Girl caught off guard. She continued looking through the pages and found more notes from the classes she had attended. James must've gone to a lot of trouble to get the notes from Ancient Runes. She smiled at him and continued to the very last piece of parchment. Her hands were shaking slightly and she let the page fall to the floor. She turned to look at him in amazement. He was brilliant, wonderful, astounding, he was every good name she could think of.

"How did you…?" She asked in astonishment.

* * *

**A few things: 1. This chapter is much longer than most and I'm thinking thats what I will try to keep doing 2. I did get my idea of the mudblood incident from the new HP movie, which I really liked. 3. Sorry to leave you hanging! ;-)**

**Once again you reviewers are amazing. Your reviews not only helped me write but write more! This is a long chapter thanks to you! Thank you reviewers! You are the best! : i3fiction-novels, roflshvuakomail, IAMSOAP, K Corra, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, brighteststars, XritaskeeterhatersX, AnnieSometimes, Haley Renee, Sarahrules336, cookies1500, iloveredshoes, Gryffindor777 (who has reviewed every one of the first 18 chapters), and teeny tiny (Your review was so sweet and flattering! Thank you!). **

**Sorry for the repost but K Corra brought it to my attention that some reviewers' names did not post because of periods in their names! Sorry guys and thanks K Corra.**

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	45. Invisible with Evans

**CHAPTER 45 – Invisible with Evans**

She hadn't really been looking at James until that moment. Now that she was she noticed how tired he looked, his eyes were still lit with a mischievous glint but seemed to droop, and he blinked more often than a normal person might and when he did close his eyes they stayed shut a moment longer than they should. He looked haggard to say the least but still very happy. The parchment currently in her hands, after she picked it back up from the floor, was staring at the both of them. It brought so many questions to her mind; how, when, who, where…but not why. 'Why' was the easiest to answer. She wasn't sure she had ever felt such positive emotions for James before; in fact she knew she hadn't. She threw her arms around him in a hug still thinking of which question to ask first.

"Before I let loose, thank you for the notes. I needed them," She beamed at him.

"The Lily Evans, letting loose? You couldn't pay me to leave," He said, making himself comfortable.

She angled her body to his so that she could look him in the eyes, "How did you manage it?"

"Sirius, Remus and Peter. Well, we planned it together but I went in alone. We thought about Peter but he's been rather...odd lately," James answered confidently.

"You must've been seen! How did you get away with it?" Lily immediately asked.

"Now that, Miss Evans, is my little secret," he said with a big grin.

"I suppose you could've used a spell but then there are still ways of being caught," she contemplated deeply.

"You won't let it go will you?" he sighed leaning back over the arm of the couch and pulling out a silvery material, "It's an invisibility cloak."

Lily forgot the parchment and grasped the cloak. It was beautiful and her magical curiosity went into overdrive as usual when she found something she had never seen before. She knew they existed but had never before seen one in person. She let her hand shift under the cloak and smiled as her hand disappeared. There was nothing but couch next to her and she was missing her right hand. Or so it seemed.

"Where did you get this?" She asked very quietly.

"From my dad, it was his mother's before him. They both had their ways of using it. Dad was much more behaved than Gran, until he met my Mum of course," James' smile got even bigger.

"So this is how you get away with everything? I'll never feel safe again."

"It's mostly used for good….now….mostly," James joked back.

"My mouth is locked," Lily smiled, "so how exactly did you pull it off?"

"It was pretty easy with the cloak. I used my Head Boy privileges for…good…or bad, depending on how you look at it. Since we already knew the location and password we just hid in the dungeons and I snuck into the dormitory. One quick _accio_ and I was out of there. Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting in case we ran into any trouble. As we were walking away Sirius had to hex one of the Slytherins – no worries he deserved it – to make it look less suspicious. Before you say anything, I did take points from Gryffindor but it was still worth it," James stated proudly.

"Do you think it will help? Having the list?"

"Unfortunately it's no Cuttworthy's Cure-All. I think it will make them think twice about who they jinx but they could just make another one. That could take a lot of time though and buy us more."

"What will you do with it?"

"Sirius wanted to blow it to smithereens…his words. I agree with Remus though, we should turn it in to Dumbledore."

"And admit you trespassed?"

"Well…I could have just happened upon it but maybe since I'm Head Boy they will understand I was protecting students."

"Indeed you were," Lily was looking at James in a new light, or rather a shinier one than she had been brightening anyway.

"What?" he asked, noticing the strange new expression directed at him.

"I really see it now. After everything; after Hogsmeade, the funeral, what happened in October…" She could not look him in the eyes, "You've been nothing but wonderful. To me, as captain, and as Head Boy. I don't know why I never saw it."

"I'll admit I didn't give you very many chances to see that side of me. I wanted your attention and acting like a prat was how I thought I could get it. Obviously it wasn't the right sort of attention," he ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous but overjoyed.

Lily looked carefully at the list in her hands. The words were written in gold ink and indented into the parchment. She searched for her own name and found it only thirteen down. She touched the letters forming her name feeling an odd sense of satisfaction that it was now in her hands instead of a professed Death Eater. She spotted Jaclyn and Harriet Vine toward the bottom of the list. There must have been a lot of magic involved with it because there were more names than could fit on a single piece of parchment. Not only was there a list of muggleborns but there was something on it Snape had never mentioned.

"James," she breathed.

"I know," he said carefully, taking the list from her hands.

She looked at the young man seated across from her. He tried not to look bothered but she could see a part of it did. This list had gone from muggle born students to their families and to blood traitors at Hogwarts. Sirius' name was one of the very first in the column of blood traitors. The cursive 'Sirius Black' was burned into her mind. She wasn't sure if it was just shock or if she was actually worried for James' best friend. She was glad James was still holding the list or she might have tried tearing it to pieces. He stared a spot on the paper and sighed.

"If Sirius' name is on here…" he started, hoping she could understand.

"Then your family would be considered blood traitors too," she whispered, "is he ok?

"It's not as if my parents were on You-Know-Who's good list. They would be targeted eventually. I told Sirius that it didn't matter and that my parents are too old to be considered a real threat. He's blaming himself. They're like his parents too," James rest his chin on his fist.

"It's hard to imagine Sirius attached to anything. It must be tough on him but he'll come around."

"He's getting his own place. He'll use some of the money he inherited from his Uncle."

"We're nearly finished with school anyway. You weren't all planning on staying with your parents, were you? You can live together, with Remus and Peter," the expression on James' face made her wish she hadn't mentioned it.

"I just…you never know…how much time," James never finished his sentence.

Lily gave him his second hug of the night; a record. It was awkward because of the way they were sitting but she whispered in his ear; "everything will work out." When she pulled away she gave him a reassuring smile. Had she just comforted him? Maybe a little. Times had definitely changed. He didn't look completely sure but he was distracted some. He looked taken aback at the sudden action; Lily had to hold her laughter in. It was plain to see that James was very fond of his parents, another endearing trait.

"I think I know what you should do with the list but we might need your cloak," Lily said suddenly.

"Breaking rules with Lily Evans? Unheard of. Count me in. Tonight?" he grinned, forgetting about both of their worries for the moment.

"Tonight."

James could barely contain himself but kept his cool. He gave her a smile, held out his cloak and waited for her to stand. She grabbed her wand from off the floor and mimicked him, returning the smile. It was an odd sort or feeling, bonding with James but it certainly didn't feel as wrong as she might have thought. It seems adventure suited the both of them because whether or not they were excited for the others' company they were both grinning goofily. James hadn't even bothered to ask Lily what she was planning but he was pretty sure he had an idea. Although he did not mind the idea of turning in the list and admitting he abused his power to search the Slytherin dormitory it was stirring that she was willing to sneak around in order to keep him from trouble. If he had known that a few exceptionally good deeds would help her warm up to him, he might've tried it sooner.

Getting a hold of that list wasn't just about Lily. She was a large part of it but looking at the Vine girl laying in the hospital wing covered in angry red marks spelling out mudblood had brought out an anger James had only felt once. It was when he saw Lily and Peter laying in a similar position. The very idea that some people could be so full of pride and hatred that they would do such horrible things made him feel sick. He was going to do whatever it took to stop it from continuing.

Before he and Lily exited the portrait hole he moved closer and threw the cloak around the both of them. The cloak's fringes hovered before the ground, showing off two pair of skinny ankles. James tried his best to shift the cloak to cover their ankles but he was too tall. Lily laughed at his attempt and shrugged.

"We'll just have to crouch and be very careful," she pushed him through the snoring portrait.

He wished he had thought to bring the Marauder's map but it was safely tucked away in Sirius' trunk. If he was looking at it at all that night he would be surprised to find he and Lily sneaking around late into the night. He had lately taken to watching his younger brother gathering with other Slytherins. The thought maddened him, they couldn't be sure but Sirius was swearing that his brother was so very close to being 'branded.' Remus tried to reason with him; Regulus was only sixteen and what would Voldemort do with a teenager? It was this that made him sure he would be explaining the night to Sirius the next day.

They stood closely together, feeling the heat and breath from the other underneath the invisibility cloak. They both stepped carefully; to be quiet and to make sure there weren't any smashed toes. It was usually very quiet in Hogwarts on a class night. They got a little braver as they went and began whispering. They continued to learn new things about each other on their way.

"Regulus is the Slytherin seeker this year?" she repeated with surprise.

"He is. Sirius says we better put the snakes to shame, especially Regulus."'

"Why do they hate each other so much? I mean, Sirius turned out alright coming from that upbringing. Is Regulus really that different?"

"A few years ago Regulus was actually a very pleasant person. He's always wanted to please Mr. and Mrs. Black and so he holds onto their beliefs. I think he also felt a little betrayed when Sirius moved out. Now Regulus is only moving closer and closer to becoming a death eater."

"Poor Sirius."

"He really doesn't like to show that he cares but losing your brother to Voldemort is almost worse than death," James voice got lower than a whisper.

"Not necessarily. He could always change his mind, see the right."

James face darkened, "I don't think that would have a happy ending," he paused, "you are forever an optimist aren't you?"

"Just trying to bring light to a bad situation. It certainly was a terrible attempt but I try," she looked at her slowly moving feet.

"I like that about you. You know, my Mum was a seeker. She claims that's where I got it from but my dad wasn't half bad either. It's how they met. She said she really admired the way my dad could put any problem into perspective, he was always so happy," he watched her gently.

She kept her eyes on her feet but stopped suddenly. James was surprised by this and had to back up so he wouldn't uncover her. He hadn't realized how long they had walked or how long they had been talking. There it was; McGonagall's office. It hit him very suddenly; he had never actually snuck into the Deputy Headmistress' office before. It was not the wisest of things to do. Once again he was surprised as Lily had already begun waving her wand at the doorway. She didn't stop after what must have been the _alohomora_ spell caused the door to click. She continued on until James counted seven other spells. Lily Evans was thorough. He smiled to himself at the thought, she continued to increase the amount of attraction he felt for her.

She waved at him to follow her inside as she disappeared through the door. He entered the room, neither daring to light their wands. James pulled out the list and looked at McGonagall's desk. It was very neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. Leaving it there in plain sight was much too risky and Lily was once again a step ahead. She was walking cautsiouly around the room, thinking hard. James would have been content to just watch her but he knew she would prefer not to get caught.

"Lily," he motioned to the House Cup trophy displayed on a shelf nearby.

"Brilliant. You put it in there; charm it to keep it safe. I'll take care of her desk," Lily tiptoed, completely visible to the desk.

As he charmed the cup with the list inside he could hear her muttering under her breath. He had noticed that when Lily did not use nonverbal spells, they were particularly complicated. When he was finished he looked over at her pointing her wand at McGonagall's chair, completing her final spell. She motioned for him to sit in the chair and without even questioning, he did. He had expected to be thrown out or sprout an extra head, instead nothing happened. Nothing was exactly what Lily wanted.

"When _she_ sits there, a message will appear in fire on her desk. She'll find the list and give it to Dumbledore when he returns."

"Excellent. You're really wonderful Lily," he grinned.

"We're doing a good thing. They should know about the list, with proof," she couldn't stop the blush forming.

He moved closer and threw the cloak back over them, "we better go. Sirius will think we've been snogging in McGonagall's office and get jealous."

Lily coughed, half surprised and half awkwardly. She didn't even bother asking how Sirius would have any idea of what they were doing. She was beginning to accept that the marauders all had many secrets and ways of knowing things they shouldn't. They both kept quiet the rest of the way; hyper-aware of a brushing touch of the one beside them. Lily was sure when she told Amelia; she would think she had gone mad. She could just imagine her best friend laughing and then asking where the straight-laced Lily had gone to. Then again, it was all about the list. _Yes, this whole thing was about the list. Dumbledore needed to see the list, that's all this was about._

Aside from a skirting around a sleepy looking Flitwick, they hadn't run into a single problem on their way back. When they arrived at their portrait they whispered their wand names to the wizard. He yawned and stretched out his arms, opening up without evening taking a look at them. Not that he would have seen anything. Lily was really starting to like the idea of the invisibility cloak. It was convenient and she was sure that was not the only thing he had to assist in their many mischievous exploits. Realizing he had helped to distract her from the terrible mood she had put herself in; she stepped slowly through the portrait hole. A warm feeling toward the messy haired boy crept over her. He had been nothing but kind to her the whole year. Maybe he was moving on and it was allowing a friendship between them to grow. It was certainly growing with every conversation.

Lily acted on an impulse. It was something she would never have done if she had thought it through. As soon as she did it she knew she would only pretend it had never happened. It wasn't that important anyway. Before they separated to their bedrooms she put a hand on James' shoulder. She stretched onto the tips of her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight James," she gave him a very small, soft smile and turned for bed.

"I've got to be dreaming," James muttered as he headed to his bedroom, ready to replay the moment over and over again until he began dreaming of it.

* * *

**I havent started the next chapter, I just thought you would like to get this one ASAP. So I will still get you your previews it will just take a bit longer. Unfortunately with the holidays I may take longer to update chapters. I will do what I can.**

**I got the most wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much. I really love hearing how you like the story. Thanks to: ignorance1, emilyswain, Haley Renee, roflshvuakomail, AnnieSometimes, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, IAMSOAP, K Corra, ewatt marion, perdy princess, KenzieAlyssa, Queen Scarlett O'Hara (thanks a bunch!), Sarahrules336, Alice Demer, KellyNicoleSum (I appreciate your review!), and Gryffindor77 (for reviewing every chapter so far). You are wonderful and you keep me writing.**

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	46. Thoughts

**CHAPTER 46 - Thoughts**

It was mid December and the weather was dismal. The snow was no longer swirling in beautiful patterns but it was pelting to the ground in angry hoards. It was nearly impossible to see anything but white through the windows. In the Great Hall the ceiling took on a similar scene. The snow was rushing down like angry bees only to disappear before connecting with the heads of the Hogwarts students. It was a very early Saturday morning; the sun had yet to rise but if it had it would be hardly visible.

The weekly ritual of waiting together for the Daily Prophet had become an every morning tradition. They could discuss their Head responsibilities properly and without interruption. More often they discussed many other topics. The two had come to know quite a lot about each other through their breakfasts together. While James sat staring up at the ceiling, not touching his breakfast, Lily was focusing on her food. She was pushing the contents around on her plate, knowing if she didn't eat now she would lose her appetite when the mail came. Today they were notably early for two reasons. One, being that today was a scheduled Quidditch match and two, Lily was sure to receive a letter from her sister. Strangely there was no one but James and Amelia she would rather open such a letter with. With James she'd have to keep her emotions in check but she was quickly becoming more and more comfortable with his presence in all cases.

The owls wouldn't show up for awhile but Lily knew why James was staring at the ceiling. The large flakes were falling magically from the ceiling and disappearing right before his eyes. It was easy to see how horrible the weather was and how potentially dangerous a Quidditch match would be because of it. Even she was worried, how he would even be able to see the snitch was beyond her. Winter was not something she was very fond of to begin with. Sure it was beautiful but it was cold and wet and in some cases dangerous.

"You'll remember the warming charm? The one we went over yesterday? You'll freeze off your broom otherwise."

He simply nodded, not pulling his eyes away from the snowy ceiling. What he had failed to tell her yesterday was that he had learned that warming charm from the last Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in his fifth year. He quickly made sure to warn Amelia of the "mind slip." He couldn't bring himself to tell her as she sat down in their common room and explained it to him. Pretending to have never learned it meant he got to spend more time with her. His lips twitched at the memory, breaking some of his concern. She showed him the proper swish for the spell which he strangely could not seem to get right. Not once did she seem to get frustrated with him. She continued to help him until he could fake it no longer. If she hadn't wanted to be a healer so much she would make a marvelous teacher.

"Looking grim, isn't it?" Amelia had appeared at the table with the rest of the Marauders.

"Prongs can handle it. He's a genius on a broomstick," Sirius said across from them already inhaling his breakfast.

James finally looked away from the ceiling and smiled at his best friend. The pure confidence Sirius showed in him was always a great ego booster, in times when he hid how low it was getting. It was almost like he knew, like he could sense it. The day after her had returned from his adventure with Lily, Sirius stared him down all breakfast with a giant smirk. When they were alone he gave him a pat on the back and an unexpected; "you're getting somewhere." Of course, later on he questioned him about the whole thing. Sirius Black was so unpredictable and that was just one of the things James loved about his brother-at-heart. James' smile grew wider as he watched the eggs disappear from Sirius' plate in seconds. He sure ate like a dog, maybe that was why his animagus form was a dog. He remembered spending hours trying to find out why they became what they were and found no answers. Instead he could only guess. Sirius was very loyal as well; maybe it was multiple characteristics that decided what you were. _What would Lily be?_

"The rest of the team is too nervous for breakfast James, they're already making their way down there," Amelia gulped down some pumpkin juice and glared at the food.

"You'll be brilliant," Lily put a hand on Amelia's shoulder, she had always gotten nervous.

Amelia only nodded but stood up as James did the same. As he left Lily felt her heart sink just a little, he had forgotten about the letter she was waiting for. It was no matter, she decided, she hadn't really stressed how shaky it made her just thinking of it. In fact, she had only mentioned it in passing on their way there. She needed to learn to communicate her feelings better, but she hated looking weak. Why should she care what Petunia had to say to her? Only moments later the letters started to arrive. She noticed a large owl circling above her with a small white envelope. The letter was addressed, so Petunia. She could just imagine her writing it out, sealing the envelope and mailing it off to; Lily Evans, Hogwarts England. She stared at the plain envelope, not sure whether to read it or save it for later. Her decision was made when a certain Sirius Black tried tugging it from her fingers.

"Oy! What's that?" he asked loudly and she quickly stuffed it in her coat pocket.

"A letter, you git," Lily joked.

Sirius' pretended to look hurt, "Miss Evans I am appalled. That's no letter I've seen before. Give it here."

"It's not parchment. Its muggle, from my sister."

"How about we head down to the pitch," Remus intervened and Peter nodded his head vigorously.

"Right, we need the best seats for this match, I'll be willing to bet Frank and Alice are already there. I'm not sure we'll even be able to see anything," Sirius became distracted at the thought of Quidditch.

As the four Gryffindors began to walk through the doors of the Great Hall Lily motioned to a certain Marlene McKinnon. The smile spread across her face as she left her group of friends, including Charlotte Fitch. She joined them looking quite bubbly, something Lily decided was growing on her. Though they continued to chat they took a moment to pause before they stepped through the doors and into the world of white. Lily pulled her cream hat over large red curls and hugged her coat tighter. They trudged, now silent, to the pitch that was just barely visible through the careening flakes of snow. The bitter cold was worse than the heavy snow fall. Lily and the others all had to keep their faces down while they walked abnormally fast to the stands.

"It's so beautiful," Marlene practically shouted over the wind.

Lily's only reply was her chattering teeth but Sirius gave her a curious look, "Are you a friend of Martha? The sixth year?"

"I know of Martha, we never really got on too well," Marlene replied with a smile.

Sirius' face was unreadable but it looked like he had come to some kind of decision, "it is beautiful."

They took their places beside Alice and Frank who also took well to Marlene. Her upbeat and vivacious personality made it easy. Lily performed proper warming charms for herself and Marlene. They scraped the snow off the benches and sat down, feeling much more comfortable. It was still impossible to see even when all the students flooded the stands and the players entered the field.

"Which one is James? I can hardly see," Peter said, leaning forward as if to get a better look.

"He'll be in the middle, shaking hands with the other captain," Sirius chuckled, causing Peter to redden and go silent.

"Pettigrew is right. It's impossible to see, I'll bet they'll enjoying playing in it though. What a challenge!" Marlene threw in, causing Alice to giggle.

"I like her," Peter said quietly but with a smile.

"Speaking of which, Lupin, Lucille Vincent told me last week she fancied you," Marlene said proudly.

The busted in laughter while Remus blushed, "She's very nice. Prefect too."

"What are you waiting for Remus?" Lily giggled, "After all we do have our last meeting tomorrow before the holiday."

"You're a right laugh," Remus said trying to hide his grin.

"They're off!" Frank shouted, pointing to the sky at the barely visible Gryffindor Quidditch player.

"That'd be why good old Prongs was missing last night. Head duties and extra sleep for the match?" Sirius looked at Lily suggestively.

"Exactly," she said turning away from him.

The action was meant to show that the conversation would not continue and also to hide the small smile that was fighting through. She and James had spent the Friday night together in the common room studying. Well, it started out as studying and then she suggested he learn the warming spell. From there they just talked, probably later than they should.

_"You're better than Flitwick, Lily," James grinned at her, both standing by the fire._

_"James, has anyone ever told you, you are an accomplished brown-noser?"Lily giggled._

_"I've learned from the best. Sirius will be proud," He chuckled._

_"Yes, I'm sure. When you don't freeze to death tomorrow."_

_"Don't worry Lily. Nothing can stop me from showing those Ravenclaws a thing or two about Quidditch," His eyes sparkled at the mere mention._

_"You, James Potter, are quite the interesting bloke. There's a lot more to you than I ever thought."_

_"You weren't really looking and anyway that's how it is with everyone, right? There's more to me, Sirius…even Snape."_

_"You know you do this thing where every once in awhile you say something deep without even sounding like it. It's like you don't even realize it but you do."_

_James shrugged, "I enjoy thinking. Even if it doesn't look like it."_

_"What do you think about? It sure doesn't seem like your studies are too high," Lily pushed him softly._

_"Quidditch, Quidditch, and Quidditch," his smile was wide, "but really, I do think about our lessons and my family, friends, Head duties, even you."_

_Lily didn't reply right away. She heard everything he said but it wasn't until his last words she felt her face grow hot. Why was she blushing? Had it really been that long since James had made a pass at her? He wasn't even really making a move, just stating what he thought about. Of course he would think about her when he thought of Head duties, they were partners. _

"SAMSON SCORES TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!"

"C'mon Amelia! You've got this!" Alice shouted, nearly knocking Frank over.

"I couldn't even see that! There goes James!" Remus pointed to the sky, not a dragon's length away.

Lily's eyes immediately found the form of James through the snowy flakes. He was scanning the crowds, not worried about the other seeker circling around the pitch. Lily wondered what he could be searching for until he flew a little closer, his eyes locking with hers. He was looking for her. _He must've been searching for his friends. He's over his infatuation now._ Somehow she still felt a funny sensation in the pit of her stomach, until he broke the gaze and turned his attention back to the match. Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice James' sudden distraction. Marlene swatted at her with a giggle.

"I think Potter was just ogling you Lily," she teased.

"James was not ogling. He was just looking for us. He doesn't feel that way anymore," Lily tried her best to make it quiet but was still overheard.

"James? No longer obsessed with Lily Evans! Please. He's pathetic, trust me. Moony just gave him some sound advice, that he finally followed," Sirius snorted.

"Sod off Padfoot," Remus retorted, throwing him an elbow in James' defense.

Peter sniggered off to the side. Lily didn't reply, she just looked back up at the sky. She was sure the reason James had suddenly changed around her was that he no longer felt the same. Now his best friend was saying differently. Oddly, she felt relieved. She shook her head and pushed it all out of her mind. James Potter was beginning to make her feel very confused.

James was feeling very similar to Lily at that moment, holding onto his broomstick. He shivered from the thoughts. Things were changing with Lily and so were his feelings. He had been infatuated with her for sometime but it was beginning to change. He still felt that pull to her but he was also starting to feel something more. He was not sure how to describe it besides deep friendship. He hadn't realized that there was more to what he was already feeling but he was beginning to care for Lily like he did for the Marauders. They were slowly building a foundation of friendship that only strengthened his romantic feelings for her.

How could he deny the excitement he felt when he looked at her from his broomstick? She was dressed in a long black muggle coat and a crème hat, her loose red curls billowing in the snowy wind. Once he had found her, his eyes would subconsciously dart to her direction. Sometimes he felt very frustrated with his feelings for her. There were many times he wanted to forget her, but he never managed to. He was drawn to her by an incredible force, an idea he thought best to keep to himself. He could only compare it to not so long ago, when getting into all kinds of trouble was exciting. It had begun to lose its thrill when he took on Quidditch Captain, and now even more since he became Head Boy. Lily continued to make his heart pound and his stomach tremble. That was another thing he wouldn't admit, it made him sound too much like a girl. Instead he'd just have to continue acting like it didn't matter.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! MARVELOUS SHOT MADE BY HIRST!"

His eyes once again darted to Lily's direction. She was shouting congratulations and cheering on Braxton for his score. Not long ago, he had been very jealous of Braxton Hirst. He was one of the students whom he sometimes enjoyed miscellaneous jinxing. After getting to know him more on and off the pitch, and realizing Braxton was interested in Elayne, he grew to like him. Getting to know Amelia and Braxton certainly helped him understand Lily a little better. He always thought you could tell a lot about someone by the people they spent most of their time with. Amelia was spunky and level headed and Braxton was calm and intelligent. He almost laughed when he thought of what others might see in his friends. Of course, not everyone had the chance to really know all the Marauders. Really, only the Marauders themselves knew each other well enough at that point. Lily was certainly treading on that terrain, something that made him feel absolutely giddy.

A glint of gold crossed his line of vision and his thoughts were interrupted. His mind was focused now on only the snitch, his broomstick and winning.

* * *

**I'd just like to make a note. I just write this story for fun. I dont have a beta and I usually dont reread the chapter after I write it. Spell-check is the only thing I do before posting. I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I happen to be moving this weekend. I thought I would be nice and post this chapter for you as I will be very busy for the next week or so. I promise to get back to updating weekly as soon as I get settled.**

**I love my reviewers. Thanks to: Gryffindor777, KenzieAlyssa, Haley Renee, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, iloveredshoes, XritaskeeterhatersX, AnnieSometimes, IAMSOAP, emilyswain, Daughter of Posieden, roflshvuakomail, Sarahrules336, and Mordanyes (who I dont think got a preview for this chapter. If not let me know and I will give you an even longer one for the next chapter).**

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	47. FortySeven

**CHAPTER 47 – Forty-Seven**

James swerved and circled, rotated and zigzagged after the snitch. Gryffindor needed as many points as they could get if they wanted to take the House Cup as well as the Quidditch Cup but he would not allow Ravenclaw's seeker to catch it first. Speaking of said seeker, James could sense a broomstick and rider tailing him, coming closer with every outlandish maneuver he had to make in order to keep with the snitch. The snitch was not out of his grasp, he only had to reach forward and pluck it from the frosty air. He looked back for a moment to gage how close the seeker was. Far enough, far enough for him to take a risk. He kept his mouth clenched and when the snitch zoomed right, he hooked left. He took off in the opposite direction, knowing that it was very likely the Ravenclaw had not seen the snitch take a right. He held his breath and chanced another look at her. He exhaled with relief when he saw her still behind him. He circled over to the hoops and halted, pretending he had lost it. He hoped he had earned Gryffindor enough time to score more points; his anticipation was at least a fifty point lead.

"ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW! THE SCORE IS NOW 50-80 RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw had scored the last three times in a row and James was beginning to worry. Amelia was not a bad Keeper, Braxton was a stupendous Chaser, and their beaters were growing to be outstanding as well. James flew over to Braxton, hoping to have a quick word even though the Chaser was flying speedily after the Quaffle. He matched Braxton speed and tried his best not to distract him.

"You've all got ten minutes and I'm going for the snitch!" He shouted as loud as possible.

Braxton merely nodded and signaled to the other Chaser to give their all. Something James saved for occasions such as these. Ravenclaw was a great team and he needed to end the game as quickly as possible. He pulled back, higher into the air trying to see gold through all the white. The flakes were slowing down and falling in larger pieces. That was something to be thankful for. James took his usual favorite place on the pitch to search and let his eyes take over.

"GRYFFINDOR, TEN POINTS!"

James gave a satisfied hum, still concentrating. Soon the ten minutes were up and Gryffindor was ten points behind Ravenclaw. It was something as a captain he could live with, the most important thing was that he didn't let Gryffindor down. That he didn't let Lily down. In a way he still felt like he was competing against Steele, trying to prove he was the better man. He knew he was the better man and he wasn't about to look like anything less. He sighed as the slowly falling flakes suddenly began to shoot through the sky. James tried to think positively; _if I can't see than neither can the Ravenclaws. _Even with the warming spell he shivered against the sudden wind. He had to hold his broomstick steady in order to fly straight.

Only half way across the pitch, he saw it. The glint of gold was that glimmer of hope for the Gryffindor's. They wouldn't have lasted much longer, their endurance was quickly fading. The Ravenclaw wasn't too far off so James kicked everything he had as he raced to chase after the snitch. He was sure the other Seeker was now very aware of the situation and doing her best to close the distance. He swooped down from the sky, into a dive when the snitch dropped down. He was catching up. He felt that familiar determination and exhilaration. There was nothing like Quidditch.

He was so close to the snitch he only needed a bit more. His fingers stretched to their limit, he was focused on only that flying, golden orb. Suddenly his broomstick lurched forward from some sort of impact. He chanced a look behind him, surprise in his eyes. The competitive Ravenclaw seeker had tried to ram her broom into his. If that wasn't bad enough, he turned back to the snitch to find it was gone. It all happened within a second or two. He looked at the seeker that shoved him, the empty air before him, and then felt a strange motion in his sleeve. He had the snitch! It was trapped in his sleeve and quickly moving closer to his chest. He laughed at the moment but his laugh was cut short.

"Look out!"

He collided with an unsuspecting Ravenclaw Beater, who was rather large. The two tumbled through the air hanging on to each other, the Beater ending up with his broomstick in his hand. They plummeted toward the ground as James tried to reach for the Ravenclaw's broom. When he finally was able to pull himself, and the grasping Beater, onto the broom the ability to fly no longer mattered. They smacked into the ground with a sickening crack, catching the broom only slowing their fall. Spots covered James' vision but before he lost consciousness he heaved his arm to capture the snitch, still underneath the sleeve of his Quidditch robe. His last thought was that he was grateful for the snow, or else he would not have had to wear the extra cloak.

"Prongs!" Remus was the first to shout as they watched the two fall.

Alice turned to Frank with a pale face after seeing them crash into the cold, hard ground, "I'm so glad you aren't playing Quidditch."

Marlene let out a laugh at this, while Lily's eyes stared at the heap of James, unblinking. It was Sirius' reaction that brought her out of the shock and calmed her just a little. He began cheering and clapping, throwing his hands into the air in celebration.

"He caught the snitch! We won!"

"Sirius Black! Your best friend is basically unconscious out there and you are celebrating?" Lily felt confused by his response.

"You haven't known Prongs like I have. He's been to the hospital wing so many times I've lost count. He'll be fine. He's always getting hurt during the Quidditch season," Sirius said cheerfully.

When Lily turned her head back to where James and the Ravenclaw were, they were gone. They must've already been taken to the hospital wing and she felt a very strong desire to go. The worry and the care she felt for James was so foreign to her that she was not sure how to react. She stood rooted on the spot as other students began to file out of the stands. Alice was the first to notice Lily's trance and stayed behind while the others headed to the hospital wing to check on James. She placed a hand on the frightened looking redhead and smiled at her. Lily nearly jumped at the touch but turned to Alice.

"You know, Frank tried out for Quidditch one year. I followed Amelia there to watch. I could hardly breathe the entire time. Frank nearly killed himself a few times. That's when I realized I felt more for him than just friendship. At first, I was scared to death because he might not feel the same and we were already pretty good friends. Turns out he was just as loony as I was and look at us now."

Lily stayed quiet for a moment, looking at Alice. She understood what she was saying, and what she was implying but…was she right? Her entire perspective of James had changed and now she was feeling things she never thought possible. It was impracticable but now that she was beginning to realize what it was there was only one thing she wanted to do. Run.

"I'll be in the library," she stated slowly.

"I'll walk with you. Frank'll be waiting at the entrance anyway. We'll send Amelia to come get you later."

The idea of having to enlist her friends as walking buddies was absurd. It angered her, especially when all she wanted was to be alone. She nodded silently, keeping her lips drawn tightly together. They met Frank only minutes later, waiting for them at entrance hall. He had his hands in his pockets and an uncomfortable expression.

"The team and his friends went to visit, they invited us to come along," he said when they approached.

"We'll make a quick stop after we swing by the library for Lily," Alice declared.

Lily smirked just a little. It was obvious who made most of the decisions in the relationship and Frank didn't seem to mind one bit. He did look a bit disgruntled at the idea of visiting James for some reason. As far as Lily had known, Frank thought very highly of James Potter. The look of confusion must have been obvious on her face because Alice leaned toward her as if to whisper.

"Don't mind Frank. He gets a little jealous sometimes. James and I have known each other since before Hogwarts. Frank thinks I might've had a little crush on him in third year, but who didn't?" Alice chuckled, "Besides, that was ages ago."

"I think I remember that. Didn't you follow him around like a lost puppy?"

"No! I just wanted to be…a part of their little group was all," Alice lied, "I was thirteen and it was a month!"

"Lily, aren't you going to visit –" Frank was cut off because Alice grasped his hand as tightly as she could.

"There are some things boys will never understand. Lily knows he is fine, she doesn't need to see him," Alice defended.

"I just thought since he is Head Boy and you are Head Girl and that meeting is tomorrow…"

"Right! The prefect meeting. I nearly forgot. I'll get that sorted out in the library," She smiled and waved, turning into the library for sanctuary.

She could hear Frank and Alice arguing playfully just outside. Her face felt very warm and her heart was beating a bit too fast. He had a point though. As Head Girl she owed it to him to at least check in. They did have a meeting tomorrow and it was possible he would not be well enough to go. Another part of her knew it was the right thing to do. He had been nothing less than heroic in her times of need and now he was lying in a hospital bed and she was going to try and forget about him. The idea made her feel extremely guilty. He had always gone out of his way to help her; he deserved a visit at the very least. She sighed, coming to a compromise in her head.

Lily scanned through the shelves in search of a couple Charms books in order to start an assignment. When finding the ones she needed she heaved the books into her arms. She took a seat in a darker corner of the library, hoping to be left alone. She read through many theories and tips for different charms. When she was sure she knew everything there was to know, she carefully put them into practice, keeping an eye out for Madam Pince. She found herself mindlessly doing the same spell over and over, combining some as she went. Her silver birthstone ring was floating, spinning and flitting around her head effortlessly.

She was pulled out of her reverie when her ring whizzed into her forehead. She dropped her wand with a sigh, causing the ring to fall to the ground. She picked up both the ring and her wand carefully, deciding it was now or never. It was at least dinner time, so she wouldn't be bothered. She stood and began to put her books back into their proper spots.

"Here you are! I've been looking all over," Amelia's voice startled Lily causing her to drop her last book.

"Amelia," she said with surprise.

"Braxton's here too," she grinned, showing no sign of the previous freezing conditions she had been in.

She picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf, "It's hardly even dark yet, and I don't need to be overseen."

"We're just taking precautions for our Head Girl," Amelia teased.

"You're headed to the Great Hall?" Lily asked.

"Unless you've got somewhere else to be."

"I thought I'd stop by the hospital wing."

"He was asking for you, you know. I think he was disappointed you hadn't visited. He'll be excited to see you," Amelia said, still smiling as Braxton joined them.

"On second thought," Lily hesitated.

"Oh go on. We'll swing by and then come back once we've finished dinner," Amelia shot her a knowing look, "and we'll talk later."

_This is not happening._ She quietly obliged and walked with the two, to the hospital wing. It was there they left her, staring at the double doors nervously. Nervously. That was not something she felt when James Potter was around. It was more like; irritated. She couldn't understand why she was not able to overcome her old negative feelings for the boy. Or just the thought of how she used to see him. She had been shown over and over again in the past year that he had grown up and was becoming a great wizard. _So why does it bother me so much that I'm beginning to feel something more?_ Maybe it was the idea of the old James, or her surprise, or her own fear. It was something she had only just admitted to herself and admitting it to someone else was not on her to do list.

She pushed open the door, exhaling evenly to calm her nerves. _What if he takes one look at me, and knows?_ Knowing there was nothing for it, she pushed through the doors, glancing at the nearest empty beds. There were only three beds full; a young girl and a fifth year boy and James Potter. He was seated by the window, propped up and staring at the blizzarding conditions. Beside his bed was his broomstick, leaning against the bed frame. Someone must have returned it to him. At the sound of her approaching footsteps, his head turned. When he saw her, he smiled and she returned it. _Normal Lily, normal._

"I thought you might not show. That maybe you'd be angry," James said, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"Angry? Why?"

"That I did something reckless right before the Prefect meeting or something," he shrugged casually.

At this, Lily laughed, "You don't know me as well as you think. I understand you have other duties than being Head Boy. We could all use something to look forward to. We haven't seen any attacks recently but that doesn't mean things aren't happening. Quidditch is something to take our minds off it all."

"Even for you?"

"Even for me. Though that little fall of yours did no good for my nerves. I'd rather not see you in the hospital wing anymore, Head Boy."

"If the Head Girls says, I'll do my best," he chuckled, "I've seen enough of this bed anyhow."

"I can't imagine how many times you've been here throughout the years."

"Forty-seven. Forty-seven visits I've had and even more injuries. It's a dangerous life, being a Marauder," he grinned widely at this.

"Marauder, indeed. I'm sure you thought yourselves clever with that one," Lily shook her head, standing directly beside him.

James slowly grabbed her wrist, "You didn't come earlier."

"I was studying. Charms," she tried to hide her sudden uncomfortable feeling.

"I should've known. You didn't come alone, did you?" his smiled disappeared.

"Amelia and Braxton left for dinner. I thought maybe you'd be better and we could go together."

James looked at her thoughtfully and threw back the blanket covering his legs. He was still dressed in his Quidditch uniform, still looking quite dashing. One pant leg was rolled up to the knee to reveal a swelled and purple lower leg, twice the size of the other. Lily pursed her lips, staring at the wound. _Guess he isn't going anywhere for awhile._

"Hurts like hell. Poppy's given me a few potions but now that you mention, I'm famished. Let's go."

"You can't just leave. Madam Pomfrey will have a fit," Lily held back a laugh.

Before she could do anything about it, he was sliding out of the bed. He pressed a finger to his lips to show her to be quiet. He grimaced when he put pressure on the injured shin but waved her toward the door. Not sure how to react she followed his directions and held open the door as he quickly hobbled through it. They turned the nearest corner and began laughing. James leaned against the castle wall for support as he watched Lily. He had never seen anything so beautiful. She stood there laughing; her eyes lit up with that familiar spark that he so loved. He beckoned to her to come closer.

"You'll have to help me the rest of the way," he said with a smirk, he may have been taking advantage of the situation.

She rolled her eyes but let him put an arm around her and lean against her for a crutch. When she made to turn right he shifted his body weight left, causing her to stop. She looked at him with confusion.

"The Great Hall-"

He interrupted her, "We aren't going to the Great Hall. Poppy would certainly find me there. We're going to the kitchens."

* * *

**Things are finally starting to slow down! They're still pretty crazy but I will do my best to update. I hope you like the chapter. I left a few things for you to wonder about: Petunia's letter, how Lily and James' dinner goes, what might happen during their Christmas holiday... Anyway I hope you like it! Things will start moving pretty soon here...**

**THANK YOU! Sarahrules336, KenzieAlyssa, HaleyRenee, Mordanyes, K Corra, roflshvuakomail, OnTheBrightside96, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, Daughter Of Poseiden, deariePhil44 (thank you for your wonderful compliments, I do not have a beta), AnnieSometimes, XritaskeeterhatersX, Anonymous Marauder, **

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	48. The Color of Christmas

CHAPTER 48 - The Color of Christmas

_Describe the 32 distinctive qualities of a Troll Heart and their use in Potions._

Lily tapped the feathered piece of her quill on the side of her desk. She could only recall thirty right off; she'd have to think about the other two. It was the last question left and she had plenty of time. She took a deep breath, relaxed her muscles and shut her eyes. She dug through her memory, bringing up the page she had read at least four times in the past week. She counted off the thirty she could remember and the last two floated into her mind. She smiled and began scribbling away. When she finished she set down her quill and pushed her seat back. As she walked her test to Professor Slughorn she took the chance to look around.

She wasn't the first finished but she wasn't far behind. Peter sat, bent over, nibbling on the end of his quill nervously. He looked so anxious and meek, sitting there trying his best not to peek over at his neighbor. His neighbor just so happened to be Remus, who looked relaxed and comfortable, nearly finished. She next spotted Sirius, not far away, lean back, his chair balancing only on two legs. He kept himself balanced with his one arm that was etching illegible words onto his parchment. Beside him was James Potter, where her eyes lingered. He sat there, straight and handsome writing effortlessly but still with a look of concentration. His leg had completely heald only days earlier. She tore her eyes away and handed her parchment to Professor Slughorn.

"Very well done, m'dear," he whispered, "Have a lovely holiday."

"You as well, Professor," She smiled and exited with a sigh.

She was finished and would be going home that afternoon, after lunch. Her stomach growled at the thought of lunch and she turned in the direction of the Great Hall. Shortly after, her footsteps became a pair of footsteps.

"Lily," Remus called from behind.

She paused to allow him to catch up, "wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not at all," he grinned, "although that last one was certainly tedious. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

"I thought a bit more studying could only help," she shrugged.

"James seemed disappointed. I've noticed you two pouring over the Daily Prophet every morning now for some time."

"It has been pretty quiet lately. Here and outside of Hogwarts."

"Not anymore. There was another attack, on muggles in Bristol. Five Aurors were killed. The Ministry is finally admitting that more needs to be done. I've heard Dumbledore has been making quite a few house calls to the Minister himself. Wouldn't surprise me," Remus said grimly.

"What about the muggle born registration? They haven't repealed it have they?"

"There was a small column, defending it. The minister still thinks that in order to keep muggle borns safe they need to know who and where they are," Remus explained as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

Lily sighed, "Were the Aurors anyone we know?"

"Elias Milsted's father was one of the Aurors. He's a fifth year Gryffindor."

"Milsted? Things were beginning to feel normal again and then…"

"Things will never be normal until You-Know-Who is gone forever."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"For now, I think the most we can do is make sure we are ready. After commencement then there will be plenty for us to do. I've heard there is a secret organization devoted to fighting You-Know-Who's efforts."

"At least that's good news," Lily pushed the food around on her plate.

A light tap on her shoulder caused her to turn in her seat. A younger girl, no older than third year held a stack of fancy parchment, sealed with wax. She handed one to Lily, smiled slightly and scampered off to find the other recipients. With an odd expression Lily broke the seal and unfolded the parchment. Her eyes scanned the letter and a smile tugged at her lips, she should have known.

"What is it?" Remus questioned.

"Slughorn. A dessert party right after the holiday," Lily said slowly, "You know, I used to dread these things but I think he's grown on me."

"Slughorn? 'Course. You are his favorite student," Remus chuckled, a mouth full of food.

"He certainly picks and chooses. I think it's awful but he has a good heart."

"A Slytherin with a heart, who'd have thought," James took a place beside them.

"Not likely," Sirius joined.

"If N.E.W.T.s go that well, I've got nothing to worry about," James grinned.

"That makes…all of us, mate," Sirius laughed.

"Not Wormtail. He's in there sweating up a storm. Amelia didn't look too delighted, either," James said, more seriously now.

"Amelia and Potions don't always agree. She's looking more into Magical Law and Ministry positions anyway. She only took the class to improve her chances," Lily rambled, stirring her food around her plate.

"I think we should all meet at Diagon Alley during the holiday," James changed the subject.

Realization suddenly hit Lily; she was meeting Terrance and his friend during the holiday with Amelia. Her lack of enthusiasm was a little troubling. At least it was something Amelia seemed to look forward to. She'd have to remind her not to mention it to James or the others. She stopped her thoughts. Not to mention it to James? That sounded as if she was doing something wrong, which she wasn't. _Who cares if James finds out?_ She did not need his approval anyway; just because she had developed some sort of strange attraction did not mean he was the only one for her. Lily didn't always notice when her stubbornness or pride got in her own way.

Before Lily knew it, she was standing outside the train ushering students on board. James was standing further down, doing the same. She watched as Remus and Sirius exited the train and surrounded James. Their body language looked odd; they didn't seem as relaxed or nonchalant as usual. Her eyes followed Remus and Sirius as they walked away hurriedly, in the opposite direction of the train. Sidestepping a first year, Lily made her way over to James who was motioning the last group of students on. James looked at her, the last two standing. He didn't look worried like she thought he might. In fact, he looked a little more irritated than anything else.

"Where've Sirius and Remus gone off to? The train is about to leave," she questioned.

"Peter's gone missing," James hurried to explain, noticing her worried look, "he's just been reluctant to go home is all. They've gone to convince him to get down here."

"Is he…ok?"

"He's alright. He hasn't been the same since he was put in the hospital wing. I think he's just afraid, he thinks Hogwarts is safer but we can't leave him here alone. Not all the Slytherins are going home."

Lily nodded her head, "Amelia and Braxton are saving a compartment. Feel free to join us when they find Peter."

With that Lily swung by him and up the steps. He could practically feel her as she moved by, and he could certainly smell her. He let himself enjoy the short moment and the sweet scent, not allowing himself to look weak in front of her. He rushed onto the train to stall the conductor a few more moments while Lily searched for her friends. When she found the correct compartment she closed the door and took the window seat, across from her oldest friends. She subconsciously began to fiddle with the envelope, neatly folded in her coat pocket.

"Lily, it's been driving me mad! I know it's from Petunia but you still haven't said anything about," Amelia blurted out.

She smiled at her best friend, "it is from Petunia."

She slowly pulled it out of her pocket, unfolded it carefully and handed it to Amelia. Amelia glanced at Lily for assurance and then pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read. Lily stared out the window, imagining Amelia's eyes growing bigger with every sentence. Braxton was now leaning over, reading from the side and he let out small grunts as he read. When they were both finished Amelia returned the letter to the envelope and gently returned it to the envelope. She handed it back to Lily with a bemused expression.

"Blimey!" Braxton was the first to say something.

"She gave you the house. What possessed her to do that? The whole letter was very…un-Petunia," Amelia stated.

"I know. I've read it at least a hundred times. I think it's her way of apologizing. She's not going to change but we are still sisters. As far as family goes, we're all we've got. Besides Vernon, but I'm _not_ counting him," Lily let a genuine smile grace her lips.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Braxton chuckled.

"It is very like Petunia in some ways. She's hinting that she acknowledges you as family and feels sorry but won't change or ever say it. She's always been proud," Amelia laughed.

"It's a step in the right direction," Lily said turning to the window again.

The train blew its whistle and slowly began its journey. Only an instant later four boys shoved their door open and crowded inside. Everyone squished together to fit but began talking merrily. Lily kept the envelope in her hand, tugging at the corners and enjoying the peace it brought her. She suddenly realized she had not been paying any attention to the conversation and came back to the compartment.

"- all over Europe right after commencement. My dad seems more excited about it than I do," Remus smiled.

"I know he isn't more excited than I am," Sirius crowed.

"We've still got loads of time before we're done with Hogwarts," James elbowed Sirius.

"Lily and I have already planned ours out. We're starting in Asia, check out the wizarding history there then move through Europe. I've always wanted to go to the States though, check out the East. Visiting the places they had all the witch hunts. What do you think, Lily?" Amelia said, her words very quick and keyed up.

"I think that'll be brilliant. We can map it all out next week," Lily smiled.

"Next week…we're meeting Terrance and Eddie on Friday, right?" Amelia checked innocently.

Lily inhaled sharply, "err…right."

She noticed several pairs of eyes on her, none of which belonged to James. He had become too busy examining his wand. Amelia was jabbering away with enthusiasm but Lily was more interested in James' reaction. She wasn't sure how she wanted him to feel but this was not it. His reaction was to ignore it, maybe he was disappointed but she was almost hoping to hear him protest. She knew it wasn't his place but some show of caring was, deep down, what she was looking for. When Amelia said something his eyes looked up from his wand.

"Eddie Bones?" to his question Amelia nodded, "He's a good bloke."

"Exploding snap, anyone?" Braxton intervened wisely, before the conversation turned awkward.

Lily and Amelia sat the game out, preferring to watch rather than get blown up. They laughed as Peter managed to cause the explosion multiple times. His face was covered in soot; he looked like a disgruntled mouse. Out of the corner of her eye she watched James, he was uncharacteristically quiet. Amelia dug her elbow into Lily's ribs to get her attention, and then gave her a look. It was similar to the one after the quidditch game, the one that made her avoid her best friend for a day or so until it was forgotten. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

When the train halted to a stop hours later, they all stood, glad to be free of their squashy compartment. Amelia and Lily heaved their trunks onto trolleys while James helped Peter with his and the others stood waiting at the barrier. Lily couldn't help but wonder how many of the bustling students would return after the holidays. There was sure to be more disappearances and deaths after the brawl with the Aurors. Those that were fortunate enough to be left alone still might be kept home for fear of safety.

"Sorry Lily," Peter apologized after ramming his trolley into hers accidentally.

"It's alright Peter," she said, trying to calm Pecklin down.

She and Braxton were the first to race through the barrier to the other side. They entered back into the muggle world. Going through the barrier between platforms nine and ten was something Lily would never get used to. She waited for Amelia to emerge so they could say their goodbyes and find a restroom to apparate in. They hugged each of the boys in turn. Lily felt a bit uncomfortable about hugging James, she timidly stepped forward and he reluctantly put his arms around her small frame. It was short and when Lily pulled back she smiled at him.

"I think I might miss the Head Boy."

James pretended to look around, falling back into his boyish self, "Who me? I supposed I'll miss the Head Girl, too. You know how to write me."

James gave her another quick hug then headed off with the others toward his parents. His mother stared at Lily curiously. Lily could certainly understand James' worry for his parents; they both looked very old and fragile. His father seemed to have more zeal left in him than his mother but they both embraced their only son adoringly. Amelia had to tug on Lily's arm to get her to move.

"I know James Potter is a sight, but let's get going. Before your sister changes her mind about the house," Amelia giggled.

"I still can't believe it," Lily mumbled.

"You and me both. Hurry, the sooner we both get home, the sooner our date on Friday will come. I'll just apparate over on Thursday?"

To this Lily nodded as they shoved their things into the ladies lavatory. They double checked the stalls before giving each other a hug. With a final 'pop' they were both home, safe and sound. Lily, beginning to feel lonelier in her empty house by the minute. It was bound to be a blue Christmas for Lily Evans.

* * *

**So, it will be taking me longer to post now for awhile. Im very busy and I also want the next chapters to be very well laid out. Since Lily and James action is so very close. I'm not sure how I will do, writing romantically. I havent done that before. Anyway I'm leaving for the weekend so I wont be able to get previews out for awhile, but I promise they will come!**

**Thanks to: Sarahrules336, KenzieAlyssa, HaleyRenee, KJ COLLECTIONS, Mordanyes, SeriouslySiriusBlack, inspiremedarling, waverider 53, IAMSOAP, iloveredshoes, Ranma's girl, Edward Did What Oh Hale, OnTheBrightside96, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, Daughter Of Poseiden, deariePhil44 , AnnieSometimes, XritaskeeterhatersX, **

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	49. Date in Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER 49 – Date in Diagon Alley**

Lily had spent most of the week alone, pacing the house. She would linger upon decorations or pictures that brought up memories and did her best to hold back her tears. She wasn't sure why she was trying so hard not to be sad, maybe she thought she would completely fall to pieces if she did. She made sure to carefully pack away the things that were too difficult to look at and place them neatly in plastic bins. Now, she was sitting at the counter, waiting for Amelia to finish getting ready for their date. Her red hair was in flawless ringlets down her back and she was dressed in classy muggle clothes with a cloak over her arm. She stared at a large green package topped with a shiny gold bow. It had been there since her arrival and although her suspiscion was driving her mad, she thought it best to wait for Christmas, in three days. She was pretty sure she might know who it was from anyway. Amelia clomped down the stairs and found Lily in the same position.

"I hadn't noticed this. Who's it from?" She asked.

"Dunno," Lily lied, she had spent days thinking about it and it was the last thing she wanted to talk about now.

"You know, I'd say you weren't too excited about this date. Is there someone you'd rather go with? Like…James, perhaps?" Amelia giggled innocently.

"I'll admit, I enjoy spending time with James. He's funny…and thoughtful," Lily tried to prevent the blush from creeping over her cheeks.

"I knew it was inevitable. No one escapes the charm of the three…At first I thought Remus would be the one the steal your attention," Amelia grinned wickedly.

"Well, you know he was…at first. Only a little while. This isn't the same…I guess I'm more confused than anything," she admitted.

"Confused? That's how it starts. Especially with a background like you and James have. 'Course it'd be confusing. Maybe two years ago I would have told you to keep away but he really is a decent guy. He continues to surprise you, doesn't he? Maybe you'd be even more surprised if you gave him a try," Amelia said, more seriously now.

"Its too late now. He can't still like me. Besides, he's got that…Fitch girl following him around and she's awfully pretty," Lily said self-consciously.

"First of all Lily, you are much prettier. Even I'm prettier than she is," this caused Lily to burst into giggles and Amelia to snort with laughter, "There is no way James is over you. He asked you out like a million times. He's just more mature and being more careful with you. Drop some hints."

"It feels…so strange though."

"That's because you went from thinking he was the most annoying prat at Hogwarts to your friend and now…well, you'll get it over it. Trust me," Amelia patted her friend's shoulder, "We can cancel today if you'd like."

"No, no. You want to meet Eddie and from the sounds of it you'll really like him. We'll go, but I need to pick up a few gifts on the way; for Sirius, Peter and James."

"Not Remus?"

"Remus was easy. So were you, and Petunia."

"Any Zonko's product would make all three of them happy. We could apparate there later, if you don't find anything in Diagon Alley," Amelia said ignoring the last sentence.

Without another word the two disappeared and reappeared inside the Leaky Cauldron. The little pub was nearly empty, save for 3 hungry and dark looking wizards. Suddenly realizing that it may not have been a good idea for two young witches to travel alone, Lily kept her wand tight in her hand. She grasped Amelias arm with her left hand for a moment and gave her a cautionary look. Amelia nodded with grim aggreance and they headed to the entrance. Lily kept an eye behind them as Amelia tapped the bricks. Having red hair meant always standing out, that coupled with being a muggleborn was not exactly helpful in situations that required blending in.

"We've got an hour before we need to meet them outside of Florean's at six. Lets do this quickly," Lily said, feeling a bit nervous.

Amelia bobbed her head up and down, keeping her teeth clenched. She had told her parents she'd be staying safely with Lily and nothing more. If they had any idea she was there and in possible danger they would go mental. A quiet fell upon the two girls as they let realization hit them. They had known things were better at Hogwarts and they were shielded from the evils going on but never had they truly felt it. Now they could see the shoppers with their heads down, keeping in tight groups, the eerie silence of Diagon Alley and the knowledge that nowhere was completely safe. The idea caused Amelia to shiver beside Lily, who was practically a walking target. Their day of flirting and fun seemed ruined.

They walked into the first warm looking shop they could find to thaw their freezing fingers. It was a tiny little shop full of transifuration books and items. The two girls wondered around, having a look over the store. Dust covered many of the books. While Lily lingered among them Amelia scoured the interesting looking items. A large red stone caught her eyes, it was encased in glass but had a tiny caption beside it. Transfiguring stone; each stone can cause the holder to change form, every stone is a different creature. Amelia had to resist the urge to reach out, remove the glass and see how it worked. Objects like these weren't always reliable and sometimes the magic could go wrong.

"I'm not so sure about that," Lily joined her.

"Too right you are. They can have faulty magic sometimes, not worth the risk, especially for fifty galleons," Amelia agreed.

Lily held up an amulet, "This gives me an idea for Peter. I could charm one with a few protective spells. I bet that would make him feel better."

"Great idea. I've no idea how that boy got into Gryffindor," Amelia chuckled.

"There must be courage in there somewhere, maybe it just hasn't shown itself yet," Lily remarked quietly.

"Or maybe he bribed the hat," Amelia struck back.

Lily shrugged, unable to argue with her, "Oh look, they have charms things, too."

"Now we'll be here forever," Amelia fake rolled her eyes.

They searched the store and found an amulet for Peter and a book of proper flying charms for Sirius. Amelia decided to be a little more adventurous and bought Sirius a charmed hair brush that brushed on its own and talked. She couldn't put it down and had to wipe the tears of laughter from her face. It was perfect for Sirius.

"We better get moving or we'll be late," Amelia said, unable to hide her excitement.

They crossed the darkening streets and met Terrence and Eddie outside Florean's. While approaching Amelia squeezed Lily's arms and grinned. No matter how little she felt for Terrence the whole thing was worth it just for Amelia. Eddie stood next to Terrence, with dark hair and a lot of height on Terrence and Lily. He was perfect for lengthy Amelia. When he smiled at them it was toothy and lopesided and Lily immediately knew that Amelia would be enamored. She watched her best friend's smile grow into a charming, flirty grin.

"Lily, Amelia this is Edwin Bones. It is good to see you both," Terrence pulled Lily into a tight hug.

She watched as Eddie shook Amelia's hand. He seemed very friendly, a lot like Terrence actually. She could see how the two were such good friends. Once they had switched and greeted their opposites, Terrence straightened. His eyes glinted with anticipation. Lily felt herself feeling strangely disappointed by the look in his eyes but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was a lack of something she had grown fond of. Amelia had to put her hand around Lily's arm to get her attention discreetly.

"Its not far but I can almost guarantee you've never been. Its pretty far out of the ways, surrounded mostly by houses," Terrence exclaimed.

"It sounds lovely," Amelia tossed Lily an expression that said not to be rude.

"We'll all be surprised then," Eddie practically whispered, "I've never been either."

They made the chilly walk through the deepening darkness with quick footsteps and long strides. Amelia chattered away with Eddie, who returned her enthusiasm. The two were certainly enoying eachothers' company. Terrence walked a bit stiffly and cast furtive glances at Lily. The houses were beginning to clump closer together and they could start to see a slightly larger building with all its lights on. It looked very houselike aside from a sign that was not yet readable. When they reached the front doors the sign the hung over it read; The Cannon. Lily thought the name odd but said nothing. Terrence held open the door as they entered. It was filled with floating chandeliers, that shifted around the vaulted ceiling. The rustic restaurant was fairly busy but the conversations were hushed. Magical chairs sped from no where and scooped up the guests before flying off to an empty table. Lily couldn't suppress the wide smile, magic still seemed to surprise her.

"I'm glad you two decided to come tonight. I apologize for not thinking about any danger I might have brought you into," Terrence spit out as they looked over their menus.

"I hadn't really considered it until we got here," Lily shrugged.

"We read about all the stuff but sometimes it doesn't seem real," Amelia added.

"What bothers me is the lack of Ministry action. I've seen articles issued about safety precautions and protecting your houses and neighborhood and Aurors are more aware and overworked. They could be doing so much more," Eddie spoke up, his voice no longer a gentle whisper.

Terrence held up his hand, "Eddie and I have had this cponversation over and over again. We'll spare you."

"I think he's right. Its better to be proactive about this sort of thing," Lily stated, Eddie leaned back in his chair smugly.

"I think I'll be having firewhiskey with my order tonight," Terrence muttered.

Immediately a smoking plate and glass of firewhiskey appeared in front of him. Eddie was the next to figure it out and his meal appeared before him too. Lily and Amelia looked confused for a moment until Terrence explained.

"You've got to think it out."

_"You've got to think it out, but theres only a split second to make the choice. There's nothing like it," James grinned broadly._

_"Those potions Madam Pomfrey gave you are affecting your head," Lily laughed, taking a mouthful of her dinner._

_"Really, I like being challenged; mentally and physically. What does it better than Quidditch? You know Lily, I don't think I've ever seen you fly."_

_"Oh you have, you just don't remember," she avoided his eyes._

_"That must've been ages then. I'd swear I remember everything…"_

_"Of course you do," she replied sarcastically, "if I recall correctly you made fun of me, and Amelia."_

_"I'd remember that. You're making it up," James defended._

_"I most certainly am not," Lily pretened to be hurt._

_James closed the distance between them in the kitchens filled with House Elves, "you're sure?"_

_"Very," her voice seemed to catch and her heart felt as though it wound pound out of her chest._

_He drew a bit closer, "I'm deeply sorry then."_

_Lily couldn't say anything more. Her mind was going blank and her brain only thought of how dashing he looked, just coming off a broomstick, after an accident. She wanted nothing more than for him to close that distance, even with just a hug._

_"If I was the reason you never got into Quidditch," his serious face cracked into chuckles._

_Lily shoved him a bit more than lightly, "something you don't want credit for."_

_"Now Lily, I've changed my ways. My head is only a little larger than normal now," he continued to laugh._

_He pulled himself onto the counter top in the kitchen, beside her. He seemed just as close and maybe even more so, now that his arm was back, supporting his weight and one was directly behind Lily. It was nearly touching her and yet not. She tried to wipe away the irrational thoughts forming in her head and become reasonable again. He naturally leaned in her direction, where they stayed, talking late into the night._

The meal before her was starting to cool as she shook herself out of the memory. Luckily no one had noticed, she thought. The conversation was currently about Eddie's internship and job opportunities. Amelia spoke up and changed the topic.

"So, The Cannon? Chudley Cannons, maybe?" she asked.

"The original owner was a very old fan," Terrence said, obviously not a fan himself.

"You like the Cannons?" Eddie asked, a figurative spark forming.

"I follow them. I prefer the Harpies, personally."

"Not the Harpies! The Cannons have the most talent," Eddie argued flirtacsiously.

Dinner carried on like this, Terrence and Lily both watching their friends with amused expressions. They had finished their meals and were sitting back conversing for some time. The night was winding down and Lily was more than prepared to leave.

Terrence turned to Lily, "You're almost done at Hogwarts. How are you feeling?"

"Its all very exhilarating but scary I suppose. Things aren't exactly normal right now, Muggleborn restriction laws are only growing. I'm hoping there is something more than being a Healer that I can do. I want to make a difference," she said firmly.

He hesitated a moment, "don't you think it best to let the Aurors take care of it? Its their job."

"You-Know-Who will have a lot more than Death Eaters. He'll spread his armies as far as he can. Don't you think the best way to win is if everyone grouped together?" her annoyance was creeping up.

James would never say something like that, never. He'd be all for it with even more passion than Lily. Terrence seemed to notice his mistake and did his best to back pedal.

"I just…I'd hate for something to happen to you," he smiled slightly, but the line didn't work for her.

"If I died for other muggle borns to be free of fear or even for muggles or so-called 'blood traitors' it would be worth it."

"You cant take the lion out of the Gryffindor," Terrence tried lightening the situation.

"The Sorting Hat is very wise."

"Its late. Shall we go?" Amelia spoke up.

"Eddie and I will walk you to the Leaky Cauldron," Terrence said protectively.

* * *

**Thank you for all you reviews and support. I've got this chapter up and I hope you like it! I'm pretty sure you will like the next chapter!**

**Thanks to: Sarahrules336, KenzieAlyssa, HaleyRenee, K Corra, MiToesesRTotallyRoses, KJ COLLECTIONS, Mordanyes, SeriouslySiriusBlack, inspiremedarling, IAMSOAP, iloveredshoes, Edward Did What Oh Hale, OnTheBrightside96, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, AnnieSometimes, XritaskeeterhatersX, emandem**

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	50. A Very Happy Christmas

**CHAPTER 50 – A Very Happy Christmas**

Lily woke early Christmas morning, a habit of the many years of the holiday with her family. Petunia was always the first up with their mother; they waited eagerly by the tree until Lily and their dad joined them. When they were young Petunia would burst into her bedroom and jump on the bed until Lily woke up. The memories of her smiling parents and all their traditions brought tears to her eyes. Since her return home from her date she had been dreading Christmas. She would trade the entire pile of gifts under her tiny tree by the fireplace to have her parents back. She lay in her bed for what must have been hours just letting tears fall and memories resurface. When she decided it was time to get up and tough it out she jumped into the shower.

She spent extra time on her appearance, hoping to keep her mind busy. The sudden tapping on her window caused her to drop the brush in her hand. She opened her bedroom window and a large owl flew in with a frosty breeze. Midas stood proudly on her nightstand. A small package clasped in his right talon. Lily's somber mood had suddenly changed. She rummaged around her bedroom, looking for her present to James. She never found anything in Diagon Alley and so had to improvise. Something she started on as soon as she arrived home from her date. She peered under her bed and found the red covered package. She was actually feeling nervous about her gift to him. Nervous about James Potter? Things really were changing.

She carefully tied the package in Midas' talon and made sure he had a firm grasp. He opened his massive wings and flew back through her window. She was relieved to close the window to the freezing tundra outside. Lily took James gift with her downstairs to the tree. She wanted to open that one very last.

She marched down the stairs and knelt by the tree. It was noon; she was already half through the day. The gifts, cleaning and a nice long walk would help keep her occupied until it was over. She grabbed the package from Amelia first. It had a small note tucked under the ribbon.

_Lily_

_Happy Christmas! I have too much to say that I cannot fit on this tiny note, so I'll start with the most important. I was doing some last minute Christmas Eve shopping with my parents. I got Eddie a little something to say thank you and happened to run into Sirius. He was looking for a gift for James. I always said I wouldn't get involved but I guess James was pretty upset about the date. I told Sirius and he promised he would only hint. Don't jinx me! It was the only thing to keep James from letting his temper ruin the holiday. I'd expect a visit sometime soon. I'll check in tomorrow._

_Amelia_

Lily's entire stomach had nearly jumped into her throat. Sirius Black now knew that she might have feelings toward his best friend. She did not trust him with that information! She reread the line about James being upset. If he was upset he had to still have feelings and she was wrong about Charlotte. Her next thought was to run and primp but she had already spent loads of time getting ready for that dreaded day. Relieved that she was looking nice, she tried to calm her other emotions down. James may or may not pay her a visit sometime soon. Amelia was certainly in for it! It took her awhile to relax and even then her nerves wouldn't quit firing. Maybe it was good for James to know, or think he knows. He wouldn't be likely to give up if there was something to hold on to.

She unwrapped her gift from Amelia, revealing a beautiful blue sundress. Amelia was obviously not a fan of winter and was thinking ahead. She chuckled, unable to stay angry with her. She next opened Braxton's gift, he was always sure to give her something magical. She would spend days after opening it admiring the gift and wondering how it worked. This year was no different. A folded card read only; _Happy Christmas! Thought this'd be useful. _She held the interesting object up to her face. She had never seen anything like it before, except maybe once at Amelia's place years ago. The memory of the glass spinning top was vague but she knew it had great use. Hers was smaller, about the size of a small egg with the word Sneakoscope colorfully written around the edges. She'd remember to ask about it. She pocketed the sneakoscope and moved on.

Remus' gift was next and she didn't even have to guess; it was a book. No ordinary book. Remus' note explained the The Invisible Book of Invisibility is normally invisible. It took him ages to find and then quite a few spells to correct the invisible nature. What she held was a regular looking book that covered everything there was to know about invisibility. His gift was thoughtful, knowing that she had learned of James' invisibility cloak. She flipped through the pages eagerly. She had the first chapter read before she continued with her other gifts.

Professor Slughorn had sent her a very compassionate letter along with a few amenities. A brand new pair of dress robes at Madam Malkins whenever she felt the need to pick them out. She knew he was thinking about commencement and that her own family wouldn't be there to help her along. He also had an envelope tucked into his. She opened it and pulled out a fairly short letter from a surprising source.

_Lily,_

_It's been sometime. Horace attended the annual British Professional Quidditch Christmas party a few days ago and I remembered you. I've sent you two season passes to my matches. I'll be looking for your face._

_Edgar_

It took Lily a moment to remember Edgar, although she felt a tad offended at the way he had phrased the letter. It was obvious he thought she'd be swooning at the idea of attending each and every one of his Quidditch matches. They had met at a Slughorn gathering nearly a year ago. She was actually surprised he had remembered her.

When she finished with all her gifts but one she grabbed the little package. She was curious to see what he had given her. _Did he have as hard a time as I did?_ Lily felt like her gift to him was nice but not exactly it. There was something missing to it that she couldn't quite figure out. She carefully pulled the tie on the package and began opening the paper. James Potter had caught her off guard many times, surprising her over and over again. This was another one of those times. Instead of a gift, the gift itself exploded into the air. Hundreds of pieces of silvery tinsel rained on her head. She laughed, really laughed. Only James Potter.

"Sirius! You're telling me this now? After everything?" James growled.

The two boys sat on James' bed, surrounded by their many opened gifts. It was midday and the usual Potter family Christmas dinner was only a few hours away. Sirius looked at his best friend with sympathy.

"I know the timing isn't quite right but it's what you wanted mate," Sirius shrugged.

"What'll I tell Charlotte? What if you're wrong?"

"When am I ever wrong? Alright, alright," Sirius glared, "well I'm not this time."

"What'll I do? I can't go over there, I can't miss dinner. I've already told Charlotte-"

"Forget Charlotte. You've been waiting on Lily for ages. You've got to act before someone else does. Like this Steele bloke, he's looking to win the World Cup if you catch me," Sirius said soberly.

When James said nothing Sirius smacked him in the head, "You shouldn't have to think about this. Forget the consequences for right now and take the opportunity. It's now or never. You can figure the rest out later."

James nodded with a determined look, "Stall for me?"

"Don't be late. You've got plenty of time," he paused, "I bet that's a book."

With Sirius' final words James disappeared with a 'pop' clutching a rectangular gold package from Lily and another long gift with a bow wrapped around it. If he was lucky, he could catch her before she got to his gift. He appeared about a block away from Lily's house. It was cold and snowy and he hadn't remembered a cloak. Everything was absolutely silent and still, as if the whole neighborhood was sleeping. The snowfall was calming to his nerves and he slowly took the steps to Lily's house.

What was he going to say? What would she say? It wasn't often that he felt completely speechless but at that moment he knew he might be. Everything was different with Lily, he tried to turn on the charm but most times her just seemed to feel like he was stumbling around in the dark. He felt nervous, almost the same as right before a big Quidditch match. Currently, his stomach was tied up in knots but his brain was keyed up at the thought that Lily may finally feel similarly. He'd trust Sirius with his life and now he was trusting him with this and there was no doubt that he must have known what he was talking about.

He was so immersed in thought he almost didn't notice the black figure leaning over, in front of Lily's door. He picked a nearby tree for cover and stared. He first felt panicky, thinking it may have been a Death Eater. _Not far off._ The figure was that of Severus Snape, he never seemed to give up. James watched as he set something down then stood staring at it. He turned and walked a couple paces then stopped. Clearly he was torn but about what, James would never know for sure. He turned back around and walked up to the door. He raised a fist, as if to knock but let his fist fall. _You've got no business even talking to Lily, _James thought angrily.

Snape continued to star at the letter, as if he was unsure it was a good idea. He seemed, to James, to take a lifetime to decide what to do next. When he pulled out his wand James grasped his tighter, ready to run at him. _Snivellus _pointed the wand at his letter, crouching down some so James couldn't quite see the spells. It was certainly very questionable in James' eyes. Finally Snape straightened, stared at the letter come more and walked away. His footsteps looked forced, as if an elastic connected him to the letter and he was using all strength to leave. His eyes were scrunched shut and when he was far enough away he apparated. James knew he lived close, _probably off to a Death Eater meeting. _

He walked cautiously to the front door, a small inkling of electricity running through him. He couldn't decide if it was anticipation or the magical wards Lily had placed around her home. He scooped up the letter and unfolded the parchment. _Why didn't he just owl her? _Before he had a chance to read the long and careful words of Severus Snape the letter went blank. He couldn't see anything now. Smirking he pointed his own wand at the parchment. That was a spell he knew all too well from the map. When he tried the counter spell the letter burst into sudden flames. The orange embers lasted for only a short moment, leaving charred pieces behind. He picked up the biggest part and pulled it out flat. A single but unnerving word was all that was barely visible. Love. _Love, what? I'd like nothing more than to curse him into oblivion._

It was then that he noticed the angry red color of his hands. He had burned them on Snape's letter. That was what he had been doing, hexing the letter for anyone but Lily. _Maybe he would have let it burn her. _He couldn't help thinking the worst of Snape, sure there was a part of him that felt pity but that was going nowhere. He rubbed his hands on some nearby snow and braced himself. Before the burning sensation returned and knocked on the door.

There was a scurrying of little feet and a few clicks inside. The door crept open, at this point James was really feeling his hands again. He was beginning to forget why he was even there. The burning was intense, he was starting to imagine himself barreling past Lily and finding some cold water or potions. She was standing in front of him now, a small look of surprise written on her features. If James mind wasn't already preoccupied he would have been able to guess how she was only mildly surprised. Instead of saying anything and only held his hands to her. Her eyes grew bigger and she grabbed both hands and pulled him inside.

"What happened? Wait just a moment," she ran up the stairs to what must have been her bedroom.

James grit his teeth and tried to ignore the pain. It was certainly something Lily could fix and fairly quickly. She rushed back down the stairs holding her potions kit and a smaller white case. She ushered him into the kitchen without a word. He had barely blinked and she was already pulling ingredients out of her kit and measuring the proper amounts. She was very focused; pouring and mixing. He tried disregarding the pain by admiring her in her element. She was finished within minutes and held up two vials.

"This one will heal and reduce inflammation, this one is for pain. You'll have to drink this one; its effects are faster that way. This first one is going to be pretty painful when applied," she recited.

She waited for some kind of understanding from James and then moved in closer. The pain seemed to lessen suddenly, or maybe it was his brain going fuzzy from her presence. She brought the purple vial to his lips and helped as he slowly tilted his head back to swallow the contents. When he was finished she took a quick step back and waited for a reaction. He coughed once and then smiled. He'd had plenty of potions like these but this one was different.

"You did something different," he stated as the pain ebbed.

"Peppermint leaves. It does nothing to the other ingredients but takes the edge off the bitterness."

She grabbed his right hand first and relentlessly began pouring the lime colored concoction over the burn. The liquid hissed upon contact and cold smoke drifted upward. Regardless of the potion he had just swallowed, he felt it. He closed his eyes and stomped a foot. Soon the pain subsided and he opened his eyes again. She was wrapping some muggle bandages around his hand for good measure.

As she did his left hand she asked, "How did you manage this?"

"I-" he breathed deeply, "You had a letter from Snape. I picked it up and this."

She sighed but finished bandaging his last hand, "Give it a few minutes and you'll be as good as new. The burn was fairly mild."

"What was Snape doing here anyway?"

"You know as much as I know," she averted her eyes, trying to hide any emotion.

"Don't you just wish he'd give up? Leave you alone?"

"I suppose so. Sometimes it's a little comforting. It just makes me think he isn't completely lost. He can't let go of the only good he's had in his life. He wants that in his life but he just can't seem to hold onto it."

"I just assumed he was infatuated with you," James tried not to growl.

"Maybe so. He's had a hard life, though. It doesn't excuse him for any wrong doings but it makes it a little easier to try and understand. I worried for awhile, that if I stopped being his friend he'd lose his grip on right and wrong. Then it would be my fault."

James was quiet a moment, Lily was almost unknowingly opening up to him, "That wouldn't be your fault. It's all about character. He chooses who he wants to be."

"Look at Sirius or Remus or even Peter. If it weren't for you, they'd be different."

"Well, I suppose we play a part in that choice but it's not your fault. You had to make the right choice and he couldn't."

"That's what I tell myself," she smiled slightly, "How're the hands?"

"Much better," he replied, flexing them and starting to peel off the bandages.

Underneath his skin was pink and new and sensitive to the touch but almost completely healed. Lily was the most pleasant healing experience he'd had. He surmised that was due to his own bias. He showed her his palms and she smiled satisfactorily.

"That reminds me! I brought you your gift and the one you sent me," he dashed away to retrieve them from the front steps.

When he came back inside he stowed her gift in the entryway before the kitchen. He returned with her rectangular gift and she blushed.

"I couldn't think of what to get you," she muttered.

He quickly tore off the paper in anticipation and revealed a black picture frame. There were four open slots for different pictures. One was of him and Sirius in front of the crazy flying motorbike he loved. He remembered sending that to her during the summer. Another slot was filled all four Marauders, moving about the picture. The third was a picture of Hogwarts; two unfamiliar students were outside on the front steps, playing in the snow. He realized she had magicked the picture to show the comings and goings of the front of Hogwarts in real time. Impressive. The last picture was of her with her arms around Braxton and Amelia. She was smiling beautifully and laughing with her friends. He loved it.

"It's perfect. Thank you Lily," he grinned.

She smiled in reply. Something silver caught his eye and he chuckled. He reached his hand out and into her hair. She stared at him and he looked at her, time was slowed and he could think of nothing but leaning down and kissing her. Now was as good a time as any. His nerve got the better of him. He pulled out a shiny piece of tinsel, from the gift he had sent her.

"You've opened my gift I see," he waved the tinsel, "Well, that wasn't your real gift. Hold still and close your eyes."

She shut her eyes tightly and he quickly grabbed her gift. He made sure to position himself close to her before telling her to open her eyes again. She opened them and made eye contact with him. She wasn't even looking at her gift. He couldn't deny the tingling sensation he was feeling in his fingers and toes when those green eyes looked into his. Her eyes darted to his hands and her gift. She raised her hands over her mouth in shock.

"James! You shouldn't have, I…I can't accept it," she admired the beautiful broomstick before her.

"You have to, everyone else I know already has one," he pushed the broom into her hands, "Now you can do plenty of riding and we'll go out to pitch sometime."

"I think I'd like that. I have to warn you, heights make me nervous."

"Only Lily Evans would say nervous instead of scared."

"I can manage it; it just…makes me nervous. I haven't been on a broom in ages," she without her usual confidence.

"I promise it's worth it," he moved even closer so that their bodies were nearly touching, "You look lovely today."

Lily leaned a bit forward, showing willingness. James placed his right hand behind her neck gently. It was the moment he had dreamed about, both day and night. He could smell her, warm vanilla. He ducked his head down, his lips only centimeters away from hers. A sudden high pitched whistling caused them to jump apart suddenly. They were both breathing in short, quick breaths waiting for their hearts to slow down. Realization dawned on Lily and she reached into her pocket and pulled out the sneakoscope.

James froze. He wasn't technically being untrustworthy; he just hadn't told Lily about the date he had scheduled with Charlotte. Did that mean he was lying? His perfect moment was lost and now his chance with Lily was beginning to fade to. He was panicking inside as he watched her shake the sneakoscope. Relief flooded through him, she had no idea what it was. Any second now and she'd be asking him about it. He flicked his wand at the ceiling and pointed above them.

"Mistletoe," they both said together.

The moment was rekindled, or so he hoped. He shortened the distance between them again. She dropped the sneakoscope and broomstick at their feet as James finally, completely closed the space between them. Her lips were as soft as he thought they would be and the skin on her neck was just as soft. He had never felt so emotionally high in his life. This was bliss; this was the way things were supposed to be. The kiss lingered but he didn't want to push his luck too far. He pulled away with the biggest smile. She smiled back at him shyly. He just wanted to pull her back to him and kiss her until the end of the earth. She was irresistible and now that he had a taste he would never be the same. Lily was his match and he would accept nothing less.

He kept his face close to hers, reveling in her scent and the feel of her near him. Being close to her on its own was hypnotizing on its own, without kissing her. He could see deeper into her emerald eyes, he could practically count her lashes. Her lips were even more mesmerizing than before. He couldn't restrain himself from dipping his head back and kissing her once more. She responded slowly and sweetly, her hands reaching around his neck and her feet on tip-toes. Before he knew it she was back on her heels and he was back on the ground. He studied her soft smile and her sparkling eyes, so full of everything he wanted and more.

"You have no idea," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight, "how long I've waited for that."

She laughed as he twirled her around in his jubilee, "I've known you haven't been that boy I once knew for a long time now. You're different. Maybe it was because I never cared to look close enough."

"As long as you're looking now, nothing else matters."

"Thank you," she said, staring into his eyes.

"The broom was nothing. My excuse to spend more time with you."

"No, well that too. For having the courage to come here and for that," she pointed to the mistletoe, still looking at him.

"Really Lily, it was my pleasure," he paused, "would you like to have Christmas dinner with my family?"

"James, you should know; I move slowly," she laughed.

"I just didn't think you'd want to stay here," he flashed her his best smile.

"I-I've really got a lot to do here. How about another time?" she replied nervously.

"You're right. I didn't think how intimidating meeting my parent might be so soon. This means you owe me Evans. A date."

"I suppose I do owe you. A date it is. Of course, it's only proper after that bit of mistletoe," she teased.

"Potter men are known for being gentlemen."

"Why haven't I seen that?" she chuckled and poked his puffed out chest.

"You will," he promised.

"You better get home before you're late," she stated, still able to feel the warmth emanating from his body.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? You got what you wanted from me and now –" James stopped in the middle of his dramatic display, "What's that?"

"Oh! That's from Petunia, my sister," Lily said following James' pointed finger.

She had forgotten the large gift on the kitchen table. Maybe it was subconsciously so that she wouldn't have to think about Petunia's strange shift of heart. Or rather mind because sometimes Lily wasn't sure if Petunia had a heart. This Christmas was certainly saying differently. She stared at the thing, filled with curiosity and happiness.

"Go on, open it."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. She untied the precise ribbon and peeled away the meticulous paper. The brown box was left with scraps of its wrappings hanging off of it. She turned to James, before she could finish discovering the mysterious gift.

"Do you think people change? Really change?"

"You're asking me?" James chuckled, "I'm not sure if people change or just become who they really were. Me for example, I've always been me, I haven't really changed. I was only an immature version of me."

"That could be a change," Lily thought out loud, "I understand what you're saying. That people let variables affect them but they are still themselves deep down."

"I love how you always know what I'm trying to say," he moved closer again.

"I think people can change…" she said, although not assuredly.

"There's my optimist," he leaned in for another kiss.

Lily took a step back to avoid the kiss and smirked, "You'll be late you know."

"I don't care," James huffed.

Lily had already begun pulling the gift from its box. It didn't take long for her to pull out the ghastliest vase James had ever seen. Multicolored and possibly leaning on its right side it looked like it was thrown together. Lily laughed.

"Maybe people are who they are," she said, tilting her head to make the vase look better.

"Your sister has….taste," James grimaced.

"I love it," she grinned at the ugly house ornament.

"JAMES!" the two jumped out of their skin at the sudden interruption. He immediately reached for the mirror in his pocket. Sirius' face was glaring back at him.

"Your parents know we're up to something. Your mom's starting dinner, now! Everyone is here," the mirror Sirius grumbled.

"Right, right. I'll be there in no time!" James shoved the mirror back into his pocket, muffling any further attempts of communication.

"I've got to go or my mum'll have my head."

"Happy Christmas James," Lily said, standing stiffly before him.

He hesitated and then planted a swift but chaste kiss on her lips. The very idea of leaving those lips was a nightmare and he was sure to relay the message to Sirius. He was also sure that Sirius would no doubt bring up his whereabouts at the dinner table. He'd be explaining everything. He rushed out the door and waved goodbye to Lily. Soon to be _his_ Lily Evans.

* * *

**CHAPTER 50! We made it guys! I hope you like it and arent too angry about the little complication I threw in there. I figure James and Lily are about to start off pretty bumpy but...maybe it'll all work out ;-) I'm hoping for a lot of reviews on this one! **

**The preview for the next chapter will take some time again because I havent yet written it but I wanted to see the reaction to this chapter...and I have a couple tests to study for.**

**THANK YOU: MoonyProngsPadfootLily, emilyswain, Haley Renee, Mordanyes, XritaskeeterhatersX, KJ COLLECTIONS (hope your as enthusiastic about this chapter too:) ), KenzieAlyssa, IAMSOAP, Mad Ink, Sarahrules336, iloveredshoes, Sunstrike97, Alice Demer, OnTheBrightSide96 (good luck running!) **

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters. This way I keep ahead and I get to hear what you think. Please let me know what you think.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	51. Back to Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 51 – Back to Hogwarts**

"Bloody wonderful," Peter mumbled sarcastically.

He was seated next to Sirius and across from Remus and James. He leaned against the window of the compartment, feeling the chill of the frosty, outside air. This was his reply when asked how his holiday had gone. In truth, his parents spent most of the time bickering and comparing Peter to his older brother. Peter did not like to even hear his older sibling's name. He was never good enough, powerful enough, or important enough. At least, he was back with the Marauders again.

"Cant have been as bad as Prongs'," Sirius chuckled, "I knew you were thick but-"

James tossed his pumpkin pasty at his best friend, "What was I supposed to do? Tell Charlotte to forget about our date because I found someone better?"

"Lily, you mean?" Remus' question wasn't so much of a question.

"Of course Lily. The git has been infatuated for ages," Sirius smirked, "but that's not even the worst part."

"Prongs…" Remus' tone grew curious but cautious.

"It wasn't…I didn't…it was the New Year! It's not like I asked for her to plant one on me," James growled, fighting the itch to touch his lips, "and I have not been infatuated. Lily's just more interesting. More of a challenge."

"Finch snogged you, right at midnight," Sirius leaned back against the seat, "challenge? Wonder what Lily would think of that."

"Prongs, you're a lucky bloke," Peter envied.

"How do you figure?" he snapped with bitterness.

"I'd number Lily and…Finch among the best looking birds at Hogwarts. I think it's impressive you've managed to snog them both within a week," he replied proudly.

"Only I impress Wormtail with misdeeds. You better set things straight Prongs, you're jinxing the Marauders. Figuratively," Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't envy you," Remus whispered, "but you've gotten yourself into this mess. Have you spoken to her since Christmas?"

"Er…sort of. I sent her a letter after New Years. I said we needed to talk but I couldn't exactly explain over parchment," James groaned.

"One letter? You kiss Lily and then send her a letter a week later? You should have –"

James cut Remus off, "I know I should have…gone to see her or something. I just didn't know what to say, I was procrastinating."

"You're scared, you are mate," Sirius laughed.

"I'm not scared!"

"Did you ever think that maybe Lily would find out before you had a chance to explain? It's going to look a lot worse of you, if she does," Remus sighed.

"I…" realization hit James' fine features, causing his face to fall.

"Since when does Prongs think?" Sirius barked, Peter laughing along.

James looked up, "she didn't exactly reply to my letter."

"Good thing you don't have a Head meeting," Sirius continued laughing, James swung his leg at him, "watch it."

"You don't need it," James motioned to his leg.

Sirius glared at James for the quidditch jab, he was still sore about not being able to play. He turned his attention to Peter, fully prepared to ignore James the rest of the way. A part of James felt bad but another felt oddly satisfied. His frustration over the situation was maddening. Just when he thought things couldn't be better, they had to crash fiercely. At least, the dramatic side of him felt this way. There was no chance he was about to show how truly upsetting the thought of being so close to have it jerked away by his own hand was. He tried to push the panic welling up inside, away.

It took a lot of self control not to jump out of his seat and rush through the train in search of Lily. Now that he thought of it, it was more than likely that she had some idea of what happened on New Years. She didn't reply to his letter. Whatever she did or did not know meant that regardless, she was angry with him. An angry Lily was not something to trifle with. He rehearsed in his mind all the different ways he could tell her. He decided the complete truth was the best option. He'd have to lay it all out and hope she'd be willing to over look it. A frustrating thought came to his mind.

"Besides, we aren't together that way. She has no right…" he didn't even try to finish his sentence.

"Right or no, girls will be girls," Peter mentioned wisely.

"I don't think you were completely innocent here Prongs. Not only have you got Lily's feelings to consider, but you've also got to think about Finch. In case you haven't noticed, she fancies you quite a bit," Remus said even more wisely.

James hung his head in near defeat. Never in his life had he been so nervous. He decided the easiest way would be to approach Charlotte first. He raised his head again and stood. He had to speak with her before he could speak with Lily. The sooner he could talk to Lily, the better.

Lily leaned forward in her seat, her elbows propped up on her knees in contemplation. She had just finished telling Amelia and Alice about the events in detail. Until then, Amelia was not able to get the whole story from her best friend. While she was concerned for Lily, she was dying to hear about the events that transpired. By the look on Lily's face it was obvious that things had not gone smoothly and she had a sneaking suspicion as to the possibilities. Before any of the girls could say a word the compartment door slid open slowly and then closed behind a cheery and familiar face.

"Hello," she said but as soon as she noticed the aura of the compartment, "continue."

"I didn't reply to his letter. He hadn't even tried to contact me since the kiss. What am I supposed to think after that?" she raised her hands in frustration.

"We've finally seen the day where Lily acts like a girl," Alice chuckled.

Lily only stared at Alice, unsure what to make of the comment. Amelia nudged Lily, "we all know you don't do so well with emotions. If you ask me, it's a whole lot better than being a weepy teenage girl."

"Weepy, huh?" Alice snapped, "I've seen you explode in several different ways over several different boys."

Amelia only shrugged in response, "Listen Lily, I should tell you something. I feel a little torn about it but you are my best friend so I'm just going to say it. I went to the Ministry New Years Ball with my parents-"

"Lovely. We were all wondering about that," Alice shot at her, annoyed.

Amelia shrugged again, knowing Alice was just having a rough day, "The Potters always go, and James and Sirius too. I saw James dancing with Charlotte Finch. I think it was a date and I'd expect that it was a date. Did he say anything to you?"

Lily shook her head, a weight dropped into her stomach. All the reasoning in the world wasn't going to make the picture of James and Charlotte dancing romantically disappear from her mind. Except maybe the thought of what most couples do on the stroke of midnight. The thought sent fire through her heart but she relaxed herself. She would not make assumptions.

"He might have an explanation," Marlene spoke up.

"An explanation he should have given her by now. I haven't even seen his face around," Alice growled.

"I can't say I'm happy with James but I suppose I should give him a chance to say something," Lily changed the subject, "Alice, how was your holiday with Frank?"

"Oh just daffodils and roses, except for his wretch of a mother. She doesn't say it but I can see it in her eyes. She stares at me with complete disdain. I'm not good enough for her only boy and I never will be."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. Frank loves you and his opinion is the only thing that matters. To him, he's not good enough for you. He told me once," Lily supplied

"Really?" Alice's eyes perked up.

"Er…Lily," Marlene muttered, pointing to the compartment door.

Outside stood Charlotte Finch, peering in through the window. She looked an awful mess, her eyes were red, her face was blotchy and her hair was a bit disheveled. She looked a bit scary. Lily was sure this had to do with James and she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with the girl. She grabbed her wand and slid open the compartment door.

"Can I help you, Finch?"

"I'd like to speak with you, privately."

Before Lily had a chance to say anything, the blonde whirled around and into the hallway. It was fairly empty but had Lily known what Charlotte was going to say she would have suggested an empty compartment. She closed her compartment door and turned to Charlotte. She waited expectantly as the girl searched for words.

"What potion did you use?" she asked.

"I…I don't quite…what?" Lily felt very lost.

"Was it amortentia?" She said more aggressively, "James and I were doing just fine and then suddenly... You've done something to him."

"Are you accusing me of illegal magic?" Lily glared.

"James is mine. We've been together for awhile now and then you just sweep in and take him away. He just broke it off with me, for you," tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I was never aware you two were together," Lily said with a straight face.

Charlotte burst into tears, her whole body shaking. Lily felt very uncomfortable but also a little like she should pat the poor girl on the back. She stood still, watching the girl and feeling a variety of things. A small sense of satisfaction rushed through her; it seemed as if James had picked her over Charlotte. Then there was anger, at herself and at James. She shouldn't be feeling happy about Charlotte's pain no matter how annoying she was. James should have told her he was seeing Charlotte. He had deliberately kissed Lily, made a move on her. What did it mean to him? From his lack of communication and disregard for loyalty it seemed to be unimportant. Almost like he had finally snogged Lily Evans and that was all he needed. A tiny part of herself nagged the back of her mind, whispering that she knew James better. She ignored this, letting her emotions run free.

If she hadn't been so preoccupied she would have notice Charlotte raising her wand at her. She intended to jinx Lily but just as the words left her mouth, quick as a flash Lily reacted. She shielded herself from the curse and watched Charlotte stomp away. She looked like a little kid who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas. Deciding to take pity on Charlotte she chose not to take away points. Still stunned, she walked back into the compartment.

"Now that's a look I don't see very often," Amelia chuckled at Lily's confused expression.

"What was all that?" Alice inquired.

"Finch is under the impression that I magicked James to like me. I guess he broke off whatever they had. She tried to hex me," Lily said, standing still and still surprised.

Amelia jumped out of her seat and looked down the hall of the train, "She'll get what's coming to her."

Satisfied that Amelia wasn't going to hunt Finch down, Lily sat. Truly, she had never dealt with such emotional turmoil since she gave into her feelings for James. It didn't amount to her part with Severus but then, she was able to shut off those feelings much easier. James Potter was with Charlotte Finch when he kissed her and that was unforgivable.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Marlene asked quietly.

"Alice was right, I'm acting like a girl," she sighed, trying to gather herself.

"If Charlotte was here, you can bet James will follow," Marlene offered.

"I'm not sure what to say to him. Should I be angry? I feel angry and disappointed. He isn't what I thought."

"No one is perfect," Marlene said smartly.

Lily nodded at Marlene, realizing that there had to be reason accompanied with her emotions. She would be completely rationale about the whole thing. She'd tell James they could be friends and work together on their Head duties but nothing more. Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice the sudden halt of the Hogwarts Express. It was sudden, causing Alice and Marlene to launch from their seat toward Amelia and Lily. The two girls ducked as the compartment shook. Lily grabbed Amelia's wrist as the other girls untangled themselves.

"We're not even half way," Lily recognized from the time on Amelia's watch.

"Guess that's what the Head Girl is for," Amelia grunted, pushing Marlene off her legs.

"Right, I hope I don't run into the Head Boy," she opened the compartment door just as several others did the same, "stay in here and if anyone pass, tell them to do the same."

She gripped her wand and pushed through the outpouring of students. She placed her wand to her throat, causing her voice to resonate loudly.

"Students please stay in compartments. Prefects patrol the train and keep order. I'll speak with the engineer."

Rolling her eyes at the students who shouted questions at her she continued on. The prefects pushed the students back to their compartments, telling them to account for their group. A small fear nagged at the back of Lily's mind. This had never happened before and she was sure there were numerous enchantments on the train. She walked swiftly until she reached the very front of the train. She first knocked politely on the full, black door. When no answer came, she shoved her wand in her pocket and proceeded to tug on the handle. Nothing. Perplexed, Lily pulled out her wand. There was no reason for the door to be locked. She swished her wand and a click sounded. She pulled on the door again, it was heavy, and she had to put all her weight into it. When she looked inside the spacious front cabin, it was empty. A window was blasted away from the inside. The engineer had left them!

There were only a few explanations for why he might have fled and none of them were good. Her mind reeled trying to figure out a plan. As much as she didn't like it, she needed James. Taking a couple deep breaths she gathered her courage and strode through the train. On her way she ushered the students out, forcing them to the back of the train. _If we're all together, it'll be easier to keep them safe._

"Go, quickly, to the back of the train. Fit as many into the compartments at the back as possible. Stick together. Older students, look out for younger students. Hurry up!"

"What's going on?" A third year squeaked with fear.

The train creaked and shuddered, as if it was being rammed by dozens of elephants. Glass exploded from some recently unoccupied compartments near the front. That's when Lily knew they were all in serious danger.

* * *

**I am SO sorry its taken so long! Life has run away with me. Anyway, its probably not what you expected but its just what came to my mind.**

**THANK YOU: Haley Renee, IAMSOAP, found and lost, Sarahrules336, XritaskeeterhatersX, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, Sunstrike97, KenzieAlyssa, Mordanyes, OnTheBrightSide96, AnnieSometimes, Mad Ink, emilyswain, Graci-and-Cheri, love'storead220 (I told you the next chapter wouldnt be up until this weekend but your review got me going and so here it is, earlier than expected!)**

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	52. The Siege of the Hogwarts Express

**CHAPTER 52 – **

"Lily! Lily!" his voice gave her a small sense of relief.

"Braxton!" she closed the distance between them, "You've got to get to the girls, ok? I need you to get them and gather as many seventh years as you can round up. I've sent all the students to the back of the train. I think we're going to need to fight."

"I knew things were getting too quiet. It's them, isn't it? It has to be. You'll be alright?"

"Just go! I'll finish evacuating the compartments. Make sure everyone is together," Lily pushed him.

He whipped out his wand and stalked down the aisle, calling for seventh years. She let herself hold her breath for only a moment before continuing her work. Braxton was right, it had been too quiet. They had fallen into a false sense of security. Regardless of safety, no one would ever expect an attack on the Hogwarts Express. That's exactly what was happening now. Her brain hummed through possible reasons. Students could be used as hostages for their parents, there were plenty of muggle borns they could make examples of, Dumbledore was the one person Voldemort seemed to fear and maybe he was trying to make a statement. Either way, the situation did not look great. The train shook again and a loud noise, something like an explosion, came from the front of the train. The ground rocked enough that she had to cling to the wall for balance. When it stopped she doubled her efforts. She threw open a compartment door that had been poorly barricaded. A group of fourth and fifth years huddled together. Three of the boys shot spells in her direction. Lily shielded herself from two and the third one missed completely.

"We're all going to the back of the train, hurry now," she commanded.

She let the students file by and run through the train. What they really needed was to escape but not everyone could apparate. She wasn't even sure if you could on the train. Pushing the students to the back of the train was only a short term solution. If they were going to fight, they needed more space. Deciding to worry about that when the time came, she continued checking compartments. Most of the students had gotten the hint by now and the compartments were mostly empty.

"Lily!" Amelia was running toward her, the back of the train and a large group of students squished together now visible.

Lily looked at her best friend. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her wand arm was shaking. It wasn't often that Amelia showed fear. Lily placed a hand on her arm and stared at her confidently.

"It'll be ok. They're toward the front of the train. If we can get out of here quickly enough, we won't even see their faces."

"James and Remus are working on that. They blew open the back of the train. Everyone is getting off through there and dividing by year," Amelia said shakily.

"Alright, I need you to find James, tell him that the seventh years who know how to side-along-apparate should get far enough away from the train to start taking students to Hogsmede. We'll need all the other seventh years and sixth years to be ready to fight if necessary," Lily said firmly.

"Side-along? That would take ages!"

"What other choice do we have? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Amelia nodded, given new purpose, and bustled off to find James. The whole situation was very dream like, time was propelled forward and nothing felt real. The faces of fearful students looked to her for reassurance. She saw Braxton push his way through the crowd toward her. He was accompanied by two other boys she had seen him with before.

Maybe it was out by the lake last year. How long ago that seemed!

"James thinks they're inside the train, heading this way. If he's right they'll be here any moment. We need to buy time for everyone else to get out," Braxton said through gritted teeth.

"He's right," Lily and the boys put some distance between them and the students.

It only took a moment for a dark line of Death Eaters to appear. Braxton's friend was the first to fire a spell. As soon as he had, the students began screaming and pushing their way out of the train. _At least they understand the importance of time now._ Lily joined in; throwing any and every spell she could think of at the black robed and masked Death Eaters. Dueling, she decided, was much more difficult when it was life or death. Each side was battling with everything they had. She figured there must have been about seven or eight of them. It would be unlikely that such a small group was sent all alone.

She remembered the incident in Hogsmede. It seemed like ages ago but from that experience she knew they would show no mercy. Not on a single student. She hoped that the particular Death Eaters she remembered weren't on this specific outing. It was always hard to forget a Gryffindor red head, especially now that she was Head Girl and even more recognizable. She pushed the thought out of her head; she wouldn't let herself be frightened. Fear would only make matters worse. She gathered her courage and pushed away her doubts.

"Braxton," she shouted between spells, "There's more. They're probably on their way to the others, outside. We need to warn them!"

"Will! Warn James and Remus and tell every other seventh year you can. And send us reinforcements," Braxton shouted, his friend was gone in a flash.

His shouting came at a price. In his distraction, he was hit with a spell that sent him flying up against the ceiling of the train. He howled in agony as he was dropped then lifted again. Lily searched for the culprit.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ The Death Eater seized up and fell to the ground, the first successful spell.

If there were any way to flee Lily would have called the retreat but they had no other options. The last students were flowing out of a large hole in the back of the train. They only needed a few more minutes.

_"Bombarda!" _a familiar voice shouted.

It was the voice of Sirius Black, brandishing his wand haughtily and laughing, "I've got your reinforcements."

Sirius strode into the battle headlong, with no fear. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Lily had to follow his steps toward the Death Eaters, just to cover him. It was quite impressive, seeing a seventeen year old boy holding off adults without even breaking a sweat. It was almost as if he had been preparing for this moment and was going to savor every bit of it. The magnitude of the spells increased as well as the numbers. Lily's mind was on autopilot; block, attack, block, attack, block. It was like a dance and in order to stay standing, you had to fast physically and mentally.

"Oy! They're out! They need help outside!" a voice shouted from behind them.

Sirius didn't seem to notice. Lily pointed her wand at the ceiling between them and muttered a spell. She winced as half of the train cart came crashing to the ground, separating them from the Death Eaters. She grabbed the arm of a stunned Sirius and hauled him back with Braxton outside of the train. Braxton jumped out first and held a hand out to Lily. Just as she was about to jump down a large crash sounded and the Death Eaters were shouting at them. The force of the spell that blew away the debris pushed both Lily and Sirius from the train and onto the cold, hard tracks. When her head came into contact with the rocks around the tracks, lights shot across her vision.

"You're bleeding Lily," Sirius pointed to the right corner of her forehead.

There was no time to fuss, they both stood, holding their wands shakily. Numerous popping sounds were heard again and again. _Good, he got my message._ The crowd of students was already lessening. Lily had initially thought to get rid of the youngest students first but it looked as if James had improved upon that plan. Muggleborns were first and there were hardly any first or second years around. Things were moving quickly and at least most of the students would stay safe. It was then she noticed the group of six and seventh years fighting alongside the train. Some were lying unconscious on the ground but most were deflecting spells and trying their best to keep the other students safe. The Death Eaters were laughing at their attempts, enjoying themselves, even taunting the students.

James and Remus were beside each other, leading the group with fantastic spells. Peter was not far behind, dashing around the students and shooting spells off whenever he thought the Death Eaters were paying attention. James advanced his face straight and focused. He flicked his wand expertly, hardly stopping to mutter a spell. A sense of worry came over Lily, James was in the direct line of fire, and he was the most obvious target and the biggest nuisance. Most spells came flying his way. Luckily, Remus was standing next to him, his feet digging into the solid ground with effort. His eyes were determined as he shielded both himself and James from their attackers. A small shove broke her from her reverie.

"– you've got to go! Apparate. You're muggle born and if they catch you…" Sirius warned.

"I'm Head Girl, this is my responsibility. I will not run away," she said firmly, engaging in a duel with one of the Death Eaters exiting the train.

He was distracted as he came off the train, giving her the advantage and he was immediately immobilized. His body slumped to the ground without anymore movement. When he was down three others replaced him; two men and a woman. Sirius and Braxton jumped into the fight. The woman approached Lily first but a hasty spell from Sirius changed her course. Sirius was already entangled with one of the wizards, so Braxton nervously put himself between her and Sirius. Lily let her mind run through a list of offensive spells and cast them just as quickly. From the corner of her eye she could see the brunette laughing as she cast spell after spell at Braxton, who only shielded himself in return. It was hard for her to keep track of the scene as well as duel the wizard before her. Something wasn't quite right with the situation with Braxton though. She waited for an opportunity to catch the Death Eater off guard. He was much slower than the others seemed to be, possibly from his bulky exterior. When he made a mistake, she lunged.

_"Impedimenta!"_

The man slowed, so much that he looked frozen. Why hadn't she just petrified him? _I'll have to work on my list of spells._ Realizing she just said the first thing that came to mind, regardless, it was helpful. She looked over to Braxton who was still merely blocking jinxes and yelping if it came too close. Lily saw a moment he could have attacked, she knew he wasn't the greatest in a battle but he would have been able to take advantage of that wide opening.

"Braxton! What are you doing?" she shouted, keeping her eyes on the bulky wizard she was cursed.

"I – she….I can't….she's…a she…" he huffed.

"You can't be serious!" she mumbled before shouting, "Switch!"

She rushed to Braxton, putting herself between the two and picking up his fight. Braxton didn't want to curse a girl? Sure he had always been a nice kid, a gentleman but this was too much. If the situation wasn't so dangerous, she would have laughed. _Ridiculous._ He needed to work on that. After years of knowing him, she never would have guessed he was afraid to curse a woman. Maybe afraid wasn't the right word, either way, he could have gotten himself killed.

The woman seemed to only find this amusing. She screeched "Head Girl, I see. Well at least I'll have a little bit of a fight."

Lily held her tongue, grinning at the fact that this witch could not get by her protective spells and she was just barely making it out of her curses. The surprise on her face was magnificent. She felt a surge of pride well through her; the Death Eater was shocked that a student could rival her. Only if she knew.

"You're not bad with a wand but you are out of your league here," the brunette witch glared.

And Lily could hold it in no longer, she was never the bragging type, but the moment seemed appropriate, "And a 'mudblood' too."

The glare left the woman's face and was replaced with a malicious grin. It was obvious she got the message Lily was sending and her hesitation was only a fraction of a second long, too short for a reaction. She attacked again with a new found vigor. Lily immediately regretted her words; this woman was going to make an example of her. Before she had the chance to overpower Lily, her wand flew out of her hand. It could only have been Sirius. He stepped closer and the witch dashed away, in search of her wand.

"I think she'll be looking for awhile," he laughed, "We ought to go help out the others."

Braxton was still dueling with the bulky wizard from earlier. Sirius stunned the Death Eater from behind, a dirty trick but not unwise. Lily remembered the first time she had seen James and the others fighting; now there were much less of them. Many were strewn across the ground, affected by different spells. They were also separated, more widely spread out. Crying and screams were heard from the group of younger students, waiting to be apparated. Lily wondered how many of them would end up going home after this, instead of returning to Hogwarts. A rather loud bang and a flash of blue sent Remus Lupin flying across their vision. Sirius was gone in the blink of an eye, racing to Remus' unmoving shape. Lily noticed James, all alone and fighting two Death Eaters at once. No matter how upset she may have felt she was going to help him. She dodged through the duels, occasionally throwing out a spell or two or her own to help the others.

She was half way there when James fell to his hands and knees, howling in pain. Lily recognized the Unforgiveable immediately. She quickened her speed, seeing the two wizards speaking to each other and to James. She couldn't hear them over his screaming. Without even opening her mouth she cast an angry spell at the wizard how had used the cruciatus curse on James. The man was thrown through the air and to the ground with astonishing force. The other wizard, noticing this and James sudden quiet turned to her.

"Head Girl come to save the Head Boy then? Lovely. Two for one," he laughed.

She shot spell after spell, she even amazed herself with her ferocity and speed. She was sure that emotion was fueling her attacks, pure hatred for Death Eaters and everything they stood for. Her _Stupify_ was the first to hit him just as his spell hit her. She let herself drop to her knees in exhaustion as her opponent slumped to the ground. James, still on his hands and knees watching, stared at the petite form in front of him. She was marvelous, classy, gorgeous, responsible, stubborn and in a more polite term; attractive.

He looked her over, having just saved him from the cruciatus curse and all he could whisper was, "Bloody hell."_Lily Evans, you're definately the one for me._

* * *

**So I originally finished this Saturday morning but all Saturday I couldnt log in to post it. Sorry to those of you who i said it would be up by then! Here it is and there will be more to come! ;-) Hope you like it! I felt like it might be a little messy.**

**My Lovely Reviewers: iloveredshoes, Graci-and-Cheri, emilyswain, Mordanyes, KenzieAlyssa, MaraudersLily7, Sarahrules336, MoonyProngsPadfootLily, snewman1976, K Corra, found and lost, Haley Renee, Sarah the Scribe (thank you for reading, you got through it pretty fast!), Alice Demer, beatbeat93 (Thank you so much! I'm very flattered!), KJ COLLECTIONS (you're wonderful!), WhereIsMyThumpThump (Loved your review!), Annie Sometimes, **

*****I'm giving reviewers from now on little glimpses into the next chapters.*****

**Read, review, and return! :-)**


	53. The Strength of Seventh Years

**CHAPTER 53 – The Strength of Seventh Years**

The scene around the Hogwarts Express was certainly one to behold. Students were scattered and flashes of colored light appeared at different intervals and places. If the neighborhood dentist were to stumble upon the sight he would have no explanation and the closest thing he could compare it to would be fireworks. Fortunately, the train was stopped somewhere between Kings Cross Station and Hogsmede. Maybe not so fortunately, the students were to left alone to defend themselves. There were only two adults on board the train during the event. A muggle studies professor and the train operator. The latter had taken advantage of his ability to see the affair first. He blasted a hole through the window, jumped out of the train and apparated when he was a safe distance away. The Muggle Studies Professor was not so lucky. He did his best to help the students fight off the Death Eaters but was overpowered. His unconscious and battered body was soaring through the air, back and forth, for fun. The Death Eaters laughed and shouted threats to all 'useless and pathetic' muggles.

James kept his eyes fixed on Lily. The aching pains in his body seemed to subside while he let his feelings for her consume him. There she was maliciously dueling with no remorse. Viciously taking advantage of any weak spots in her opponent. Her face was blank but focused. She was horrifyingly beautiful. With a wand in her hand she was almost scary and it was exhilarating. He was overwhelmed by the desire to take hold of her kiss her until every feeling and thought he had for her was understood and returned.

Lily was kneeling on the hard soil; her head was pounding with every stroke of her heart. The best word to describe exactly how she was feeling was fuzzy. It was all very dream-like, as if she was not actually herself but someone else. She pushed herself up off the ground and had to steady herself. Things were moving strangely and sounds were muffled. A nearby miss fired spell caused dirt to fly into the air and sprinkle above her and James. This brought her out of her trance, sounds returned to normal but she still felt 'fuzzy.' She turned to see James staggering across the ground toward her. His face held too many expressions to decipher.

Forgetting her anger for the moment she strode towards him, "Are you alright?"

His face was streaked with blood and his movements were pained, "Lily Evans, I think you might've saved my life."

She let out a chuckle in the midst of the battle that caused pain to shoot from her upper arm. She instinctively grabbed the area and was met with warm, sticky liquid. She had barely even noticed the spell hitting her as she downed the last Death Eater. Now that she was conscious of it, the pain was gnawing. James acknowledged the slash, his eyes showing concern. Thankfully, he said nothing. They both understood that now was most certainly not the time. The moment had come and gone in a blink of an eye. They were brought back to their surroundings when the sound of a student screaming pierced their ears. They both whirled around, pulling their wands to eye level and stiffening their bodies. It was clear that even though the Death Eaters were outnumbered there was no chance they would win this fight. The number of students left was decreasing rapidly. They were either cursed or disapparating without returning from fear. There were still some fourth, fifth and sixth years left, gathered together in a group.

The group was surrounded by Death Eaters who were collecting wands from students. A dark haired Hufflepuff girl was on all fours crying in front of a female Death Eater. Lily recognized her from earlier; the one Braxton had trouble fighting. The Hufflepuff let out another scream when the Death Eater woman threw down the girl's wand and crushed it to pieces with the heel of her pointy shoes. While James and Lily bolted in her direction they could hear the woman shouting.

"You are not worthy to carry a wand, not worthy to attend a school of magic; you are less than a House Elf!"

At this, James glanced over at Lily, half considering pushing her out of the way to keep her from running toward the group of Death Eaters. He never found out if he would have done it or not because they had closed the distance. Death Eaters noticed their arrival and spells were shot at them from every direction. James had to lift his feet in a sort of skip to avoid one in particular. He almost muttered his appreciation for Quidditch reflexes. They were able to avoid being hit for awhile but as the attention on their entrance grew, so did the number of spells fired. A bombarding spell missed but hit the ground directly behind James' heel. He only noticed the sudden piercing sound in his ear, flying forward through the air and then the numbness his ears and body felt. He landed an arms distance from the poor Hufflepuff girl. His brain felt like foreign electricity was shooting through every neuron causing lightning bolts of sharp pain.

Lily had not so forcefully been pushed by the impact to the ground, close to where it had hit. She looked up from the dirt; James was much further away now. He had dirt splattered over his shirt and jeans and he was pushing himself up. Before she had a chance to move, two wands were pointed in her face. Her own wand was ripped from her fingers by one of the wizards pointing theirs. She could feel the pressure of a heavy boot pushing into her back. She almost wanted to roll her eyes, the wands in her face weren't enough they had to step on her too? It wasn't like she'd be going anywhere now. James had reached a similar fate, only standing woozily and surrounded by five Death Eaters.

"Well, well Head Boy to save the day. What is it with you Heads? You should have escaped when you had the chance," the female Death Eater scowled.

"Careful Idna, that's a Potter," a closer Death Eater whispered, loud enough only for her to hear.

"Pureblood, very old purebloods. Still the Potters haven't exactly chosen sides now have they? Maybe we should decide for them," She snickered through her mask.

"An example? Now I'm not opposed to the idea but the Dark Lord would like as many supporters as possible. He'll make a great example if they refuse," a very tall, very muscular man strode toward the woman.

He seemed to be the one in charge and had just entered the picture. The woman nodded obediently and turned back to the Hufflepuff. So far, no one else had taken notice of Lily, which she was silently grateful for. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably, clenching a few pieces of her wand in her hands. A wand was something held most dear by witches and wizards. It meant protection, safety and was an embodiment of who they were. Attachment seemed like such a trivial word for something so special. It had been shattered in an instant and it would never come back. Even a new one would never take its place. Just as the female Death Eater was about to wave her wand at the girl, James' voice interrupted her.

"My parents would _never_ join with the likes of you!"

Both the lead Death Eater and the woman took closer step toward him. They shared laughs but it was the man who spoke.

"You'd be surprised what a parent would do for their children. Especially an only son," he mused, crouching to James' level.

"Oy! Who's this? Brought the mudblood Head Girl with you, Potter? I thought Heads were supposed to be smart," the woman Idna recognized Lily.

"Another mudblood? And Head Girl? At Hogwarts? The muggle loving scum Dumbledore has a lesson or two to learn," the man growled.

"This would work well for an example, I think. 'sides I owe her," she neared Lily's positionand the surrounding Death Eaters.

Lily shut her eyes tightly, preparing for pain or worse. She held back the tears that were threatening to come at the idea of everything ending here. She never had a chance to tell Amelia how good of a friend she had been, never fixed things with Petunia, never told James off for dating Charlotte. There were a lot of things she hadn't done yet. Instead she focused on the image of the Hufflepuff girl watching her wand break into pieces. She opened her eyes when he heard shouting. James was yelling and fighting against the grasp of the Death Eaters around him. The look on his face was agonizing. She turned her face away from him and to the Death Eater, Idna. The womans wand was pointed at Lily's face and she wore a large grin. Lily's mind was racing, she wouldn't let it all end here, there had to be some way out.

"_Crucio!" _came the word she was waiting for.

Her body took over for her. Lily had grabbed the leg of one of the Death Eaters backing away. She pulled as hard as she could and he tumbled to the ground in front of her. Just as the curse was about to hit its mark. The man began to twitch and scream in pain. Before anyone else had time to react, Lily stole his wand and rolled out of the way. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do. Winning a battle against all of the Death Eaters single handedly was not going to happen. She ducked just in time to avoid a spell shot at her. Without even aiming she began to shoot the worst kind of spells she could imagine in every direction. If she was going out then it would be in a fight and not flat on her stomach.

Two people emerged from the frightened crowd of students, noticing the scene. Sirius Black and Amelia Paddock, the latter sporting a bloody bandaged hand and an exhausted expression. The Death Eaters containing the crowd attacked the two, trying to force them back into the circle. Sirius was having none of it. He merely flicked his wand angrily and the two fell to the ground. They rushed to back up Lily.

Amelia turned to the crowd of students, "Most of you still have your wands. Fight! If you don't fight, you'll die where you stand."

Lily certainly didn't expect a miracle like this. She continued to fight with new vitality. Many of the students jumped in to help; Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and even the occasional Slytherin. Colors of different spells shot in every direction, like a light show. Students were already dropping like flies as the Death Eaters banded together and attacked. They had all forgotten about the possibility of help by now. It seemed like it had been hours since the Death Eaters destroyed the train.

The light popping sounds could barely be heard over all of the other commotion , including screams as the Death Eaters were fighting back the students and winning. One by one people Lily had never seen before in her life were appearing out of thin air, accompanied by other students. Lily knew side-along apparation could be used to transport the younger students to a safer place but she hadn't considered it as a way to bring others in for back up. This must've been the Head Boy's doing, her eyes searched for him in the crowd. The battle wasn't over yet and she was on the front lines, a blast came in her direction causing her to change her focus. Beside her were two older boys, vaguely familiar, with fiery red hair. She might've laughed at what they mustve looked like all together if it wasn't for the constant spells thrown at them.

It was the man who seemed to be the leader of this Death Eater excursion that first drew her eye. Who he was fighting with was more important. Albus Dumbledore stood tall and terrifying, swishing his wand with ease. Peter Pettigrew stood directly behind in a sort of confused cower. The Death Eater was unconscious in a moment and Dumbledore moved on. It wouldn't be long before the Death Eaters got wind of his arrival and turned tail to run. A feeling of relief and hope filled her heart, things would be ok.

"Oy!" One of the tall redheads stepped in front of her to block a spell headed her way.

"Dumbledore is here!" was her only explanation.

"Right well, Miss…Head Girl, you better keep your guard up," he returned to firing curses, "The name is Fabian, Fabian Prewett."

"Pleasure."

The intensity of the battle was beginning to wane. More popping sounds could be heard as some of the Death Eaters, particularly the ones noticing Dumbledore, disapparated. Lily brandished her wand with continued fervor. They were winning and things were going to be just fine. As far as she knew, no one was killed and that was something to be proud of when coming up against the Death Eaters. She rushed through the crowd of uncoordinated students, unsure of what more to do. She kept her eyes open for black cloaks and menacing figures. Sure enough, she found one. Or rather, one found her.

"Well if it isn't Head Mudblood," the female Death Eater cackled.

They stood near the fallen Hogwarts Express, the scene around them was a blur of rushing people. Whatever grass there had been was covered with the dirt that sprinkled from missed spells. Lily whirled around to meet who she already knew it would be; Idna. Lily's wand was out her hand in less than a second. The cold woman laughed as she moved closer.

"You think this is a victory? You're wrong. None of you were killed because those were our orders but youre lucky. The Dark Lord was gracious. I don't think he'd mind the death of a mudblood with far too much attention to herself. Its like you were just looking to be offed," she continued on.

Lily had been raised a lady, independent yes but with plenty of manners. She had always been polite and even sometimes reserved because of it. Before Hogwarts, in fact before the past couple of years she had never done anything rash or rude. Unless you count James Potter, but he was an exception to her rules. She couldn't restrain herself any longer, she had grown tired of listening to woman speak. Idna still saw herself as far greater than Lily and she was about to show her how wrong she was. Without really giving herself time to think it over, she took four steps toward the Death Eater. She reeled her fist back and let her have it. Unfortunately, the woman was taller than Lily so instead of a jab to the face, her fist connected with Idna's bottom jaw.

Sparks shot up Lilys knuckles and through her arm. As the Death Eater swayed, she couldn't help but shake her arm in pain then bring it in to her chest. She didn't want to show Idna that she had probably hurt herself just as much as she had hurt her. She clenched her jaw to try to distract herself from the pulsing in her hand. Idna righted herself and glared at Lily. The punch had certainly not done as much damage as she was hoping for.

Idna raised her wand, "_Crucio!"_

Lily dove to the ground just in time to miss the curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily was amazed with herself, it must have been the adrenaline. That or she needed to join the quidditch team. She had managed to sort of roll out of the way but leaving herself exposed on her back. She wouldn't be able to avoid the next one.

"_Crucio!"_

The sound of her screams permeated the tense air. Fortunately for Lily the cruciatus curse was a bad idea. Anyone near who heard her screams were on their way to help. Idna's laughter lasted only long enough for her to realize her mistake. She disapparated just in time to avoid Albus Dumbledore's wrath. The searing pain stopped and Lily lay in the dirt, unmoving but breathing heavily.

Dumbledore's face hovered over hers, he was crouching oddly with a small smile and a chuckle, "cant have our Head Girl laying in the dirt."

She laughed on the inside. This wasn't exactly a joking matter. She pulled together the strength to stand and made it to her feet. She wobbled some but managed to keep herself together. Dumbledore winked and then wandered off to find others that needed help. Lily just stood in place, dazed. Something the female Death Eater said made her feel better, "None of your were killed…" She felt relieved knowing this. Of course, she was sure more than enough were injured pretty badly.

Her thoughts were shaken by hands grasping both of her arms, and hazel eyes looking into hers. There was worry, relief and exhaustion in them. James Potter stared back at her and she couldn't force away the tingling sensation or the flopping in her stomach. Still, she reminded herself, he was not the good guy right now. She forced herself to stay completely nonchalant.

James Potter once again moved in for a kiss from Lily Evans. This one was different from the first one, this one felt like it held so many thoughts and emotions. Too many to package into one. Still, it was a nice kiss that sent more butterflies to run through her abdomen and make her feel like shouting like a child. Instead, after waiting entirely too long, she pushed him away. Lily Evan pushed James Potter away and stomped off, unsure of what to say and too afraid to try.

* * *

**Hey all! First, I want to apologize again for the absence but I can assure you... I'M BACK! Its been a long hard...however long its been, I dont even know. Anyway I'm back and ready to continue this story. I hope you like this chapter. I feel so bad for being gone so long that I wanted to post it right away so instead of individual thanks for this chapter I'm just going to say: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You kept me writing and coming back to this story. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think. Love ya!**


	54. Friends

**CHAPTER 54 – Friends**

Everything was there. The feelings, the attraction, the spark, the intellectual conversations, everything. The only thing holding her back was…well, her. She pondered these thoughts, leaning against the entryway of the owlry late at night. Amelia was doing her best to tie a letter to the leg of her jet black owl. She tried not to think about how she had no one to write and assure she was ok after the day's debacle. Curfew was nearing and the students were nestled in their beds. Many of them would probably be leaving the next morning after everything that had happened. When Amelia finally gave up she turned to Lily and waved her bandaged hand.

"Right! Sorry," Lily jumped from her thoughts, remembering that Amelia had been splinched during the attack and was currently missing her left pinky.

"It just hurts," she mumbled.

Lily made her way toward Amelia's owl, feeling pains of her own in her arm and her muscles. What a sorry lot the Hogwarts students were. Many were injured; the lucky few were busy helping Madam Pomfrey. She had turned the Great Hall into one large infirmary, separated like the tables, by house. Amelia and Lily had slipped away for a few moments so that the Paddocks didn't worry themselves to death. An article was sure to be in the paper bright and early the next day.

"I heard there were reporters for the Daily Prophet outside the gates, wanting interviews from the students. I bet they were especially curious about the Head Boy and Head Girl," Amelia said, watching her owl fly into the distance.

Lily shrugged, "we better get back before Madam Pomfrey notices we're missing."

Amelia eyed Lily, a look on her face clearly questioning but stayed quiet. She changed the subject, "I heard McGonagall talking. She said Dumbledore left once everyone was settled and will be gone until tomorrow. Where do you suppose –"

"He is assuring the parents that Hogwarts is safe and new precautions are being taken. He can't very well teach an empty school," Lily cut in, obviously distracted.

"How safe can you make Hogwarts? It seems like every year they say they are taking more and more precautions but there is only so much you can do."

"Right but the protection around the school was never really very advanced right? Not until Vold-" Amelia stopped Lily.

"Lily, You-Know-Who. You can't slip up like that, not even here. It's a bad habit to start, next thing you know you'll use it outside the castle and someone will catch you," Amelia warned.

"I'd almost forgotten."

"Being muggleborn can come with its advantages," Amelia forced a smile.

Lily grasped her wounded arm to try to comfort herself from the pain. It was about time for her to take her potion and Madam Pomfrey would have a fit if she found them out of bed. Amelia kept her hand close to her chest as well, almost as if her finger would grow back faster if it was closer to her heart. The trudged down the stairs quietly but another group was not so quiet and heading their way. Lily wasn't sure how she felt when she recognized James' voice but she did wish she had an invisibility clock. They approached and Lily recognized Sirius' voice mingled with more footsteps. _He brought the whole gang._

"Lily! Amelia," Sirius acknowledged with a wry smile.

"What're you doing here?" she blurted out.

"My mum's probably going mental as we speak," James held up his letter, staring at Lily.

Remus and Peter seemed to have similar parchments in envelopes, ready to go. Lily nodded, allowing her face to soften. Sirius, Remus and Peter brushed by the two girls but James remained. He kept his gaze on Lily until Amelia tugged her around James. He lightly placed a hand in front of her body to stop her. His face was serious and genuine.

"We need to talk Lily," he said very slowly.

"Another time," she replied shortly.

"Another time," he agreed, "it isn't what you think. Just know that."

The two girls were quiet most of the way back down to the Great Hall. Both were considering the words of James Potter. Amelia especially, had been disappointed in what she saw New Years Eve but she knew what kind of person James had become. Quidditch practice nearly every day for hours told her most of what she needed to know. Still she couldn't understand why James would kiss that Finch girl when he had a shot with Lily. A shot he'd been waiting for, for years. She also wasn't sure what could be different enough about the situation to change Lily's mind. She looked over at the brilliant redhead walking next to her. Lily's lips were drawn tightly together and her emerald eyes were fixed straight ahead. Amelia was about to dub this her "James look."

"Maybe you're over thinking all of this," was the only bit of advice Amelia could think to give.

"Maybe," Lily agreed, though Amelia could see the stubbornness in her eyes. Lily Evans did not like to be wrong.

They tiptoed back into the Great Hall ducking around beds, feeling their way through the dark between rows of beds. McGonagall and Slughorn were stalking down the aisles, keeping order and checking beds. They paused dangerously, checking the resident of the boys' side of the hospital bed. Braxton laid still, his mouth wide open and his arm hanging off the small cot. Both girls held back laughs at their friend. After making sure he was well, they continued on. Their beds were just beyond the looming curtain that separated the boys from the girls' beds. Lily made her way through the curtain first and came face to face with Professor Slughorn.

"Lily! What on earth are you doing out of bed?" He questioned, looking tired.

"I was just checking on a friend," she answered as Amelia nearly rammed into the back of her, "We were worried about him. We're just getting back to our beds now."

"The Head Girl should be setting an example to the rest of the students. I understand your concern. Off you go," he said, smiling.

Lily nodded her thanks and rushed by with Amelia. They jumped into their beds and giggled. It didn't need to be said that Slughorn was fond of Lily and that alone, plus being Head Girl, probably just saved them a detention. She made sure to swallow the potion at the foot of her bed, hoping for a long rest. As soon as her head hit the pillow she felt the exhaustion of the day wash over her body. The aches and pains felt more tangible than ever. Regardless of everything she was feeling physically she let her mind linger on James' last words. He said things weren't what she thought. What did he mean by that? How could they be any different? Just that day, though it seemed to be ages ago, Charlotte Finch attempted to curse her, calling James her boyfriend.

Her feelings for James were confusing and admittedly, frightening. The added drama from Finch was not helping the situation. What Lily couldn't seem to understand was her sudden fear. She was never afraid of Terrance or any of the other boys she'd been even a little bit interested in. She understood there was a part of her that didn't want to feel foolish, changing her mind after all those years of denying James. It wasn't just her pride that was holding her back, it was fear. Was it fear of the unknown or of being rejected as she had so many times before? Maybe it was even more than that. It was her feelings she was having a hard time sorting out and she wasn't sure how to go about sorting.

Lily's eyes slowly opened and blinked away the blurry vision. She lay still, allowing the events of the previous day to flood back. The emotions filled her senses and she tried her best to push them away. So many things had happened it was difficult to process it all. She sat up and looked around at the other sleeping Gryffindor girls. It must have been early because the ceiling above them was still pink from sunrise. She silently removed her covers and let her bare feet touch the stone floor. If she was lucky, she'd be able to get a relaxing shower before any of the students woke up and Head Girl had to step in. She clasped her wand adoringly and snuck off to the Heads' common room.

The absolute quiet of the castle was a bit unnerving as she climbed two sets of staircases. Every footstep she took sounded so loud, she knew there had to be other students up but the echoing steps in the distance was also unsettling. She knew someone was on their way to catching up with her when they grew closer and rushed. Strangely, she didn't feel the dread she thought she might. Instead she kept her fingers tightly around her wand and whirled on the spot, pointing her wand at her victim. He raised his own hands like white flags.

"What do you want Sev?" She was getting tired of these meetings.

"Lily. I just needed to be sure…that you were ok," he sighed.

"Severus, did you know anything about what happened yesterday? Did you know it was coming?"

"I – I didn't. I didn't know but I'd heard things, talk. I didn't think much of it," he mumbled.

"We're done here," she turned and walked away and this time, he let her.

He willingly watched her leave, knowing that he could no longer keep a hold of her. She had moved forward without him and there was nothing he could do. He drifted back into the shadows, returning to his "friends" with only a dream of the woman he wanted so badly. He'd do anything to protect her from things like yesterday. He was no fool, he knew the risk she was in and yesterday showed no different. Lily, on the other hand, walked away feeling disappointment. She knew Severus Snape was so much more than what he was becoming and she could no longer be there to help him. His life and his choices were only his own.

She did her best not to dwell on Snape; the thoughts only put her into a petulant mood. She cleared her mind as the warm water drenched her tired body and soothed her aching muscles. Some of the stress seemed to slide off the soap and twirl down the drain. She exited feeling refreshed and put together. Now she was prepared to handle what would be undoubtedly be coming that day. She spent a little more time on her appearance, oddly more perfectionist than usual. She exited the bathroom feeling clean, rejuvenated and donning a fresh Hogwarts uniform. First day back of school but most likely not the first day of classes. Still, she was prepared.

"You smell lovely," a voice said beside her.

She jumped, "Will you people stop today."

"Wake up on the wrong side of the puffskein patch, Lily?" James smiled brightly.

He too was showered and dressed for the day. He also, smelled lovely. She tried hard not to glare at him.

"Big day. Personally, I'm hoping for more chances to improve our dueling. Think it's in the cards?" He asked.

"Possibly. I have no doubt that is something that we could all work on."

"So, I heard you punched a Death Eater," he grinned at her.

"Tried to punch," Lily flexed her fingers.

"Well you still hit him. Not to mention you didn't entirely damage yourself."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "her, actually."

"Her?"

"The Death Eater was a woman," Lily corrected, waiting for a laugh for a snarky reply.

"Still, punching a Death Eater, no punching evil. That sounds pretty wicked," James chuckled.

"I should get going," Lily made to leave their pointless conversation.

"Give me a chance to at least explain."

"I suppose," she tried to act bored.

"Charlotte was never my girlfriend. I asked her on one date, to the New Years Eve Ball at the Ministry. It was before Christmas, I'd given up thinking you'd fancy me. When midnight came she just…"

"Snogged you like you'd never been snogged before?" Lily interjected.

At this he looked irritated; "It was nothing like Christmas. Lily, I don't want Charlotte. I enjoyed the attention for awhile and the Quidditch conversations but she's only a mate."

"You don't have to explain to me. You got what you wanted, a snog from Lily Evans."

"Do you really think after all this time that's all I wanted from you," he said angrily, "that kiss meant more to me than Charlotte's. You know I've always fancied you, I haven't hid it."

Her eyes softened and she spoke quietly, "Then why did you do it?"

"She kissed me! I had no intention to kiss her that night. It was the first date I'd ever been on with her anyway."

"She tried to hex me you know. She said I was stealing you or something along those lines."

"I didn't know. Lily, I'm honestly sorry for this whole mess I've created," his anger was melting away fast.

"Maybe it's a sign. We weren't meant to be," the words felt wrong on her lips.

James covered his disappointment with a forced smile, "I thought you didn't believe in fate."

"I don't. So…friends?" she stuck out her hand on an impulse.

James looked like he had be slapped and spun around numerous times. He couldn't understand how they were going from mending a relationship to having nothing. In his eyes friendship was losing, like Slytherin catching the snitch during a tied Quidditch match. James Potter was raised to never give up and though many times he wanted to, something about her pulled him back in. He knew she was right for him he only had to make her see it too. The Christmas kiss gave him extra determination. Lily wasn't someone he could just rush into things with; he needed to work slowly on her. She'd come around, he could tell by the doubtful look in her eyes.

Sirius or Remus might have a good idea to help things along. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask for their help on this one. Sirius had plenty of experience but he'd take the mickey out of James as often as he could. Remus might not badger him but he knew there would be an entertained look in his eyes. Peter always saw James as a God, he couldn't do wrong, but he wouldn't have good advice. If James wanted counsel on Lily he'd have to get some from a female. The perfect one came to mind and he smiled. James didn't take her hand to shake it, he simply ignored the gesture.

"Friends…for now."

* * *

**** SORRY TO REPOST but I made a few minor changes, I thought James' line was too cheesy. Anyway, I'm just editing the next chapter so I should have that up within a day or two!****

**I know this is pretty short but I thought it was important to keep separate from other chapters. Anyway, I'll be going on vacation for a week and a half tomorrow and i wont have a computer so I thought you'd like the chapter before I left :) I'm not sure how I feel about the chapter, I felt sort of bland about it. **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Haley Renee, aleera, sarahrules336, fireheart209, iloveredshoes, lunarox67, whenshesmiles14, XritaskeeterhatersX, seangel16, Fearful-Writer (thanks for sharing with others!)**


	55. Of Papers and Broomsticks

**CHAPTER 55 – Of Papers and Broomsticks**

"I say you just go with Fitch," Sirius whispered through his potato filled mouth.

Remus gave him a reproachful look across the table of the Great Hall. Things had become a bit more normal after the events that transpired days ago. The school was emptier than it had ever been but more full than most would have expected. Dumbledore had managed to gain the faith of many of the parents and so, Hogwarts remained open. Despite not wanting to talk about Lily, Sirius still saw fit to give him advice.

"She's pretty easy on the eyes," Sirius continued, "sure Lily's more intelligent and interesting than Fitch but at least things won't be so difficult. Makes for easier snogging. Also, we won't have to deal with your mood swings."

"Padfoot," Remus groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"You ought to make 'padfoot' a permanent change. You're more pleasant that way," James teased, "You're more of a dog than a man anyway."

"If it weren't for those bloody fleas," Sirius agreed.

"I think you're trying too hard Prongs," Remus commented.

James shrugged, no longer wanting to discuss the subject. He'd never understand the female mind. Maybe Charlotte would be an easier catch but he'd just feel like he was taking second best. James did not take second best. He pushed Lily from his thoughts, and there was only one thing that could effectively do that.

"Quidditch match coming up," he said, grabbing for the desserts that suddenly appeared across the table.

"At least we still have those to look forward to," Peter sighed, leaning his head on his elbow.

"You're not going anywhere Wormtail. If Mr. Wormtail even sets foot on Hogwarts ground he'll have to face the marauders," Sirius said casually.

Peter looked grateful but Sirius had already found a new topic. He pulled out the morning paper from his back pocket and laid it in front of his treacle. He smoothed the creases and wrinkles carefully with a concerned face. The title of the first page blared: Hogwarts Express Mishap.

"We have more important things to worry about," Sirius said staring at the paper, "They didn't even mention my name. Not once."

The marauders laughed and James replied, "They didn't even get the story completely correct."

"Hogwarts Express derails from magical miscalculation of a conductor who abandoned ship – or more correctly, train," Remus quoted, "not the greatest detective work but at least they mentioned the Death Eaters."

"Hardly. They called them a band of miscreant, drunken wizards dressed in black. Most people will put it together but why the sudden decline in news reporting?" James thought aloud.

"Yes, and they never mentioned me. The devilishly handsome young man who saved the lives of many students while defeating countless wizards more than twice his age," Sirius complained.

Remus ignored Sirius, "At least they noticed you Prongs. 'Head Boy and Head Girl keep their cool and bring students to safety.' Anyway, they're probably getting too scared to write anything that will bring them harm. Talking about Death Eaters isn't safe anymore."

"Didn't finish the article. I must've missed that part," James grabbed the paper from a still pouting Sirius, "How much did they say?"

Peter grabbed the paper, found the spot and read; "Head Boy, James Potter, has had plenty of experience keeping his head on straight. Apart from his supposed magical talent, the boy was also named Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He took charge, gathering up all –"

"What does it say about Lily?" he asked more quietly, managing to drudge thoughts of her back to the surface.

"Really not much," Remus answered first, "mentioned she was muggleborn and privileged to carry the position of Head Girl, skilled for her heritage. It only proves the Daily Prophet has been infiltrated somehow."

"Somehow? My name isn't even stated, not at all. Death Eaters are definitely behind this," Sirius said with an arrogant grin.

"At least they didn't completely paint her a target. Not much is better than too much," James thought aloud.

"Well if they didn't make her a target they did of you," Peter said worriedly.

No one said anything, no one even considered this. By explaining James' extraordinary magical abilities and personal traits they may have pointed a finger in his direction as a threat. The idea might've been more terrifying if he didn't already know he was a target. Rather, his parents were objectives and he was the leverage. His parents had always raised him to make the right choices and especially in difficult situations. Surely they would make the correct decision whether he was involved or not. Of this he wasn't entirely sure, maybe the Death Eater had a point when he said things were different when it was your children involved. Did he have children of his own? Was he somehow coerced to join? He remembered the three letters he received from his parents just that morning, each saying the same worried thing. His mother was losing her mind with fear and his father was advising him. Of course they would be concerned but they would never sacrifice their standards, their beliefs, their morals for him. Would they? Apparently the table had gone silent for too long and a change of subject was in order.

"That's it!" Sirius said, suddenly changing the topic, "You just need an excuse to spend time with Lily. Do something that will make her change her mind. If it doesn't work…then go for Fitch, the least she can do is take your mind off the redhead."

James was taken off guard, "such as?"

"Quidditch," Sirius said as if it solved everything.

It was one of the many times James felt sorry for the ban Sirius had to endure. Quidditch was an outlet for him to vent his anger and frustrations, without it sometimes James thought Sirius was going mental. He waited for Sirius to continue to explain.

"You got her a broom for Christmas right? You promised to help her and she's already got the basics I'm sure. It'll be great bonding. Throw in a little moonlight and you've got yourself-" Sirius was cut off by Remus.

"Padfoot!" he practically barked.

"Half moonlight, of course," Sirius recovered, "tonight's as good as any."

"Don't you think that's a bit soon?"

"Better soon than never," Peter threw in.

James suddenly felt very nervous. Was this a sort of date? Would Lily think it was a date? What if she said no? He let his brain go through each and every scenario as he walked back to the Head common room alone. She could say yes, but she could also say no. She could feel uncomfortable with the situation and with the fact that it may involve breaking the rules. He'd have to skirt around that one or she'd never come. He trudged up the stone staircase leading to their common room. Maybe she'd look forward to getting on a broom after a few years. Or maybe, just maybe, she'd be happy just to spend time with him.

Lily Evans was as stubborn and when she said friends, she meant it. Regardless of her mixed feelings, she would definitely try and stick with her decision. James knew, deep down, that she felt something. If she hadn't kissed him on Christmas maybe he would have given up, but after that kiss he was stuck with her. He had plenty of kisses in his lifetime but there was something different with hers. It wasn't that she was incredibly talented; it was more of a little jolt of electricity he felt all the way to his toes. He would never admit that one kiss had changed him, it hadn't. It only confirmed what he thought he knew; that he and Lily Evans was a match.

James threw himself onto the couch, hanging his legs over the end and folding his arms behind his head. He stared at the red and gold decorated ceiling. The only thing that calmed his nerves was the thought that Lily would most likely refuse and they'd continue on as friends until he came up with another idea. Unless he decided to move on, this was becoming more and more of a possibility. He found himself thinking of Charlotte Fitch. She had long, beautiful blonde hair and a girlish, upturned nose. She was shorter than Lily, and much curvier. Overall, the two girls were very different. Charlotte knew a lot about quidditch, which led to good quidditch related conversations. Quidditch was a big part of James' life. She wasn't particularly gifted with intelligence or magical ability but she was quite outgoing. He imagined her flipping her hair over her shoulder while they spoke about the latest quidditch match and future matches to come. They could get on well, it'd be easy. The thing with easy, is that it's not always best.

It took Lily nearly an hour to return back to the Head common room but when she did, she was not alone. When she first stepped through the stone entryway James nearly rolled off the loveseat. He grabbed the back of the couch to steady himself and then sat up halfway. When he saw Amelia on her heels, his nervousness faded to one of relief and disappointment. He couldn't ask Lily anything when her best friend was there too. He let out an unintentional sigh and fell back into his original position. Amelia began taking a seat in one the chairs in front of the work desk given for school work and Head planning. He heard Lily's footsteps continue on, up the stairs and to her room, no doubt retrieving something. His hopes were dashed, he allowed himself to glare at the ceiling.

"Alright, James?" Amelia asked.

"Fine," he replied, rather angrily.

"That sure sounded 'fine'," she scoffed, "care to let your fellow teammate in on the secret? Wouldn't be worrying about that upcoming match would you?"

"It has nothing to do with Quidditch," he paused, "actually it sort of does."

"Well, on with it. I can already tell you don't want Lily to know. You have that look you get when you've got strategies to stomp Slytherin."

"I was going to ask Lily to play a bit of Quidditch with me," he shrugged, doing his very best to look nonchalant.

"Oh is that all? I really thought it'd be something," She pondered this for a moment, "Well ask away. I just wanted her to have a look at my charms assignment; she just nipped up to get the Advanced Charms book."

James suddenly felt renewed, "Alright then."

He bounded up the stairs just as Lily was heading down hers. She turned to watch him as he took them two at a time. He looked in an awful hurry. She continued down to Amelia, laying the book out and opening it to the correct page number. She scanned each paragraph looking for the necessary information. She had to reread a few sentences when he brain wandered to thoughts of James. He had been acting strangely all day.

"Here," she pointed to the paragraph, "you see? Charms have loads of limits but if you are creative it is possible to work around those limits. This spell, for example."

"Brilliant. You're a walking textbook you know," Amelia grinned, scribbling on her paper messily.

Lily laughed; she'd heard that plenty of times from her. Opposites had certainly attracted with these two. Best of friends but so very different from each other and in other ways, so very similar. Lily was organized, driven, and had a passion for school. Amelia was messy, care free, and a procrastinator. Amelia glanced up at James' doorway hoping he'd give her a little more time before he came bumbling back down the stairs. Lily snatched the assignment out from under Amelia's quill and read through it. She circled a few grammatical mistakes then handed it back to her.

"Much better," she smiled, "I'd rewrite that before turning it in. Professor Flitwick prefers a clean parchment."

"Right," just as she said this James practically hopped down the stairs, grinning.

When Lily turned to see him, his grin vanished and he lost all expression. _Boys_, Amelia thought. His broomstick hung over his shoulders, his hands resting over the broom. Lily turned back to Amelia and began to open a few other books that were entirely unrelated to charms. This was Lily in N.E.W.T. mode. Even though Amelia disagreed with James' previous mistake and had been told his explanation, she still believed in nice long breaks to relieve stress. Lily may not have agreed with these beliefs but she never had to deal with herself when she was overworked. A stressed out Lily, was not a fun Lily.

Before James had a chance to say anything Amelia spoke up, "Well, I need to rush over to the owlry to mail Eddie."

"You can't go alone. I'll come with you," Lily sighed.

"He should be here any moment," James interjected, before Amelia had the chance to look confused he explained, "Sirius is running just a bit late but he told me he and Peter would walk you back."

"Right, yes. I asked him earlier," she faltered.

"Sirius?" Lily looked surprised, "Are-are you sure?"

"Yes of course, had to find one of Gryffindor's best that's still in the tower," she laughed.

"I better be off, letter won't send itself," she pulled out the envelope from a pocket.

"I suppose I should focus on studying anyway," she turned back to her books.

Now was as good a time as any, "Actually, I was just headed down to the pitch to get in a little flying before curfew. Care to join?"

"I really should be studying," she replied, not sounding very sure of her answer.

"Lily, you need a break. We won't stay long. You've got to get some miles on that broom I gave you. It'd be such a waste," James was very good at acting casual.

"I supposed a few minutes wouldn't hurt," She stood up and headed up the stairs to get her broomstick.

James was grinning from ear to ear and even Lily was feeling something odd in the pit of her stomach.

**Ok, I must again apologize and say that unfortunately my additions will be taking longer. I will make sure that it isnt THIS long though. Has it really been over a month! I will continue to add if anyone is even still interested in the story. Life has gotten away with me. Not to mention the fact that everytime I tried to write I could only squeeze out maybe a paragraph at a time. This chapter was very difficult for some reason but I hope you like it. **

**Thank you, my lovely and patient reviewers! owugirl10, Haley Renee, Covered in Bruises, Mordanyes, XritaskeeterhatersX, snewman1976 , RoseyMulvey7, Mosesthesecond, rannha, wittypigmypuff, Sarahrules336, OnTheBrightside96, pandagirl12, Penny L. Pingleton (love the name btw), whenshesmiles14, annisabel, Seangel16.**

**Covered in Bruises: I want you to know that when I wrote the opening of this chapter, I had your re view in mind. Lily was becoming too much trouble for poor James. I give you credit for this and in a way, you were Sirius speaking.**

**RoseyMulvey7: You have officially sent me the longest review I have ever recieved...and I LOVED IT. You had lots of praise, advice and everything. I will try to set Lily's birthday right just for you. I'll need to look through previous chapters to make sure I didnt give her a different date and if so, change it.**

**OnTheBrightside96: I hope everything is working out with the friend/boyfriend and parent thing. I know thats gotta be rough.**


	56. Headway

**CHAPTER 56 – Headway**

"Don't insult my intelligence James," Lily teased, "not to mention what kind of awful friend I'd be if I couldn't recognize that sudden change of pace. How'd you get Sirius there so quickly?"

"Remember Christmas?" he began.

"Yes, when Sirius called you from your pocket and you pulled out a…"

"Mirror. It's a two-way mirror. A gift from Sirius our fifth year. It's dead useful, especially for separate detentions," his mischievous grin appeared.

"You haven't been given one of those for ages now," she laughed.

"Still useful," he grinned back at her, "like for today example. Otherwise, I'd be stuck flying alone."

"Yes, I'm sure you wanted to see how this broom will do," Lily said, covering up her sudden awkward feeling, "So how does it work exactly? It's definitely an enchantment. Do you see Sirius in the mirror, but anyone else trying to catch a glance would see only reflection?"

"I see Sirius, he sees me in his mirror. I'd never thought about what others might see. It's a good idea; I'll have to tell Sirius. You are very sneaky," James chuckled, nudging her slightly.

"It wouldn't be the first, with you," Lily replied without properly thinking, "I mean, we've…with the list and all."

"Ah yes, you're first encounter with the invisibility cloak. The Marauders and I have been using it quite often during our Hogwarts term," He grinned.

Lily decided to point something out; "especially during a certain time of the month."

James almost stopped walking completely. He looked at Lily with worry and curiosity, "I don't know what you mean. We use it all the time."

"Well, you were using it quite often at full moons," she whispered, "I suppose I understand, you're worried about your best mate. That's bound to be…upsetting."

"Upsetting…right," James said shortly, trying to hide his confusion.

"A good snog helps ease the mind. At least that's what Sirius says," Lily peered at James through the corners of her eyes.

"Snog? Lily what are you on about?"

"Charlotte. Isn't that where you were going every full moon before Christmas?"

James went quite, unsure whether he should let her believe it or tell her the truth. He couldn't expose himself and Sirius and Peter. They could be sent to Azkaban, they were illegal animagi. He decided it best to be vague, if she still thought he had been with Charlotte, that was a price he would have to pay.

"I am not making late night visits to Charlotte, I told you, I'm not interested in her," he tried his best to sound exasperated.

Lily changed the subject, "What do you suppose happened with the list anyway?"

"Haven't heard a thing," James hadn't even thought of this before, "McGonagall would have given it to Dumbledore and he wouldn't just let something like that go. I'm sure whatever they did, we won't be seeing that again."

"Parchment can be destroyed but their memories are still intact. I'm not saying I'm worried about it. We haven't seen a single targeted attack since we stole it. I only think that it won't be long before they make another."

James watched her carefully, hoping that those following the ideals of Voldemort would be just as distracted with their class load as everyone else. They stepped out of the castle, heading in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. The January snow crunched under their feet and their breaths came out in large puffs of white. Lily found herself regretting her spontaneous decision but wasn't going to turn back now. A chill was already creeping over her; she could feel the warmth seeping away. James, being used to all sorts of weather when flying, hardly noticed. His steps quickened excitedly and he began to feel the usual rush he felt anytime he'd be flying. When they made it to the center of the pitch he rubbed his hand together and pulled out a pair of charmed flying gloves. Lily followed suit, pulling on a pair of her warmest, mustard colored mittens.

"So, you do know how to fly?" James asked, just to be sure.

"Of course," Lily replied stubbornly, "I don't need any help, I'll just have to get used to the broom."

"Right," he swung a leg over his broom and hovered.

She followed his example, clutching the handle tightly and pushing off the ground. She nearly shut her eyes from her mixed emotions but there she was, hovering next to James. She let a smile cover her face. She hadn't mentioned much to James about how long it had been but it had been years. The last time she had been on a broom was with Amelia in their fourth year. She wobbled as the broom lifted off the ground. To protect herself from falling she clenched the broom and leaned close to the wood. She pushed it forward stiffly, allowing herself to weave across the snowy ground. Her movements were awkward and every turn or bump caused her heart to race and her muscles to tighten.

James flew down to her level, laughing, "C'mon Lily, this isn't class. You won't get any marks here. Loosen up."

She threw him the dirtiest look she could but mentally focused on relaxing. James circled; throwing in loops and maneuvers she recalled only seeing a handful of times. He really did look like he belonged on that broom. Like he was a part of the broom instead of just sitting on it. She nearly rolled her eyes at his showing off, but then the thought occurred to her that maybe that's not what he was doing. Maybe he was just enjoying himself, enjoying the freedom and joy that doing what he loved brought. This brought a small smile and a desire to feel that same feeling. She unsteadily flew higher, circling the hoops. James lapped her a few times before slowing down and flying beside her. He had the largest, goofiest smile that broke Lily into giggles. It was a look he could only have while flying.

"What?" He shouted over to her.

She shook her head, still laughing. She couldn't explain it to him. He motioned to the ground, for them to land. Landing. She was Lily Evans, she could do anything and everything, and she could most certainly land without making a fool of herself. Her heart began to race; she was going to make a fool of herself. James was nearly on the ground before she even started to descend. She sped to the ground, hoping she would make in time to land before James turned around. The snow was rushing toward her; she pulled the end of her broom up to straighten herself out. The tips of her toes grazed the icy ground. She stayed on longer than necessary, bracing herself. She made a sudden stop but the momentum carried her on and she stumbled forward. Her feet slid and her broom flew from her hands when her body slammed into the cold snow. For a short moment the breath was knocked out of her. The worst part was when James' grinning face appeared above her.

"Y-you ok?" he choked through laughter.

Lily covered her reddening face with her hands, too embarrassed to reply. She groaned into her freezing palms. James' crunching footsteps disappeared and then reappeared next to her again only a few minutes later. For a moment she thought he had left her, she had felt relieved and scared. When he returned she felt him pushing the wood handle of her broom into her left hand. He pried her right hand from her face, still chuckling, and pulled her to her feet.

"With a little practice, you could be good," he laughed.

"Shut up," she shoved him away.

James caught himself from falling into the snow. He looked her in the eyes, then down to the snow and took a step toward her. He lifted his hands and Lily's breath caught in her throat. He adjusted her scarf slowly; making sure it was keeping her warm. She must've looked cold, which wasn't hard considering there was no sunlight and snow had found its way into her clothing. He smiled at her then held her hand, pulling her along with him toward the stands. A chill swept over her just looking at the icy, snow capped seats.

They carefully climbed the stairs and took a seat on the cold benches. Lily recognized that they were sitting in the Professors' box, a useless but distracting thought. James shoved his hands into his coat pockets for warmth and watched Lily glance around. He let himself focus on her pink tipped nose.

When her attention turned back to him, she said; "what's funny?"

He stopped himself from telling her that it was she he thought was funny. He could tell she had been embarrassed by the fall and laughing at her then was not his most courteous moment. The mischievous marauder inside had not disappeared and wouldn't let him forget it. He couldn't help himself from laughing again. Lily's brows furrowed and her lips drew tight. He pulled out one of his gloved hands and put it on her shoulder. He couldn't contain himself, the image of Lily Evans being less than grateful continued to reply in his mind. It only made him laugh more, he bowed his head to try and hide it. When Lily's shoulder began to shake he knew he was in real trouble.

Was it fate that always intervened just as things seemed to get better between them? This thought crossed his mind and he slowly looked over at her. He was prepared for a scowl, for anger or for indifference. Instead, she was laughing as well. Her giggles were quiet and covered with her mittens. Tiny puffs of white escaped from her mouth into the cold darkening evening. He knew it was nearing time to return to the castle, they had certainly missed curfew and the cold was getting to the both of them. He relished the peace and the companionship and found it hard to leave.

"So…my landing needs some work," Lily shrugged, still smiling.

"Perfect Lily admits to a flaw," James teased, although finding her able to laugh at her clumsiness endearing.

"I never said I was perfect. I never will," she nudged his foot with hers, too cold to attempt much rebellion.

For a moment it looked like James might say something but then he changed his mind and kept his mouth closed tightly. Neither wanted to be the first to admit they were freezing and a warm castle was beginning to sound better and better. Right here and now it was like the outside world had disappeared. The problems and distractions they had seemed to melt away. It was just James, Lily, broomsticks and the snow. They looked at each other, for how long neither knew. They studied each other's faces, memorizing every line and shape. James had really beautiful eyelashes, Lily had the cutest nose, he had very defined and noble brows, she had lovely bone structure. They admired every freckle on the person they were facing.

They were so enthralled that they hadn't noticed their faces inching toward the other. Finally, their eyes rested upon each other. Something wiggled in Lily's stomach and sent electric waves through her arms and legs. She felt the urge to laugh but only smiled; she was acting silly but couldn't control it. She hadn't expected the distance to be broken or their gaze to shift away. In a single moment James caught Lily's mouth with his own. James was kissing her and she hadn't registered the fact right off. Her eyes grew big with surprise but then her body began to relax and even return the emotions. He was kissing her with such passion that she lost all thought. She forgot where she was; even the cold had no effect. His lips were on hers, begging her to kiss him back. She did. Before either knew it, their arms were around each other and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow.

His tongue circle her lips and she obliged quickly. The space between the two could not be small enough, they continuously pushed themselves closer. Their coats and heavy clothes were not letting them be as close as desired. James reached a gloved hand to Lily's face, just below her ear. Their kissing grew deeper and both Gryffindors were having trouble breathing. They separated from their need for air. Neither could say a word, only look at the one across from them. The cold night came back and their faces felt bitter with chill.

"We should go back."

"Right, we aren't setting a very good example," Lily agreed quietly.

She hadn't been expecting his sudden lunge of sorts, toward her. His lips were on hers again, this time not quite so rushed. It was slow, more controlled but not any less passionate. Her response was faster than before and she was instantly complying. Minutes, hours, days. Neither knew how long it had been or how much of that time was spent kissing.

The rest was all a blur. They walked back to the Heads' rooms, hand in hand. The fabric between their interlocked fingers bothered Lily greatly but she kept quiet. It was a dream to her and she wasn't about to spoil it. Neither would she acknowledge the other, more stubborn side, telling her to stop, that she couldn't possibly be wrong about him. Being with James made her feel giddy and irrationally, not something she often experienced. The emotion was a sort of high for her and not even her stubbornness was going to ruin it now.

"Lily…" James began.

_Don't say it. Don't say it. _"Don't say it," she finally said aloud.

He looked a little confused but nodded his head. He seemed to understand and feel the same. They were both basking in the peace that evening had given them. Any mention of the outside world would surely shatter their own, more fragile one. Though they said nothing, the world they had made for just the two of them began to fade. The desk Lily had been using before they left still had books and used parchment spread out. She hadn't gotten her reading assignment for potions finished.

James began to wonder if their late night had, in fact, been a date. It certainly involved snogging, something he was very proud of himself for. He wondered what she might be thinking. A thought began to tug his mind and he tried to extinguish it. What if Lily changed her mind the next morning? What if she had time to think and decided she'd rather not waste her time. She was also, less obviously, thinking similar thoughts. _What if I was a horrid snog? He'd certainly change his mind, then. _

Instead of speaking they both joined again, trying to hold onto their world. Lily rested her arms on his shoulders, while he held her hips. For awhile, they were able to block out everything around them. It was only them and the connection they shared; the electricity coursing through their veins. It was a feeling neither of them had felt with anyone else before. They both knew the time was nearing when they would have to separate. When they did it was as if all the warmth around them had gone. It was cold again.

"Goodnight Lily," James said, first to break away.

"Goodnight," she whispered in return.

* * *

**Apologies for a much longer wait. I've been very busy. Tis the season and all. I considered for awhile stopping all together. You know why I havent? My reviewers. I love to read other Lily/James fanfics and so I understand how frustrating it is when updates take forever or the author quits. So I am continuing. At a much slower pace. I do have a good excuse! I just got engaged. Strangely it made it difficult for me to write a romantic scene for Lily and James. **

**Anyway I must thank my reviewers! I havent the time to post all the names and I thought you would rather have the chapter than wait another day or two for me. I am very grateful to all of you!**

**Tell me, is it strange for Lily to hold out and then suddenly decide to go outside with James and let everything that happened, happen?**


	57. Run Ins

**CHAPTER 57 - Run Ins**

The sky above Lily's head was streaked with oranges, pinks, yellows and a hint of night fading away. She was seated at the Gryffindor table, one of the seven students in the Great Hall already up for the day. She had tried her best to sleep but it didn't seem to come. Eventually she gave up and headed down for breakfast. She couldn't get James or last night off her mind. The worst part was understanding how she felt about it. She'd never been so confused in her life. When she was with James she didn't even consider her feelings, everything seemed to feel right. It was when they were apart that she suddenly felt lost. She hadn't even considered him as a close mate before and then suddenly they are kissing on the Quidditch pitch.

She rubbed her temples from the impending headache the situation was causing. She needed to decide what she wanted, how she felt but she had no idea how to do that. She pushed her half eaten plate away from her and sighed. Until she could figure it all out, she needed to avoid James. He was too charming for his own good. Even after laughing at her fall, she still felt the strange jolt in the pit of her stomach. Even if she did know how she felt, was it a good idea? NEWTS were not far off and she was planning on Outstandings across the board. She wasn't just planning, she needed it. She refused to confide her growing fears about finding a job in anyone but her own mind. Her only option was perfection and Slughorn's good graces. James Potter would only be in the way. _How long would something like that last, really?_

She stared at her plate, wishing she could speak with her mother. She'd ask to hear the story of how she met her father, their first date. She could picture her mother's laugh as she recounted the story. They'd met in a library; her father was more of a scholar than her mother. He'd spent most of his time researching with a small study group. Mrs. Evans was hardly ever in the library but that day she needed a particular gardening book. She was the first to notice him; he was busy scribbling down information. "Your father was absolutely clueless. I stared at him long enough to catch his gaze. He asked me to ice cream that very day. After that the rest is history," Mrs. Evans would say with a dreamy grin. Lily never did believe in love at first sight, she was much more cynical than her mother. It was a trait Petunia seemed to pick up after seeing Vernon, though Lily wasn't sure if it was actual love that spurred their marriage. The thought of her parents caused her eyes to burn; she twisted a hand around her wrist painfully to distract herself.

Without realizing where her feet were taking her, she was off. Her brain was blank but her feet kept going. She strode down the corridors and up staircases, alone. She knew Amelia would lecture her about keeping a partner with you at all times, never being alone, but it was just too ridiculous to her. She was Head Girl, top of her class, seventh year, and just as capable as any other student. Her sudden cocky attitude caused her to grin at the hypocrisy. Since when did she start thinking like that? She found herself standing at the bottom of the stairs, curling around the owlry tower. _Why not?_

As she climbed the steps, she also rummaged through her sack. She pulled out a good sized piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Even if they were dead (the word caused a temporary blur in her vision) she could still write them a letter. She might not be able to send it off but at least she could get everything out of her brain and onto paper. At this time in the morning, the owlery would be empty. When she reached the top she crossed the threshold, barely paying any attention to her surroundings. She collided with something hard and warm and had to throw her arms around the person in order to keep herself from falling. She didn't need to spend the rest of the morning washing owl droppings from her hair. When she was balanced she released the person and allowed him to turn around.

"Braxton! What are you-" She stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Lily. I was just…sending Ferdinand off with a letter to my parents."

A sudden guilt crept up. She had been so involved in her own life to check up on Braxton recently. Many people were upset by the loss of Elayne and her family but he was devastated. The look on his face was clear for any to see. He wasn't coping. Lily collided with him again in a hug, as big as she could give, he being twice her size. She felt him tremble as he returned it. She pulled away but kept both hands on his arms.

"How are you Braxton?" she looked sincerely into his eyes.

"I'm…managing. It's not easy to come to terms when they've got us so busy," he tried to joke.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around so much."

"Like I said, it's tough when we're so busy. You're Head Girl; you're busier than any of us."

"It's no excuse. I hope you come to me, if you need a friend," she smiled at him, "I'll even give you the Heads' password; grindylow."

"Thanks Lily," he spotted her parchment and asked politely, "Who are you owling?"

Er…it's…that is. I'm not. I just thought I'd write my parents. Get everything out," she mumbled, embarrassed, "It's stupid."

Braxton placed a large hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "It's not stupid."

She fumbled with the parchment, suddenly uncomfortable. He noticed and took a step back, "what would you tell them, if they were still here?"

"Everything."

He rolled his eyes, "typical Lily. You're emotionally challenged, sometimes."

She felt a sudden pang in her heart then confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

"You'd tell them…?"

She had gotten used to spending time with James. If he were here he'd somehow get her to say everything and anything without even trying. He was gentler in his approach but serious and comical when needed. Braxton just said things, the beauty of friendship, but then never asked for an explanation. _Emotionally challenged? What is that supposed to mean?_ She wasn't the average whiny, cry-your-eyes-out 17 year old girl. She'd hold it in, she was strong. What did he know? She felt some anger at his words; he hadn't lost both of his parents. A day didn't go by where she didn't think of them. When she thought of them she thought of the day everything fell apart, the day she got her apparating license.

She began to shove the parchment back into her satchel, "It's silly. I dunno what I was thinking."

He shrugged in defeat, "You've got to let it out sometime Lily."

"Do you think it'll always be this way?"

"There's no telling," Braxton answered, "If You-Know-Who is allowed to continue it could get even worse. We aren't the only ones who have lost someone. It's likely that Elayne and your parents…won't be the last."

A picture of a young Severus Snape floated across her mind. Why exactly she thought of him so suddenly was unknown to her. Maybe in some way, she felt that she had lost a best friend long before she ever lost her parents. The fading pang of sadness was pushed aside as she looked over Braxton's face. He looked sad but also angry and determined. When Braxton was determined, he usually found a way to accomplish his means. Often times it meant many failures before success but he'd never let his losses overcome him. Many would never suspect him to be of such strong character, he was so shy and quiet around those he did not know. It was part of what made him so loveable.

"I'd bet a dragon tooth there's a way to fight him. Not just Aurors, there aren't enough of them to go up against all those Death Eaters," He finished.

"It makes sense. Only, how would you find them? They're sure to be very secretive."

"That's the brilliant part. You wouldn't have to find them…if they find you," he confidently stated.

Lily did not like where this was going, "so you, what? Search out Death Eaters and cause trouble until word gets around? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"If that's what it takes. I'm not going to sit around and wait for them to off someone else I care about," he snapped.

"Yes and what did Amelia's dad say? Keep your nose down. Now's not the time to cause trouble. The Death Eaters are in frenzy right now, they aim to kill without casting a second glance."

"Don't you want revenge? For Elayne? Your parents?"

"Of course I do! It should all be very calculated. We'll never be of any use if we're dead."

She could see the acceptance in his eyes but he pushed past her anyway. He was upset, something she was familiar with. She'd have to apologize to him later but currently she was relieved to know she may have gotten through to him. He was sounding reckless and it would only get him into trouble. Although he did have a point about this group and his theory of getting them to come to him. Of course they'd want exceptional witches and wizards who show loyalty without prejudice. Starting fights wouldn't be the only way to get their attention. Overall skill level, would.

Lily stood rooted on the spot. She considered the idea. If Death Eaters were recruiting, then either the Aurors would have to increase their numbers or another group would have to help them. She was willing to bet that both were happening. Being in Hogwarts meant that no news of this would come to her or any of the others unless they were recruiting those who had already turned 17. Currently this was unlikely, they hadn't gotten that desperate. Still, she wanted to help, she wanted revenge. She let her mind wander back to that fateful day in Diagon Alley. It happened so quickly, she couldn't remember the details. A strange feeling and then suddenly the apparating building and her parents were gone.

She inhaled shakily then slowly let out her breath. She was starting to feel so very alone. She'd have no one and nowhere to go after Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been a haven to her after what had happened to her parents, it gave her purpose. The ache in her heart for her family had certainly lessened but it never went away. It never would, she would always miss her mother and father. She even missed Petunia, who was busy settling down with Vernon in a normal house in a normal neighborhood. The thought of Petunia with Vernon gave her sudden chills. _At least she is happy with him._

The thought of Petunia being happy made her think about her own happiness. What did she want out of life? She wanted success and respect, to show the world being muggleborn didn't matter. If she accomplished this would she be happy? If she somehow became Minister of Magic and did away with all prejudice, would she be satisfied? Irritatingly, she thought of James. James could make her happy.

Lily raised a hand to her forehead and whispered, "You've got to be joking."

She just couldn't get away from him, even when he wasn't around. The idea of actually seeing him was terrifying at the moment. What would she say to him? What would he say? They'd both be thinking about what happened last night. It would be uncomfortable; maybe if they spoke in class it wouldn't be too bad. Suddenly realizing that she had left her charms essay on her desk along with next month's patrol schedule she stuffed her unused parchment back into her bag. She turned hurriedly to the door and tip toed around the owl droppings.

She rushed down the stairs, hoping she had enough time to nip all the way back to Gryffindor tower before Charms started. James would be in Charms. She power walked through the empty corridors. The thought of seeing him caused her stomach to lurch and her heart to pump faster. She was letting her nerves get the best of her and wasn't paying attention.

As she turned a corner, rather sharply she again collided with a very solid and unmoving object. This time her feet slid underneath her, the person before her had not tried to help in anyway. Feeling incredibly embarrassed she looked up, dazed, at the person standing over her. Her stomach sank any butterflies she was feeling had their wings torn and fell like rocks. A chiseled and hard face glared down at her. She quickly stood up, remembering where her wand was located in her satchel. _Front pocket_. Her fingers twitched.

Marcus Malfoy dusted himself off, as if he had been the one to fall; "Now I've got to take another shower. I've got Mudblood all over me."

"Twenty-five points from Slytherin for foul language Malfoy. Care to lose more?" keeping her cool.

He actually laughed, it was disturbing, "You think points really matter right now? There are far bigger things going on _Evans_. You should be apologizing to me and worshipping the ground I walk. It might give you an extra year or two."

She withheld a flinch, "I hear detention with Slughorn is very interesting. Some even get out early if the cauldrons they've cleaned give them boils."

Malfoy shrugged, still smirking, "You'll be wishing you treated me with a little more respect once we're out of Hogwarts."

"I think it will be you Malfoy who feels that way. I have no question about who would win in a duel between us."

"We'll see," he growled before pushing past her rather forcefully.

She turned and watched him walk away, rubbing her shoulder as she did. _Git._ Dueling Malfoy would give her a lot of satisfaction. The thought of what a duel outside of Hogwarts would be like came to mind. She supposed that many cases may be kill or be killed. The thought of killing someone made her feel weak. Unless she could incapacitate her enemies and find a way to send them to Azkaban. That seemed to calm her. Completely forgetting that she had left her homework and patrol schedule in the Heads common room, she continued to Charms.

The classroom was nearly empty, save for Peter Pettigrew who was finishing up his own essay. She took a seat next to him and peaked at his parchment.

"Disillusionment requires extra concentration," she said helpfully, "it's easy for many beginners to start the spell but not finish it if their concentration breaks. If that happens, they'll only be half invisible."

He looked up at her, a little startled, "What about spells that break or reveal?"

"_Homen revelo_ can tell you if someone is there regardless of what magic is used but it won't undo the magic. For that you need more advanced charms."

"What about _finite_ _incantatum_?"

"No. That useable for more basic spells. With the more complicated ones you'd have to use some of the spells on page two hundred and thirty four."

Peter looked at her with an odd expression, "You're like a remembral only with all the answers."

She didn't quite see how he figured this but she didn't say anything in return. With a shrug she began to unpack her things; wand, book, quill, parchment. Students were now filing into the classroom and Flitwick had taken his place at the front of the classroom. He was silently taking role of his advanced students. That's when Lily realized she had forgotten her assignment. She cradled her forehead in her hands, elbows propped up on the desk. She'd never forgotten an assignment, what would Flitwick think? _You're a witch aren't you? Summon it._ _Of course!_

Waving her wand underneath her desk she whispered, "_Accio_ charms essay."

"Oy!" James shouted as he, Remus and Sirius walked through the classroom door.

His bag was jerking forward and shaking strangely.

"Someone's magicked your bag," Sirius laughed hysterically.

The bag continued to pull forward until the latch popped open and a piece of parchment flew out of his bag. His befuddled expression changed to understanding. The parchment zoomed over to its owner. Lily was staring at him, her eyebrows raised. He wasn't sure what she would say, he noticed she left the assignment on his way out that morning. It was a perfect opportunity to start up conversation with her. Then she burst into laughter. She covered her mouth so as not to attract too much attention. James smiled widely.

"I saw it in the common room and thought I would do you a favor. Looks like you didn't need my help," he winked at her.

"It's the thought that counts."


End file.
